Back to the Future
by Sirius1
Summary: In the year 1998, life is dangerous for young Harry Potter. In his final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, with Lord Voldemort watching over the world, Harry learns new forms of hardship. However, a very special someone arrives who is ab
1. Back to the Future (1): Back to the Futu...

Right, this is a new fic that I thought up in History today

**Back to the Future**

OK, people, this fic came to me (in a dream?) the other day out of nowhere in the middle of a History lesson. It's amazing how much Hitler can stimulate these things. This fic could end up quite long; it's one where dear old James takes a leap forward in time. I don't want to give too much away, so here you are …

**Back to the Future (1): Back to the Future**

'OK, listen up. Today, we're going to attempt the Iris Solution. It's not easy, but I'm confident that most of you can do it.' James Potter sat in his Tuesday morning Potions lesson; half listening to what Professor Jackson was saying, and half staring at Lily Evans, his girlfriend. 

James was in his final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had spent the last seven years, along with his best friends, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, and Lily Evans, at Hogwarts, and they had so far been the best years of his life.

Over the years, the group had gotten much closer. In James' second year, he had discovered a horrifying secret about Remus. He was, in fact, a werewolf. Remus had never told his friends of his condition for fear of rejection, but they had still found out.

And they hadn't rejected him. Far from it; they had hatched a plan to become Animagi; wizards who could change into animals at will. They had managed it in their fifth year; now they were Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. Sirius could become a dog; Peter a rat; and James a stag. After many long and exhausting adventures, the four of them had written the Marauder's Map, a map with every detail of the Hogwarts grounds.

'James?' James was shaken out of his thoughts. 'James?' Jackson repeated. 'Do you think you could stop staring at Lily long enough to listen?' James grinned.

'Hmm,' he said, and turned back to Lily, who was smiling. 'Nope.' Jackson laughed, and continued talking. 

'Anyway, this potion isn't too tricky. Choose a partner, all of you, and then you can take on their eye colour, and they can take on yours.'

'Something tells me James'll have green eyes soon,' Remus muttered to Sirius, who chuckled.

'Right, partner up,' Jackson said. 'I don't care who you're with, as long as you can get it right.' James immediately walked over and sat next to Lily.

'Know what?' he wondered aloud. 'I've always wondered what it would be like to have green eyes.'

'Very subtle,' said Lily grinning. 'Hmm, blue eyes, eh? Suppose it could be worse.'

They got to work on their potions. Sirius had paired up with Remus, and Peter was partnering Michelle. Frank and Sarah were also working together. James didn't find the potion particularly difficult to brew. Sirius finished first, and placed one of his eyebrows inside his potion, which turned chocolate brown, the colour of his eyes. Remus finished, and his solution went a pale blue colour. James and Lily finished at the same time, and both added an eyebrow. Lily's solution went bright green, and James' bright blue. They both grinned.

'After you,' said James courteously, passing his goblet to Lily. She grimaced, and swallowed the potion in one gulp. James took hers and followed suit. He felt a stinging, burning sensation in his eyes, and closed them slowly. When he opened them, he was looking into his own bright blue eyes. Except that he was looking at Lily. 

'Ooh, now I understand why you all love me,' she said. 'I have lovely eyes.'

'So do I,' said James, laughing.

'None of your eyes are as beautiful as mine,' said Sirius from behind them. He looked strangely unfamiliar with Remus' pale blue eyes.

'Hmm,' said Remus. 'So this is the world through the eyes of Sirius Black, is it?' He suddenly looked at the teacher and screamed. 'Arrgh! Scary! Change me back! Sirius has strange eyes.' James, Lily, Peter and Sirius laughed.

'Ooh, I look good with brown eyes,' said Peter, observing Michelle's eye colour on his face.

'Now,' said Jackson. 'As pretty as you all look, the effect won't last long. Actually,' he suddenly bowed his head I thought. 'Hold on, I forgot. The length of time it takes to change back depends on your connection with your partner. The stronger it is, the longer it will take. Oops.'

'Ah, looks like you'll have emerald eyes for a while, Jamesy,' said Sirius happily.

'Goody,' said James. 'I like them.'

'Hmm,' said Lily. 'I wonder what the advantages are of having blue eyes.'

'None, as far as we can tell,' said Peter, eyeing James.

'You git,' said James. He closed his eyes. 'I'll find you, even without any eyes.' He lunged forwards, but Peter darted out of the way.

'James! Watch out!' said Remus. But it was too late. James crashed into the cupboard, and his vision went black.

***

'Right,' said Professor Snape sharply. 'Today, we're trying out a new potion. I can't remember its name, but that doesn't matter. The effect that the potion has is to change your partner into a person you'd most like to see. For example, depending on your desires, you could change your partner into your dead great-grandfather when he was fourteen. You will need –'

Seventeen-year old Harry Potter rested his arms on his desk. Lessons with Snape were becoming nothing short of monotonous. Harry, a tall, handsome wizard with green eyes and messy black hair, was in his final school year at Hogwarts. Since Lord Voldemort, known only in the wizarding world as 'You-Know-Who', had risen, nearly three years ago, Harry' life had been fairly miserable. He had come face to face with Voldemort since then, and had managed to kill his second, Lucius Malfoy. Draco Malfoy – Harry's archrival at Hogwarts – still didn't know that it was Harry that had killed his father. Each week, disappearances were becoming more and more frequent – but Dumbledore was still keeping Voldemort away from Hogwarts. Lord Voldemort had been one of the main benefactors towards Harry's horrible childhood.

When Harry had been just fifteen months old, the Dark Lord had murdered his parents, James and Lily Potter. Harry had survived the curse, and all that had remained to show it had ever happened was a curious lightning-bolt scar on his forehead. Harry's magic-detesting aunt and uncle had brought him up, and not until the age of eleven had his life been worth living. Hagrid, a bearded giant who lived in the grounds of Hogwarts, had rescued Harry. Since then, Harry had lived nearly the whole year round at Hogwarts, with his best friends Ron and Hermione.

But, in his fourth year, Lord Voldemort, aided by Harry's parents' betrayer, Peter Pettigrew, referred to as Wormtail for his ability to change into a rat, had risen again, and another reign of terror had started in the magical world. Hogwarts really was one of the few safe places remaining.

Harry was determined to revenge himself against Voldemort. He had become a bit cleverer since his first few school years, where he would wonder blindly into danger. He was patient – he would get vengeance someday. He had already saved the lives of his two best friends, Ron and Hermione, on numerous occasions. He wouldn't let the Dark Lord get them as well.

Harry sighed, and glanced around the classroom. Malfoy was pointing at him and laughing. I wonder if he'll ever grow up, Harry thought. Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, two fellow Gryffindors, were inadvertently flirting with Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, girls who shared Hermione's dorm. Ron and Hermione themselves, next to him, were speaking in an undertone, and Neville had fallen asleep on his desk. 

'Harry,' Ron whispered. 'Who are you going to change your partner into?' Harry thought about this. He knew perfectly well whom he'd _like_ his partner to change into, but he didn't think he'd be able to stand it. Still, it would be worth seeing the look on Snape's face to make James Potter appear in the class. Snape seemed to have realised this, however, because he said.

'Choose partners, all of you! Potter! You can work with Longbottom.' You git, Harry thought, now I won't have a chance. Ron and Hermione had partnered up, and were silently discussing something.

'So,' Harry asked Neville when he came over. 'Know who you want me to be, Neville?'

'My dad,' said Neville simply. Harry instantly felt sorry for him. He was the only one who knew what had happened to Neville's parents – Dumbledore had told him towards the end of his fourth year. Harry had spoken to Neville about it the previous year, and now Neville knew that Harry knew the whole story.

'What about you, Harry?' Neville asked.

'Er, I don't know,' Harry lied. Ron and Hermione looked at him. He felt himself go red, but they soon looked away.

***

'James,' said someone from above him. 'Are you all right?' James opened his eyes, and found himself face-to-face with a blue-eyed Lily. He had a splitting pain on his forehead. She grinned.

'We ought to call you Harry,' she said. 'He's my cousin, and he's got the same colour eyes as me.'

'Ow,' James said, getting up and rubbing his forehead. 'I'll bear that in mind. What happened?'

'The cupboard fell on you,' said Sirius simply from beside him. James laughed suddenly.

'What?' said Remus.

'Well,' said James, still chuckling. 'It sounds like something from a Muggle comic. Still, it hurts more than that.' He clutched his head again.

'Ouch,' said Peter. 'You've got a nasty little scar there.' He passed James a mirror, and James noticed a small scar, that looked a little like a bolt of lightning, on his forehead. Madam Pomfrey suddenly bustled out of her office.

'Ah, you're awake,' she said. 'Good. Now, that shouldn't be too hard to heal.' She suddenly turned to Sirius and the others and started muttering to them. James couldn't hear, but he didn't particularly mind.

'OK,' said Sirius, when she finished talking to them. 'So, it's on a thin chain, you say?' Madam Pomfrey nodded and then returned to her office.

'What was that about?' James asked.

'She's lost something really valuable in here,' said Remus, staring at James with Sirius' glittering brown eyes. 'She wants us to find it. Gives us an excuse to stay with you, I suppose.'

***

Professor Snape checked his watch.

'Right,' he said. 'You should all have finished by now. Put your potions into the goblets provided and give them to your partners. Longbottom,' he said, eyes glittering, 'the illustrious Mr. Potter can try your potion first.' Harry gulped, but Snape was watching him. There was nothing to be done. Bracing himself, he reached out and swallowed his goblet of potion in one gulp. It felt just as it had when he had taken Polyjuice potion in his second year, but it was hurting more. His vision was becoming blurred, and the dungeon was spinning. With one last fleeting look at Neville, he fell over and hit the stone floor, hard.

***

'Where's Frank?' James asked Remus, whilst Remus lifted up the sheets of one of the empty beds.

'Over there,' said Remus, motioning to a bed with curtains around it. 'He got hit with some nasty potion, so Pomfrey got the curtains out.' James nodded.

'Are you having any luck?' he asked Lily, who was at that moment upturning chairs in front of him.

'Nope,' she said. 'I don't think it's in here.'

'Well, keep looking,' came a voice from the door. It was Madam Pomfrey. 'Here you are, Potter. This medicine should stop your headache. I'll get rid of that scar later.'

'Thanks,' said James, setting down the potion, as Madam Pomfrey left for her office. Sirius followed her, and emerged a few minutes later, looking relieved.

'She says we can have a break,' he said. He turned to Peter, Remus and Lily. 'Shall we go up to Gryffindor Tower for a bit? We'll come and see you later, Jay. Or should I say Harry?' he asked, looking at Lily, grinning.

'Harry's fine,' James replied. 'I may try and get some sleep, anyway.' His four friends left, leaving James alone with an unconscious Frank Longbottom. He decided he might as well get some sleep. He rolled over and lay down, but then he felt something uncomfortable underneath his sheet. He sat up, and pulled out a small hourglass on a fine golden chain.

***

'Harry,' said a familiar voice from above him. Harry knew that voice – it was Sirius'. But Sirius couldn't be here, could he? He was still on the run from the Ministry. Although, in his last letter, he had explained that he was staying undercover with Remus Lupin in Hogsmeade. Harry opened his eyes, and almost screamed. 

He was in the hospital wing, in a bed surrounded by curtains, and Sirius Black was standing in front of him, but he was _seventeen years old_. He blinked. This had to be a dream – it couldn't be Sirius. 

'Sirius?' he asked weakly.

'Don't be a prat, Harry. It's me, Ron. This is who Hermione wanted to see.' Harry almost laughed out loud with relief.

'God, I thought I'd gone back in time or something. Hey, why are you looking at me like that? And where's Hermione?'

'So _that's_ what Neville's dad looked like when he was younger,' Ron replied, looking at Harry.

'What?' said Harry blankly. 'The potion – it worked?'

'Yeah, but it was really powerful. That's why you got knocked out. You'll be Frank Longbottom for a while now.' Harry stood up, and looked into a mirror. Staring back at him was a handsome seventeen-year-old. He looked somewhat similar to Cedric Diggory. Harry suddenly chided himself for remembering Cedric. It was still painful. He looked back to Ron. Sirius had looked mischievous when he was younger, that was for sure. He still had the same glittering brown eyes, but the difference was incredible. He looked – innocent. Harry supposed that most of Sirius' age came from his imprisonment in Azkaban. The difference was striking.

'Where's Hermione?' Harry asked. 'Who's she?' Ron bit his lip, and pulled back the curtain.

'Well,' he said. 'No offence or anything, but –' He was suddenly interrupted by a fairly tall, beautiful girl entering the hospital wing. She had dark red hair, and bright green eyes – the same as Harry's. He almost fainted.

'Mum?' he said weakly. 'You wanted to see my mum?' He gaped at Ron, who went furiously red.

'I, er –' he stuttered. Lily Evans shook her head.

'I'm sorry, Harry,' she said softly. Harry said nothing. He just gaped, open mouthed, at the girl standing in front of him. He'd always heard people talk about how pretty his mother was, but he'd never expected her to look like _this_.

'I just,' he said slowly. 'I need to be alone,' he said. 'Come back later.' Sirius and Lily looked sadly at him, before Sirius muttered something to Lily, and they both left the infirmary. They both wanted to see my dad's friends, Harry thought, and I could have made Neville my dad. He wanted to cry, but couldn't find any tears. Harry had only cried once in the last seven years, and that had been when Cedric died. He wiped away a stray tear and sat, for a few minutes, lost in thought, before he rested his head onto the pillow and fell back into a deep sleep. 

_***_

James bit his lip. What was this thing? It looked similar to Lily's necklace. Suddenly, before he knew what he was doing, he had put it on. He stared at it for a few seconds. Should he tell Madam Pomfrey? Some distant part of his mind told him to spin the hourglass.

'Why?' James thought.

'Do it!' said the distant voice.

'How much?' James asked.

'Use a rotation charm,' his mind answered. James straightened up, and took his wand out of his pocket. He stared at the little hourglass for a moment, and then said softly '_Volvor!_' The small hourglass began to spin. It span faster and faster and faster. James was just speculating that it looked like a Muggle RPM counter, when the ward around him suddenly disappeared. He was thrown headfirst into what seemed like a spinning vortex. He assumed he was just dreaming, when suddenly the hospital wing came back into focus. He looked around and breathed a sigh of relief. He was all right. The hourglass was still around his neck, and he could see Frank still sleeping soundly through a small gap in the curtains. He could see Madam Pomfrey still in her office, but she hadn't noticed him.

'Harry!' came a voice from the door. James looked up to see Lily entering the ward. He looked at her strangely, but then remembered what she had said before.

'Hi, Lil',' he said, smiling. She looked at him strangely, but then overlooked it.

'Are you feeling better?' she asked.

'Fine,' said James, grinning. Then, before she could stop him, he grabbed her and kissed her passionately. He pulled back to see Lily just staring at him, dumbfounded. He was about to ask what the matter was when she turned and ran out of the hospital wing. James gaped. _What was wrong with her?_ he wondered. He suddenly jumped down from his bed and went to have a look how Frank was. He seemed all right – there was just a cut on his head. He had just replaced the curtains when Sirius' voice echoed from behind him.

'Harry,' said Sirius. 'You OK?' James nodded. He remembered that Lily had told Sirius to call him 'Harry' as well.

'Fine,' James replied. 'Fancy going down to the kitchens?' Sirius nodded, and the two of them made their way down there.

'Snape's still being a git,' Sirius said suddenly, as they were walking back towards Gryffindor Tower. 

'Isn't he always?' James asked. 'Slimy bastard.' Sirius grinned. 'Hey, where's Remus?' 

'Dunno. In a Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson, I suppose. Why?'

'Something I wanted to ask him. What room's he in?'

'Try the third floor,' Sirius suggested. 'I'll see you later.'

'See you later, mate,' James said, clapping Sirius on the back. Sirius walked off, smiling.

On his way down to the Defence Against the Dark Arts class, he met Lily. 

'Hi Lil',' he said. 'Are you still upset with me?' Lily looked furious. Before he could do anything, she had slapped him across the face.

'You had no right doing that, Harry Potter!' she said furiously, her face inches from his.

'All right, I'm sorry,' he said, holding her arms. 'And can you drop the whole 'Harry' charade, please? My name is James. I'll see you in a bit; I've got to talk to Remus, who Sirius tells me is in Defence Against the Dark Arts. Bye.' He had already rounded the corridor by the time realisation crossed Hermione's face.

'Oh no,' she said softly, and bolted off in the direction of the hospital wing.

Hermione skidded to a halt outside the infirmary and darted inside. She spotted that the curtains were still drawn around where Harry had been lying. She slowly approached the bed. She closed her eyes, and drew back the curtains. Frank Longbottom was still lying there, breathing slowly. Hermione gasped.

'Oh my God.' 

*

James wasn't quite sure what had been wrong with Lily before, but he supposed she might still be upset about – last month's antics. He turned a corner, and came to the door of the room where Remus was. He was just approaching it, when – 

'Potter! What are you doing?' It was Professor McGonagall. James couldn't place it, but she looked – older, somehow.

'Sorry, Professor,' he said. 'I just wanted to ask Remus something.'

'You can talk to him later, Potter. Now, get back to Gryffindor Tower. It's not safe for students to wander the school alone these days, especially you.' James shrugged, but agreed to return to the common room.

James was almost back at Gryffindor Tower when Lily came running up from behind him.

'Hi Lil',' he said cheerfully. 'Still happy with me?'

'Sorry about before, Ha – James,' she said. 'I was, er, upset.'

'Never mind,' he said, putting an arm around her and stroking her hair. 'I still love you.' _Oh my God_, Hermione thought, _he thinks I'm Harry's mum_! _Well, I suppose I should play along_, _but –_ _kissing Harry_'_s dad_ – _this is _weird.

'James,' she asked suddenly. 'Why are your eyes green, exactly?'

'Oh! Yours have changed back,' he said, noticing this for the first time. 'What, don't you remember our little eye-colour swapping experiment earlier?' Hermione thought fast.

'Of course I did,' she said. 'I just thought yours would have changed by now.' James shrugged, but turned to look back at Hermione and stared.

'Hey,' he said. 'What's going on? Your hair's changing colour.' Hermione gasped. 'Oh, it must have been Malf – Snape. I'll see you later, James!' And she sped off towards the hospital wing before James could even say her name.

***Cackle* A good place to end, wouldn't you say? I don't care how many reviews I get for this; I'm carrying it on even if I only get one hit. Still, reviewing would be kind. Also, I'm trying not to give away too much about what'll happen in my MWPP story. That's why this is set in the time of HRH. The next chapter will be fun … you'll see.Note: To all the people that have read BU, Professor Jackson here is not necessarily the same person.**

** **

**Ciao**


	2. Back to the Future (2): Realisations

Hello again

So, back again. Hmm … two parts in two days. Nicht schlecht. In this part, there are certain … realisations. All those peeps that reviewed chapter one have been duly thanked at the bottom. Thanks a lot …

**Back to the Future (2): Realisations**

Hermione rushed into the hospital wing, earning a reproving glare from Madam Pomfrey. She checked the mirror. There she was. Hermione Granger. She was no longer Lily Evans. But she had to be. And Ron needed to be Sirius. They had to keep James fooled at least until Harry woke up.

She approached Harry's bed. Frank Longbottom was still lying there; fast asleep. This was good, Hermione thought. If Harry's Frank, we can let James pretend to be him. She bit her lip, and drew back Harry's curtains. What was he going to say?

Another thought struck Hermione. How on earth had James got into the future? Then she realised that she could answer that question easily. She had experienced time travel before. She got up, and rapped on the door of Madam Pomfrey's office.

'Madam Pomfrey,' she said breathlessly. 'I was just, er, wondering, whether anything really, really valuable ever got lost in this infirmary.' Madam Pomfrey eyed her beadily.

'Why?' she said, as if this was a suspicious thing to ask.

'Oh, just some research for – Muggle Studies,' said Hermione quickly. 'Er – "Are Muggles naturally clumsy, or are they just the same as wizards?" Hermione, impressed with her quick thinking, prayed that Madam Pomfrey had never checked her timetable when she had been in here. The matron seemed satisfied, however.

'Yes,' she said. 'Once. It was a time-turner that we lost. It was handed back in by, er –' Hermione bit her lip so hard that she was in danger of biting through it.

'It was handed in by James Potter,' said Madam Pomfrey, sniffing slightly. 'In his final year at Hogwarts.' She blew her nose. 'Anything else I can help you with?'

'No, thank you,' said Hermione, and she left the office.

So that's how he got here, Hermione thought, as she left the hospital wing. What now? She thought about this. Her best method would be to get more of the desire potion. If James was surrounded by Sirius and Lily … She turned a corner, and sped off in the direction of the Potions dungeon.

*

James sighed. There was definitely something wrong with Lily today. He was just wondering whether to go into the common room when he remembered that he'd arranged to meet Remus in the hospital wing. Or at least, Remus would think he was there. He sighed, turned on his heel, and marched back in the direction of the hospital wing.

*

Hermione screeched to a halt outside the Potions lab. Thankfully, it was empty. She entered the classroom quietly, and closed the door. She quickly found what she was looking for – hers and Ron's potions from earlier on. She found Ron's, looked around to check no one was looking, and poured some of the solution into a goblet. She looked around again, and swallowed the potion in one gulp. It felt as though her skin was melting; her hair was changing colour, and she was growing slightly.

Lily Evans shook her head. Now she needed some for Ron. She poured some of her own solution into a small bottle and screwed a cork tightly into it. Then, replacing her used goblet by the sink, she tiptoed to the door, walked through it, and closed it quietly behind her.

*

James reached the hospital wing but saw no sign of Remus. Frank was still lying in one of the beds, sleeping peacefully. James waited for about five minutes. Remus still didn't come. James checked his watch. It was about two minutes until lunchtime. He could still catch Remus at the end of his Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson. Swinging off the bed, he walked slowly to the door and left the hospital wing. He didn't notice Frank's eyes flicker open behind him.

*

Hermione reached the common room, searching feverishly for Ron. She found him having a game of chess with Ginny at the back of the room.

'Ron,' she said urgently, when she reached him. Ginny stared.

'Who are you?' she said. Hermione hadn't realised that she still looked like Lily. In fact, when she turned, she noticed that half of the boys in the common room had turned to stare at her.

'It's me, Hermione,' she whispered in Ginny's ear. Ginny nodded.

'Not now, Hermione,' said Ron, who had changed back into his original self. 'We're playing.' He turned to her, and grinned. 'You should have heard the screams when I stepped in here as Sirius. Classic.'

'Ron, this is important,' she said, gritting her teeth. Without waiting for an answer, she pulled Ron out of his chair and led him to the portrait hole, leaving behind a very bemused Ginny.

'What is it?' said Ron impatiently, after Hermione had dragged him outside of the common room.

'There's no time to explain. Just drink this.' She held out the bottle to Ron, who looked at it dubiously.

'Come off it,' he said, laughing. 'You've probably hexed it.'

'_Ron_,' said Hermione, in her most dangerous voice. '_Drink the bloody potion_!' Ron shrugged.

'All right, calm down.' He took the bottle, uncorked it, and drank it quickly. Within a few seconds, Sirius Black was standing in front of Hermione.

*

James took a short cut down to Remus' classroom. Checking his watch, he realised that he had only one minute before lunch. Not wanting to be caught by any mad Professors just before lunch, he pulled on his Invisibility Cloak. He walked down the last corridor, and noticed that students were already coming out. That's odd, he thought, I don't recognise many of these people. Must be getting less observant in my old age, he remarked. The flow of students stopped, but Remus still hadn't come out. James was a little perplexed, but then again, Remus was the sort to stay behind and ask the teacher questions. He approached the room, opened the door, and saw Remus. And he screamed.

*

'Hermione, will you please explain _why_ exactly I need to be Sirius?' Ron asked Hermione miserably.

'No,' she replied. 'There isn't time. We need to find Ja – Harry, quickly.'

'Why?'

'Ron, stop moaning and follow me! Now, did Harry tell you where he was going?'

'Yeah, he said he needed to speak to Remus. What?' he added, seeing the look on Hermione's face.

'Oh my God,' she said, horrified.

*

Harry opened his eyes. He could have sworn that someone had just left the infirmary, but it was empty. He blinked, and looked into the mirror. Frank Longbottom's perplexed expression looked back at him.

'Damn,' he said, and sat up properly. He hoped to have changed back by now. He was still wearing his glasses, and they were blurring his vision. He removed them, and looked around. The covers on the bed next to him looked slightly creased. He wondered who might have come in, but then forgot about it. He could still see Madam Pomfrey working in the room next to him. He was just about to get up when Ron came bursting into the room.

'Hello. Still not changed back?' Harry asked cheerfully.

'No,' Ron said. 'Hermione practically force-fed me more of the potion. I'll be Sirius Black forever at this rate. I might just go and visit Snape …'

'Seriously,' Harry said, laughing. 'What are you doing? Where's Hermione?' Ron suddenly looked at Harry as though realising something for the first time. 'What?' Harry asked, staring blankly at the look of utter amazement on Ron's face.

'You're – you're still Neville's dad,' said Ron weakly.

'Yeah,' said Harry. 'So?'

'But – but if you're here – then – then who did I talk to on the stairs?'

*

James stumbled back. This couldn't be right, it couldn't be. He felt as though he'd walked into a nightmare. How could this be? Remus suddenly stuck his head around the door. He heard me scream, James thought. Where the hell am I? Lupin looked around, and his eyes fell on the empty space where James was standing. He reached out and pulled the Cloak off.

'Harry,' he said, looking relieved. 'You scared the life out of me. James used to do the same. What's the problem?' James stared at Remus. He was old. That was what it was. He was no longer seventeen-year old Remus, with pale blue eyes and brown hair. Now he was Professor Lupin, probably, with the same eyes but greying hair. James couldn't take it in. This couldn't be right. Where was he? He must have gone forward in time, but how? Then he remembered. The watch. He pulled it out from under his robes and stared at it. Lupin gasped.

'Harry!' he said. 'Where did you get a time-turner?' James mind thought at lightning quick speed. Everyone was calling him 'Harry'. This Harry Potter must be my son, he thought. So they think I'm my son. He must look at lot like me. But his eyes – they must be green. Lily's eyes …

James' mind was spinning with the realisation of everything. He had been brought forward in time, by the time-turner, and everyone had mistaken him for his son, _because of his eyes_. But then, he thought, why were Lily and Sirius here? They called you Harry, said a distant part of his mind, they weren't the real Lily and Sirius. You're right, James thought, that was why Lily was so upset with me earlier. I kissed her, and she – she thought I was _Harry_. Talk about mistaken identities. But she asked – she called me James – she asked why my eyes are green. She knows …

'Harry, are you sure you're all right?' James needed to find things out, and fast.

'Professor,' he said, and he could hardly believe it when he'd said it. 'Sna – someone hit me with a bad memory charm. I've forgotten some things about myself.'

'I'm sure I can fill you in,' said Remus curtly. He couldn't quite place it, but Harry seemed – slightly different. He overlooked this. 'What do you need to know?'

'I've forgotten,' he said. 'What's my name again?'

'Harry James Potter.' So I named him after me, did I? James thought, what a caring father.

'Fine. Who are my, er, best friends?'

'Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. I believe they were responsible for morphing into certain of your father's friends earlier.' That makes sense, James thought. Heh heh. I kissed my son's best friend.

'And, er,' he bit his lip. He didn't really want to know the answer to this question. 'What happened to my parents?' Remus gasped.

'You really, you can't remember?'

'No,' said James firmly.

'Well, all right. Your parents, Lily and James, were murdered by Voldemort when you were one –' James shuddered. He'd expected that from the way that everyone had used past tense when talking about him and Lily.

'What happened next?'

'Sirius Black, your parent's best friend, was put in Azkaban for their murders.'

'WHAT?!!' James shrieked. 'Sirius murdered me – my parents?'

'You remember who Sirius is?' Lupin asked. Of course I do, James thought, but surely, Sirius wouldn't do that. Surely not.

'Yes,' said James. 'He – he killed them?'

'No. He wasn't the one responsible. He was framed. By Peter Pettigrew, another of their friends. James almost burst into tears. He couldn't believe it. Peter, one of his best friends, had murdered him and Lily and put Sirius in Azkaban.

'Where – where's Sirius now?' he asked weakly.

'Behind you, Harry,' came Sirius' voice. James turned, shaking like a leaf. A grown-up Sirius Black was standing right beside him, an arm on his shoulder. James looked into his face. His eyes – he could see the torment and suffering in those eyes.

'I got your letter, Remus,' he said. 'Harry, how are you? Got a Quidditch match in two days, haven't you?'

'What? Oh, yeah,' said James weakly. He couldn't believe it. Neither of them recognised him. That was how similar he looked to Harry. If only my eyes were blue, he thought, then they'd recognise me. Sirius and Remus stood chatting for a minute, when somebody came around the corner. It was Lily.

'Hi Sirius,' she said. 'Don't faint. It's me – Hermione.' She hadn't seen James, who had subtly put the Cloak back on.

'Jesus, Hermione,' said Sirius. 'Don't do that.' He looked back at her, and sighed. 'I wish James was here,' he said wistfully.

'Sirius,' said Remus sharply. 'Don't …' Sirius shook his head.

'I know, I know. They're dead – they aren't coming back. But I miss them so much.' He wiped away a tear. James, hiding under the Cloak, desperately wanted to jump out and say 'I'm here!' but he knew that wouldn't be very good for Sirius' heart. And he had to talk to Hermione.

'Hermione,' said Remus. 'Sirius and I are just going up to the staff room. What did you want?'

'Have you seen Harry?' Remus looked around.

'He was here a minute ago,' said Remus. 'I suppose he went back to Gryffindor Tower. We'll see you later, Hermione.' He and Sirius nodded to Hermione and then walked off down the corridor together. Hermione turned too, and walked off down the corridor. When he was sure there was no one around, James removed the Cloak, and grabbed her arm.

'H – James!' she said, surprised. 'Where were you?' James didn't reply; he just steered her into an empty classroom.

'Firstly,' he said, when she had sat down, 'calling me James is not a good idea. Someone will get suspicious. Call me Harry, OK? Secondly, you're not Lily Evans, and this is not my time. You're Hermione Granger, my son's best friend. Am I correct?'

'How did –?' Hermione began.

' – I work it out?' James asked. 'Simple. When you see that your two best friends are in their late thirties and refer to you as your son, it kind of gives it away.' Hermione just gaped. 'So,' James said. 'You're Harry's best friend, yes?'

'Er, one of them,' said Hermione weakly.

'The cleverer of the two, I'd say,' said James, grinning. Hermione flushed. 'So, what can you tell me about Harry?'

'Er, well, why don't you ask him yourself?'

'Good idea,' said James. 'My, you are clever. Lily was clever.' He wiped a tear from his eye.'

'James – I'm sorry.' She still couldn't quite believe that she was calming down Harry's dead father who was grieving Harry's dead mother. 'Come on, shall we go and see Harry?'

'I'm going up there,' said James. 'You get Sirius and Remus.'

'I'm sure they're gonna love this …' She walked to the door.

'Oh, Hermione?' said James.

'Yeah?'

'Do you know how to reverse Isis solution. Lily's eyes are annoying me now.'

'Sure,' said Hermione. She stepped back, and gazed into James' eyes. She felt her knees go weak. These were the same eyes Harry had – this practically _was_ Harry. But it wasn't, she reminded herself. It was James.

'There you go,' she said, pulling back and looking at James' blue eyes. He pulled a quill out of his pocket and transfigured it into a small mirror. Hermione stared.

'What?' said James, checking his eyes in the mirror.

'Oh – it's just that – I've never seen anyone transfigure something that easily. Well, except for the teachers.'

'It's my forte,' said James. 'Why? Do you like Transfiguration?' Hermione nodded.'All right. Come on, we'd better be going. See you in the hospital wing.' Hermione nodded again, and the two teenagers left the room.

*

'Malfoy was laughing when Neville's potion knocked you out. What a git,' Ron said to Harry, chewing on a chocolate éclair. 

'I don't really care what he thinks,' Harry replied. 'Hey, by the way … do you know if Neville drank my potion earlier? It could have been him you saw.'

'Dunno. Snape made Hermione and me drink our potions. Then, when he saw who we became, told us to bring you up here. You should have seen how pale he went.' Harry laughed.

'Probably would have committed suicide if my dad had appeared.'

'Most definitely,' said a soft voice from the door.

*

Hermione knocked impatiently on the staff door. The fact that James was alive; and the same age as her, Harry and Ron, hadn't really got through to her yet. He was so similar to Harry in appearance – and yet such a different person. He was far cleverer than Harry, as was most likely, but Hermione couldn't place quite what it was that made him different. Or what had made her go weak at the knees when he had kissed her in the hospital wing.

'Miss Granger? Can I help you?' It was tiny Professor Flitwick. He had opened the door and was smiling pleasantly at Hermione.

'Er, yes, please, Professor. Is Professor Lupin there?' Flitwick put his head back into the staff room.

'No, Miss Granger. He went to see Professor Dumbledore, as I recall.'

'Thank you, Professor,' said Hermione, and she sped off towards Dumbledore's office.

She skidded to a halt beside the ugly stone gargoyle and quickly muttered the password. She had been in here not long ago, when her parents had been found dead. She wiped away a tear, and started to climb the spiralling, moving staircase. She reached the top, and knocked softly on the large oak door.

Sirius answered the door. Behind him were Remus and Dumbledore, who were beaming at her.

'Hermione,' said Sirius. 'What can we do for you?'

'Er, someone wanted to see you, Sirius. And you, Remus. He's in the hospital wing.'

'Who is it?' asked Remus curiously. Hermione thought. Saying "it's your best friend who's been dead for sixteen years in teenage form" might not go down too well, so she just said. 'You'd better come and see for yourselves.' Remus glanced at Sirius, who nodded.

'All right, Hermione, we'll come. You'll have to forgive us, Albus.'

'Not to worry,' said Dumbledore, from behind his desk. 'I'm sure you're in safe hands.' He ushered them out of the office.

'Hermione,' said Sirius impatiently, as they approached the hospital wing. 'Who is it?'

'You'll see. You wouldn't believe me if I told you.'

*

Harry gasped, and heard Ron do the same. He stared for a few seconds at the person who had just entered the hospital wing. Then he relaxed.

'Oh, it's you, Neville,' he said, relief and pain crossing his face at the same time. 'You shouldn't do that.'

'I suppose you think I'm Frank's son?' said James simply. He glanced at Ron, who was still in Sirius' form. 'Hmm … you look different, Ron. New haircut?' Ron gaped at the stranger.

'Who are you?' said Harry shakily.

'What, Harry, did we teach you no manners? Oh wait, we didn't. We're dead, aren't we?' Harry stared. Who the hell was this person? Then an idea popped into his head.

'Really funny, Malfoy,' he said spitefully, staring at his father. 'Really funny.'

'Malfoy?' said James in amazement. 'My God, you can hit the soft spots.' He grinned. 'It's good to see you, Harry.'

'Who the hell are you?!' said Harry angrily. He was shaken.

'What? Can't you see the resemblance between us? Surely Sirius left you one photo? I'm your _dad_, Harry.'

'You're not,' said Harry furiously. 'Firstly, my dad's dead, and secondly, you're only my age. WHO ARE YOU?!' he suddenly leapt out of bed and jumped at the impostor. However, the impostor waved his hand, and Harry soared back to the bed. Ron was still gaping at the two of them, open-mouthed. Harry glared at his father.

'Useful trick, that,' said James, sitting down on the bed next to Harry's. 'It helps when you're the Heir of Gryffindor. You are, you know.' James stared at Harry for a minute with his bright blue eyes. 'I realise that my present self is dead and gone, but I'm not my present self. I'm from the past.' He pulled something from around his neck. 'A time turner,' he said, simply. 'Not something to be played around with. But I was stupid. I put a revolving charm on it, and so here I am.' He looked into Harry's eyes for a minute. Frank's eyes…

'You're not,' said Harry, his voice full of hate.

'Not what?' said James.

'My dad,' Harry replied. 'YOU'RE NOT MY DAD!!'

'Easy,' said James. 'No need to raise the roof. All right, if I'm not your dad, who am I?'

'I don't know,' said Harry resentfully. Ron coughed.

'Ask Hermione,' he said, grinning. 'She'll tell you who I am.'

'What?' said Harry.

'Oh, Hermione's not stupid. She's quite the opposite, in fact. Didn't take her long to realise. But – see – I thought she was Lily. Just like I thought you were Sirius, Ron. I don't think she appreciated my, er, treatment, so to speak.'

'What the hell so you mean?' said Ron suddenly.

'Ah, you can speak, Ron. Well, when I arrived, Hermione was there to give me a welcoming kiss.' Ron lunged at James.

'All right!' said James dangerously, throwing Ron back onto the bed with another wave of his hand. 'Stop this! We're fighting like little children. Harry, I'm your dad, whether you believe me or not. Ron, you like Hermione.' Ron flushed. 'Fair enough. I only kissed her because I thought she was Lily. Stop this nonsense! It's ridiculous.' Harry looked just about to reply, when the infirmary door opened, and Hermione, Sirius and Remus stepped in.

** **

**Another excellent place to end, methinks. Don't even bother complaining that everyone found everything out too quickly – I mean, it doesn't take long to realise you're twenty odd years into the future. *Cackles* Here's my little thanks section:**

** **

**Sapphire Flame (Why didn't you just tell me you liked it? You're sitting right next to me), Herald Talia (Yes, I am strange *cackles*), HGW (I'm glad you're glad. Or that you're glad I'm glad you're glad. Or that I'm glad you're glad I'm glad you're glad. It's simple, really), Kelly (Not bad punctuality, eh?), Mladybug3 (Ah, one of my loyal reviewers of Werewolf. Next part shouldn't be too long), Starlight (Do what you like, Kim. You're far too kind…), gumdrop (Yes, I am having fun writing it. Maybe that's why I've done two chapters in two days. And the title – that came to me before the actual fic. It's an interesting story, actually. It all took place in a History lesson. Maybe I'll tell you about it one day), beth (Glad to hear it. Or maybe you're glad I'm glad? – Don't even get me started), Moony Lupin (Hmmm. Now), Cali (You do? How convenient …)**

** **

Thanks, kids.

** **

**Ciao**


	3. Back to the Future (3): Explanations

So, back again

So, back again. Third part. All constructive criticism welcome. All flames ignored. All good reviews duly noted and all authors put on list at bottom. Right, carry on (Note: You will not know who Jason is without reading the Werewolf) … in this part … some more realisations …

**Back to the Future (3): Explanations**

Sirius entered the room, took one look at James, and fainted dead away. Remus followed him, looking paler than James had ever seen him.

'James?' he said faintly.

'Remus,' said James cheerfully. 'Long time no see.'

'But you're – you can't be –'

'Dead?' James replied. 'Oh, I am. Definitely. 'But that's my present self. Ever remember that time in our seventh year when I happened to find a time-turner?' Remus nodded weakly, still gaping open-mouthed at James. 'I had a little fun with it before giving it back. I came here to visit my son and my friends. Well, except one.'

'Peter,' said Harry darkly from his bed.

'Yes. I've an idea how we can have some fun with him – you'll see. First we need to wake Sirius, though.

'You can't be James,' Remus suddenly blurted out. James looked at him.

'Can't I?' he said simply, and before anyone could do anything James had transformed into his Animagus form. A large bronze stag reared it's head; its prongs glinting in the sunlight from outside. James changed back with a small pop, and stared at the open-mouthed people around him.

'Hmm. Believe me yet?' There were a number of shaky nods. Remus looked close to tears.

'I thought I'd never see you again,' he said huskily. 'I knew I wouldn't. I –' he didn't seem able to find the words. He simply wiped away a number of stray tears. James couldn't say anything either. He simply walked over and embraced Remus.

Hermione, lying next to Harry on the bed, had never seen such an odd sight. The fact that Remus believed him had done something funny to James' face. His blue eyes were oddly over bright, and Remus was almost suffocating him. But James didn't seem to mind.

'It's so good to see you, James,' said Remus, still looking at James as though he couldn't quite believe it. 'How – how did you get here?'

'You – you think I'm me?' said James weakly. Remus' face suddenly burst into a wide grin.

'Well, how many other wizards do I know that are an unregistered Animagus – that can change into a stag – and look exactly like you. I believe I saw you earlier on?'

'That was horrible,' said James fervently. 'Looking into a room to see that one of your best friends is about twenty years older than you.'

'It was the time-turner,' said Ron suddenly, although James had already told him this. 'That's how you got here.'

'Quite. Oh, and Harry, Hermione, Ron? Can I change you back? It'd be nice to see the real versions of all of you.' Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged glances.

'Can you do that?' Harry asked.

'Simple,' said James. He muttered a few words a waved his hand over the three of them. Again, Harry, Ron and Hermione felt as though their skin was melting, and presently, the three of them stood in their original forms.

'Ah, that's much better,' said Ron, looking into a mirror at his now freckly face. 'Thanks – er, James.' But James wasn't listening. He was staring, transfixed, at (a/n Now I deliberated for a long time which name to put in here. Then I remembered that James loves Lily. Damn) Harry.

'Bloody hell,' he said softly, for it felt to him as though he was staring into a mirror. 'Incredible.'

'We won't be able to tell you apart,' said Hermione.

'You forget,' said James, turning to her. 'That we have different eyes. Hmm.' He surveyed Hermione for a few seconds and turned to Ron. 'I see what you like about her,' he whispered softly into Ron's ear, so no one else could hear. Ron flushed, but grinned. 

'Right,' said James, taking charge. 'Where's Neville Longbottom?'

'I can tell you that,' said Remus. 'Neville was taken home this morning because of shock.'

'Seeing his dad?' said James blankly. 'Why should that shock him?' Harry bit his lip.

'Er – dad? Something rather nasty happened to Neville, shortly after you and mum died.'

'What was it, Harry? And call me James.'

'Well – some of the Death Eaters caught Frank and his wife – and – and tortured them to the point of insanity. They're in St. Mungo's.' James clapped a hand to his mouth.

'Oh my God,' he said. 'No wonder he was shocked. Is this Neville a bright student?' He was surprised to be answered by sniggers from Ron and Hermione.

'No,' said Ron. 'Quite the opposite, in fact.'

'That makes sense,' said James. 'The fact that the potion worked would only serve to make him even more surprised. But this is good. Excellent, in fact. I can pretend to be Neville Longbottom, trapped within James Potter's body.'

'And if someone tries to change you back?' said Hermione.

'People can be persuaded,' said James cryptically, waving his hand. Remus chuckled.

'I don't think that's the best idea, James,' he said. 'The Ministry went ballistic when you did it on me.'

'What are you talking about?' said Harry, with a slight sense of foreboding.

'The Unforgivables,' Remus replied. 'James learned how to do them – somehow.' 

'Yes, but I only used them when desperate times required desperate measures, as you should well know. And anyway, what's illegal is _using_ the curses, not knowing them.'

'You know the Unforgivables?' repeated Hermione faintly. 'But – you have to be – you have to –'

'- Be really powerful?' James finished. 'I know. But I've only ever used Unforgivables twice – the Imperius curse, on both occasions. One was inadvertent. The other saved mine and – er – someone else's life. You must have used one once, Harry.'

'Yeah,' said Harry, who had remained silent. 'Once. I killed someone.' Remus, Hermione and Ron gaped at him. James looked unsurprised.

'Who?' said Ron faintly.

'Lucius Malfoy,' said Harry, with malice. 'I didn't mean to – I just –'

'- Felt power coursing through you and your wand seemed to do the rest?' James finished. 'That's what you get when you're an Heir. You are still, aren't you Remus?' At this, Harry, Ron and Hermione started.

'What – oh yeah,' said Remus. 'But I was never as powerful, because I wasn't raised in my Heir's house. And being a werewolf – that made me much less powerful than you and (a/n Aha! Nice try! You'll have to wait for The HoM {Year 3} to see who the Heir of Ravenclaw is. You'll never guess). 

'You're an Heir?' said Harry to Remus, amazed.

'Heir of Hufflepuff,' said Remus simply.

'Right, let me just sum up,' said Harry impatiently. 'My dad's just come forward twenty years in time. He's the Heir of Gryffindor and so am I, and his best friend – who is incidentally twenty years younger than him – is the Heir of Hufflepuff. Yes?' James nodded. 

'I can imagine it's difficult. It'd be like – Michelle appearing back in our time.' Remus looked away, his hands in his face. James bit his lip, but the other three merely exchanged puzzled glances.

'Remus was in love with Michelle,' said James softly. 'Voldemort got to her –' James suddenly stopped speaking at the looks on Harry, Ron and Hermione's faces. 'What?' he said.

'You said – you said You-Know-Who's name,' said Hermione shakily. James laughed. 

'You think I was afraid of him?' he said, bitterly. 'Oh no. He was afraid of _me_. And I bet he's afraid of you now, Harry.'

'Voldemort was afraid of _you_?' said Harry incredulously.

'Yes,' said James, his voice full of hate. 'I was the Heir of the only person Slytherin feared. How do you think Slytherin died? Gryffindor put his sword though his heart, that's how. And I have that sword.'

'So do I,' said Harry blankly. Well, I can summon it, at least.'

'When have you used it?' James asked, interested. Harry sighed. He began to recount to James all the details of what had happened in his second year. He told him how he had summoned the sword from the Sorting Hat, how he had used it to kill the Basilisk, how he had managed to get rid of Tom Riddle. When he finally finished, James looked immensely proud.

'You're a Parselmouth, eh?' he said, amused. 'How?'

'Voldemort,' Harry replied. 'I got it when he gave me _this_.' He pulled back his fringe and showed James a scar, shaped like a lightning-bolt.

'That looks nasty. The curse did it, I suppose?'

'Yeah. Mum – well, Lily to you, I suppose – she died to save me.' James suddenly wiped away a tear.

'I would have brought her along,' he said slowly. 'You'd have liked to meet her. Especially you, Hermione. You're similar in so many ways. Smart, beautiful, kind …' he bowed his head for a few seconds. Hermione blushed, and James grinned.

'Don't mind James,' said Remus, smiling. 'A born flatterer. Some of the things he said to Lily – you'd have thought he was entering a cheesiness contest.'

'What about you and Sirius, though, eh?' James replied, laughing. 'You had your fair share of "Your beauty is like a bright summer's day". At this, everybody laughed.

'What?' James said. 'Now Sirius, he was a master. What would he say, Remus? Hmm … things like "Your breath smells like warm Butterbeer – let's make out" He was very direct –' Harry, Hermione, Ron and Remus were now all laughing uproariously.

'Can I ask,' said Ron, containing himself for a moment, 'whether you ever wrote a poem for Lily that went,' he laughed again, 'something like this? "Her eyes are as green as a fresh-pickled toad –" This was too much for both Ron and Hermione. They looked at Harry for a few seconds, and burst into great peels of laughter.

'What's going on?' said a sharp voice from the corner of the room. It was Professor Snape.

'Snapey,' said James cheerfully, turning to Snape, whose expression went from perplexed to completely horrified. 'What? Not happy to see me?' He chuckled bitterly as Snape went crashing to the floor, next to Sirius.

'I think we'd better revive them,' said Remus. 'Anyway, don't you want to talk to Sirius?' James paused. Was he really nervous about speaking to his best friend?

'All right,' he said. 'But let's get rid of Snape first. I'm Neville, remember?' He approached Snape. 'Enervate!' Snape opened his eyes, and stared at James and Harry.

'Potter?' he said weakly.

'No, it's me, Professor,' said James. 'Neville. They sent me back, but I'm stuck as Harry's dad.' A look of intense relief spread across Snape's features. 

'Detention, Longbottom.'

'With you, sir?' James asked innocently.

'Yes. I must inform the other staff. Especially those with weak hearts.' He strode out of the room, muttering something about the incompetence of children these days.

'He's as big as idiot as he was twenty years ago,' said James, laughing. 'I'm gonna scare him good at the detention.'

'How?' asked Remus, amused.

'Oh, you know. "Sir, it may just be the potion, but did I save your ugly arse from a werewolf when I was sixteen" That should be good,' he added, as the others laughed. 'Come on. Time to pass on the news to our mutual friend.' He stepped over Sirius and muttered 'Enervate.' Sirius came to, and stared at James.

'James,' he said weakly. 'It _is_ you. How the hell did you get here?' James was taken aback.

'How did you know?' said James.

'Hmm … over ten years as your best friend? Knowing that you handed in a time-turner shortly after you got _that_ scar.' He pulled back James' fringe, and showed everybody the small lightning bolt scar on his forehead. 'Why do you think I fainted. I knew it was you. You fooled me good earlier, though. I'd forgotten we'd taken Iris solution. James – I – I never – I shouldn't have –' James didn't answer. He embraced Sirius tightly. Sirius was still looking as though he didn't quite believe it.

'It's incredible,' he said softly. 'Incredible. So, why are you here? Torture Snape?'

'Did you ever grow up?' James asked, laughing. However, Sirius face pained at these words. 'Oh Sirius, I'm sorry. About Azkaban …' He trailed off. He had absolutely no idea what to say.

'Well,' said Sirius. 'If it wasn't for a certain son of yours, I'm sure I'd have no soul.'

'Why? How did you escape?' Sirius began to tell James everything. He told him how Peter had faked his death, how he managed to escape when seeing Peter disguised as Ron's pet rat. A number of times, Harry and Remus spoke, when Sirius found it hard to continue. At the end of it all, James stood, amazed.

'You conjured a Patronus?' he said amazedly to Harry. 'Only one person I know conjured a Patronus that young…'

'Who?' asked Harry, interested.

'Who else,' said Remus. 'But himself? He conjured one at exactly the same age and saved exactly the same person.' Sirius nodded in agreement.

'The number of times James saved our arses,' he muttered. Hermione spoke up.

'Yes, I know someone like that,' she said, beaming at Harry, who grinned. 

'How boring our lives would be,' said Ron, grinning. 'Without the Potters. Good for you Harry. And you, James.' Harry and James looked at each other, smiling.

'Strange, really,' Harry mused. 'I always expected my dad to be older.' Everybody laughed. The realisation was still only sinking in, especially for Harry, Remus and Sirius, and James' presence seemed to brighten the mood immensely. Hermione couldn't place it – but there was something – special, about James. She knew there was also something special about Harry. And she would know – she'd been his friend for seven years. She suddenly remembered back to the time when Harry had saved her from Voldemort, the previous year. She vividly remembered floating – and then Harry's face was there, staring into her own. He'd never told her what had happened – he tended to fall rather silent when the topic was mentioned. Ron hadn't been there – in fact, nobody had. Hermione had never found out …

*

Later that night, James sat up playing wizard chess with Ron. They had told everyone that it was Neville, stuck as James. Everyone took their story without question.

'My, how well I know that look,' said James grinning, as Ron moved his bishop and smiled slyly. 'Peter always gave me that one. Just as he played a great move. I have no idea where he went so dreadfully wrong.' He stopped talking for a second. Harry and Hermione, who had doing their Charms homework, fell silent to listen.

'I don't suppose you've heard much about Peter, when he was younger?' They shook their heads. 'Peter wasn't clever – oh no. He wasn't really good at Quidditch either. But Peter – ironically enough – was the trustworthiest person I knew at school. After it, that person became Sirius, but while at school, Peter was very trustworthy. Peter knew all our secrets. He knew who liked each other, and what everyone was getting everyone else for Christmas. He realised that Lily and I loved each other before we did. He never told Sirius and Remus. Only one other student knew as well.

'Who?' Harry asked.

'I don't suppose you've heard of him. Jason, his name was, Jason Mak. A great friend, he was. In our third year, his parents died, and there was – some – unpleasantness. There was one tale he always recounted, after Lily and I got together. It was in our sixth year …

***

James walked quickly up the corridor. Another death, he thought, this is getting out of hand. Well, I suppose it is the season to be jolly, he thought bitterly, noticing Hagrid putting up trees as he passed the Great Hall. He walked through and door, and bumped straight into Lily, knocking her to the ground.

'Oh, sorry Lil',' he said, pulling her to her feet.

'Hi James,' she said. 'Where are you going? Gryffindor Tower?' James nodded. 'Not a good idea,' said Lily, smiling. 'Sirius has been working on something – "Dung Grenades", I think he called them.' James laughed.

'Same old Sirius,' he said. 'Where are you going, then?' Lily was about to answer, when there was soft laughing from the far end of the corridor. It was Jason, grinning broadly.

'Hi Jas,' said James. 'Why are you so happy?'

'Look above you,' said Jason simply. James and Lily looked up. The two of them noticed a sprig of mistletoe, right above their heads. James cheered.

'Finally!' he said, grinning. 'Six years I've been waiting to stroll under some mistletoe with you, Miss Evans.'

'Hmm … hormonal urges, is that what it is?' Lily asked, grinning.

'Naturally,' said James. He bent down, and kissed Lily softly on the lips. When he pulled back, she had a slightly dazed look on her face. 'Lily,' he asked. 'Are you all right?'

'What? Oh yeah,' she said, looking completely disorientated. 

'Come one, shall we go back to the Tower? Or do you want to go for a walk?'

'Let's go to the Tower. We can see if Sirius has stopped smelling.'

'I don't think that day'll ever come, personally, but all right.' He slung an arm around her, and said 'Onwards, fair maiden!' in a knightly tone.

From the far end of the corridor, Jason studied Lily's face carefully as her and James walked through the door. He knew that look. He turned, and opened the door. He looked back, sighed, and muttered 'Head over heels.' before turning and walking through the door.

***

'I remember that day,' said James quietly. 'Anyway, like I say, Peter was someone you could trust. From what Remus and Sirius have told me, I made him our Secret-Keeper because of this. I never thought he'd cross over. Anyway, because he did, I think a little revenge is in order.'

'You want to get back at him?'

'Harry, Peter is no longer my friend. He chose the Dark Lord over you, Lily and me. Nobody gets away with that.' He pictured Peter in his mind for his moment. How could you, Pete? he thought.

'How can you find him?' Hermione asked.

'Do you have the Marauder's Map, Harry?' 

'What – I – yes, I do. _Accio Map_!' The Marauder's Map came soaring into the room.

'How did you get this?' James asked.

'Er,' said Ron. 'My brothers – they stole it – off Filch.'

'Did they now? Sound like people I'd like to meet. Anyway, when I wrote this, I added my own secret charm to it – the Marauder Locator. I can say the name of the Marauder, and it'll show me where they are.'

'Really?' said Harry. 'That's clever. I could have used that, if I'd known …'

'No you couldn't,' James said simply. 'I made it so only I could do it. Right, I had to press against the Trophy Room,' he did. 'And say the name backwards. Laitmrow,' he said softly. Suddenly, the thin ink lines disappeared. They were replaced by words, and a smaller map. The words said:

_Peter is in Hogsmeade._

_ _

The map showed Hogsmeade, and a small black dot signified Peter. James grinned, and folded up the map. 

'Right,' he said. 'Harry, give me the Cloak. It's time I paid a certain old friend a visit …'

**And cut. Three parts in three days. Looks good. My thanks section:**

** **

**HGW (Yes, asking about the gladness is a bad idea), Lavander (Three parts in three days. That ain't bad), the seraphim (Hermione and James … I'm evil. But James wouldn't do that to Lily. Thanks for your two reviews!), illusions2525 (I think I tried to e-mail you, but it might not have worked. Your review was good, very good), Lilly Potter (You don't really have to wait very long. Cheers), Mladybug3 (It is confusing – my friend Jason {Mak} said that, but he's thick {Oh dear, he'll kill me when he reads this} And James _was_ being evil – I have no control), Kelly (Two reviews and only one word. Impressive), gumdrop (Werewolf 12 is almost finished. I'm a fast typer, what can I say?), beth (Thanks a lot!), Moony Lupin (I think I read one of your fics – can't remember if I reviewed. I will, if I haven't), Crymson Tyrdrop (Love the pseudonym. This quick enough?), Cali (She might be – she might not be. We'll see …), Spartacus (I think this bit is pretty boring, myself. Next part ought to be fun, though.), Lily of Ravenclaw/Silverflame (Another great pseudonym. Thanks a lot for your comment), The House (Andrew, my man, you are A STAR!! The first of my friends caring enough to review. We'll tell that spiky git all about it, oh yes. See you when I hand this to you tomorrow, probs. Ciao), Ravenclaw Filly (Next part is out well, now. Irony is right. I live by irony …), Liz (I know, it can be tricky. Look out for three stars: ***: that indicates a time swap. Thanks), Harry'sLostSister (Well, I'm horribly sexist. Nah, just kidding. Would I write wonderful things about all you wonderful ladies if I was? I dunno – I have a sick and twisted mind – but they say I'm clever. *Shrugs* Ask The House what he thinks {He knows who I am – unfortunately for him})**

** **

** **

**Wow! A lot of reviews. You people are marvellous. Now, I know this chapter is a little tedious, but I needed to make sure everyone knew what was going on. Action in the next chapter. Rats being tortured and so on. Any interesting comments, pointers, mistakes with SPG (Spelling, Punctuation and Grammar) point them out to me, either in a review, or at [andrei_36@hotmail.com][1]. See you later, peeps. Oh, and thanks to all people who have reviewed BU and W. At the end of W, I'll write a nice long thanks section.**

** **

**Ciao**

   [1]: mailto:andrei_36@hotmail.com



	4. Back to the Future (4): Regrets

All right

**All right. I admit it! The last part was terrible. Well, it was OK, but I reread it, and I was disgusted with myself. I was half asleep when I wrote it, and that means it all came out wrong, and the SPG was pretty hopeless. Oh well, I'm awake now. Goody. I know people like Starlight are going to complain and say: 'The standard has dropped. Go back to MWPP.' That, you'll be interested to know, will be up tomorrow…**

Back to the Future (4): Regrets 

'I'm coming with you,' said Harry immediately.

'Fine,' said James. 'I suppose if we're going to scare him, we've gotta do it properly (a/n Wise words…).'

'I'll just get my coat,' said Harry, leaving for the Gryffindor dorms. 

'OK. Will you two stay here?' James added to Ron and Hermione.

'Yeah,' said Ron, shrugging.

'What if Sirius and Remus come looking for you?' asked Hermione, sounding concerned.

'Tell them where we've gone. I'm not going to kill Peter. I'm going to hand him in, so Sirius is off the hook. But I'll scare him a bit first.' Ron grinned, but Hermione still looked unsure.

'Look, we'll be fine, Hermione,' said James kindly. 'Peter wouldn't have the ability to harm Harry or me.' Hermione nodded. 'And you can stay here with Ron. I'm sure you'll enjoy that –' James grinned as both teenagers went red.

'I'm ready, James,' said Harry from the corner. 'Let's go.'

*

Peter Pettigrew sat in his small hideout in Hogsmeade, waiting. He was bored out of his skull. If only I'd brought a radio, he thought bitterly. Sirius always had a radio … but there was no point in thinking like that. Sirius was no longer his friend – he was his enemy. So was Remus. They had tried to kill him. And Harry … Peter bit his lip. He couldn't do it. He'd never been able to do it. He couldn't hate Harry. Every time he thought about it, James' face came swimming into view. He couldn't stand it – but then again, he _had_ made the right choice. James had been on the wrong side, the Dark Lord always told him, they'd all been. They were weak. However, he had never called James weak. Peter knew that he had feared James to an extent, but had managed to catch him off guard. And Peter had helped – Peter had shown he was true to his master …

He stretched out his legs, and picked up a copy of the _Daily Prophet_. He smirked when he saw the headline:

Seventeen Muggles killed in Death Eater attack 

** **

He liked it. Life was good. Since the Dark Lord had been reborn, he had given Peter much more responsibility and trust. He would be a great Death Eater some day. His name would never be forgotten. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud hooting from outside. Bloody owls, he thought, they'll give me a heart attack. Peter had never really liked owls. As a young boy, he had owned a small rat, the animal he later learned to change into. Throughout school, he hadn't had a pet. James had had Mercury; Sirius had had Snowy. And they had all had each other. Peter hated the memories of his childhood. They made him feel depressed. They made him wonder whether he'd made the right decision …

But of course he had. Another check of the _Daily Prophet_ was enough to realise that. He _had_ made the right decision, of course he had …

Another howl hooted outside, causing Peter to jump out of his chair. He looked at the clock. This late already? he pondered, time flies sometimes. He decided he might as well get himself some dinner. His stomach was aching with hunger. However, he'd never been much of a cook. Sirius was the one who used to whip feasts up in a matter of minutes. Peter remembered the meals they'd had together. Him – and Sirius – and James. They had dined together a lot. Sirius and Peter's flat hadn't been very far from Godric's Hollow, and anyway, they'd Apparated most of the time …

Peter remembered how James had helped him revise for his Apparition test. Surprisingly enough, he'd managed it first time. James had too, obviously. Sirius got it second time, but Remus never passed. Maybe it was to do with his physical structure – being a werewolf and all – but Remus had never clocked Apparition. He'd always needed to hold onto Sirius, James or Peter to get somewhere.

But Remus hadn't been around a lot in those days. He'd been working a lot – mostly on his job. They have never discerned exactly what it was Remus did – well, James knew – but otherwise, it was shrouded in mystery. One year, Peter recalled, they had only seen Remus twice – at Easter and on James' birthday. He had always looked so pale – Peter had wondered aloud on many occasions what he did, but Remus would act as though he hadn't heard and abruptly change the subject.

And then came _that_ day. The day that changed Peter's life – his chance to show the world what he was really made of. The Dark Lord found him. And he forced me to join him, Peter remembered. But it was worth it. James and Sirius never suspected. Quite the opposite – the fools suspected Remus might be a follower of You-Know-Who, due to his prolonged absences. Peter had almost given himself away at times, but he kept his cover. The Dark Lord always said that he was cunning, and shrewd, monitoring the Potters like that. Peter's parents had died young, and encouragement had rarely come to him. James, Sirius and Remus had always encouraged him – but not in the same way as You-Know-Who. 

And then there came that glorious, wonderful day, when Peter was made Lily and James' Secret-Keeper. He could show everyone now. He would show what little Peter Pettigrew was capable of. And yet – when he heard of Lily and James' deaths – he hadn't rejoiced, like other Death Eaters. He had never been able to place it – he had felt – empty. As though an important part of him had been removed. And then he heard the horrific news of the Dark Lord's downfall. Horror had ripped through him. But then again – no one knew, did they? 

Except for Sirius.

Sirius knew. Sirius would hand him over to the Ministry. He couldn't let it happen. He had to revive his master…

But Sirius got to him before that. Peter had never seen such devastation – such damage – imprinted on a person's face. Sirius hadn't said a thing. He had just stared at Peter, his bright brown eyes cutting through Peter like knives. Peter couldn't stand it any longer. He had come up with a plan whilst standing there. Everyone – Dumbledore included – thought it was Sirius who had been Lily and James' Secret-Keeper. If Peter could somehow work this into his favour …

He remembered that conversation as if it was yesterday …

***

Sirius had him, cornered. There was no way out now. The Ministry would be here – they would subject him to Veritaserum – Sirius would get off. He would get life in Azkaban. Peter thought, fast. He had never been the clever one in the group. Or the sporty one. But then a sudden inspiration hit him. It was so simple – so brilliant – that he was amazed he hadn't thought of it before. It might work …

'James and Lily, Sirius, how could you?' he moaned, pretending to wipe tears from the side of his face. It worked a treat. He turned and noticed that some Muggles had stopped to watch. Sirius' face had contorted.

'What?' he hissed, looking furious. They were the last two words Peter heard Sirius speak for twelve years. He subtly slipped his wand into his hand, hidden behind his back. Peter had always been able to fake tears. He'd have never known how useful it would've been. He started to cry, which made some of the Muggles glare at Sirius. This was going well…

'You know,' he shouted angrily. 'Lily and James! Sirius, how could you?! He noticed Sirius go for his wand. There was no time to lose. 'Have fun in Azkaban,' he muttered. He muttered 'Displodo!', and what happened next happened in slow motion. The whole ground shivered, and there was a huge explosion. Peter didn't have time to listen … listening wasn't important. Before Sirius could blink, Peter had changed into a rat. His explosion had left a nice hole down into the sewer. He could here screams behind him, but they weren't important. He was free…

Back on the streets, Sirius bowed his head. Twelve dead bodies littered the ground in front of him. Muggles were screaming – the Enforcers would be here any minute. Sirius suddenly spotted something, from where Peter had been standing. It was a photo, taken in their last year at Hogwarts. He picked it up, and stared at it.

Remus and Peter were grinning broadly at the camera. He, Sirius, was at the front, doing some form of lopsided dance. And Lily … James … they were at the back, not looking at the camera, but at each other. Sirius' face shattered when he looked at them. She was staring with her green eyes into his blue ones. I've failed you, he thought, I've failed you both …

Sirius looked again at the photo. Peter was smiling, good-naturedly. He had been good then, Sirius thought. He wasn't with Voldemort. He glanced again from the grinning Peter to Lily and James. He started to laugh. Not a happy laugh, but a cold, bitter laugh. He noticed Muggles staring at him, but he couldn't stop laughing. He didn't stop when the Enforcers came, or when he was transported to Azkaban.

But Azkaban stopped the laughter.

***

Peter sighed. Deep down, it had pained him to see Sirius go to Azkaban. Then again, he reminded himself, he would have killed me. Peter sat, musing things over in his mind. He checked the clock again.

'Jesus,' he muttered. 'Memory Lane sure makes time fly.' He decided that he might as well make himself a mug of hot chocolate before he went to bed. Though his culinary skills were far from first-rate, he was sure he could stretch them that far. He got up off his chair, and walked through to the tiny kitchen. He often alluded to his master that there wasn't enough room to swing a cat, but the Dark Lord would go off on stories about how he had been Britain's greatest cat-swinger in his time, when it had still been a sport. Why can't he just like Quidditch? Peter wondered.

Peter picked up his mug, and walked back into the living room to fetch the book he'd been reading. He couldn't remember the title, but he knew he'd enjoyed it so far. As he crossed the room, his eyes fell again on the Daily Prophet. He smirked, but then another owl outside hooted. Those cursed owls! Peter thought. He had almost dropped his hot chocolate in surprise, but kept a grip on it. He was just reaching for the light switch, when …

BANG!

The door of the hideout flew backwards, and a shadowy figure stepped in. Peter stood, transfixed, staring at his doorway. The figure lowered its hood.

'Hello, Peter.'

*

'Hmm ... this is getting boring,' said Hermione, folding her arms. Ron had just won his sixth game of chess in a row. 

'What do you want to do?' Ron asked. 'Go and see Hagrid?' Hermione looked out of the window to the stormy night sky.

'No – too wet.' The two of them sat in silence for a moment. 

'Ron?' Hermione asked after a few minutes, causing Ron to start and send chess pieces flying everywhere.

'Yeah?' Ron answered, summoning chess pieces back to the table with his wand.

'You know last year, when –' She bit her lip. '– You know when Harry – he saved me?' Ron nodded to show that he knew. 'Do you – do you know how he did it?' Ron fixed her with a piercing stare.

'You've no idea?' he asked her evenly.

'No. I mean; was I stunned? I just remember floating, and then Harry's face …'

'He's never told me, to tell the truth, Hermione. But I know what he did.'

'What?' asked Hermione desperately. Ron shook his head.

'We're not twelve years old any more, Hermione,' he said. 'You'll just have to find out for yourself.' And he stood up, and left the common room, leaving Hermione to her very confused thoughts.

*

'Sirius? Are you in here?' Remus had popped back into Hogsmeade to check on Sirius.

'I'm here, Remus,' said Sirius pleasantly, strolling out of the kitchen with a plate of lasagne floating behind him. 'What's up? Want some food?' He motioned to the floating delicacy behind him.

'No, I need to get back to the castle soon – I should talk to James. God, it's so amazing. James was the last person I'd expect to mess with a time-turner.'

'Do you think it was coincidence, that he came here?' Sirius asked shrewdly.

'Oh, don't get me started on all that Divination crap again. Let me guess, was this "foretold in the stars", or something?' 

'Ha ha,' said Sirius. 'I just think it's strange, what with Voldemort being strong again...' Remus raised his eyebrows.

'Cooper must really have got though to you,' he said, smirking. '"My dear boy, you have the Grim!"' Sirius snorted.

'She never discerned that fact. But I remember people got dead scared whenever she said that and then they saw me in the grounds. I use to chase around some of her unlucky pupils.'

'A right old bully you were,' said Remus, now grinning. 'Anyway, do you have the potion?'

'The Wolfsbane?' Sirius asked. Remus nodded. 'In the kitchen, next to –' He was cut off at this moment, because a loud scream had just issued from one of the houses across the street. Well, it wasn't really a house; it was a derelict, uninhabited dump, to the best of everyone's knowledge. Sirius and Remus looked at each other for a second. Then, without a word, the two of them swept out of the front door, locking it behind them.

*

'Harry?' said Peter nervously. 

'The very same,' said Harry. 'Expelliarmus!' Peter's wand flew to his hand, and Harry twisted it around in his fingers, the moonlight illuminating the smirk on his face. 'Long time no see, Peter,' he said. 'When was the last time we met? Ah yes, your master's little revival party.' 

'What do you want?' asked Peter shakily. He was trapped. Harry had both wands, and Peter knew only too well what he was capable of.

'You're coming up to the castle with us,' replied Harry simply. 'Sirius has been a fugitive long enough.'

'Who's "us"?' asked Peter angrily.

'Oh, how could I forget?' He looked outside the door, and nodded. A second figure came into the room, with a hood covering his face. He stepped past Harry, and walked closer to Peter, standing terrified in the corner. Peter watched, shaking, as the figure came closer and closer. Was it a Dementor? He thought blindly. No, it wasn't cold enough. The figure stopped, a foot in front of him. Peter closed his eyes. The figure slowly lifted off his hood, and the moonlight lit up his pale face. Peter squinted his eyes, not looking directly at the figure. Finally, seeing nothing would happen if he stood cowering in this corner, he threw caution to the winds, and opened his eyes.

And he screamed.

*

Hermione sat up in her dorm that night, thinking hard. What had Ron meant? "We're not twelve years old any more, Hermione. You'll just have to find out for yourself." What _did_ he mean? What was it that Harry had done? It seemed futile thinking about it – it was making her head spin. But every time she tried to forget it, Harry's emerald eyes kept slipping back into her head. Concentrate, Hermione, she told herself sternly, you'll never figure it out if you can't get Harry out of your head.

Hermione jumped off her bed and picked up a Charms book. She flicked through it, but the words were just blurred in front of her face. She could see something different now. When she had changed James' eyes back – she had been looking into his eyes – no, _Harry's_ eyes …

Hermione sighed. There was no way she could do anything constructive whilst she was like this. She closed her Charms book and placed it back in her trunk. Might as well get some sleep, she thought, I suppose Harry'll be training tomorrow morning. She wondered for a moment where that thought had come from, but then remembered that Harry had been her friend for seven years – she was bound to remember simple things like that. Harry was her friend…

*

Peter fell back against the wall. This had to be a trick; it had to be. Of course it was.

'Nice try, Harry,' he said, sneering slightly. 'But I always remember James being my age.' Harry said nothing. James stared at Peter for a moment. Peter could feel those blue eyes penetrating him. 'No,' he repeated. 'You're dead!' James removed his cloak, and stepped away from Peter.

'Dear me, Peter, where did you go wrong?' he said. There was more pity in his voice than anger.

'Shut up,' Peter replied. 'James is dead. You're an impostor.'

'Of course I am, Peter, except –' He suddenly stepped closer to Peter, who recoiled. He drew back his sleeve, and showed Peter a mark on his forearm. Peter screamed again.

'The Marauder's Mark,' he said softly.

'I'm dead,' said James simply. 'Fair enough. You betrayed me.' Peter couldn't look James in the eye. 'But this is not who I am. This is who I was.' He pulled the time-turner from around his neck.

'A time-turner,' he said softly. 'That's how I'm here. Where was I about twelve hours ago? Helping you master the Iris Solution.' Peter couldn't stand the bitterness and disappointment in his voice. It was boring into him like a drill.

'James, I –'

'You joined Voldemort and allowed him to kill Lily and me. And if it weren't for Lily, Harry would be dead, too. What happened to you, Peter? You were such a good friend. But you betrayed us, Peter. Look at me!' Peter could hardly believe that a seventeen-year old version of his former and dead best friend was ordering him around, but he couldn't put up any resistance. He looked into James' eyes. There was disgust in those eyes …

'You betrayed us all. Me, Lily, Harry, Remus, Dumbledore. But most of all, Peter, you betrayed Sirius. Sirius. How many times in school did you proudly say that James Potter and Sirius Black were your best friends? And what did you do?' James was now talking in barely a whisper, but he knew that both Harry and Peter could hear every word. 'You killed one friend and framed the other for his murder. How could you do that, Peter? Did Voldemort teach you that it was the right way of life? You know that that's not true, Peter. I know that you know that. And do you want to know why?

'Why?' asked Peter nervously.

'Because of Jenny, that's why,' said James furiously. 'I thought you'd never forget that day …'

*** 

'Calm down, Peter,' said Sirius impatiently from the corner, where he was beating Remus in a game of chess. 'I'm sure she's fine.'

'I just want to know why she hasn't written,' said Peter impatiently. 'She _ought_ to have written back by now.'

'Patience,' said Remus simply, moving one of his chess pieces.

'Checkmate,' said Sirius, grinning. 'What were you saying? Patience?' Remus grinned. 

'Right, that's six-nil to you. Hmm – best of thirteen.'

'Nice try, Lupin. You now owe me six Butterbeers. Unless you'd like to go double or quits on one last game?' Remus nodded.

'Looks like twelve Butterbeers to Sirius,' said James lazily from the corner. Lily was asleep across his chest, and he was absent-mindedly stroking her hair.

'Oi,' said Remus, in a mock-affronted voice. 'No comments from you, lover boy.' 

'Yes,' said Lily sleepily from the couch. 'Lover-girl needs attention.'

'Oh, get a room,' said Sirius, grinning.

'We should do what the man says,' said James, laughing. 'Hmm … girls' dorm or boys' dorm?'

'Oh no,' said Sirius suddenly. 'I've had enough of walking in on you two.' He shuddered. 'Go someone where nobody ever goes; where it's deserted.'

'The library?' Remus suggested.

'I'm going back to sleep,' said Lily. 'Too tired to think. Oi. Stop that!' James was nuzzling her neck.

'Sorry,' he said, grinning. 'Hmm, how about doing this instead?' (a/n Tarik! You are coming nowhere near this next sentence; do you hear me?) He pulled down and kissed her on the lips for about twenty seconds. When he pulled back, Lily looked completely dazed.

'Young love,' said Remus, raising his eyebrows in a typically adult gesture. He looked about to say something else, when there was a soft tap-tap on the window. They all whirled around, and gasped.

One of Voldemort's owls, jet black with a silver stripe across the face, was bobbing up and down outside the window. James saw Peter's face go the pallor of parchment. 

'No,' he said softly. 'No.' He opened the window, and wrenched the letter out of the owl's talons. He ripped it open feverishly, read it, and his face crumbled. He let out a sound that he wouldn't have thought himself capable of producing; half pain, half anger. He threw aside the letter and ran to the dormitories.

James picked up the letter gingerly. He read it, and felt another surge of hate towards Voldemort.

_Pettigrew,_

_ _

_She's dead._

***

'I remember you telling us that night,' said James, his voice shaking slightly. 'That you would get revenge on Voldemort, no matter what the cost.' James bowed his head. Peter, who was close to tears, couldn't say a thing. The words got stuck in his throat. He just sat down on the bed, feeling utterly pathetic.

And he was. It had taken James coming forward in time for him to realise that. All those years ago – he'd made the wrong decision. He'd betrayed his only true friends – the only people who'd ever believed in him (Well, except maybe Dumbledore). The people who had helped him throughout his school life. The people who had encouraged him to _believe_ in himself. And how had he paid them back? He sighed. Harry and James were talking in an undertone. It was incredible to look at them. They looked like identical twins. Peter sank lower in his chair. He could escape, but there would be no point. It would be futile. He couldn't go back to Voldemort without seeing James' bright blue eyes in his head again. He would go to Azkaban. That would make a lot of people happy – the Dementors, especially. But then another image entered Peter's mind. The Dark Lord. His threats. His power. Peter shuddered. This wasn't going to be easy. He would go back to the castle with James and Harry.

Or he might have done, if it hadn't have been for the interruption.

**End. Or not. No, it really is the end. Ha! The ol' reviews section then, I suppose:**

** **

**Fairyfly (Now yesterday, your review _wasn't_ there when I went to upload part 3, and _was_ there when I had finished. I tried to say thanks, but you'd gone. Rats.), Larissa Venuss (I think I made it quite difficult, myself, so congratulations on being clever enough to understand it. Same to the rest of you. Shame smiley faces don't come out on fanfic.net ****JJJJJ), Some girl (What an original pseudonym. *Cackles* More More More. I like. Cheers), Starlight (Hmm … why do I get a strange sense of foreboding when you say that?), Belle (You don't have long to wait), Anime Freak (So do I. Another good one is 'When Harry met Lily', by Little Witch. That's time travel. Thanks.), The Frog (Interesting is right. Strange is most definitely right. Thanks), Lavander (James has a strange effect on me. He makes me write him as the World's Greatest Person. Still, he is modest really. He just likes to pretend he's big-headed), Chinook (You won't have long to wait, either. Love your fic. Thanks), VIHPF5 (You're far too kind. It's people like you that encourage me to write these at the speed of light. Thanks), Kelzery (Which bit with Hermione? Tell me which bit and I can tell you. She's having an emotional crisis at the moment *cackles*. Thanks), TOGI (Thank you very much!), Twilight and Silence (Hmm, a cunning hint? 'Stop the story Sirius, it's utter rubbish!' I'm not really cut out for this type of writing. That's what makes it fun. Cheers), illusions2525 (By the time you read this, you'll know. How convenient. Thanks), HGW (That's actually quite important … you'll see. Thanks), gumdrop (Ah, my good old pal gumdrop. Wie geht's? Hmm ... no, I don't hate Peter as much as anyone else. I think that (in the HP books) he will go back to the goodies by saving Harry's life, or summat. Glad to hear you're curious), Sarah ****J (Thanks a lot. You're a star.), Lavender (I did it. Four parts four days. Now we're looking for five in five) Zybenkizzashanta (What a pseudonym! I will keep it up, with people like you reviewing), Lizzy-poo (Another great pseudonym. Yes, people seem to enjoy using the word 'more' in these reviews.) Mladybug3 (Ah! Another marvellous friend of the reviewing variety. Can't do the McGonagall bit. James is Neville; remember. I wonder if I should tell Dumbledore. Thanks), someone2 (Last but by no means least. Thanks a lot. I'm going as fast as I can)**

** **

** **

**This is getting longer (Hooray!), this list. You're all trying to give me a big head. Never! Excellent and marvellous. Pray for part five tomorrow and it may just come (how long can I keep it up?) Love you all, people (Specially you, Housey)**

** **

**Ciao **


	5. Back to the Future (5): Retribution

Whoever asked whether the Hermione subplot was for my own sadistic pleasure (*cackles*), then 1) You know me far too well, and

**Whoever asked whether the Hermione subplot was for my own sadistic pleasure *cackles*, then 1) You know me far too well, and 2) No, it is sort of relevant. Sort of. Hermione's confused at the moment. Oh, and by the way. All you HP fans should definitely get hold of (If you haven't already) _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_, and _Quidditch Through The Ages_, the two books JKR has written for Comic Relief. I wear my red nose as I type…**

**Back to the Future (5): Retribution **

Peter looked up. A tall, shadowy figure had just entered the room. He could hear muffled shouting in the background. James whipped the Cloak out of his pocket and threw it over Harry, hissing to him to be quiet. He himself muttered a few careful words, and he slowly dematerialised. Peter hadn't noticed this, however, because he was staring at the person who had just come in.

He stepped closer, and Peter could smell the alcohol on his breath. He walked into a patch of moonlight, and his face was partially illuminated. He was tall, and quite handsome. He looked no older than Peter himself, and he had a curious scar across one side of his face. Peter let out a relieved sigh.

Under the Cloak, Harry nearly fainted. This was the second dead person he'd seen in mere hours. Lucius Malfoy was standing inside the room, staring at Peter. Harry didn't trust himself not to speak. As quietly as he could, he placed a silencing charm upon himself. Fortunately, neither Peter nor Malfoy had noticed.

'Wormtail,' Malfoy said coldly. 'Our Master sends his regards. _Lumos_!'

'Lucius?' said Peter, in awe, as the room lit up. 'I thought you were meant to stay undercover. Even your son thinks you're dead.'

'I had to speak with you. The Master has new plans. Faking my death was clever, but he has a better scheme. The Potter boy will never suspect.' Not wanting Lucius to blurt out Voldemort's plans in front of James and Harry, Peter interrupted.

'Wouldn't you like to talk about this another time, Malfoy? I'm rather tired.' Peter was almost sure he heard faint laughter.

'Don't be ridiculous, Wormtail. You must be informed, now.'

'I really don't think that's necessary,' said a cold voice from the door.

*

Hermione couldn't sleep. She had crept down into the common room and was quietly sifting through some of her Transfiguration notes. But she couldn't concentrate. She was anxious: anxious about Harry and James, and wondering why they weren't back yet. She was infuriated at the both of them. Why can't you get yourselves out of my thoughts? she thought angrily.

'Hermione?' came a soft voice from the door. It was Seamus.

'Oh, hi, Seamus,' she said, patting the sofa next to her in an indication that he should sit down.

'What's wrong, Hermione?' he asked softly, the dying embers of the fire illuminating his concerned face.

'I was just thinking,' she said quietly. 'About Harry, and Ja – Neville.' Seamus looked unsurprised.

'Where are they, by the way?' he asked. 'Their beds were empty.'

'I don't know – it's just – they might – they might be in – in danger.' She could feel silent tears running down her cheek.

'Come on,' said Seamus kindly, putting his arms around Hermione's neck. 'Don't cry –' Hermione didn't mind Seamus hugging her. In fact, he was usually very good at calming her down. Especially if she had been fighting with Ron. She laughed.

'Ironic, isn't it?' she said, tears still flowing. 'Harry's always the one who looks out for me; protects me. But it's me who does all the worrying.' Seamus smiled.

'Harry cares a lot for you,' he said kindly. 'As does Ron. They're both great friends. We're all lucky to have them.' Hermione nodded her head, and smiled.

'So,' she asked. 'When was it you became the number one Philosophical-Psychiatrist-Calming-Down-Distressed-Teenagers doctor?' Seamus laughed.

'My dad could always do this,' he said. 'My mum never got angry with him; he always calmed her down.' They sat in silence for a few minutes. Then Hermione asked something she'd been wanting to ever since Seamus came in.

'Seamus?' He jerked awake – he had been napping on her shoulder.

'Yeah?'

'You know that time when – when – Harry, he –'

'Saved your life?' Seamus finished. Hermione nodded.

'Yes. Do you know – do you know how he did it?' Seamus sighed.

'I remember that night,' he said pensively. 'I don't know what he did, but I remember how strangely he acted. He came in here, completely silent. You were in the hospital wing of course, and Ron was with you.' He smiled. 'Harry came in, and went straight up to the dorm. Didn't say a word. But his eyes – I've never seen them brighter. And you know Harry – he's got the best poker face of anyone we know. I don't know what it was, Hermione, but to him, it was something important.' They lapsed into silence again.

'Come on,' said Seamus, after a few minutes. 'Let me escort you back to your dormitory.' He stood up, and lifted Hermione under her legs. She giggled, but Seamus seemed not to notice.

'I know what you're thinking,' he said slyly, as he opened the door to the stairs. '"He's madly in love with me, and now he wants to take me to my dorm. Gasp. Oh no!"' He grinned. 'You're all right, Hermione. I'm not going to do anything.

'You know me far too well, Seamus Finnigan,' said Hermione, laughing. 'There I was, thinking I was attractive …'

'You don't need me to tell you that's not true. It's unanimous, from what I've heard that you aren't.'

'What do you mean?'

'Harry. Ron. Neither of them ever stop talking about how beautiful you are.' There was no bitterness or sarcasm in his voice. 'They're right, you know.' Hermione blushed.

'Do they really say that?'

''Course,' said Seamus, opening the door to the girls' dorm. 'But I expect you hear tales from Lavender and Parvati …'

'Don't even remind me,' she said, putting on a high voice and raising her eyes. '"_Don't you think Harry's hot, Hermione?_" "_I don't know how you can have stayed his friend for all these years_" "_Do you love him, Hermione?_" "_When are you getting married?_" "_What will your kids be called? I think Parvati's a nice name …_" I tell you, Seamus, it's the nearest thing to the Spanish Inquisition.' Seamus laughed.

'What?' he said gently, laying her down on her bed. 'Don't you agree with them?'

'Well,' said Hermione. 'I just – I don't see Harry in that way, that's all.'

'Fair enough,' said Seamus, smiling. He bent down to give her a kiss on the cheek. ''Night, Hermione.'

'Good night, Seamus,' she said, as he drew the curtains around the bed and left the room quietly. Of course I don't see Harry in that way, thought Hermione, before resting her head on her pillow and falling back into a deep sleep. Of course I don't …

*

'Sirius?' said Peter weakly, staring at the figure behind Malfoy.

'_Expelliarmus!_' Sirius replied, pointing his wand at Malfoy. 'Hmm. I'm sure the Ministry will be _very_ interested to hear that you're still with us, Malfoy,' he said coolly, pocketing Malfoy's wand. 'Very interested …' Malfoy looked furious.

'You didn't tell us you had an audience, Wormtail,' he snapped.

'Evidently not,' said a voice from behind him. James had materialised.

'Well well well. Even Harry Potter has come to join in the fun,' said Lucius coldly. Under the Cloak, Harry had to stifle a laugh.

'Shut up Malfoy,' said James simply. He hasn't seen my eyes, he thought happily, that's good. Malfoy looked highly affronted. 

'Don't tell me to shut up, you –'

'_Silencio!_' said James, cutting him off. Malfoy looked livid. 

'Right,' said James. 'Peter. Malfoy. You're coming with us.' He bound Lucius and Peter, and turned to Sirius and Remus.

'What made you two show up?' he asked.

'Screaming, Harry,' said Remus simply. 'Came from over here.' James moved closer, so that they could see his eyes. Sirius and Remus started.

'Oh, hello, er ... Harry,' Sirius said, smirking. 'Shall we go back to the castle now?'

'Of course,' James replied simply. 'Lead the way.' Remus bound Peter, looking, in James' opinion, as though he'd rather put the Cruciatus curse on him.

'Well, hello Peter,' said Sirius acidly. 'Keeping busy, are you?' Peter flinched. Sirius laughed coldly.

'No transforming this time,' said James evenly. 'Or I'll kill you. Remember the Mark, Peter. And remember Davies,' he spat, glaring at Peter. Peter himself suddenly realised that it was James, and not Harry, that was speaking.

'Malfoy,' he said suddenly. 'You have to tell the Dark Lord. That's not H –'

'_Silencio!_' said James suddenly. 'Thank you Peter. Now, follow me, all of you!' 

*

'Harry?' said Ron dazedly, having been woken by someone entering the dormitory.

'It's me, Ron,' said Seamus softly. 

'Seamus?' said Ron, blinking. 'What are you doing up at this hour?'

'Hmm … you remind me strongly of my parents when you say that.' He smiled. 'I was just putting Hermione to bed.'

'Now that makes _you_ sound like a parent,' said Ron, sitting up on his bed, his knees drawn up between his arms. 'Why was she up?'

'Why else?' said Seamus, motioning to Harry's bed. Ron sighed.

'When will she work it out?' he muttered softly.

'What?' said Seamus, interested.

'Hermione. Harry – he – it's just obvious …'

'Do you like Hermione?' Seamus asked, completely missing the point. Ron sighed again.

'I love Hermione as one of my _friends_, Seamus.' Seamus looked disbelieving. 'Shame someone else doesn't,' Ron added quietly under his breath, glancing to Harry's bed. Seamus looked lost.

'I don't even want to get caught up in the little love triangle you have going on,' he said, sincerely sounding as though he _would_ like to get caught up in it.

'Let me put it this way. There's an old expression for the way Harry feels about Hermione.'

'Platonic?' Seamus suggested.

'Head over heels,' said Ron simply.

*

'We're here,' said James, turning to Harry, Sirius and Peter. The large oak door to the Entrance Hall that stood at the front of Hogwarts was just behind him. Peter and Malfoy, having been silenced and stunned, were now floating along behind Remus, whilst he guided them with his wand. Again, he looked to Harry (who had removed the Cloak after stunning Malfoy) as though he'd rather be performing Unforgivable curses on the two of them.

'Where shall we take them?' Sirius asked.

'Dumbledore,' Harry replied, 'he'll know what to do.' He was about to answer, when a patch of moonlight fell across the party. 

'Full moon tonight,' said Sirius lazily. 'Isn't it Remus?' He turned. 'Oh no,' he said softly, his face paling. 'Oh God! Run! He didn't take the potion that I made. Run!!' Harry stepped back, and stared at Remus. He remembered back to his third year, when this had happened. Remus had started to shake, and fur was sprouting all over his body. His teeth were becoming longer, sharper, and his limbs were stretching. Harry stepped back, falling over a tree root. He looked around for Sirius and James, but they were gone. In their places were Padfoot and Prongs. Harry watched as the bronze stag that formed his Patronus raised its head and charged at the werewolf, which recoiled. 

The werewolf sniffed the air. He could smell a human, and nearby. He had to get to it … but he could also smell other things. Smells that seemed to have been wiped from his memory in time, but had now returned in full force. It couldn't be – but it was. The dog … and the stag. He remembered them. His friends … they would help him. It had been so long, so long since he had seen them.

He glanced up and noticed the stag blinking at him. The human smell had dissipated, but he hardly noticed. He was back with his friends … his old friends. He noticed the dog approach him. He softly nuzzled the dog's neck, not a sign of affection but of respect, and trust. The dog pawed the ground softly, and returned the gesture.

Slowly, the three figures began to move across the grounds, away from the castle. This was another adventure; the werewolf remembered happily, this was another adventure with his friends. He padded up slowly towards the stag, which raised its magnificent head. It made a whining sound, and bowed at the werewolf, its personal gesture of respect. The wolf reacted by throwing back his head and letting out a long, low howl. The howl carried in the wind, across the tops of the trees, and echoed in the surrounding mountains.

*

Harry heard a howl from behind him. Remembering what Remus had said in the Shrieking Shack four years ago, he felt more confident that Sirius and James would be able to lessen his dangerous nature. The unconscious bodies of Lucius Malfoy and Peter Pettigrew glided slowly along behind him. Harry needed to tell Dumbledore.

After a few minutes, he reached the stone gargoyle that led to Dumbledore's office. He remembered the last time he had been here, with Hermione. He had had to fight back tears, for seeing his friend so distraught had not been easy. Her parents had not even been killed by Death Eaters. It was Muggles – armed Muggles with (in Harry's own opinion) no souls. He understood some things; why, he understood a lot of things. But why people would kill for no reason was beyond him. He remembered Dumbledore showing him the Muggle newspaper containing the report. He felt that people of that nature could truly have no existing soul – they were feats beyond reason. He sighed, and muttered the password.

He climbed up the familiar circular stone staircase in silence. How many times have I been up here? he thought. There had been happy times, sad times, and times that had infuriated Harry. There had even been times when Harry had not really been needed. Dumbledore's office had provided Harry with more useful information than the rest of the school put together. 

There was a possibility that Dumbledore would be asleep now – it was the middle of the night – but this couldn't wait. However, to Harry's surprise, he opened the door to find Dumbledore sitting at his desk, looking preoccupied, and softly stroking the top of Fawkes' head. He looked unsurprised to see Harry there.

'Good evening Harry,' he said, s though Harry visiting him in the small hours of the morning was not uncommon. 'Ah, I see you have brought some friends.' The two unconscious men floated in after Harry.

'Found Peter in Hogsmeade,' said Harry quickly. 'Malfoy turned up, so I stunned him too.' Dumbledore looked interestedly at the bodies for a few minutes.

'May I ask,' he said slowly after a few minutes. 'How exactly you managed to locate Mr Pettigrew?' Harry bit his lip. He didn't want Dumbledore to know about James.

'I used the map,' he said, figuring that he was not lying, just withholding certain truths. Then again, he reminded himself, that was a fairly good description of the process. Dumbledore fixed his with his piercing stare.

'I see,' he said, although his eyes twinkled, and Harry could tell he wasn't fooled. 'Well, I will escort these gentlemen to the hospital wing in due course. 'Let me show you something first.' He pulled from his robes a worn piece of parchment, that Harry could see was covered in ancient runes. He laid it out flat on his desk.

'You may remember me saying some time ago, Harry, that Sybill Trelawney has made only two correct predictions in her life that have been of importance. You undoubtedly witnessed the second – her prediction of Lord Voldemort's rebirth.' He sighed, and ruffled Fawkes' feathers. Fawkes stirred slightly, but remained still.

'The first prediction was made by Professor Trelawney long ago. She made this prediction in a similar sort of trance to the one you described. That time, however, she recounted the details in the ancient language of Predactile. You may not have heard of this. 

'Now, most fortunately, this prediction was made in the presence of Atticus Davies, a former Minister of Magic. Davies was a very successful and popular Minister, and along his travels he had come into contact with Ancient Predactile. It took his years, but through his intelligence, integrity and determination, he was able to learn Predactile, the first wizard to do so for many centuries.

'Davies was a contemporary and therefore good friend of mine. We studied periodically together at Hogwarts. Once, then, Davies was in the castle checking up on its state. This was in the days of Lord Voldemort, and I had recently hired Professor Trelawney, a recommendation of my old friend Nicholas Flamel, who I am sure you remember.' His eyes twinkled and he dwindled down to silence for a few minutes. Harry sat in memories, mainly of his first year, when he had been deeply involved in the plot concerning Flamel's prized possession. 

'On this day then, Davies was checking the Divination department when he heard Professor Trelawney talking to herself in her room. He climbed the ladder, and actually heard the whole of her prediction. As a man with a tendency to forget things, he hastily wrote down what he heard. Now, Professor Trelawney swears to this day that she does not remember this incident, and certainly never learned Predactile. But Davies only wrote what he heard. Therefore, he had written out the whole of the prediction in Predactile – it was an instinct.' Dumbledore cleared his throat, and looked sombre for a few minutes. 

'However,' he continued. 'Davies died shortly after that incident. Very shortly, in fact. I had heard of the prediction he had written, but I could only find one half of the parchment he used.

'I set about translating it. I, of course, had no idea as to what the Predactile meant. As I have said, Davies was the first wizard in centuries to speak it fluently. Not that he did, of course, as no one would have understood him. Therefore, I began to learn the language. Now, although you may think I have done a lot, you must consider that it has taken me over twenty years just to translate this small segment of text. I could go into gratuitous detail, but that is not required. I will show you the first part of the prediction. It is _said_ that Davies, being a man who defied convention, actually translated the second part of the prediction before he died. If it was ever located, the key to the mystery would be solved.' He turned and sat down behind his desk. He motioned for Harry to sit down, and laid out the piece of parchment.

'Now,' he said. 'I know this is not one hundred per cent accurate, but it has most of the facts. Here.' He passed the parchment to Harry, who scanned it carefully:

_For now and in this present age, evil_

_Pervades the land._

_But fear not, good-doer_

_The saviour is at hand._

_He will be the first-born son,_

_Of the Stag and Flower,_

_He will reign above all others_

_In bravery and power._

_The Dark Lord's reign of terror will,_

_Immediately desist,_

_Though the Dark Lord will not yet go –_

_His shadow will exist._

'That, Harry, is the first part of the prediction. You can clearly see that it was accurate. You are indeed the first-born son of the Stag and the Flower. It is rumoured that the rest of the prediction describes how the Voldemort will be defeated, though that may just be speculation.'

'Sir? Can I just ask? Why are you showing this to me now?'

'Because it is time for you to realise something of your past. You know, of course, that you are directly descended from Godric Gryffindor?' Harry nodded. 'Slytherin feared Gryffindor and his descendents, as does Lord Voldemort now. He – somehow – procured a copy of this prediction. He eventually worked out that 'Flower' was Lily, your mother.' Harry tensed. 'And 'Stag' was your father. I believe Peter Pettigrew was responsible for divulging that piece of information.

'Therefore, when Voldemort was able to get to you and your parents after Pettigrew was made their secret-keeper, he came for you. He felt confident enough that he could disprove the prediction. But the rest, as they say, is history, and brings us to where we are now.' 

Harry sat in silence for a few minutes. So _that_ was why Voldemort had been so desperate to kill him – because of the prediction. A number of loose ends in Harry's mind tied themselves up. 

'If the second prediction were ever found, it would explain a great deal. Still, as its whereabouts remain undetermined, we must prepare for what is ahead – things that may be unpleasant.' Dumbledore lapsed into silence again, and once more attempted to awaken Fawkes, who still had his head under his wing. In Harry's mind, something painful was occurring. He remembered his eleventh birthday – all those years ago – when Hagrid had told him of his parents' demise. He remembered the vivid scene that flashed before his eyes – he saw it over and over again. The flash of light – the high, cold laugh – and then silence.

Dumbledore seemed to sense that Harry wanted to be alone.

'I think,' he said quietly. 'I will return to bed. Maybe you should too, Harry. You must not dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that.' He bade Harry goodnight, stroked Fawkes one last time, and left for the adjacent chamber.

Harry didn't really noticed how he got from Dumbledore's office back to Gryffindor Tower. His legs just seemed to walk him back on their own.

His mind was still spinning with a million separate thoughts. All the tied loose ends had just untied, and were now floating around Harry's mind, demanding answers. But one image particularly came floating back – the image of Hermione. 

Harry remembered the death of his own mother whenever Dementors approached him, but now, as though it had been imprinted on his eyelids, all he could see was Hermione being struck down by Avada Kedavra. I won't let them get you, he thought, as he lay down to sleep. They won't get you Hermione; I'll protect you. He rested his head onto his pillow and thought of James, dead but allowed to return. He pondered this for a few minutes.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud scream.

**End. Rats! I failed in my attempts. Oh well, the streak is broken. Mainly because I've had to do bloody SC1 Coursework _and_ English Coursework over the last few days. Oh well. Here are my thankyous:**

** **

**Jody**** (Thanks a lot. Will do), Kelzery (This Kelzemort doesn't scare me nearly as much as the state of your mental health *cackles* I'm just kidding. Thanks for the support, K), Anika of Prague (Thank you so very much), Ravenclaw Filly {1) (Marvellous pseudonym. Yeah, irony rules. Cheers), Ravenclaw Filly {2} (Yes, Cliffies are evil, aren't they? Oh well. This was up as fast as I could manage), Virgo Ruben (Great pseudonym. Thanks very much. Read 'The Paradigm of Uncertainty' and 'Draco Dormiens', by Lori and Cassandra Claire respectively. Cheers), Nicole (Going AQAP. Thanks a lot), _Good old_ Twilight and Silence (I love you, TS. Yes I do. Thanks. I know this isn't as good as W, but it is good fun. Thanks a lot, as usual), someone2 (Thanks for another positive review. Thanks a lot) Biz The Insane Who Has Nothing Better To Do Than Read Fanfiction And Eat French Fries (Marvellous pseudonym. Isn't it interesting to delve into the deep social standings of the youth of today? *Cackles* Thanks a lot.) illusions2525 (Would I joke about something as serious as bigheaditis? Oh yeah, I would. Cheers), The Frog (Oh, _you_ made that astute little observation about Hermione. Well, I'd love to say sadistic amusement, but it wouldn't be strictly true. Thanks), gumdrop (I love you. I really do. Smiley faces work on here *cackles* **JJJ**. 'Wie geht's' means 'How are you?' in German. I know what you mean about the God forsaken dictionaries as well. Thanks a lot!), seraphim (One of my aims in writing this was to make _someone_ feel sorry for Peter other than me. Woohoo! Hope you didn't have an anxiety attack. Cheers), MischiefMagnet (You know, it's incredibly satisfying when people say things like 'This fic made my day.' It's a stimulant for excessive typing, too. Thank you), Kate (Nice and original pseudonym. And don't be upset about Ron too much – he knows it. Well picked up on. You're not the first person who's said it's confusing), _Very naughty_ Little Witch (Hmm. Next part of WHmL, please. I love that story. Ooh, and Matchmaker. You're an excellent author. You can use 'Back to the Future', if you want. I'm probably breaking several copyright laws as it is *Shrugs*. Cheers), Minerva (Wow! What an informative review. Thank you), _Good ol'_ House (You are too much of a star. TOO MUCH! You're beating the ol' spiky git by loads in the reviews tally. Hmm, unless I'm mistaken, you're probably the first member of my own sex to review the story. Cheers, my man), Mayleesa (Thanks a lot. It took me a few reads to make sure it all made sense too. Thanks), patrick (No, Peter's not getting killed {yet}. I need not answer you in W12, because I can do it now), Jenn (I'm very glad to hear it. Thanks for the positive review.) jj (How could I refuse to keep 'em coming when you ask so nicely? Wow! That's a first. A non-sarcastic sentence from me that could so easily have been. Amazing. Thanks), Chinook {1} (Stop it – you're embarrassing me. *Cackles* Thanks, Chinook), Lavander (Let's say I have good affinity with cliffies. Wow. Another one here. They're such fun… Sorry this took so long; I know you're a patient, regular reviewer. Cheers), Mladybug3 (Has this chapter made Hermione's wondering more plain? Yes, I thought so. I love you too, obviously. You, gumdrop, T&S {I would say House, but he'll taunt me endlessly with insufferable homosexual jokes – not worth it) Good old reviewers. Thanks), Genya Black (No, Peter is usually portrayed as mean and evil, sometimes whilst still at Hogwarts {Which IMHO is a load of rubbish} Thank you very much), Dragonessa Smith {1} (Hey, you have the same surname as me! Good for you {Andrew Smith is my real name, for those of you who really care}. It didn't take me too long; I drafted it out before I wrote it. My friend inspired me. Cheers), Dragonessa Smith {2} (Hmm. I'm sure you haven't reviewed for ages. What a varied vocabulary. Going AQAP, which is pretty slow what with school, piano exams and all. Thanks), Emily (Glad to hear you love it. That means I must love you for being such a good reviewer. Ha! Like I say, I'm going as fast as possible. Thanks), Chinook {2} (You'll stalk me, will you? You'll have to jet from Canada to London, and then get a train to Birmingham. Hmm, that'll be a challenge. Still, if you really want to come after me, I'm not complaining. 'Cause I love you. Hmm, I seem to be expressing my love for a number of ladies this evening. *Shrugs* That's life. Thank you {x2}), Lilly Potter (Excellent! Another person who sympathises with Peter. Thanks), VIHPF5 (You reviewed just as I was going to upload this. Peter is not going to Azkaban … yet. I'm far too kind for that. Last but not least, you are. Thank you very, very much).**

** **

** **

**Wow! That took me a while (nearly quarter of an hour). I love you all, some more than others, others less than some. Nah, just kidding, I love you all the same**

** **

**Big, fat, gargantuan apologies are required for the patient readers of The Werewolf. I don't know. My brain has switched off entirely in the 'Werewolf' section. I will finish it, but don't hold your breath. If you're REALLY annoyed, take it out on me in your reviews. I'll direct you to the nearest mental institution.**

** **

**You all know full well I'm not JKR. But actually I am, disguised as a fourteen-year-old boy. Cunning is my name. Oh yes. Ignore all typos. Oh well, see you people around …**

** **

**Ciao**


	6. Back to the Future (6): Surprises

Bon giorno, fellow fanficcians

**Bon giorno, fellow fanficcians. Due to a request from Kelzery, I've changed my Author's note font to Times New Roman.** **This _should_ make it easier to read.**

**Back to the Future (6): Surprises**

In her dream, Hermione was floating through a forest, as though walking on air. She looked at the trees surrounding her and inhaled their sweet pine scent. She looked to her right. There was someone there, someone whose face she didn't recognise. She moved closer to the shadow. A girl, well, a woman, was lying next to her. She looked around twenty-three, with dark red hair and bright green eyes. Hermione felt sure she knew this woman from somewhere. She turned, and saw that the woman was now staring at her, her green eyes large. Her hair looked bronze when she turned, and above her head rested a small, circular golden halo. She spoke softly.

'Hermione,' she said in a soft, misty voice, reaching out her hand. Hermione had no idea how this woman, well, angel, knew her name, but she took her hand. The angel smiled, and Hermione was suddenly struck by how beautiful she looked.

'Hermione,' she repeated slowly, turning and fixing her gaze once more on Hermione. 'Tell me, tell me…'

'Tell you what?' said Hermione, finding her voice at last.

'Tell me,' the angel repeated. 'Tell me…' Her face was slipping slowly from view; she was moving away.

'Tell you what?' Hermione asked desperately. But it was too late. The angel had disappeared, leaving Hermione alone and confused.

Hermione carried on floating. She floated over trees and fountains, over moors and mountains (a/n #Following yonder star#). She came at last to a small cemetery. There were a number of small tombstones lying at her feet. She glided through the wrought iron archway, and came to a halt in front of a particularly elaborate gravestone. 

It was indeed stone, but had been charmed somehow so that it was a green colour. Across the stone was a large yellow lightning bolt. Hermione suddenly realised whose grave this was, and she shuddered, moving closer.

Surrounding the stone looked was what looked like a small florist's. There were flowers of every different colour and variety under the sun. Although, Hermione noticed, the greatest proportion seemed to be white Lilies. She smiled, and looked closer, squinting her eyes.

_Harry Potter_

_Died 15th July 2104_

_Age 124_

_ _

_Father of Kim, Andrew, Sarah-Jane and Sirius Potter _

_Lifelong friend of Ron Weasley_

_Beloved husband of …_

Hermione felt her heart catch in her throat. Who was Harry going to marry? The stone was worn over the name. She sighed, and looked to the bottom of the stone, passing over many of Harry's triumphs, to where a small poem caught her eye: 

_A born hero is returned to the earth,_

_The One who Lived lies here at rest,_

_He was brave, noble, courageous and kind,_

_We'll miss you, Harry – you were the best._

_ _

__'Pretty, isn't it?' said a voice from behind her. Hermione turned, and this time recognised the speaker. He was tall, with unruly black hair and bright blue eyes, covered by a pair of spectacles. A large golden halo was also resting on his head. He was smiling from Hermione to his son's grave.

'James?' she said uncertainly. 'You're an angel? But – you're alive. Why are you here?'

'Look at me, Hermione,' he said, in the same misty tone of the female angel Hermione had previously spoken to. 'I'm older here. Where you come from, I am still a teenager.' She looked at him. He was right; his shoulders were broader, and more muscular. He was much taller, looking around six and a half feet. His bright blue eyes were shining over the rim of his rimless glasses. He smiled at Hermione.

'You will return soon, Hermione. But I must warn you. You have to tell me …'

'What?' asked Hermione. 'Tell you what?'

'Tell me how,' said James cryptically. 'How he – tell me…' He too, was now slipping from view. In desperation, Hermione grabbed at his robes.

'Tell me,' he replied. His whole aspect was changing. His robes were becoming darker, and his face was ebbing from view. Hermione felt the air around her become colder; she felt her breath catch in her chest. She looked up, and screamed.

A black, hooded Dementor was inching towards her, where James had been seconds before. She could see one hand protruding from under its black cape and saw it approach the side of her face. She was paralysed with terror – she didn't have the bravery of Harry or James to be able to conjure a Patronus. She heard screaming, and then the Dementor lowered its hood. Hermione turned away, repulsed, but the Dementor spoke to her.

'Hermione?' it said urgently. 'Hermione?' There was familiarity in that voice. Hermione opened her eyes and saw Harry's green eyes staring back at her, over bright in the darkness. He looked pale and was shaking slightly.

'Hermione?' he said urgently. 'Are you all right?' Hermione could see the concern on his face. 'You were screaming …' She sat up slowly and noticed that Parvati and Lavender were staring at her. When they caught her eye, though, they returned to their beds. 

'I'm fine, Harry,' she said, unsure of whether this was true or not. 'It was just a nightmare … just a nightmare.' Hermione sat up further and suddenly felt sure she could see someone hiding in the shadows of the room. She was also sure whoever it was winked at her, but then the shadow disappeared. Harry followed her gaze.

'What's wrong?' he asked. 'Who're you looking at?'

'No idea,' said Hermione, though she was fairly sure who it had been. 'I'm OK, Harry,' she reassured him. '_Honestly_. Go back to bed.'

'Only if you're sure,' he said softly. Hermione smiled.

'I'll be fine. Oh, by the way. How was your little … trip?' Harry smiled.

'A success, I think. But Remus just transformed.' Hermione put her hand over her mouth.

'Oh no!' Hermione whispered, but Harry was still smiling.

'It was all right,' he reassured her. 'Sirius and –' He lowered his voice, '– James were able to sort out the situation.' Hermione nodded, but suddenly gasped. If James had just transformed, and was now roaming the forest with Remus and Sirius, how on earth had he just appeared in her room? She shook her head. Maybe I was imagining things, she thought.

'Dumbledore's shut Malfoy and Peter up in the hospital wing,' Harry continued. 'They won't be able to escape, even if Voldemort himself shows up.' Hermione winced at the name, but overlooked it. She thought she'd have gotten used to it by now.

'Well, I better be off,' said Harry quietly. 'Quidditch practice at some godforsaken hour tomorrow.' Hermione laughed. Harry bent down and kissed her forehead. 'Sleep well, Hermione,' he said softly. He stood up, and watched, smiling, as Hermione lay her head back down onto her pillow. He drew the curtains around her bed, turned, and silently let himself out of the room.

*

'Whassabloodyhell? Get off me.' James was not a morning person, Harry had quickly discovered. 

'Come on,' he whispered. 'You're coming with me. I want to see this so-called Quidditch talent of yours.' At this, James suddenly perked up.

'Quidditch?' he said. 'Ooh, I may have to take you up on that offer.' He jumped out of bed suddenly, and walked over to Neville's wardrobe. He had been borrowing Neville's clothes.

'Were you OK last night?' James asked worriedly, remembering how Remus had transformed.

'Fine,' said Harry. 'Remus stopped being dangerous when both you and Sirius were with him.'

'Yes,' said James, remembering what they had told him about Harry's third year. 'On my own, I wouldn't have been able to control him. Just as Sirius couldn't back then …' He smiled suddenly, lost in memory. 'A Patronus,' he muttered. 'And you say it was a stag?' Harry nodded, and James smiled. 'My Patronus was a lion – the Gryffindor lion. I never discerned why exactly, but that's what it was. I wish I could've seen you conjure it.'

'I thought originally that _you_ had conjured it,' Harry replied, now smiling himself. 'I was looking around for you when I suddenly realised that I'd seen _me_.'

'The confusions of time-travel,' said James, chuckling. 'Come on then, I'm ready. Do you have a broom? I don't think I can summon my Jet Force from twenty years ago.'

'Jet Force?' said Harry. 'Hmm … I think the company that made them renamed itself. It's called Coriolis now (a/n See _The Paradigm of Uncertainty_, chapter 1, by Lori).'

'Yeah, so, do you have a spare?'

'You can use my old Firebolt,' said Harry retrieving it from his cupboard. 'Sirius gave me that four years ago.' James caught the broom, grinning broadly.

'Now to _you_, this may be four years old; but to _me_, it's twenty years advanced technology. Wow …' He studied the broom carefully for a few minutes. 'Nice.'

'Yeah. This is my current broom – the Nimbus 3000.' He pulled from out of the cupboard the most magnificent broomstick James had ever set eyes on.

'Wow,' James repeated. 'Incredible. That must have cost a fortune…'

'Sirius and Remus got it for me last year. For my seventeenth birthday …' He noticed James wipe a few tears from his eyes. 'What's wrong?' he asked.

'Well – Lily and me – we were supposed to be there to give you presents – to see you grow up – not Sirius and Remus. We were meant to be there, to watch you – to look after you …' He put his face in his hands. Harry sighed. He knew how difficult it was – he had suffered the pain for seventeen years. But he had never expected another person to feel, to really understand that pain. 

'Lily would have been a great mother to you,' James continued, wiping more tears from his face. 'She wasn't just beautiful, she wasn't just brave, but she was kind. She was a rare sort of person, the sort that comes along once every few years. You're the sort of person she was, Harry. You have a number of my characteristics, granted. Looks, Quidditch, mischief – many of your external qualities. But inside you're Lily. She was brave, kind, noble, caring, friendly …' There were tears running down his face freely now, but he was smiling at Harry. He was smiling not as a friend, with respect, as Hermione and Ron did, but with pride, as a parent.

'Lily would have been proud of you,' he said, running a hand down Harry's cheek. 'So proud … you can't really understand it from me in this form, your own age. She would have been _so_ proud.' Harry couldn't say anything. The words were getting caught in his throat. For the first time, he actually realised that this man was not his friend; he was much closer than that. He had Harry's same looks, same feelings, same blood …

Harry couldn't help it. He felt the tears appear at the corner of his eyes, as James pulled him into a close embrace.

Harry had often wondered what it would have been like to be hugged by his father and mother. And, thanks to a time-turner and certain potions experiment going awry, he was able to experience the feat that, long ago, he would have thought was impossible.

*

'You _must_ be joking,' said Seamus, shaking his head. 'No offence or anything, Neville, but you're useless.' James grinned, giving Harry a sidelong glance.

'I appreciate that, Seamus, but I was looking in this book. Turns out that when you become a person like this, you gain their abilities. Harry thought I should give it a go.' Seamus still looked sceptical. 

'Look, Seamus, if Neville really _is_ still rubbish, then I won't play him. I've just got a gut feeling …' He looked to James as though he was barely holding back laughter. 'Right Neville,' he said. 'Seeing as this is your first training session, I'll introduce you to the team. Seamus and Dennis are our Beaters.' James nodded. 'Our Keeper is Jennifer, I'm the Seeker –'

'I don't think we'll ever hear the end of that,' Seamus muttered to Dennis, who laughed. 'What is it now, Harry? Seven years?'

'Shut it, you,' said Harry grinning.

'Oh, but of course,' said James. 'My memory must be failing. You played in the first year, didn't you Harry?' He remembered Ron and Hermione telling him this when they had practically filled James in on Harry's whole life. James had almost exploded when he heard how Harry had spent the first eleven years of it.

'Yes I did,' said Harry exasperatedly. '_Anyway_. I'm the Seeker, and our Chasers are Ginny, Natalie and Donna.' James grinned at the three of them.

'Such a pleasure to be working with three beautiful ladies,' he said, smiling. Seamus laughed, and Harry raised his eyebrows, as Ginny, Natalie and Donna all blushed the scarlet colour of their Quidditch robes.

'Anyway,' Harry continued heavily, thinking that he had obviously not inherited his father's gene for acting the way he did around girls. 'Donna came to me last week, didn't you Donna?' Donna nodded. 'She said she wanted to come down from the first team. Now –'

'You're part Veela,' James interrupted, looking Donna straight in the eye. The rest of the team turned to stare at Donna, mouths open in surprise. Donna looked stunned.

'How did – how did you know?' she asked suddenly.

'It's instinct,' replied James. 'I can tell.' Donna stared at him for a few seconds, before turning back and muttering something to Natalie. Harry looked interestedly at his father for a second, but then turned back to the rest of the team.

'As I way saying,' he continued hastily, noticing the uncomfortable atmosphere at that moment. 'Veela or not, Donna wants to move to the reserves. I'd had no intention of putting her down, as she had no replacement. But, if you agree, Donna, I'll put Neville in instead. That is, if he's any good.' James swiped at Harry.

'Cheeky git,' he muttered. Harry laughed.

'Come on then, on your broomsticks. Time to go.'

*

'You _must_ be joking!' Hermione and Ron were walking down to the Great Hall for breakfast. They had decided to go and collect some food and then walk down to see Harry. But Hermione hadn't realised that she'd see someone else there as well.

'Nope. Heard them this morning. Harry wants to try and get James into the team instead of Donna. And don't even try and say that that's sexism,' he added, seeing Hermione's look. 'You and me both know that if Harry inherited James' flying ability, James will be brilliant.' Hermione opened her mouth, but conceded, realising that Ron was right. 

The Great Hall was as busy as ever when Ron and Hermione stepped through its doors. They had barely sat down when Professor McGonagall came hurrying over to Hermione.

'Miss Granger,' she said breathlessly. 'I'm glad I caught you. I've finally found something that should be worth your while.' She passed Hermione a small piece of parchment from inside her cloak. 'This is practice for your coursework. You may ask Mr Potter and Mr Weasley for help,' McGonagall continued. 'Though it is very difficult. Good luck.' She strode away in the direction of the High Table.

'What _is_ that?' Ron asked, dumbstruck.

'Practice Transfiguration coursework,' Hermione replied. 'It's about Animagi … maybe I'll ask Sirius on Sunday.'

'Or James today.'

'Oh, well, I'll have a look at it first. But, Jesus, this looks _hard_.' She glanced down at the instructions on her sheet. 'You have to make the potion first – but that's only part of it. Then you have to perform the spell – twice, so you're sure it wasn't fluke. Then you have to register. Oh dear …' Ron, sensing a Hermione breakdown, put his arm around her shoulder.

'Come on,' he said kindly. 'If they invented a spell that Peter Pettigrew can do,' he spat out the word 'Pettigrew' as if it was poisonous, 'then you'll have no problem.' Hermione smiled.

'Thanks Ron. Come on, I'm starved. Pass me the sausages, would you?'

*

'Wow,' said James to Seamus, watching Harry up in the air. 'He's fantastic, isn't he? I've never seen him in training before.'

'Always has been, always will be,' Seamus replied. 'I remember the first time Harry flew. Magnificent – it was just worth seeing the look on Malfoy's face, wasn't it?' James nodded quickly. 'Still, he got a lot more than that.' He smiled again, watching Harry glide in and out of the goalposts. James really was amazed. Sirius had described to him in sketchy detail how good a flyer Harry was. But he was much better than James had expected. He dived in and out of the goalposts, his broom moving at only the slightest touch. He noticed Harry dive and had a sudden urge to race him. He hadn't flown well yet. He had flown poorly to tease Harry – like Seamus had said, it was worth seeing the look on his face. But now, he was ready for a race. Grinning at Seamus, who was looking smug after the remarks he had originally made, James mounted the Firebolt – which had also surpassed his expectations also – and kicked off. But then he noticed something that made him change course immediately. 

*

'Come on,' said Ron, holding up two pieces of toast. 'Shall we go and see Harry?'

'Sure,' said Hermione, finishing her kippers. Ron grimaced when he saw them – he hated seafood in general – and stood up.

They left the Great Hall, and walked into quite a crowded Entrance Hall. Ron, being as he was probably the tallest student in the school (except for maybe Harry and now James), looked over the heads of the interested onlookers to see what all the fuss was about. Hermione watched as he caught sight of something, and chuckled.

'What is it?' Hermione asked. However, as soon as she had spoken, a fifth year boy moved and she was able to see for herself.

Dancing Competition

_ _

In Hogsmeade, this Sunday, there will be a dancing competition for any interested participants. The dances are aimed purely at doubles. Anybody from Hogwarts interested in participating, please sign up at the bottom of this sheet.

_ _

_The dancing will commence at 7.00 sharp in Central Square Club._

_ _

Underneath, there were a number of names of interested students. Hermione turned to Ron, beaming.__

__'We _have_ to go to that,' she said simply. Ron laughed. 

'Who's we? You know full well that I cannot dance to save my life. Ask Harry. He's hardly good, but he's better than me.'

'Yeah. I danced with Harry at the Ball last year. He is quite good. But I _want_ to win.' 

'Oh, don't start. We _know_ you had dancing lessons and we _know_ that you're fabulous.' He sighed. 'But none of us are as good as you.' Hermione sighed. Unfortunately, that was true.

'You _must_ be joking, Weasley,' came a cold voice from behind them. 'The _Mudblood_ can dance?'

'Shut up, Malfoy,' said Hermione simply.

'Where's your bespectacled little hero friend?' Malfoy drawled sardonically, ignoring Hermione. 'Out trying to be good at Quidditch?' 

'Shut up, Malfoy!' Ron repeated angrily, clenching his fists.

'Or what?' Malfoy sneered. 'Going to do some magic on me, Weasel? Pfft. Pathetic.' Ron went red, and Hermione had to stop him lunging at Malfoy. Malfoy laughed, and walked out of the front doors. Just as he was about to close the door, he turned back to Ron.

'By the way, Weasel,' he said spitefully. 'I don't think your attempts to impress the – Mudblood – went too well.' He chuckled, and closed the door. Ron ran straight out after him, his ears and neck red. Hermione tried to calm him down, but to no avail.

'You say that again, you scrawny rat,' Ron hissed at Malfoy, after he had walked outside. Malfoy's cheeks went a pink tinge, and he turned to face Ron.

'What did you call me?' Malfoy spat.

'You know full well what I said,' Ron murmured, looking at Malfoy with pure hatred. They stared at each other for a few seconds and then, as if by mutual consent, lunged at each other.

Hermione tried to break up the fight, but her attempts were futile. Ron and Malfoy were on the ground, rolling around in a whirl of fists. Ron had his hands around Malfoy's neck, and Malfoy was kicking Ron in the ribs. Malfoy went purple for a few seconds, but was able to kick Ron off. He had a cut lip and a black eye. Ron's hand was bleeding.

'Stop it, both of you,' Hermione snapped. 'Stop acting like children.' Ron turned to look at her, and instantly regretted it. Malfoy had dived at him again, and was now on top of him, punching every bit of him he could find. 

'See what Mudbloods do to your concentration?' Malfoy sneered. He had said the wrong thing. With strength Hermione and, obviously, Malfoy had never seen, Ron threw Malfoy off. He grabbed him, and pushed him up against the wall, hard.

'You filthy bastard,' Ron said coldly. 'If you ever say that – once more …' Malfoy looked stunned. He hadn't expected that. But then he put on his sneering impression again, and pulled out his wand.

'_Expelliarmus!_' he cried, pointing his wand at Ron. Now it was Ron's turn to be taken by surprise. He was thrown backwards, and his wand flew to Malfoy. Hermione stood, frozen. She couldn't do or say anything. Malfoy approached Ron, breathing hard, but looking triumphant. 

'I win, Weasley,' he said, smiling. 'I win. Now, it's time for you to pay for your insolence.' He raised his wand, but …

'_Stupefy!!_' came a loud and familiar voice from above Ron and Hermione. Malfoy fell instantly to the ground. He was out cold. Ron breathed a huge sigh of relief, and looked up.

James floated slowly down. Malfoy was out cold, and he looked in a bad way. He had a black eye, and a number of bruises forming. Ron looked no better. He had a cut lip and was massaging his ribs.

'Dear me, you gave him quite a pounding,' said James, eyeing Malfoy, and sounding impressed. He landed between Ron, who looked extremely grateful, and Hermione, who looked in a state of shock. 

'Thanks, James,' said Ron, grinning. He noticed that James' eyes were oddly over bright. 'What?' he added.

'Oh, just remembering,' said James quietly. 'I had to break up Sirius and Snape like this all the time.' Ron smiled.

'Good timing, James,' said Hermione shakily. 'I couldn't stop them … I just …'

'You were mesmerised by the two good-looking lumps of flesh in front of you?' James prompted, grinning. Hermione blushed.

'No,' she said hastily. 'Not …'

'Are you calling _Malfoy_ good-looking?' said Ron, amazed. James gave the unconscious Malfoy a sidelong glance.

'Yes,' he replied simply. 'I'm not saying I like him, but –' he stood over Malfoy. 'He looks a lot like Sirius did. Except for the hair, obviously … I'll take him to the hospital wing. Come on, Malfoy.' He bent down and picked Malfoy up. 'I'll see you two in the common room.'

It didn't take James very long to escort Malfoy to the hospital wing. He almost managed to give Madam Pomfrey a multiple heart attack before hastily explaining that he was Neville Longbottom, and not James Potter. He lay Malfoy down on one of the beds. The similarity between him and Sirius was striking. James hadn't heard much about Malfoy from the others, except that he was "an insolent scrawny bastard" from Ron. He had known someone like that, a long time ago. Someone who _had_ been cruel and obnoxious. But one small incident had changed him, even though he had never admitted it. James sighed. He wondered whether this Malfoy, too, was a good person inside an evil person's shell. 

He sighed, and turned to look around the ward. Peter and Malfoy, the two of them unconscious, were lying in the far corner of the room. The area they were in had been charmed, according to Harry. Those two weren't going to be going anywhere for a while. He stopped smiling for a second as he spotted Peter. He still hadn't discerned an answer as to _why_ Peter had done what he had.

He sighed again, bade goodbye to Madam Pomfrey (who still looked rather pale), and left the hospital wing.

He decided to leave Harry to play Quidditch, and go back to the common room. He had (since he had attended one lesson) a large Charms essay to do, and supposed he could ask Hermione for help if he had any problems. Mind you, Ron had been complaining about his Potions work earlier on – Hermione could be helping him with that. He reached the portrait hole.

'Afternoon,' he said politely to the Fat Lady.

'You know, I have trouble believing that you're Neville Longbottom,' she said sincerely. 'James Potter was one of the few people who actually spoke to me apart from to say the password.'

'I've turned over a new leaf,' James replied smoothly. 'Decapitate. Who thinks up these passwords, anyway?'

'Don't ask me, dear,' said the Fat Lady, as she swung forward to give him access. James smiled, and entered. He looked around the empty common room, expecting to see Ron and Hermione working. But they weren't there. Or that was what he thought. He suddenly noticed something on the floor in the corner, behind the large sofa, move, a flash of red and brown. He edged closer, somehow knowing what he was about to see. He leaned over the sofa and gasped inwardly. He had said to himself that he thought Ron and Hermione would be working. How very wrong he had been…

Ha ha! There we go! I never guaranteed H/H, did I? Well, I haven't decided yet. How about I put it to vote? Yes, I think I will. If you'd like to see H/H, the word 'pimple' has to be cunningly hidden in a sentence somewhere in your review. It has to be 'pimple', and it has to be incorporated in a clever sentence. People who say 'I'll vote for pimple' will be ignored. Use your poetic licence. People who want R/H have to say 'Acromantula', but again, it has to be cunningly concealed. Here we go then:

** **

**VIHPF5 (Ha! You were last last time and first this time. Amazing! Thanks for your comments, Robin.), someone2 (Glad to hear it. Going AQAP. Cheers), Kelzery (I changed my font just for you. Aren't you lucky? I just hope you can read this. Thanks a lot), Tygrestick (Thank you very much), HGW {1} (Hmm, you're becoming a regular reviewer … then that means … I love you as well! What questions have you? Email me and do tell. I liked the L/J mistletoe scene too. Thanks), HGW {2} (Hmm … I recognise this name from somewhere. Thanks again!), illusions2525 (Yes, I _did_ have to end it there, didn't I? What a shame … oh well. Love ya. Thanks), gumdrop (Ah, the greatest reviewer of all time™. I sent you an email; I don't know if you've got it yet. I could have made Seamus an evil pervert, but my good conscience won. Rats. Thanks, G. Love you.), Day Dreamer (Those little happenings at the start were integral … kind of. I know it was weird but *shrugs* what are you gonna do? Thanks a lot), Moony Lupin (That's a funny question, when you think about it, 'cause I don't know when the next part will be up. I could say 'now', I suppose. All right, the next part is up: Now. Amazing! Cheers), Darla (How could it be the end? I just put end to show that the chapter has finished. It would be a pretty crappy story if that was the end {Not that it isn't already, eh, Kim?} Glad to hear I'm on your favourites. People like you are far too kind. Thanks), jj (Good guess, jj. It _was_ Hermione. Thanks for the positive review.), House (Genius? Me? You're far too kind. The Ol' Spiky Git phoned me earlier, actually. I told him his new nickname. Let me put it this way: he wasn't ecstatic. I'll probably have see you today, being as it is RND. Ciao, my man, and thanks), Virgo Ruben (Ah, comments like that make me feel good. Thank you, VR), Mayleesa (Glad to hear you can't wait. Or glad to hear that – no! I can't start this again {can I, HGW?}. I have a thing about the word glad. Very strange. Thanks), HASKAP (Why do you say damn if you like the story? Eh? *Cackles* Andy sends his thanks {in third person. Oh yes}), Lily (What a lovely and original pseudonym. OK, since you ask so nicely, I'll keep writing. I love people like you, with your encouraging and positive reviews. Cheers), Beth (Can do. Thanks a lot), ~*~silverstreak~*~ (Nice pseudonym. Hmm … 'please' seems to have replaced 'more' as most frequent word used in reviews. Since you ask so kindly {and enthusiastically} I can hardly refuse. Thank you.), Lipsmacker (Now _there's_ a pseudonym. Thanks for your kindness), Mladybug3 (You blushed? Wow, now you've made me feel good. *Cackles* Watch my head swell. I think I mentioned it in the last part that I am fourteen {I was last time I checked} Glad to hear you've got hold of QTTA and FBAWTFT. Where are you from? Some people haven't managed to get hold of them yet … thanks a lot, Mladybug3 {did I tell you that's a cool pseudonym?}. Love you), Ravenclaw Filly (Ha ha! 'Evil author persons' is right. I am indeed very evil. But I have good intentions. Did you like this for a cliffie? Well, it's not really a cliffie – just unexpected, I suppose. Cheers), the seraphim (What was that subplot again? Ha, you don't know, do you? Ron _said_ he knew what Harry did, but does he really? We'll see … Seamus is a good bloke {As I said before, I _could_ have made him an evil psychopath, but …} I'm an excellent author, eh? You're far too kind, but you encourage me to write, write, and write some more. Cheers), Hedwig (I'm usually OK at spelling. Some git made me spell Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis {You can all try saying _that_ with a mouthful of mushrooms} the other day. Got on his nerves when I got it right. Thanks a lot), Marril the mistress (Continue more often _and_ daily? Hmm, _that's_ very imperative of you. I'm going AQAP. Thanks), LongLongHair (Do you have a skinhead, by any chance? No? Oh, I thought that would be the perfect ironic pseudonym. You'll recommend my stories? *grins* You're far too kind. Thanks a lot.), Jenn (Will do, miss Jenn. Cheers), Kate (No, the parchment may not show up at all. And if it does – it won't be for a while. Thanks a lot), Twilight and Silence (May I just ask why you don't think H/H are a good couple? Just interested, that's all … and what do you mean, is this not going to be R/H? It's up to you guys to decide {I will not vote myself}. I also noticed that you cunningly changed the quote 'Unto each man his own' to 'to each _person_ his own' Very cunning anti-sexism, that. Good for you. Love ya, T&S. Thanks.), Lavander (I'll have to look into that cliffie/melting thing. Interesting doesn't begin to describe it. Thanks, Lavander; love you.), Sara (Why is James a know-it-all? Because I base him on me *cackles* Only joking; that's just the way I see him. Kinda like Hermione. You're last but not least. Good for you.), Starlight (You haven't reviewed, Kim, but what the hell? PEOPLE!! Check out Starlight's stories here: [http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorProfile&userid=15145][1] She doesn't have enough reviews, apparently, so if you like these stories, go and read hers! {They are much, much better} Oh, and Kim? Hope you don't mind me saying this *grins* Love ya.)**

** **

** **

**So, remember, put either 'pimple' or 'Acromantula'. People who don't use cunning to do so will be ignored. I'll tell you next time whose is the best. Oh, and don't ask me when Harry will actually die, I was just guessing. See you later, peeps.**

** **

**Ciao**

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorProfile&userid=15145



	7. Back to the Future (7): New Romance

Hello

**Hello. Now, originally, I had intended to have Ron and Hermione _kissing_ behind the sofa in Gryffindor Tower. That was the plan. But then, along came Kelzery, with this suggestion:**

****

**_Anyways, I wonder what James found behind the couch.A dead Ron and Herm (they definitely wouldn't be working if _****that_ was the case!!!!)?_**

** **

**Now, I haven't been in this writing business long, but I can guarantee that this above ideas is pure gold. I may in fact write a spin-off using Kelzery's idea. Great Job, K. However, _tragic_ as it may sound, I am afraid that Ron and Hermione are _not_ dead. Seems almost a shame now. **

** **

**Oh, and Rachel? An 'Acromantula' is a giant spider (e.g. Aragog in CoS). You can find out all about it in _Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them, _the bestseller by Newt Scamander. And, as I turn my head, I see that Comic Relief have raised … Ten million squids so far. Woohoo! I'm still wearing my nose, and my CR t-shirt (Though, unfortunately, my underwear is on the inside. Notices seventeen fellow female fanficcians {Ooh, alliteration!} run off screaming. *Cackles*). I'm insane, I truly am…**

Back to the Future (7): New romance 

Ron and Hermione hadn't noticed James. They were far too caught up with each other. James grinned. As a relative newcomer to the group, he knew nothing of their relationships. At first he had suspected that maybe there was something between Seamus and Hermione, but from what he was now witnessing, that obviously wasn't quite the case.

Ron and Hermione were dead. (a/n Sorry. _Had_ to put that line in for my own sadistic amusement {and for Kelzery}.)

Ron and Hermione were now leaning up against the side of the common room wall. James had experienced this scenario ad nauseam, and knew from experience that it was nice to be left alone in such situations. Hmm, he pondered, I don't remember such gratuitous use of tongues between Lily and me. He grinned at the interlocked couple before him and stepped quietly to the common room door. With a wave of his wand, he set a locking charm on the portrait hole. Might as well let them have some fun, he thought, as he picked up Harry's old Firebolt. With it, he could fly out of the window. Easy, Hermione, he thought, noticing Hermione ripping at Ron's shirt. Right, I'm getting out of here; Sirius always said being treated to a floorshow was not particularly good for one's stomach. 

He pulled out his Invisibility Cloak – it wouldn't do him much good to be spotted now.He opened the window quietly, and pulled out his wand again to lock the dormitory doors, when suddenly …

'What the hell's going on in here?' demanded an angry voice.

*

'He's gone?' Sirius asked sombrely.

'Yes,' Dumbledore replied, his beard twitching. 'Malfoy has been taken to the Ministry. Mr Pettigrew will remain here for a number of weeks, however. His guilt and, with it, your innocence, must be proven to the Ministry. There is no possibility of him escaping, and I believe Remus has performed some description of Anti-transformation spell to keep him in his human form.' Sirius nodded. There were a few minutes silence between the two men. Dumbledore stretched out a hand to stroke his particularly lethargic Phoenix Fawkes, whilst Sirius strode to the window and looked through it, to the grounds around Hogwarts and the Forbidden Forest beyond. He spotted a number of broomsticks hurtling around the Quidditch pitch at high speed. He recognised one flyer immediately.

Sirius always remembered seeing James fly for the first time in his Quidditch match against Ravenclaw. From that day, he had sworn that he would never see a better flyer. But by now he had. Given, the only one who had the potential to beat James may well share the same blood, but regardless, it came down to pure ability in the end. Harry really was an amazing flyer. Sirius remembered the first time he had seen him fly. Unfortunately, on that occasion, Harry had ended up with a shattered Nimbus Two Thousand broomstick and some rather disturbing visions of his parents. Sirius remembered himself thinking _it must be to do with me being here_. But then there had been the Dementors. Sirius remembered how pale and clammy he had gone when the contingent of them had showed up at the match. He ought to have done something – but the Kiss would have been administered on him immediately. Sending Harry the Firebolt afterwards – that had compensated somewhat. 

'He is an excellent flyer,' said Dumbledore from behind him, following Sirius' gaze. 

'Yeah,' said Sirius. 'He flies just like someone I used to know.' Dumbledore smiled sadly.

'I'm sure James would be immensely proud of both you and Harry if he were he here today.' Sirius turned, smiling.

'You know what, Albus? I think you're right.'

*

'Seamus!' said Hermione weakly from the floor, only too aware that a shirtless Ron was lying next to her. 'What do you want?' she added, as casually as if she had just been helping Ron administer the final touches to his Potions essay.

'Oh, well,' said Seamus lightly. 'I was just having a pleasant read upstairs, when suddenly, there came this odd thumping sound.' He grimaced. 'What did I expect it to be? Hmm? Perhaps an old bookcase falling on someone? It might even have been something serious. So, I came down, expecting to find someone in mortal peril.' He looked both of them straight in the eye. 'Not expecting to find you two attempting to break the world record for the least bloody breathing in five minutes!' he added furiously. Why does it bother Seamus so much? James thought from underneath the Cloak. God, how complicated some people's love lives can be. It was nice and simple when I had Lily, and the others had the others. There doesn't seem to be enough of Hermione to go around …

'So,' Seamus asked. 'Does Harry know about this new found romance?' At this, he finally got a reaction. 

'No!' Ron said suddenly, and then seeing Seamus' satisfied and Hermione's puzzled looks, he added. 'Er – no, he doesn't know.'

'How convenient,' Seamus replied. 'Well, if you'd really rather someone else told him …'

'You're all right, Seamus,' Hermione replied. 'I'll tell him.' Seamus looked at her, amazed, and turned to Ron.

'You,' he said coldly. 'Out here. Now!' Ron looked slightly bemused, but Seamus' expression was so terrifying that he followed without question. The two left the common room. Hermione had tears running down her face. James had no choice. He removed the Cloak. Hermione started, but didn't comment.

'Hermione?' he asked softly. 'Come on, what's wrong?'

'I just – why does Seamus have to act that way? Why can't he be nice about it, that Ron and me – we're – you know …' James nodded silently.

'To be perfectly honest with you Hermione, Lily and I had the same problem. Now, much as I hate to say it –' He grinned, '– Lily and me were both quite sought after – romantically – by our fellow classmates. When we got together –' He smiled, remembering that night, '– not many people were ecstatic, I can tell you that.' He sighed, and put his arm around Hermione's shoulder.

'Look Hermione. I don't know anything of the relationships between you, Ron, Harry, Seamus and so on. For all I know, Ron's madly in love with Seamus who's madly in love with Harry who's got competition from you, also madly in love with Harry, except Harry's madly in love with Professor McGonagall and can't satisfy either of you.' Hermione laughed.

'You're probably not far off there,' she said, wiping a tear from her eye. 'Thanks James,' she added. 

'At the end of the day, Hermione, you can't listen to what other people say. You've got to screw their advice and follow your heart, because it'll always lead you right.' Hermione smiled, sighed, and leaned back against James' chest. James grinned. 'Hmm, this seems oddly familiar,' he thought aloud, remembering how often Lily had fallen asleep in such positions.

'Let me guess,' Hermione said. 'Sirius used to cuddle up to you like this all the time.' James gasped.

'How did you know?' he said solemnly. Hermione laughed. 'Lily had a strange habit of getting very tired whenever I was around. Justified accusation, of course,' he added, his blue eyes sparkling.

'_Now_ I see the mischief in you,' Hermione remarked slyly. 'Hmm … I _wonder_ why it was that Lily got so _very_ tired…' James laughed.

'Ah, the mind of a seventeen-year old. How frightening.'

'Cheek,' said Hermione. 'I was eighteen at the start of this year.'

'Oh really? So you're the old and mature one?'

'Of course she is,' said an amused voice from the direction of the portrait hole.

*

'I'll decide this afternoon, Ginny,' said Harry for the fifteenth time. 'Don't worry. You will be in the team.'

'Thanks Harry,' Ginny replied. 'Is Neville going to be in as well?'

'Perhaps. I still haven't seen him fly properly. D'you fancy going for some more breakfast? Ron and Hermione might still be in there.' Ginny shook her head.

'I've got to get something from the common room. See you later, Harry.'

'Bye,' he replied. He entered the Great Hall, and saw immediately that Ron and Hermione were not around. He seated himself between Dean and Lavender, both of whom looked perfectly cheerful.

'Morning,' said Harry, helping himself to some toast. 

'Morning Harry,' replied Dean. 'What have we got first today?' 

'History of Magic,' replied Harry miserably. 'Oh well, a good chance to catch up on some sleep.' Lavender and Dean laughed. 'Anyway, have you seen Ron or Hermione?'

'Last thing I heard was that Ron was having a fight with Malfoy. Dunno what happened.' Harry sighed.

'You'd think they'd have grown out of it by now. Hello, here comes trouble …' Parvati was approaching the table, beaming widely.

'Morning,' she said to the three of them. 'Have you three seen? There's a dancing competition in Hogsmeade on Sunday.'

'No doubt Hermione will win,' Dean put in. Lavender nodded, but Parvati pouted.

'We'll see,' she said matter-of-factly, causing Harry and Dean to snort into their plates of sausages. 'Anyway,' Parvati continued. 'The Dance is for couples. Hermione doesn't have a decent dance partner, does she? Unless you count Ron tripping over her feet…' At this, Harry, Dean and Lavender all laughed. 

'You might actually be right there,' said Harry. 'I suppose we'll see.'

*

'So,' said Seamus angrily. 'I suppose you've forgotten the little conversation we had last night?' The two boys were standing in a deserted corridor not far from the entrance to Gryffindor Tower. They were whispering, so as not to be overheard.

'What do you mean?' Ron asked, though he knew perfectly well.

'Harry. You told me he was madly in love with Hermione.'

'I didn't say madly in love,' said Ron hastily. 'I just think he likes her.'

'Bollocks,' Seamus replied. 'You just want Hermione to yourself.'

'Why do you care so much?'

'Harry's my friend. And he's _your_ best friend. I think, after seventeen years of loneliness, he deserves a break.'

'Yes, but does Hermione love him? I don't think so. If she did, she wouldn't have been so eager to engage in such a way with me, would she?' Seamus sighed.

'All right, fine. I give up. I don't exactly approve, but do what you like with Hermione. However, if Harry finds out that you knew all along –' He moved his finger swiftly across his neck. Ron grimaced.

'Yes, but he's not going to find out, is he Seamus?' Seamus shrugged, smiling innocently.

'Harry's not stupid. He'll work it out eventually. I'd watch your step, Ron, if I were you.' He said this as a statement rather than a threat.

'Naturally,' said Ron, suddenly grinning. 'That'll make it all the more fun.'

*

'Ginny,' said Hermione, relieved. 'Don't sneak up on us like that.' Ginny was still grinning broadly.

'What's this?' she said. 'The beginnings of a Potter-Granger romance?'

'Do I really look that much like Harry?' James asked.

'Oh, it's _you_ Neville. What are you doing?'

'Well, Hermione and I were having a nice snogging session until you rudely interrupted.' He laughed when he saw Ginny flush red.

'I – er – er,' she stuttered. Hermione laughed, swatting at James' head.

'He's only joking, Ginny. But the snogging bit wasn't one hundred per cent untrue…'

'Ron,' added James, seeing Ginny's blank look. Ginny gasped, looking amazed, and turned to Hermione.

'You,' she said quietly to Hermione. 'You – you and – you and Ron – you're – you're –?' She seemed to have lost the ability to construct a coherent sentence. Hermione nodded, and Ginny grinned. 'Ha ha! I wondered how long it would take. Good for you, Herm.'

'Herm?' said James suddenly. 'Hmm … I don't know. How about just "Her", or perhaps "Hermi"?' Ginny and Hermione laughed. 'No no, we can do better than that. "Hermi G", no, wait, "Hermio!" Then she sounds like a Greek goddess, or even a complicated Transfiguration spell, if we want. How about just "Bertha", if we really want to defy convention…' Ginny and Hermione burst into further peals of laughter. As they laughed, a small owl jetted in through the open window. 

'Hello,' said James in a friendly manner. 'What can we help you with?' The miniscule owl hooted softly, dropped a small envelope in James' pocket, nibbled his finger, and soared back out of the window. Ginny and Hermione managed to contain themselves long enough to look.

'What is it, J – Neville?' Hermione asked. She flushed slightly, but Ginny hadn't noticed. James opened the letter, read it quickly, and grinned.

'Glad tidings, I think,' he remarked. 'Take a look.'

_Longbottom,_

_ _

_Your detention will take place with me tonight in the Potions dungeon. You shall clean out all of the equipment using magic._

_ _

_Professor S. Snape_

Hermione laughed, but Ginny looked slightly worried.

'Neville,' she said. 'Do you want me to show you some simple cleaning spells?' James had to fight to hold back his laughter.

'No, Ginny, I'll be fine,' he said, trying not to laugh at Hermione's expression. 'I'll be fine.'

'Well,' said Ginny, still looking concerned. 'All right. Jesus, is that the time? I've got Transfiguration now, but I need to get something first. What have you got?'

'History of Magic,' Hermione replied. James grinned.

'I'll see you guys later,' said Ginny, standing up. 'Hmm … you look remarkably cute in that position.' Hermione was still resting against James. She hastily untangled herself, as James laughed.

'Aw, no fair,' he said, with the air of a small baby whose candy has been taken (a/n It's _that_ easy). 'I was just getting comfortable.'

'I don't suppose being in love with someone else,' said Hermione, once Ginny had left. 'Puts you off flirting with every other girl in existence?' James grinned.

'S'all right, Bertha. I know you're attached now. Come on, time for – er, do you still have Binns?' Hermione nodded. 'Excellent. I just need to fetch some fireworks…'

'Oh no you don't,' said Hermione forcibly. 'You're coming with me.' James, however, had already summoned some of Harry's Filibuster Fireworks. Hermione sighed.

'Harry said I could borrow some any time I wanted,' James maintained.

'Harry's stupid,' Hermione remarked, as the two teenagers left the common room, chuckling.

*

'The Goblin rebellion of 1612 was an important stage in Wizarding history. It showed how easily wizard-beast relations could be undermined. One of the main rebels was a goblin known as Urg the Ugly. This name was quite ironic, as Urg had a most charming facade…' Harry sighed. These lessons were possibly the only ones more tedious than Snape's Potions lectures. He glanced around the classroom. Ron, next to him, was engraving something onto the desk. _Malfoy loves Parkinson_, it looked like. Hermione was laughing at something James was saying; they were working at the desk in front, and seemed the only two who were half paying attention. Seamus, Lavender, Dean and Parvati had given up completely. Ever since James had set off some fireworks, their concentration had slipped from minimal to nonexistent. James himself, although now working, had already received a detention, his second in two days. 

'Psst … Hermione,' Ron whispered suddenly, his handicraft on the desk completed. 'Have you decided who to take to the dance?' At this, James' ears perked up, and he turned at the same time as Hermione.

'I don't know,' Hermione said simply.

'There's a dance?' James asked eagerly.

'Yes,' said Harry. 'Why?' 

'Oh, it's just that – funny story really – about three years ago, well, in my time, anyway, Dumbledore arranged a dance at Hogwarts for Christmas. Anyway, we – me, Sirius, Peter and Remus – all had dates. Mine wasn't Lily,' he added, seeing Hermione's look. 'She went with Sirius. However, Peter was the only one in the group who could actually dance well. He tried to teach us – with no luck whatsoever. Therefore, as a last resort, we looked up this potion – Saltaserum. Saltaserum gives the drinker incredible dancing skills for a limited period. It's only limited, however. So, we got about making it. Sirius was the Potions master – he basically did it himself with just a little guidance from Remus and me. He managed to prepare it for Christmas Eve. We all drank it, except that you were only meant to take one drop. Sirius conveniently withheld this information until after I'd drunk a whole gobletful. He and Remus took one drop each.

'The dance came, and all four of us danced up a storm – the potions worked a treat. By next morning, Sirius and Remus' skills had worn off. But mine hadn't. They hadn't worn off after a week either. A week and then a month. And then a year. In fact, the effect has _never worn off_. I can still dance at the highest level.' Harry and Ron laughed, but Hermione looked as though all her dreams had come true. James noticed this.

'Why?' he asked. 'Can you dance, Hermione?'

'Can she dance?' repeated Ron faintly, as though James was a bit dim. 'Of course she can. She went to that godforsaken dance school in Bulgaria and she's never been the same since. Incredible…'

'Whom do you dance with?' James asked.

'Well,' said Hermione, looking slightly embarrassed. 'Sometimes Harry and Ron – they're both useless, though…'

'My ears are burning,' said Harry dryly.

'No-one, really. My talent is going to waste.'

'And your modesty, obviously,' said James grinning. 'OK. Hermione, will you go to the dance with me?' Hermione looked flattered, but Ron and Harry had obviously not been expecting that.

'I thought you'd never ask,' said Hermione, smiling. 'I think I would be honoured.'

'Excellent. Don't worry Ron; I see what you're thinking.' He grinned. 'I'm not going to sleep with Hermione after dancing with her.' At this, Hermione flushed purple, and Ron just gaped at James. Harry looked as though he was fighting to hold back laughter. 'Oh come on, Ron. It's written all over your face.' Ron made a few incoherent gulping sounds.

'I think you had him worried there,' said Harry, though his laughter didn't quite reach his eyes.

*

James sighed. Transfiguration was far too easy. Professor McGonagall, once she had recovered from seeing James, had set them all on a task to change their partners into a specific animal. James had, of course, allowed Hermione to cheat somewhat, by making her say the required incantation and then transforming into his Animagus form. He managed to turn her into a golden eagle on several occasions. When Professor McGonagall asked how he was able to do these things, James replied by saying that the potion he had taken had given him James Potter's abilities.

Ron, however, was not having such good luck. He was attempting to turn Harry into a lion, but the best he could achieve was a tabby cat with several missing limbs. Harry had managed to turn Ron into an elephant, and had had to hastily change him back when he threatened to squash the room and everyone in it flat.

Hermione was just as capable as James. Even though a few times he cheated, she was still successful in transfiguring him into a small dog, which ran around due to an excess of pent-up energy. When she had managed to calm it down, it licked her fingers enthusiastically. She also had had to do a hasty transfiguration when the small dog-James had raised its hind leg in the immediate vicinity of Professor McGonagall's desk. 

So, after a relatively relaxed morning, James, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table for lunch. When Harry was just helping himself to a large and, according to Ron, pestilential plate of tuna, Donna came over to speak to him.

'Harry,' she said urgently. 'I cannot play tomorrow. My father has requested that I visit him. I am sorry.' James couldn't quite place, but her accent was definitely not pure English. Harry simply nodded, and Donna trailed away.

'Where's she from?' said Hermione and James at exactly the same time.

'Great minds think alike,' said James, grinning at Hermione. 'Harry?'

'I don't know exactly,' Harry said. 'She sounds – sort of – French or something. Why?'

'No reason,' said James evasively. 'Anyway,' he said, with a very swift change of subject. 'What have we got this afternoon?'

'Defence Against the Dark Arts,' Ron replied. 'About our only decent lesson left.'

'I'm not surprised, as Remus is teaching you. He didn't used to teach. He did something completely different.'

'What?' asked Harry, interested. He had never discerned what Remus had done after Hogwarts.'

'Well, it hasn't happened yet in my time, but he told me. He worked with the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. But not in the offices. He travelled far and wide, all across the world. Apparently he would only visit me, Peter Lily and Sirius several times a year. He basically had to sort out the more dangerous dark creatures. As one himself – you see what I mean. But he's told me loads of stories. Apparently he destroyed a Lethifold when it sneaked up on him during the night. He even took on an Acromantula (a/n Go R/H!) once. I remember seeing one of those in my second year.'

'So did we,' Harry replied, motioning to Ron.

'Yes, I heard. Aragog, eh? This one was alone, but it could easily have eaten Sirius. Fortunately, ___ saved us by killing it.' (a/n I'm sorry about this, but I can't put the name in. It'd ruin one of my fundamental Werewolf plotlines. Sorry.)

'Sirius told us about him,' Hermione remarked. She checked her watch. 'Come on, we better go.'

*

Remus wasn't there when the small contingent of Gryffindors turned up from the Great Hall. The Slytherins, including, to Harry's chagrin, Draco Malfoy, were already waiting. Then James realised something.

'Oh God, of course,' said James, running a hand down his face. 'He's ill, isn't he? The full moon was last night. Hmm … wonder whom we'll have instead? I do hope it's…'

'Come on, all of you, move!' Snape was approaching the classroom, looking particularly vindictive. James grinned.

'You're looking well today, sir,' he remarked dryly, noticing a number of potion stains on Snape's robes. Snape didn't seem to be able to look him in the eye.

'I'll expect to see you later, Longbottom,' he snapped.

'Oh, of course, I'm Neville, aren't I?' said James innocently. 'So I _didn't_ save you from a werewolf at sixteen.' Snape looked completely rattled.

'Get inside,' he hissed.

'He's scared,' James replied simply to Hermione, about halfway through the lesson. They were again working together, and Snape had set all of them off on preparing an Aging Potion. Even though they were in Defence Against the Dark Arts, he claimed that their Potions work was (apart from Malfoy's) mediocre, and this was a perfect opportunity to improve it. 'Always has been, always will be. Even if he _thinks _I'm Neville, deep down he knows it's me. Hey, what's that?' He had noticed Hermione's Transfiguration coursework protruding from her open bag. He snatched it up.

'Now this brings back old memories,' he said, grinning. 'Hmm … do you have a Silver yew yet?' Hermione grinned.

'Don't think you're the only resourceful one, Mr Potter,' she said, her eyes twinkling. She held out a small leaf. James laughed

'Where did you get that?' he asked.

'From Snape's private stores.' James laughed. 'Why – how did you get it?'

'Long story. Suffice to say that our teacher – Professor Turner – didn't keep it in his stores.'

'Granger! Longbottom!' Snape's voice rang out across the room. 'Ten points from Gryffindor for talking in my lesson.'

'Malfoy is,' James pointed out, looking to Malfoy, who was in clear conversation with Crabbe. 

'I see no proof,' he hissed, though Malfoy was still talking.

'Look, over there,' said James. 'Look – that is called talking. Ten points from 

Slytherin, I suppose?' Hermione, next to him, was trying not to laugh. Snape took on a foul grimace.

'Very well. Malfoy – five points from Slytherin for talking. Longbottom,' he hissed. 'You're going to have a very long detention this evening. Now – I think it's time I tested your Aging potion. Who can we use – ah yes – the talented Miss Granger… And you – Granger! Give your solution to Potter. Malfoy – Let us see what Longbottom makes of yours…' He continued through the class, pairing mostly Gryffindors with Slytherins. 

'Right,' he said, after a few minutes. 'Gather round. We are going to compare the effects of two potions. Granger's – and Longbottom's.' The Slytherins were all grinning broadly at the prospect of seeing Hermione take James' potion. Harry had come to the front to take Hermione's. Hermione herself looked perfectly calm.

'Now,' Snape continued. 'The potions should age you by just a few years – you will both be around twenty or twenty-one. If,' he added nastily, glaring at James, '– they work, that is.' Hermione and Harry looked at each other.

'Ready?' Harry asked.

'As I'll ever be,' Hermione replied. Simultaneously, they gripped their goblets and tipped the contents down their throats.

To Hermione, it felt just as it had when she had taken the Desire potion a few days ago. Except her skin didn't seem to be melting – it seemed to be stretching. She was becoming slowly taller, and she closed her eyes. She opened her eyes to find Ron staring at her, and James grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

'Mish Hermione,' he said, in an accent Hermione felt sure he couldn't know. 'My goodnesh. You look shtunning.' Hermione smiled at him. Ron's jaw had dropped. So had Snape's, but he was staring at someone else.

Harry looked up. He felt quite different. His shoulders were broader, and his arms were slightly thicker. He looked to his right, where he saw Hermione. She looked beautiful. More so than she did now.

'Nice look, Hermione,' he said, grinning, although the voice he heard wasn't his own. It was deeper, and more pronounced. He noticed Snape looking at him funnily. _He must think I'm James_, Harry realised. He noticed Hermione turn to look at him, and saw her start.

Hermione grinned at Ron, who was still staring dumbstruck, and then at James. She turned to say something to Harry, but found the words got caught in her throat. Harry looked – there was no other word for it – _tough_. His arms were much more muscular, and his school robes had been ripped in places where they were too small (a/n Let's not go into gratuitous detail…). He was a little taller, over six feet at least. She noticed him grinning at her.

'You look different, Miss Granger. New haircut?' Hermione laughed. He looks so _different_, she thought. A lot more handsome than he used to. She grinned again after this thought had struck her.

'Hmm … have you been working out, Mr Potter?' she asked innocently.

'Naturally,' replied Harry. His voice, she noticed, was slightly deeper. 

'The rest of you,' said Snape, who seemed to have regained the ability to speak. 'Take your potions now.' Harry watched, amazed, as the rest of the class began aging before his eyes. He noticed James take Malfoy's potion. Presently, a twenty-one year old James Potter was standing in their midst.

'Bloody hell,' said Ron weakly, looking from James to Harry. 'It's like looking into a living mirror. Look at that, Hermione.' Hermione did, and she wasn't the only one. Harry and James looked identical down to the small pimple (a/n Go H/H!) on the end of their noses. However, because of their eyes it was easy to distinguish which one was which. Snape seemed to have noticed this, too, and was looking at James as though he'd just murdered someone.

'Isn't it terrible when the dead come back to haunt you?' James whispered softly into Snape's ear. Snape paled. 

'Malfoy,' he said hurriedly. 'You're in charge. I need to check something.' He left the classroom, breathing heavily.

'Sit down everyone,' said Malfoy sharply. James looked at him. Without that hair – he would look very similar to Sirius. Malfoy didn't seem to have aged as much, either. He looked around eighteen or nineteen. He caught sight of Harry and James, and also paled slightly. 

'Potter. Longbottom. Sit down. Professor Snape left _me_ in charge.' His words were suddenly interrupted by a loud snorting noise from behind him. He whipped around, and immediately burst out laughing. Seamus, who had taken Goyle's potion, was giggling at something. He was four years old. Other Slytherins and even some Gryffindors joined in laughing at Seamus' plight. 

'I'd better take him to the hospital wing,' said James. 'Wait here.' He walked over to the tiny Seamus and lifted him onto his shoulder. Little Seamus giggled, and said something that sounded to Harry remarkably like 'Horsey, horsey!' James himself smiled, and left the dungeon.

He bounced little Seamus all the way up to the hospital wing. He was able, in his advanced form, to make Seamus float for a little way, making him think he was flying. Just as he entered the hospital wing, he heard his name being called.

'James?' He turned around, and saw a very pale looking Remus lying on one of the beds.

'Hi, Remus,' he said cheerfully, but Remus was still staring at him.

'James,' he said softly. 'You look just like you used to – just before you died… How?'

'Aging potion,' James replied. 'We took it just now in Defence Against the Dark Arts. It should wear off in a few hours.'

'Why were you making Aging potions in my lesson exactly?'

'Snape,' replied James simply. Remus smiled, and looked at him again.

'You're going to give people heart attacks going around like that. You just better pray Neville stays at home for a long time.' James grinned, and knocked on Madam Pomfrey's door. She opened it, and smiled.

'Dear me, Longbottom. You could so easily pass for James Potter after taking that potion.' She motioned to Seamus. 'What's happened to him?'

'Aging potion experiment gone a little awry,' James explained. Madam Pomfrey smiled again. 

'Thank you, dear. I'll soon cure him.' James nodded, and turned to leave.

'See you later, Remus,' he said, as he opened the door. 'Get well soon.' Remus smiled and James left.

James met up with Harry just outside the Great Hall. He was heading back to Gryffindor Tower, though he still looked twenty odd.

'You OK to play tomorrow, James?' he asked. James nodded. 

'As I'll ever be.'

'We do look alike, you know,' Harry said suddenly. 'We even have the same Head Boy badge.'

'Lucky Hermione noticed and made me take mine off. Neville Longbottom going around with a Head Boy badge might make one or two people suspicious.' Harry laughed.

'Yeah. Anyway, where are Ron and Hermione?'

'Common room probably. How come you're not still in Potions?'

'Snape came back and let us all go early. First time in seven years.' James chuckled.

'Yeah – decapitate.' They had reached the portrait hole. James tipped his hat to the Fat Lady and entered the common room.

Ron and Hermione were involved in much the same activities as they had been that morning. They were lying across a couch at the back of the room, locked again in passionate embrace. People were grinning at them, but they seemed not to have noticed. James was struck by another familiar feeling of déjà vu. He smiled, and looked to Harry, expecting to see him looking happy as well. But, inexplicably, Harry had gone completely white. Without a word, he swept off towards the dormitory. James followed.

'Harry?' he said nervously, on entering the dormitory.

'Come in, James,' replied Harry, sighing.

'What's wrong?' James asked, though he was fairly sure he already knew. Harry looked at him for a few seconds.

'Why didn't they tell me?' James shrugged, and Harry sighed. He sat down on the bed, and stared at James with Lily's green eyes. 'James?' he said, after a few minutes. 'Can I tell you a story?'

'Yeah, sure. What?'

'The story of when I saved Hermione's life.'

**Now _that_ is a good place to finish the chapter. Oh yes. Perhaps it is my own deluded subconsciousness (and I pray to God that it is) but I seem to be getting _more_ reviews. Hooray! Anyways – here's the little thanks section (The term 'little' is used rather lightly. This is probably going to end up longer than the fic):**

** **

**Kelzery (First and foremost, good old Kelzery. Now, your suggestion last time – I absolutely loved it. I laughed for about three hours. Wonderful stuff. I prefer the font, too. Very enthusiastic H/H support from you, I noticed. You and VIHPF5, between you, voted for H/H eight time. A big gold star for determination. Thanks, Kelly), Lizzy/Tygrestick (*Chuckles* Another comical review. I hope falling off your chair didn't hurt {gets glared at for crossing his fingers} Thanks a lot), Alicia/Sue Spinnet (Ooh, I'm about halfway through AUC. Love it so far. I like my sadistic methods. Saying 'H/H' or 'R/H' is both too original and boring. I think you get a big gold star for imagery with your voting. Thanks a lot – keep up your own good work, too), Hedwig (Whether or not saying 'Acromantula' {which is a big spider} was inadvertent or not, I'm putting it down as a R/H vote. Cheers), Lavander (This is a kinda cliffie. We'll see, eh? I liked the last part, too. Very sentimental. Thanks), Virgo Ruben (Arrgh! Your vote is null and void, because cunning cunningness was not portrayed. You can try again, though. Thanks), illusions2525 (I noticed a column you put up asking people to read your fics. Very subtle. This is more effective, though: READ THESE STORIES PLEASE, PEOPLE: [http://www.members.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=30354][1] Thanks, illusions. ****JJ), Tasha (Yes … great minds do think alike. As do modest minds *grins*. You'll read more of my work? *Walks away muttering about how kind people on ff.net are and how he should try and be more like them* Thanks a lot.), Starlight (Tell you what. If you're becoming sick of me being insufferably nice all the time, I _could_ switch over to evil Sirius. No, you wouldn't want that {I think…}. Your name is on the gravestone because I plan on having you killed. Argh *looks around nervously* Phew. Nobody heard my plan. Good. Call it a tribute if you will. And your stories deserve to be plugged, as you quaintly put it. Also, I take pride in my lickle thank you notes. People have a right to be thanked. Thanks! {See? The system works}), gumdrop (Ah, the marvellous gumdrop™ is back again. Got your email ****J. I didn't put S/H as an option, no… Partly because Seamus is too good for Hermione. Too Good!! We'll find someone nice for him. How about an American exchange student who goes by the name of, oh, I don't know, Mary? Or Sue? We'll see, shall we? I guess I have a weakness for evil people like Peter and Malfoy. I maintain firmly that they will join the Light Side in the HP canon. And if they don't – well, there are a few million people who can give me a nice 'I told you so.' Thanks, G. Love you), HGW (It's not really a challenge. It is, as alicia/sue rightly points out, a particularly sadistic method of voting. Call it defying convention. Thanks a lot, HGW. Love you too), Marissa (Very subtle use of pimples there. You win the 'most subtle' award. I think the Teenage Witches will personally dismember you if you talk that way about Draco. They have a thing about him and leather – you really don't want to know. No, I couldn't have left that out. Like I say, I have a weakness. Cheers), Jenn (Jamesy's detention is imminent. And Neville may return, he may not. You'll have to wait and see… Cheers), Mina (Nice pseudonym. And OOC means what, exactly? Right, I've had enough. Right? Right. I'm actually quarter-Irish, and my mates say I do a dead-on impression of Gerry Adams. Why do you love Tom Riddle, exactly? Never mind. Oh, and have you been eating sunflower seeds for Comic Relief, or just from pure insanity? {No! You _can't_ phone a friend} If it _is_ CR, I'm dead proud of you. Thanks.), Rachel Granger-Gryffindor (I explained about Acromantulas at the top. Whether or not you meant it, I'm putting you down for a R/H vote. You're in a minority, however. French, eh? I only do German, so my French skills stretch to about: _Bonjour, ça va_? Just as my Spanish goes to: _Dos cervezas, por favor_ {Two beers please}. Merci!), Orange Girl (Lucius was hidden, so Draco didn't seen him. Draco does know he's alive, though. And now Lucius has gone to the Ministry. Thanks a lot), Sara (Right, your review WINS. This is the BEST REVIEW prize, for the wonderful poem. Congratulations. Wonderful stuff ****J. Cheers), Ginny :) (Ah! Another English writer. Congratulations. Mrs Norris/Crookshanks, eh? Now that's an inspired idea… Being deranged is considered perfectly normal if you live in London, I thought. *Cackles* Only joking. I have a number of good friends there {who are _also_ deranged. How ironic}. You really know a blue-eyed, black-haired boy who had a cupboard fall on him? How coincidental. What was the date again? Let's see… 15th July? That's James' birthday. Strange… It's not Harry's/my birthday though. Shame. Thanks a lot, Ginny. ****J), eb (Does that stand for Electronics Boutique? No? Rats. I need to go down there to get something. Thanks a lot. Glad to – _Happy_ to hear that you like it), Mayleesa (Great again? Implying that more than one chapter is good? Gasp. You're too kind. Thanks a lot. Guess what? I love you as well.), someone2 (Aha! A regular reviewer who is being shunned. I love you too, s2. Don't feel neglected. Again, I say, I'm going AQAP. Thanks a lot), StarZed (Very surreptitious. Are you not a native English speaker? Just wondering… A stroke of brilliance, eh? Stop, you're embarrassing me. Cheers), … (Another nice pseudonym. You'll cry, will you? I might have to put the story on hold in that case. Thanks.), gwyneth {Hmm – one of the auto-correct words for this is 'gayness'. How interesting} (Your review wins the 'most informative' review. Excellent job.), Calder Lynch (Good pseud {can't be bothered writing out the whole thing}. Very subtle R/H voting, though you're in a minority. Thanks), Mladybug3 (Oh dear. Here comes trouble. I'd bet twenty bucks, but all I have is ten _pounds_, so that may not work so well. More subtle voting. All the subtlest voting comes from the R/H shippers – how coincidental.I couldn't do that? You wanna bet? I could have them making out on the floor and stick Hermione with Dumbledore. I have the author's power – I can do whatever I want. Ron/Crookshanks, Hermione/Dumbledore – that's quite inspirational actually… Cape cod? So, you were last when they handed out place names then. Do you also have a place near you called Mackerel Mountain? Or Salmon Summit? Hake Hill? The list is endless. I'm sure I want to know the origin of your 'coooool false name' as you put it. You're around my age, eh? How coincidental. Thanks M3. Love you), VIHPF5 (Ah, the shared winner of 'most enthusiastic' award. Kelzery voted four times as well. Yes, so much for being discreet. The R/Hers are better at that. But they're in a minority. I can't really take all four votes. Tell you what – I'll make yours count as two {and yours, Kelzery} because they were so enthusiastic. Well done, I'm sure. ****Love ya, Robbie. Thanks), Hawkins (Aha! Another excellent subtle review. I'm glad to hear you're waiting patiently. Most people wait _impatiently_. What are you going to do? Cheers), Darla (Me? On a favourites list. Oh, you are too kind. Thanks a lot, Darla), {Nasty Stalking} Chinook (You're coming to stalk me? Can't wait. Yes, it is nice to be told that you're loved. But when the same guy says the same thing to fifty other loverly ladies. Hmm… handbags at dawn, I think. You think you're incoherent? I could tell you a funny story about what happened a few days ago. I came across a skunk whilst walking in the park. That makes pretty much whatever you do incoherent. Cheers, Chinook. Love you.), Twilight and Silence (I don't think I've ever asked. From where did your marvellous pseudonym arrive? I like it. Somehow more original than ~Rose~. Personally, I don't think Hermione will end up with Harry or Ron in the HP canon. JKR'll leave it open ended, and prevent herself from offending half of the HP fans across the globe. Your older brother sounds like an interesting specimen. A mix of Percy, Fred, George, Charlie and Bill? Scary stuff. Your highly subtle R/H vote was registered, though you're in something of a minority {the ratio of H/H to R/H is about 10:1 at the moment}. You have arachnophobia, eh? You certainly wouldn't want to meet an Acromantula. Love you, T&S. Thanks), ClayZebra (You think this is better than BU/W? Some other people don't {Looks pointedly at T&S}. Still, I can't seem to write anything about Werewolf at the moment, though I did have a cracking idea earlier. The Hermione subplot is interesting; I'll give you that. In the end, I'll probably just give up and make her take a vow of celibacy. *Cackles* Just kidding. But it will be interesting. Sadistic seems to be an unanimous description of me now. A pimple on the face of humanity? Now that's a new one. ****Love ya, CZ. Thanks.), Housey (Mad genius? Now _that_ sounds more like me. Ha ha! I finished my SC1! And, whether you meant it or not, you said 'pimple', so even though I know you're a R/Her I'm putting down an extra mark for the H/Hers. Ha! I'll probably have seen you already today, the mad genius that I am. Ciao Andy. Thanks), Tiger Lily (Now that is inspired. [pimpleface@hotmail.com][2]! That wins the 'most original' award. Your brother's singing**** is like a drowning cat being mauled by a porcupine? Now _that's_ imagery. I may use that in my English essay, actually. The best simile {I think – I hate similes and metaphors. But even more I hate distinguishing between the two} I've ever seen. ****Love ya, TL. ****Cheers), the seraphim (I take it by 'nasty, nasty' you're referring to sex. I bloody hope you are, anyway. Well, they might have done it. Who knows? Seamus interrupted before anything could transpire. If you _are_ scarred for life, you can sue me at: [whateveryoureckon@iveonlygotafewquidandaveryhairycombanyway/youcanhaveitifyoureallywant/butyoumusttry.co.uk][3]. The minimum settlement is a packet of Wrigley's sugar-free gum. Your subtle vote was registered – you're in _le majoritié_, to coin the French phrase I just made up. Thanks, seraphim. Love you.), Cousette Lupin (Love the pseudonym. Another very subtle R/H vote – I haven't seen an obvious one yet. No, we won't be meeting Acromanties for a while – or will we? I've had a few more ideas for Werewolf. Hopefully, and I emphasise the hope, I can get back on track with that soon. Thanks a lot.), atlieneko (Thanks a lot. James is my second favourite character, after the insane Sirius Black. Cheers), Dragonessa Smith (Ah, my namesake. ****J****. Thanks a lot, Dragonessa {BTW – that's some very subtle anti-sexism there} I heard a horrible story like that, about a school who wanted to change the curriculum as they considered History to be sexist. What's next, then? Itstory? Thanks, DS.), {Last but by no means least} Malfoy's Best Friend (If you're Malfoy's best friend, why don't you call him Draco? Just wondering… I will keep on writing. Thanks a lot).**

** **

** **

**Phew. That was quite exhausting. Now – let's see. The fic is 5230 words, and the thanks section is 1859 words. Overall, that makes the thank you section approximately 26% of the story. And I'm telling you this why? I dunno – pointless trivia.**

** **

**Thanks again to all you reviewers. The voting is still open for those of you who haven't already. From now on, one vote per person. Kelzery and VIHPF5 were allowed two because of their enthusiasm before I'd created this rule. Next part will hopefully involve some Quidditch, and the mystery is {hopefully} solved.**

** **

**See you later, people.**

** **

**Ciao **

   [1]: http://www.members.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=30354
   [2]: mailto:pimpleface@hotmail.com
   [3]: mailto:whateveryoureckon@iveonlygotafewquidandaveryhairycombanyway/youcanhaveitifyoureallywant/butyoumusttry.co.uk



	8. Back to the Future (8): Reminiscences

This part is dedicated to all the wonderful H/H shippers out there, and my superlative beta-reader, ~*Snow Angel*~

This part is dedicated to all the wonderful H/H shippers out there, and my superlative beta-reader, ~*Snow Angel*~. Oh yeah, and gumdrop, for being such a terribly nice person …

**Back to the Future (8): Reminiscences**

'You must be joking,' said James hoarsely, when Harry had finished speaking. Harry fixed him with a piercing stare, the stare that Lily had used on so many previous occasions.

'You can't seriously think that,' he said evenly, still boring into James with his eyes. And James realised – he hadn't been joking at all … he'd told the truth.

'But why haven't you _told _her?' James asked exasperatedly. 'I think she'd have a right to know.' Harry's voice shook slightly when he spoke.

'I'll tell her when it's the right time,' he said adamantly.

'The right time?' repeated James faintly. 'Harry, did you by any chance not notice what Hermione was doing down there with Ron?'

'Exactly,' Harry repeated, his face slowly crumbling. 'She loves Ron … she doesn't need to know …' He broke off, tears appearing in the corner of his eyes. James suddenly felt terrible.

'Look Harry, I'm sorry,' he said. 'Don't cry – don't –'

'No, never mind,' said Harry. 'It's not your problem. It's my problem … I'll deal with it …' James suddenly saw something. He saw it - in Harry's eyes and in his words. It was so blindingly obvious, that he was amazed he hadn't noticed it before. Loneliness. Harry was completely lonely. He had no one in the world to _truly_ care for him, to love him. He had friends, granted, but from what James had heard, it seemed that Harry did all the caring himself … how many times had he rescued Ron, Hermione and others from danger? He had been happy for just one year. But then his parents had died, he had left the magical community and, had been brought up for ten years by no-hopers … than at last he had come to Hogwarts; finally found friends, people he could care for, who could care for him… .It was all Peter's fault, James thought bitterly, but then it donned upon him that this wasn't true in the slightest. Peter had only been a pawn in Voldemort's scheme, his scheme to be the most powerful wizard in the world. Voldemort! James thought, with a surge of hatred. It all came back to him in the end …

'You can't shoulder it all by yourself, Harry,' he said quietly, after a few moments. 'If you won't tell Hermione, I will.' Harry looked up.

'No,' he said. 'You're right, James.' He sighed. 'I suppose I should tell her. She ought to know. But what about Ron?' James sighed.

'I don't know. Why don't you talk to Seamus? From what you've told me, and the way he acted earlier, I've an inkling he may know more than he's letting on.' Harry nodded.

'All right. I need to tell someone else. Send him up. And James?' he said, as James reached for the door handle.

'Hmm?'

'Thanks.' James smiled, and closed the door behind him. Harry sighed. His final secret was out. Still, James wouldn't tell anyone without Harry's consent. He had been dreading this ever since that night, when he _hadn't _told her. Harry would never forget that night…

***

(a/n I'd love to end the chapter here.)

He ran feverishly on, his heart beating rapidly and uncomfortably in his chest. Surely she couldn't be dead … _surely_. He ran on, and passed a small grove, still calling her name. His voice wasn't his own; it was choked and strangled with tears. "Where are you, Hermione?" he thought desperately. 'Come on, you must be here somewhere. You _have_ to be.'

He rounded another corner, and the dense woodland blocked the last lingering rays of light from the sun. Harry whipped out his wand, and muttered '_Lumos!_' his voice slicing apart the night air as it had never before. His wand light lit up the surrounding path, but there was still no sign of blue amongst the green. "_He_ had killed her." There was no other possibility. The argument they had had – it had been their first argument since meeting, and it looked like being their last. Harry couldn't believe the last words he may have spoken to Hermione were angry ones. If only Ron hadn't brought up the subject of parents … 

He moved faster. If there was the slimmest chance that Hermione _was_ still alive, he had to find her, fast. He stumbled on a large piece of rock protruding from the undergrowth. He had torn his jeans quite badly, and his knee was bleeding profusely; staining his jeans with a sticky red hue – but none of that was important. "Why couldn't I just have told her?" he thought, trying to not lose it all together, "it was the _perfect_ opportunity." He rounded another corner, and his heart stopped in mid-beat.

Hermione was lying spread-eagled on the ground, her face hidden under mounds of blue silk. Her necklace had been torn off – there was blood on her neck – and was lying clasped between her fingers. Harry inched forward, not wanting to see what was coming. He approached Hermione's body, and touched her face softly with his finger – she was cold as ice. He lay down next to her on the ground, and slowly, averting his eyes, he lifted back her dress. And he screamed. 

His scream carried backwards through the Forest – it reverberated around the small grove that he was kneeling in. He stared, choking with tears, back to Hermione, and let out another sound, a sound he wouldn't have thought himself capable of producing. It was a long moan, and sounded like the pitiful howl of a wounded dog. He looked back again to Hermione, into her lifeless hazel eyes. She was gone, and He had done it again. He looked at the scrawled word in blood on her forehead.

Potter 

It was on his hands. Her death was on his hands. It was his fault – he should never have spoken to her that way. He let out another howl, and took Hermione's limp body in his hands. Even though he knew she could never come back, he still clung on. The grief was tearing through him like a serrated knife. Come on Hermione, he thought, don't leave me now. You can't leave me now. He buried his head in his hands and felt the tears pouring down his face. This couldn't be real. She couldn't be dead, she _couldn't_. But, as he looked back at her bloody face, still, inexplicably, beautiful, he saw the lifelessness in her eyes. Her eyes, usually the perfect shade of hazel, were dead and grey, and her bright face was the deathly pallor on the white of the snow. 

He was just considering, after a few minutes, whether to return to the castle, when a small movement caught his attention.

He stood back, breathing hard. He looked down to Hermione's arm. He wasn't sure whether he'd just imagined it, but he was sure that her hand had just – quivered, slightly. He looked again. For a few minutes, Hermione remained still, but then her hand suddenly shivered again, and lay down by her side. Harry's mind worked at light speed. She was still alive! And he could save her …

He had to do it; there was no other way. His secret might come out, but he had absolutely no choice whatsoever. He tried to remember clearly what it was that Professor Flitwick had said in that lesson…

***** 

'In you come, in you come,' the tiny Professor squeaked. 'Ah, thank you, Miss Granger.' Hermione had helpfully lifted him onto his extremely high chair. The class filed in slowly, looking particularly unenthusiastic. Perhaps it was because exams were drawing ever closer, or maybe something completely unrelated, but the sixth year Gryffindors looked nothing short of asleep as they seated themselves for double Charms.

Professor Flitwick looked around at that all, a wry smile playing about his lips. His eyes lingered for a minute on Dean, whose head was on the desk, and Ron, who was emitting a number of odd high-pitched sounds.

'Well,' he squeaked cheerfully. 'You all seem very eager to get to work. Therefore, I think I may teach you something off-syllabus just this once …'

This sentence had the effect of grasping a little more of the class' attention. Hermione's pose did not change at all – she paid rapt attention no matter what the subject – but Harry straightened up, looking more interested. Looking around, he noticed that Dean had stopped leaning on the desk and was looking quizzically to Professor Flitwick. Seamus caught Harry's eye and gave him a perplexed look. Only Neville, a student with a particularly affinity for always imagining the worst, looked in any way scared – in fact, he looked remarkably like he did whenever Snape asked him to brew a simple Beauty Draught (a/n What a tragedy that isn't available – some of you could use some). 

'What is it, Professor?' Hermione asked keenly. Over the years, her thirst for knowledge and inquisitive nature seemed to have increased tenfold. Harry grinned at the fervent look in her eyes compared to the particularly lethargic one in Ron's, who looked as though he'd much rather be sleeping in Gryffindor Tower than having a non-curricular Charms lesson. Professor Flitwick turned to them.

'I suppose you are all familiar with the common Muggle phrase "Love at first sight?"' he asked. 

At the mention of the word "love", Lavender and Parvati suddenly seemed to become a lot more interested, Dean lay his head back on his desk, and Neville took on, if that was possible, an even more terrified look. Harry and Hermione nodded simultaneously.

'That particular saying was derived, as many Muggle sayings are (a/n Go Cornwall Catswingers!!), from the magical world. There was once a potion – its usage is now strictly monitored by the Ministry of Magic – known as _Amora_. In America and Australia particularly, this 'drug', as it was hitherto referred to, was widespread. Perhaps because these particular nations had trouble falling in love by natural methods, or perhaps because they merely enjoyed the sadistic use of the potion, the amount of _Amora_ sold illegally soon rose to such high levels that the International Confederation of Wizards had to ban its production except by highly trained potions experts or for research purposes. The potion is now extremely rare, although …' He punctuated his sentence by bringing out from his robes a small glass phial filled with a shimmering red substance. Abandoning all pretence, Neville hid under his desk, transfixed with horror. Harry caught Hermione's eye and raised his eyebrows.

'This is a dose of _Amora_ that the Ministry kindly allowed Professor Snape to brew up several years ago. Now, I have weakened its properties intensely – in its purest form the love will never run out – for our purposes. I don't suppose,' he said, looking round at them and failing to hide a smile. 'That I could have some volunteers?' This caused some activity. Neville made a number of incoherent gulping sounds, whilst Seamus and Dean backed against the far wall, eyeing Parvati and Lavender nervously. Ron jerked awake, and also stepped back. Lavender and Parvati themselves were looking amusedly to Dean and Seamus, whilst giggling uncontrollably. Only Harry and Hermione stayed in their seats. 

'Miss Granger? Mr Potter? Would you care to try?' Hermione looked at Harry with an arrested expression. Harry grinned.

'You never know, Hermione,' he said. 'We may get used to it.' Hermione smiled.

'I doubt that, Mr Potter,' Professor Flitwick replied, looking more amused than they'd ever seen him before. 'This potion has been set for precisely one minute. Any longer than that and well – I think you'd rather not know the gory details. Here you are.' He split the potion into two even tinier glass phials and handed on each to Harry and Hermione. Harry looked again at the nervous grin on Hermione's face before tipping back the phial and swallowing the potion.

Hermione smelled the sweet liquid. It had a delicate scent, one of fresh fruit and pine. She looked over to Harry, who had just drunk his own. "Oh well," she thought, "better get it over and done with." She too tipped the contents of her bottle into her mouth and swallowed it in one gulp.

It was the most amazing feeling. She felt for a minute as though she was floating on thin air. The effect didn't last long, however. The classroom soon came back into focus, but she wasn't looking at that. She was staring intently at Harry. She had never before noticed how incredibly tall and handsome he was before. He was just Harry. Her friend. Harry. She didn't have any feelings for him, did she? But she could feel a powerful kind of aching rising in her chest, and felt herself falling forward into his bright green eyes...

Harry blinked. Hermione was still standing in front of him, a very odd expression on her face. He recognised it as the expression she had used in the past, whenever she had just solved a tricky puzzle or riddle. He suddenly realised that he didn't feel in the slightest bit different. He had definitely just taken _Amora_, hadn't he? So why was nothing happening? He looked, perplexed, to Professor Flitwick, who also had a strange expression on his face. He also seemed to be studying Harry intently. 

Hermione walked forward, towards Harry. How could she never have noticed it before? How kind, handsome, gentle and brave Harry really was. She approached him slowly; he was looking to Professor Flitwick. She spoke softly.

'Harry,' she said slowly. 'I think I lov –' Suddenly, however, she felt as though a bucket of ice-cold water had just drenched her from head to toe. The warmth inside her subsided, and her heart rate returned to normal. She too glanced at Professor Flitwick, who was smiling.

'Excellent,' he said to Hermione. 'That exemplified the effects of _Amora_ perfectly. Thank you, Miss Granger, Mr Potter. Now, for Monday –'

'Sir?' Seamus asked, as Professor Flitwick began reading out their homework. The tiny Professor looked up. 'Er – you know you said _Amora_ lasts until death … what if someone has a really near-death experience, and gets within about five seconds of death?' Professor Flitwick looked at him shrewdly.

'_Amora_ would remain intact, Finnigan,' he replied, waving his hand in the air as though looking for a particular thought. 'Although, you have reminded me… there was once a legend…' The class had gone very quiet; everyone had shut up to listen to Flitwick's words. Even Ron had raised his head from his desk.

'There was a very ancient spell,' he said slowly. 'One that was never proven to work. The spell translated directly as "First Love", and could only be used in cases of, as you describe, Finnigan, near-death.' He scratched his chin suddenly, still trying to remember certain facts. 'Yes,' he continued. 'The legend went that if your one true love lay dying in your arms, you could save them by invoking _Amora Primus_.' He whispered quietly, looked around at the keen faces before him. Indeed, the class were now hanging onto his every word. 'There is, of course, no proof of this, as the scenario has never arisen. Supposedly, a witch or wizard would utter the words "_Amora Primus_" before administering the "Kiss of Life" to their love to revive them. This again you may recognise as a wizarding phrase that was later adapted by Muggles. However, _Amora Primus_ was also a very dangerous spell. The problem was, that if the person on which the spell was administered was _not_ the real true love of that person, the effect would go into a reverse, and effectively kill the person near death. And, it may only been invoked once, as by definition it only works on your one true love.' Ron shuddered, as though he was getting sick of that phrase.

'Sir?' Hermione asked, her hand narrowly missing Harry's glasses as it shot up into the air. 'If you don't mind me asking – how exactly could the spell recognise your one true love?' Professor Flitwick seemed to ponder this for a few moments.

'I think,' he said uncertainly, after a few minutes, 'that the spell was designed to bring to the surface previously concealed feelings. Even if two people did not know they were in love, _Amora Primus_ would still recognise it.' Hermione nodded, and lowered her hand. Professor Flitwick looked about to speak again, when the bell rang.

Harry got up, and walked to the door. There was a thought lurking somewhere at the back of his thoughts that he could not pinpoint. But suddenly he realised. When he had sat down … something he may have overlooked whilst standing up there: why hadn't the _Amora_ potion affected him?

*****

Harry leaned over Hermione. He knew it now. He was in love with her. That was why _Amora_ hadn't affected him in the slightest. It was better that people knew than that Hermione should die. He straightened up. He had kissed Hermione before, on the cheek, but this was completely different. What if she wasn't his true love?

He bent down slowly, and wiped the blood from her face. He could hear his heart racing, at what seemed like a rate of knots. He had to do it before she died. He could wait no longer. He glanced once more into her face, and softly muttered "_Amora Primus_". He felt sure he saw a glimmer of something on his robes, but that wasn't important. Slowly, he bent down, closed his eyes, and kissed Hermione tenderly on the lips.

A million thoughts exploded in Harry's head with the force of a neutron bomb. All the blood seemed to have rushed to his head; it was pounding in his ears. He couldn't describe the feeling, but he knew it was something new and something _wonderful_. It was as though lightning bolts was striking through his heart, and he had been plunged into warm water. Despite Hermione's lips being in reality frozen, they felt warm against his own. He didn't break the contact, but opened his eyes and stared again into Hermione lifeless ones. He pulled back, breathing heavily, and a wave of unreality washed over him. However, Hermione remained perfectly still, and Harry once again put his face into his hands. After all that … 

He didn't noticed Hermione's eyes flicker open…

*** 

Harry sighed heavily again, his heart rising uncomfortably into his throat. How could he not have told her? What was she going to say when she found out? He let out a few uneven breaths and looked around the room. He noticed a picture of Hermione that he himself had taken some months ago. He had been in love with her then … and he still was. He didn't want to admit it, but he was. He had never quite discerned what it was about Hermione that made him love her. It wasn't just to do with appearance, though she was beautiful, or to do with her intelligence, though she was the cleverest student in the school, or anything similar. It was about Hermione as a person, an individual… 

Seamus interrupted his thoughts by entering the common room.

'Hi, Seamus,' said Harry weakly, but Seamus didn't reply. He was looking at Harry intently.

'What happened, Harry?' he asked evenly.

'Pardon?'

'The night you saved Hermione's life. I know you love her.' Harry stared.

'What –?' he said. 'But – how –?'

'I was informed by a certain Ronald Weasley.' He let this statement sink in.

'Ron?' said Harry breathlessly. 'He _knew_? He knew, and he still –?' Seamus nodded sadly, and Harry sucked in a low breath, his jaw working. How could he? If Ron knew, why had he gotten together with Hermione? He could feel anger coursing within him, and Seamus seemed to notice.

'Look Harry,' he said suddenly. 'Why don't you just tell me what happened? Have you told anyone else?'

'Just James,' Harry replied, without thinking.

'James?' Seamus asked. Harry bit his lip, and ended on a sigh.

'We've got quite a bit to talk about, Seamus...'

*

Hermione smiled. She was leaning back against Ron's chest; the two of them were lying snugly together on the same couch. James and Dean, next to them, were having a game of wizard chess. Dean was much better than James.

'You haven't improved much, Neville,' he commented wryly, taking another bishop. James grinned.

'You know what they say. Unlucky at chess …' Dean laughed, when the portrait hole suddenly opened. Ginny walked in.

'Hi,' she said, approaching the four of them. 'Have you guys heard? There's a new student just arrived in our year. Her name's Megan. "Megan G. Horner", or that's what Colin told me, anyway.' James looked up, interested.

'Yes, me and Harry met her earlier,' he said, smiling. 'Harry was so smitten. You'd have loved seeing it.'

'What?' Hermione asked suddenly. James looked at her.

'Harry. I think he's kinda taken with this new Megan girl. What's the G for, Ginny?'

'I think that it's Geri, or something like that. Maybe Gail. I forget… Anyway, what are you lot doing?' Hermione still looked slightly bemused.

'This Megan,' she asked suspiciously. 'Where's she from?'

'Beauxbatons,' James replied, without skipping a beat. 'Her parents were killed, so she had to come here. Why?' Hermione flushed slightly.

'No reason,' she said. 'Anyway, what are we doing now?'

'I'm sure we can think of something,' Ron muttered lazily. Hermione giggled, turned and kissed him on the nose. Ron went as red as his hair, while the others laughed. But then James spotted something that stopped him laughing abruptly.

*

'Let me get this straight,' said Seamus. 'Your dad came back from the past here, and pretended to be Neville?' Harry nodded. 'That makes a lot more sense,' Seamus finished. Harry stared.

'What, you believe me?' he asked, amazed.

''Course,' Seamus replied. 'Why lie? Anyway, about Hermione …' Seamus was cut off at this point, as they both heard what sounded like thunder coming up the steps to their room. They stared, as James walked into the room, his face pale, holding a letter in his hand.

'It's Donna,' he said breathlessly. 'She's dead.'

**And … Cut! So there we are. All you H/Hers can go have a party. Or not. Because the voting is still open (Although no one's using my sadistic methods, so their votes don't count). Remember: 'Acromantula' for R/H and 'pimple' for H/H. Now, I have rather a sad confession to make. Yes, I'm sure some of you know that the theory of 'Amora Primus' does not belong to me. What I _could_ have done was invented a new name for it and used the same theory, but I knew someone would report me. This was my idea from the outset, though; I don't think I'm a horrible plagiarist. The concept was thought up by Arabella, another ff.net author, in her H/G, R/H story _Sine Qua Non. _I love the story, and you guys can check it out here: [http://www.members.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=121723][1] No offence was meant to Arabella, and I had her permission anyway.**

** **

**So, here we go with the thanks section:**

** **

** **

**VIHPF5 (First again, Robbie. Good for you. Leave Ron alone – all my female friends tell me he's a cutie, apparently. "Unto each person her own" to randomly quote Twilight and Silence {a R/H fan, amazingly enough}. It keeps getting better _and _better, eh? How interesting. I suppose you H/Hers will like this part, actually. The R/Hers shouldn't moan, I've stuck Ron and Hermione together for a good reason {don't even _try_ mentioning the word sadistic.} Right, look at this. Eight lines for one reviewer. I'll be here 'til Easter. ****Love ya, Robbie. Thanks), Lavander (I didn't used to use cliffies, I just finished with things like 'And within five minutes all four boys were asleep' or something remarkably similar. Yeah, I enjoyed the James catching R/H bit; my mate came up with the 'Sirius always said being treated to a floorshow was not particularly good for one's stomach' He's a very odd fellow. Love you, Lavander. Cheers), Lizzy/Tygrestick (You're a Teenage Witch, no? I forget, you're all too 'sexy, smart and twisted' as your biography quite rightly points out. Harry does deserve it, doesn't he? When I put Hermione with Ron you should have seen the look he gave me. Sad. Thanks, Lizzy. Love you), Wanderer (Going AQAP. Thanks a lot), Jenavira (Ridiculous, corny, unbelievable _and_ pointless? Hmm … someone's _really_ trying to epitomise constructive criticism. You flatter me, saying things like that *g*. Yeah, the Snape/James bit was quite funny ****J. Thanks), HGW (Yeah, my ability to write evil cliffies seems to be improving. I did consider not telling you the H/H story in this chapter, but decided that I couldn't do that to my loyal reviewers, people like you, Kelzery, gumdrop, Lizzy/Tygrestick, VIHPF5, Twilight and Silence etc. Love ya, HGW, and thank you very much), Kelzery (Hmm. Someone's going for 'longest review' award, methinks. I've already taken four votes from you for H/H, but as I'm evil I'll take all six of your 'Acromantulas' as R/H votes. So in the end you're a R/H fan after all … Poor Seamukins. I'm _definitely _incorporating that in chapter 9. I've just told you how ol' Harry saved Bertha. I feel like such a plagiarist for using Arabella's idea … still, she did give me permission. Evil people out there, feel free to report me. Some healthy controversy never hurt anyone. Thanks again for your comments, KZ. Where would I be without you, eh? Still putting this in, whats-it-called, er, Algerian font, probably. Illegible stuff. Love you too, Kelzery. Thanks and Cheers and Merci and things.), someone2 (Does Harry have a crush? ****Er, was Hitler Austrian? {Anyone who tells me no, he was a Teletubby, _will_ be shot} Do I live in England? Is Pluto the furthest planet in our solar system from the sun? I think the message is yes; Harry does have a _teeny_ crush. Still love ya, s2. Thanks.), Rachel Granger-Gryffindor (All right, I lied. I _do_ study French. In fact I have an exchange partner from Dreux over this minute. But I couldn't think of anything intelligent to say before. Hmm … _Pour aller au_ insert French word for Mental institution, _sil-vous-plaît_? That's about the sort of thing. I do know that I'm evil, and I relish it. Yes I do. Evilness is not a sin; it's just grievous human misdemeanour. Go R/H? … oh dear; you may not have liked all of this part. Oh well. Love you, Ray {It's what I call my sister}. Thanks a very bunch.), _the wonderful and marvellous™_ gumdrop (I'm actually talking to you at this present moment on MSNM. What's that you're all saying about going OTT? Snape left Defence Against the Dark Arts for certain reasons – clever of you to pick up on it. Oh, and btw, who's that friend Ben you contacted here? You've got me all dazed an contused. I'm adding this after: you've already told me. French is OK, I suppose. German is better. Well, thanks again, Nadia. Love you.), Jae-san {x7}(Well, if it isn't the spiky crusader himself. So you _finally_ got round to reviewing, Mr. Mak? Don't go into that Dr. X type 'Shmif' thing again. I'll have to do unpleasant things to you with knives. I'm more evil than Ann Robinson … but she does have some talent {'LIAR!' someone shouts from the back}. Don't have much else to say to you really, Spiky man. See ya when I see ya. Thanks, and Ciao.), the seraphim(I don't flatter. I compliment. And I only compliment when it's deserved. You like Wrigley's _and _hairy combs. Not at the same time, I hope. Oh yeah, and I've added you to my AOL buddies list; hope you don't mind. Ten pina caladas, that is right, isn't it? Hermione is totally out of character in this fic, methinks. She plays the field whereas she's usually reading or studying. Thought I'd spice up her life a little. And James, he's fast becoming my favourite character. NO! NEVER!! I still love ol' Sirius. Plus, he's alive. That helps, in some ways. I'll definitely have to bring him into part 9 – this part was just sort of for the H/Hers. They're a suffering bunch … thanks a lot once more, seraphim. Love you.), Mayleesa (You love it, you love it, you love it? How sweet of you. I love reviews like that. Make me feel warm, despite the incessant snowfall here {Gumdrop, I care not what you say. I'm _coming_ to Australia}. Thanks a lot, Mayleesa.), illusions2525 (You like my random plugging? Good, you deserve it. A better writer than you, eh? I could dispute that. Thanks a lot illusions, love you as well.), JustMe (Best Story in the Universe? I think not. I could name at least ten better. _Draco Dormiens_, _Draco Sinister_ {Cassie Claire}, _Paradigm of Uncertainty_, _Show That Never Ends_ {Lori}, _The Mirror's Gift_, _The Jade Dragon_ {Starlight}, _A Sirius Affair_ {Penny and Carole}. I could go on for hours. Some fantastic writers are included in my bio; go have a look see. However, I will still keep writing. Thanks a lot.), _The ever-wonderful_™ Mladybug3 (I did think for a while about making this J/H, but I realised James wouldn't cop along. If _Sirius_ came back in time, maybe …{rushes off to plan a spin-off}. Yes, us Brits have a wry sense of humour. But Cape Cod, I mean, you can't really expect us not to start speaking about Salmon Shore and such things besides. I'm still considering Hermione/Dumbledore, actually. In fact, you've given me a marvellous idea. PEOPLE, YOU CAN VOTE FOR HERMIONE/DUMBLEDORE by leaving either the words 'the', 'a', or 'love' in your review. Good luck. You've already voted R/H, so your vote didn't count … unfortunately. Oh, come on. You can tell me the origin of Mladybug3. I have spare time, in copious amounts. Though I am sending hilarious messages to gumdrop at this time on Microsoft Messenger. Love you as always, M3. Thanks a lot.), Harry Potter and Hermione Granger worshipper for life (Nice pseudonym. Er, this part was delayed as ff.net was down yesterday. Could have been up a while ago. Your vote was registered. I've definitely lost count, but H/H definitely has ten times more votes. Cheers.), Chinook {x2} (Are you in England yet? Grrr. Abused _and _abandoned? Probably because you didn't review … now you know how I felt. No, no gratuitous detail on _that_ particular issue. Suffice to say you can leave it all to your twisted imagination. Shudder. Scary stuff. Love you, Chinooky. Thanks a lot.), Twilight and Silence (Methinks this may _not_ have been your favourite chapter … oh dear. Very interesting story behind your pseudonym, I see. Yes, I have a scary brother of sorts; though Rainbow Kitty is much fiercer … I'm evil. My friend has mild arachnophobia and I plan to put a spider in his, er, face on April fool's day. Original, no? Was ~Rose~ your name, or just a random flower description? Never mind. Thanks again, T&S. Love ya.), Amethyst (A lot of people use this name. I've seen no 'Emerald', 'Sapphire' or 'Diamond' yet, as such. Eleven thirty, eh? I was up speaking to gumdrop on MSNM until 1:30 … I'm actually still quite tired. We had some interesting conversation … everything does move rather quickly; it's terribly good fun. I could slow it down and make it completely _boring_, but I'm not going to be doing that. Thanks a lot.), Malfoy's Best Friend (Will do. Thanks a lot for your positiveness.), Ol' Housey (Oh dear. More trouble on the horizons. I love cliffies now. I've developed a certain affinity for them {run for the dictionaries!}. The image you and Bernie had on the way down to Hockey, eh? *Grins* You dirty sod, you. I think there is a slight difference between the two, somehow. Let's face it … you weren't thinking about reading at that particular moment in time. See you later, Andy. Cheers.), Wendy (Snape may realise, he may not. I suppose we'll see, eh? Thanks a lot.), Rufus (Thanks very much, Rufus. The pimple on their noses … *chuckles* That was me showing support for the H/Hers. This is actually the first fic I know of where _James _moves through time. I've seen Harry go back in a few fics. Your vote was very subtle indeed, which was surprising, as the R/Hers are usually the cunning lot {All damn ugly, though. *grins*} Thanks again.), Mina (Oh dear. Sunflower seed girl. Hide, everyone. Sunflower seed girl … catchy, wouldn't you say? Yes, a few cameos may well be made in this lil' ficcy. ****Mina Finnigan, eh? Very surreptitious. Maybe I could rename you, oh, how about, Mary-Sue, maybe? Would that work? You could even be an American exchange student … or not. No Americans coming to Hogwarts in my fic. Hmm … American Werewolf in Hogwarts … right, nobody is allowed to steal that idea! The guy on the HPFWA with no name … has a charming ring to it, no? I suppose I do have a name, in reality. But I forget what it is with all these pseudonyms kicking around. I worked out what OOC was before … Hermione miles OOC in this little fic. But I don't care … fanfiction was invented purely for the purpose of screwing up hard-working authors' characters. Fun, as it is commonly known. Me Irish, actually, I've just decided. Quarter Irish, Scottish, English and Russian. That's grand, och aye, comrade. See you later, Mina. ****Love ya.), Stardust (No no no no no! {_That's _emphasis}. Your vote was in no way subtle. You weren't attacked by an Acromantula, you don''t live near an Acromantula, and Acromantula didn't offer to cut your hair … not good enough, I'm afraid. So your vote is null and void and things. Still, thanks anyway.), Lita of Jupiter (Nadda. I mentioned in chapter 1 of this that Professor Jackson in this fic is not the same Professor Jackson from Werewolf. And his real name was 'Thornheart' anyway. Good guess though. One of the closest so far … thanks a lot. Is it nice on Jupiter, btw?), Amethyst (Is this the same person as before? Yes it is? OK. My mate asked why I kept making constant references to Ron/Harry the other day. He had a nice life. You've said 'a' quite a few times. In fact, Hermione/Dumbledore is now streaking into the lead. Shame … Lucius Malfoy – I can't be bothered with him. He's not one of my favourite characters. Peter, though, he's still kicking about somewhere. Why couldn't Hermione remember? Because she was kind of, what's the word? Dead, that's it. Or very nearly, anyway. Thanks again.), *Ice Lily* (I pride myself on my cliff-hangers. Yes I do. It was pretty cruel. *Shrugs* what are you going to do? Thanks a lot), Renee (No … Harry has _no_ feelings for Hermione. {Is shot by some green thing squeaking 'Perjury!'} OK, I lied. Did you hyperventilate? What a tragedy … I come from a small land where all the talent lies. ****NO, not Lleichtenstein. England, I think it is. California … that's supposed to be really nice {at least according to my friend}. Yes, a few people were surprised to see I am a guy …*shrugs* I can' help it. Thanks a lot.), Jenn (Thanks a lot once again, Jenn. Poet and I didn't know it. The James hints were a bit silly really … my sadistic nature taking over again. Oh well. Love ya, Jenn. Thanks!), Hermione Gulliver (The tripley thing, as it will hereafter be referred to as, is going to have a nasty little twist at the end {Hermione/Dumbledore!}. Spiffing, eh? That's one word that hasn't been used before. Cheers.), Calder Lynch (Thanks very, very much. I'm still going AQAP … this thanks section took me about as long as the fic itself to write … ****Love ya, Calder. Thanks), Caro (When's the next part? Um … now. Deathing of a heart attack? … I'll have to go look that up … if you'd like to see Harry/Hermione, vote for them by subtly incorporating 'pimple'. Thanks a lot.), Violet Papillon (Purple butterfly, if my French serves me correctly. Nice pseudonym. Hermione's well OOC in this fic; I think I've already said so before. Playing the field … just isn't her style, really. Cat swinging … that ought to scare you. Scared me, certainly. Yes, people {women, as long as my slashy friend steers well clear} will begin to notice Jamesy after we play Quidditch … your name's Sarah-Jane, eh? Coincidental, that. I named her after a very good friend of mine. You are on the tombstone because you also will be killed. Oops. Revealing Government plans … not a good idea … you love me for being a fast writer? I love you for being a great reviewer. Thank you.), Tiger Lily (Yes, the [pimpleface@hotmail.com][2] definitely deserved a mention. And your cunning similes {I know what they are now – I woke up!}. Was 'Mione {I hate that name for Hermione} saved by Harry's endless love? It's a distinct possibility. The suspense is killing you? That's what it's designed to do … thanks a lot, TL. Love you.), ~*Snow Angel*~ (Ah, my wonderful beta-reader. I write this before I send, but I'm sure you'll do a great job, Kim. Love you.), PixyChick (I'm OK at spelling, actually. Want to know a really fun word? Here it is: the longest in the English vocabulary. Try saying it with a mouthful of mushrooms: Ornicopytheobibliopsychocrystarroscioaerogenethliometeoroaustrohieroanthropoichthyopyrosiderochpnomyoalectryoophiobotanopegohydrorhabdocrithoaleuroalphitohalomolybdoclerobeloaxinocoscinodactyliogeolithopessopsephocatoptrotephraoneirochiroonychodactyloarithstichooxogeloscogastrogyrocerobletonooenoscapulinaniac. Interesting, no? Me? On your favourites? Stop, you'll embarrass me. Thanks, PC. Love ya.), Cousette Lupin (Me? A great writer? *Flushes a whiter shade of pale* {that's what happens to me when I'm embarrassed. To do with Deoxyribonucleic acid, if you ask me}. ****J. Me? Which ship preference? I suppose I should be honest … I'm a die-hard H/H, though I try to be impartial in this fic {not that that matters, as the H/H to R/H voting ratio is still about 8:1.}. I think it was Paradigm of Uncertainty {Read that here: [http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=25951][3] Wonderful fic. Read also Trouble in Paradise: [http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=143632][4]. The author, AngieJ, first introduced me to PoU. If you care, they're both adult fics, the former is H/H and the latter R/H. Superlative stuff. And if you're done with them, Draco Dormiens will do you no harm: [http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=56276][5].All right, enough with the random plugging.} that convinced me so. Thanks a lot, Cousette. Love you.), The Frog ('You suck!' What a charming way to begin a transmission. *Grins* Thanks, Froggy. I haven't missed a single review of BTTF. Be proud of me, I am O One-Who-Gets-Little-Sleep. Your vote was hardly subtle, which is strange for the R/Hers, but I registered it anyway. Only _really_ bad ones are ignored. PEOPLE!! YES! YOU! READING THIS!! PAY ATTENTION!! WHAT DID YOU SAY? I DON'T WANT THIS TO GET PERSONAL!! Erm, sorry. Heat of the day. ANYWAY. READ THESE, PLEASE: [http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=38276][6] BTW, CAN I JUST ASK YOU ALL? Do you pay attention to these plugs, or just skip over? I'd be interested to know. Snapey may find out, _je ne sais pas_. Thanks, Froggy. Love you.), Lily White (Yes, I do feel special. How touching. {'Terribly!' someone whose name _might_ be Nadia shouts from the back *glares*} Thanks a lot, still going AQAP. Love you.), rebecca (A number of people have alluded to this point. Snape may find out … I suppose we'll see. Thanks a lot.), LongLongHair (Someone's writing long reviews. I'll work out the trivia at the end, just for you. Do you feel special now? Excellent. SOME MORE STORIES FOR YOU, PEOPLE: [http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=20121][7]. There we go. Your votes were registered … I think. You're evil in Science reports? And I thought I was the only one. Love you, Baldy. Thanks a lot.), Moony Lupin (Going AQAP. You said 'love', so you effectively voted for H/D. As did fifty other people *cackles insanely*. Thanks a lot, ML. Love you.), NickzChick (I do kinda know where this is going. Sorta. And *g*, you're far too clever for me. Going AQAP. Thanks a lot.), Daydreamer (Hermione played along to try and keep James convinced he was in his own time. She was doing it whilst thinking of a plan. James was too clever, though. Thanks a lot.), liat (Isn't everyone? Thanks for your review.), Starlight (Oh no, I don't think I'll have Harry's offspring in this particular fic … in a sequel, maybe. And I wouldn't do anything cruel to little Kim. Except maybe throw her off a bridge *g*. Have Andrew Smith as a cameo part, eh? In your Hermione fic? He could be a secret admirer, or perhaps a crazed psychopath. That would fit the bill. I will allow you to die a brave and noble death. I'll even throw in some good grace. Thanks Kim, Love you and all your interesting {and slightly twisted} comments. Hope that wedding thing will go all right, or went all right {depending on when it happened} Ciao.), Cat Samwise (You hate me? Another nice way to begin a review. It's all about first impressions, I suppose. Rape… that's brilliant. Why didn't I think of that? Ah, I already have a spin-off brewing. You're having bets on it, eh? I had a nice illegal betting ring at school for Euro 2000. {Remember that Housey? Jae-san?} That was quality. Your spelling's horrible? Try spelling the word a few lines above; the longest one in the English language. Practice, oh, I don't know, seventeen hours a day for eighteen years. Then you'll have it clocked. Thanks a lot.), JadeiteZ (I went and checked out that recommendation, actually. Lilly Potter, if you are reading this, I love you. Thanks a lot for the positive comments. Ciao.), Professor Unicorn (No, _my_ homework assignment is to 'compare and contrast the way in which Shakespeare uses prose in some of his more emphasised soliloquies' Thrilling stuff. Still, thanks anyway. Ciao.), Kate (How original. People are yelling at you? *Sighs* What is the world coming to? Thanks.), Fiona (No pimples were used, so your vote was ignored. Come again. Seriously, thanks a lot.), Patrick (No, I am _slowly_ getting back into Werewolf. How I hate that story at present. Oh well. Thanks a lot, Patrick. Ciao.), Hank Riddle (I am strange. Well observed. Yeah, after that last time I went and looked up similes and metaphors, and realised, that after two years of Shakespeare, I already knew. Thanks anyway for the definitions. Methinks you're very clever *g*. Your vote attempt was pretty pathetic, though, so I had to ignore that. If you tell me your real name, I might be able to tell you if I know you. You'd have to live in England first though. Heh heh. Thanks a lot. Ciao.) Sprika (Where am I trying to go with this? Well, it is moving kinda slowly, I suppose. But it does have a plot, hidden somewhere under the romance. Thanks a lot ****J.), And last but by no means least, Pie (Your army of pens, eh? Scary stuff. Subtle vote was registered. Going AQAP. Love you for being the last reader and allowing me to finish this INHUMAN PRACTICE!!!).**

**Words: 3377 (Thanks section), 7354 (Whole thing). Therefore, the thanks section is approximately 46% of the entire fic. That was for you, LongLongHair, and for you only. Added (5/01) I think I must have been insane to write all that.**

**That was very, very exhausting. Can't be bothered to say much else.**

**Thanks to my wonderful beta for this part, _~*Snow Angel*~._ Anyone interested in doing part 9 either email me or put it in a review. I'm going with the first person that asks – no stereotyping from me.**

**I love you all, really I do.**

**Ciao**

   [1]: http://www.members.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=121723
   [2]: mailto:pimpleface@hotmail.com
   [3]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=25951
   [4]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=143632
   [5]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=56276
   [6]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=38276
   [7]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=20121



	9. Back to the Future (9): New acquaintance...

Let's see … oh yeah

**Let's see … oh yeah. Those of you who haven't should definitely see the film _Gladiator_. You know, with Russell Crowe, Joaquin Phoenix, Derek Jacobi etc. Superb stuff.This part is dedicated to; let's see … Mina, for making a great cameo and for generally being a nice gal, and Twilight and Silence, who's been here since the beginning. **

**Back to the Future (9): New acquaintances**

** **

** **

There was an instant, horrific silence. Harry and Seamus just stood staring at James, as though worried for his sanity. After what seemed like an eternity, Seamus spoke.

'Dead?' he echoed hollowly. James nodded solemnly.

'Dead. Voldemort sent this note,' he said, without thinking. However, neither Harry nor Seamus noticed. Harry put his hand out and took the note.

_Potter,_

_ _

_Miss de l'Entrecôte is dead. I'm waiting …_

_ _

Seamus swore loudly. James merely bowed his head, and Harry sat down on his bed, still clutching the letter, breathing hard.

'It's me he wants,' he said slowly. 'I need to go …' Seamus started.

'Harry – that's ridiculous. You'd be playing right into his hands. You _can't_ go. We need you here.'

'No,' said Harry vehemently. 'He's doing all this for a reason. If I go to him, he'll stop hurting all the people close to me.'

'You won't,' said James quietly. 

'I can and I will!' said Harry, standing up. 'You can't stop me!'

'It's not a case of stopping you,' said James, standing up so his face was inches from Harry's, his blue eyes penetrating Harry's green ones. 'You won't go alone.' Harry looked at him for a few minutes, thinking hard. He could face Voldemort … surely … that was a downright lie. What had happened last time? Hermione had almost been killed. And she would have died if it hadn't have been for certain ancient magic. He couldn't face Voldemort in this state – he would be a danger to others … 

'All right,' he said, somewhat reluctantly. 'I suppose it would be kind of suicidal. But we need to plan some sort of strategy. Look what happened after the Triwizard Tournament – I was taken completely by surprise.' He shuddered; both James and Seamus knew the images of that evening would never fully leave his mind. 'Look at it this way. Voldemort is hell-bent on regaining power, so we have to work together to try and stop him. There's no way I can face him alone just yet; I've not even finished school. But if we can all work together, we'll have more of a chance. What do you think?'

'You're right,' James replied. 'I think we need to get Dumbledore to assemble all the members of the Order.' Harry nodded mutely. Seamus, however, looked perplexed.

'Order?' said Seamus blankly.

'The Order of the Phoenix,' James replied.

*

'This is unbelievable. _Unbelievable_. I can't believe we're finally going to Hogwarts.'

'Dumbledore requested us, and you know perfectly well why. The Dark Lord is regaining strength. All Phoenix members will be there in someway or another.'

'Aurors – Phoenix members – we have busy lives really, don't we, sis?'

'Very. Come on. It's time to Apparate. Now, remember. You'll be put with the student body, and I'll be made an apprentice staff member – Dumbledore wants to keep our presence as subtle as possible.'

'Fair enough. Come on then.' 

Two silent figures, dressed in robes of pure white, left the shadowy hill with a small pop.

*

'Dumbledore called a meeting of the Phoenix in our fifth year,' Harry recalled. 'I had no idea that Remus and Sirius were a part of it.'

'We joined together – yes, Peter as well – in our sixth year. This was years before people knew about our Animagus abilities, of course.'

'James,' said Seamus. 'You're not very good at impersonating Neville, you do realise that, don't you?' James grinned.

'Oh dear. Harry's told you, I perceive?' Seamus nodded. 'Well, we never expected it to last very long amongst his close friends anyway. Nice to meet you, Seamus. Anyway, back to the matter in hand. How many members of Phoenix are there now?'

'A large group of Aurors,' Harry began. 'Dumbledore's a member – obviously – as are Sirius, Remus, Mundungus, Arabella, Snape, Hagrid, McGonagall – well, all the staff, really. There are a few people from the foreign schools, too. Oh, and some of the students here. Me, Hermione, Ron. It's quite a widespread organisation.'

'I think Dumbledore will call a meeting, and, if I remember rightly, he'll post a number of Phoenix members around the school.'

'How do you know?'

'When Jenny died – that is, Peter's girlfriend – Dumbledore called together all of the Phoenix members. About three Aurors were hidden in the seventh year.'

'How could they be Aurors at such a young age?' Seamus asked.

'Well, strictly speaking, they wouldn't have to be at the _actual _age for seventh years. They could be a year older. Eighteen or nineteen. But not always. There _is_ a system whereby students can opt – this isn't at Hogwarts – either to, in their fifth year, go on with all of their general subjects, or focus on one in particular. People who focus directly on Defence Against the Dark Arts, for example, can become Aurors within a couple of years. There's no age limit. And Aurors are in great demand now, as they were when I was at school. We need all the help we can get.' Harry and Seamus nodded mutely, when there was a knock on the door. It was Hermione.

'Harry, Seamus, J – Neville,' she said. 'There's –'

'His name's James,' Seamus pointed out, grinning. Hermione smiled.

'I see. Anyway, Dumbledore has instructed everyone to go to the Great Hall. He needs to address the school at dinner…'

*

'Miss Donna de l'Entrecôte was just sixteen years old,' said Dumbledore sadly, the usual bright light in his blue eyes out. 'She was good, and kind, and innocent, and met her demise purely because she walked across the path of Lord Voldemort. I have said this a number of times within the past few years, and I will say it again. You must remember these people who have died, simply from being in the wrong place at the wrong time. You must remember what happens to innocent bystanders of these Dark times. Remember that they have suffered for an unjust cause. Remember.'

He sat down and glanced to the Gryffindors, all of who were sitting noticeably subdued in their places. Harry suddenly realised how the Hufflepuffs must have felt at the end of his fourth year. Dumbledore spoke a few more words of comfort before standing up again. 

'As many of you well know, we must work together if we are to prevent Lord Voldemort from seizing power. Hostility between friends is a far worse incident than hostility between enemies. Now, bearing this in mind, I would like to introduce you all to two new members of our school community.' He glanced to the back of the Hall, the door to the Entrance Hall. 'I would like you all to welcome –' He raised his hand, and the doors at the back of the Hall flew open. There were a number of gasps, and an immediate scraping of chairs by people attempting to get a better look at the two newcomers.

Two of the most beautiful girls James had ever seen had just entered the Great Hall. They were both of about average height, though one was slightly taller than the other. It took James only seconds to register the fact that practically every single boy in the Hall was standing transfixed at the two girls who had entered. 

'Veela,' he muttered softly, glancing around the table. Ron was literally goggling at the girl nearest to them, the smaller one. She had long, light brown hair, with a slightly reddish tint, and James could see as she moved closer that her eyes were a greenish-grey colour. She was winking flirtatiously at a number of boys around her, and seemed completely unperturbed by being stared at in such a scrutinizing manner. Then again, James reminded himself, she was probably used to the attention. She was dressed in a cream-coloured sleeveless robe, which came to an elegant rest at her ankles, that had a long cut branching out from the middle of her shoulders to her bellybutton like a wide river being condensed into a paper-thin line. Atop this a clear, silky, material, which looked to James like water, covered the robe, with small pearls and diamonds dotting it, its sleeves very medieval-looking, growing as they reached her wrists. 

James looked around again. Hermione was glaring from Ron to the smaller girl and back to Ron again. She seemed less than satisfied as did, James realised, almost the whole female population of Hogwarts. Jealousy and spite were etched in more than one gaze.

Dean, too, looked in nothing less than a trance. He was gazing longingly at the taller girl, who passed their table and winked at James. She seemed slightly disconcerted at his lack of reaction. This allowed him to get a good look at her, however. She too had long hair, flowing gracefully down her back. It was a rare shade of blonde, almost like the colour of honey. Her eyes were a mixture of Harry's green and James blue colour, and with a beautiful and curly hairdo, a lot of wicks of hairs alongside her face and on her shoulders that were free. She was wearing a kind of dark coat or jacket; all the edges of which seemed to be some intricate form of embroidery, somewhat of a

Gordian knot. On her sleeves, she had a large golden, orange, and yellow layer that seemed to be woven with many symbols or jewels. Under all of this, she was wearing a plain pale blue dress with a wide low-cut v-neck, which resembled an icicle dripping down, to the middle of her cleavage. 

James wondered for a few minutes why exactly it was that Veela didn't affect him. He was just wondering whether he was the only one when he was tapped on the shoulder.

'They're creating quite a stir.' It was Harry. James grinned.

'Like father like son, eh? Wonder why they don't affect us …'

'I think I know,' Harry replied, as the two Veela passed the Slytherin table, looking interestedly at Malfoy. He merely shrugged before retaking his seat. He wasn't affected either.

'You have to be … I dunno. Painstakingly handsome? Tell me.'

'Think about it. When you see Veela, they're meant to be the most beautiful creatures that walk the earth. But – what if you have a conflicting opinion?' James nodded, catching on to what Harry was saying.

'I see what you're getting at. I think Lily's the most beautiful girl in the world, therefore Veela don't affect me, and you –' He lowered his voice. 'You think the same about Hermione, right?' Harry nodded glumly. 

'Precisely. So, anyone who's not affected is already in love. Or has been,' he added, glancing at the amused faces seated around the High Table. James was just about to reply, when there was a sudden change in the smaller Veela's expression. As she was glancing around the Hall, still grinning widely, her eyes came to rest on a spot on the Gryffindor table just a few feet from James' left. 

Rarely had James seen such a dramatic change in the pallor of a person's skin in such a short space of time. The Veela stumbled backwards; almost knocking her companion into the Ravenclaw table, though privately James was sure a number of Ravenclaws would not have been particularly upset by this. He stared to his left, and saw Seamus sitting down, looking at the girl intently. He didn't seem to be enchanted by her either, as he had some description of disappointment etched into his face. James could see that their eyes were clearly locked, and was about to ask Seamus something when Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat. Somehow, he had the impression that talking to Seamus would not have broken his eye contact with the Veela.

Dumbledore stood, and beamed around at his students. 'Welcome,' he said kindly, smiling to the two girls. He turned back to the Hall. 'Today, I need to introduce you all to two new members of our school community. Miss Flora and Miss Marie Déesse. Miss Déesse senior –' Flora gave a little curtsy. 'Will be joining Professor Snape as an assistant …' A number of moans greeted this pronouncement, from the Gryffindor table in particular. Snape looked as though he'd just been told that he had to adopt Harry. Flora sat down behind Dumbledore.

'Miss Marie Déesse, however,' Dumbledore went on. 'Will be joining the student body of the school.' At this statement, all of the boys in the Hall started paying rapt attention. 'Therefore,' Dumbledore went on, as Marie winked at Draco Malfoy. 'She must be Sorted.' He nodded to Professor Flitwick, who proceeded to bring the ragged hat into the Hall. When all eyes were on it, the usual rip appeared in the brim.

_'You know, it takes a while for me,_

_To write songs I'll remember. _

_You'll have to do without this time:_

_Come back in September.'_

_ _

There was rapturous applause as the hat bowed to the four house tables and then lay motionless. Marie walked forward, looking slightly nervous. She placed the hat on her head. James looked round and saw, with amusement, that with the exception of three other people, every boy in the Hall was watching Marie with great anticipation. Some students were even freeing up spaces next to them. James looked to Harry, who was engaging in conversation with Hermione, Draco Malfoy, who was merely looking bored, and Seamus, who still had that funny look on his face. He glanced back to the hat, which suddenly bellowed '_Gryffindor!_' at the top of its voice. James was sure he had imagined it afterwards, but felt sure he had seen a flicker of something akin to panic cross Marie's face.

It soon disappeared, however, as the shouts and cheers from the Gryffindor table drowned out the boos and hisses from the other three. Marie, still smiling, walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down in the only available seat – right between James and Harry. She looked a little nervous, as she kept shooting glances at her sister, but, after a few minutes, everybody else went back to their dinner (Dumbledore had had it sent up). Marie looked around and suddenly caught Seamus' eye.

'I'm not hungry,' he said loudly, standing up and promptly leaving the hall. Marie looked at him disappointedly before turning to James. She started.

'Harry Potter,' she said breathlessly, and there was a hint of a French accent in her voice. 'Such an honour it is to meet you.' James, fighting back laughter, could tell that she was not impressed with his lack of reaction to her charms. He held out his hand.

'Neville Longbottom, a pleasure to meet you,' he said, grinning, kissing her fingers. 'These are my friends – Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas and – until about five seconds ago – Seamus Finnigan. Nice to meet you.' Marie looked a little sheepish.

'Sorry,' she said. 'A pleasure to meet you. And you as well, Harry.' She turned to Harry and pecked him once on each cheek. Harry grinned, and returned the gesture. Nobody noticed Hermione scowling. 

'I am so sorry,' Marie continued. 'It is just that you look so alike – it is almost in'uman.' James smiled.

'A slightly awry Potions experiment,' he said, and proceeded to explain to Marie what had happened.

'I see,' she said. 'So – you are stuck looking like Harry's father, yes?' James nodded.

'Yes.'

Presently, most of the seventh year Gryffindors had been introduced to Marie (as well as a number of students from other houses). She seemed very friendly, though continued to shoot concerned glances to where Seamus had been sitting and to her sister. Flora, meanwhile, was engaged in enthusiastic conversation with Professor Snape. Despite his earlier expression, he now looked delighted to finally be able to talk to someone about his work, and didn't seem affected at all by her Veela powers.

Most of the students were not so lucky, however. Marie was able to talk rationally to James, Harry and the girls, but if she attempted to talk to anybody else, Ron in particular, she ended up speaking essentially to robots. Draco Malfoy did walk past at one point, and James noticed Flora, up on the High Table, taking a distinct interest in him.

'Have you been to England before?' James asked curiously.

'Yes,' Marie replied. 'Our mother is English – she brings us 'ere very often.' She smiled again and looked intently at James. He could tell she was attempting to use her Veela powers. 

'No,' said James grinning. 'Don't think so.' Marie looked disappointed for a minute, but decided there was little point.

'So,' she said. 'Who is the lucky girl?' James hesitated. He noticed Hermione glancing at him amusedly and gave her a pleading look. She threw an extremely ugly look at Ron, who was now gaping open-mouthed at Flora, and nodded.

'Hermione,' he said, sighing with relief. Marie looked satisfied, however.

'I can see why,' she said. 'You two make a perfect couple.' Hermione grinned sheepishly.

'We haven't been going out long,' she said, smiling at James. 'Not long at all, in fact …'

'I'm sure you will be very 'appy,' said Marie, flashing them a pearly-white smile. James and Hermione exchanged another amused look, looking to Ron, whose mouth was half-open in what looked like a drunken stupor. Marie started speaking to Parvati, and Hermione began to laugh. 

'What?' James asked.

'Oh – it's just – funny situation, I suppose. Funny situation ...'

*

Snape stood, amazed.

'Ve – very good, Po – Longbottom. How –?' He glanced around the spotless Potions dungeon, looking very faint. James sat on the front desk, smiling innocently.

'Miss Granger showed me some cleaning spells, Professor,' he said, with the air of a baby angel. 'She's clever, sir.' At these words, a slight sneer broke out across Snape's face.

'I see,' he said venomously. 'These are not your skills. Well, Longbottom, whilst you're here … how about an impromptu test?' It wasn't a question. Snape swept across the dungeon, and disappeared for a few minutes into his office. He emerged, some minutes later, holding a large desk. James flashed him another innocent smile as he stepped forward. 

'Here you are, Longbottom. Transform this into a –' Before he had even finished his sentence, a small vending machine stood before him. James merely shrugged and helped himself to a pumpkin pie from the machine. Snape looked very ill. He looked up, and James could see his lip shaking.

'Very – very good. Now, defeat this Boggart,' he said, looking James straight in the eye with his own glittering black ones.

'Are you sure?' James asked softly. 'You might not like what you see.' Snape had obviously realised this, and he answered by merely opening the front of the desk. James knew what the Boggart would transform into. And Snape knew as well. Lily.

And suddenly, the room was filled with two presences. The first was a petrified-looking Lily Evans, and the second was a Dementor. James saw the look of absolute horror cross Snape's features. James flashed him a twisted smile before saying, 'Remember this? _Expecto Patronum!_' The dazzling, silver lion appeared, and charged at the Dementor. Snape sat down a desk, clutching his heart. James muttered a few words, and the visions disappeared. He walked over to Snape, a cruel smile playing about his lips. He bent lower, and put his mouth close to Snape's ear.

'We all know whom that Patronus belongs to, don't we?' he whispered. He pulled back to see a final look of both realisation and fear cross Snape's features, before he exhaled loudly and slumped down onto the desk.

*

The Gryffindor Quidditch team were particularly subdued the next morning at breakfast. Even some of the Slytherins looked glum. 

'Donna was really popular,' Hermione explained to James. 'She used to make all us girls laugh, using her charms on wastes of space like this one.' She jerked her head in Ron's direction. 'Some people never change,' she said, shaking her head. As if on cue, Ron turned to stare at the two Déesse sisters, who had just entered the Great Hall.

'Never mind,' said Harry, over James' shoulder. He looked unusually happy at the sisters' arrival, and James was sure he knew why. 'He'll get over it.'

'He'd better,' said Hermione. 'Anyway, I need to ask Professor McGonagall something. Be right back.' James followed her retreating back as it crossed the Hall and passed Professor Snape, who looked distinctly pale. James caught his eye and smiled.

'Snape knows,' he said to Harry, without looking away from Snape. He turned. 'Snape knows,' he repeated. He was amazed to see Harry looking unsurprised.

'I know,' Harry replied. 'I saw his face when you came in. Snape's no poker player. Don't worry about it. He's probably too scared to tell anyone anyway.' James smiled.

'No. Anyway, you seem very happy. Something to do with a certain Mr. Weasley _not_ being in love?' Harry nodded. James smiled at him kindly. 'I think she'll work it out eventually.' He checked his watch. 'It's ten to eleven, Harry. Time to go, I think …'

*

'Ladies and gentlemen, will you please welcome the Gryffindor Quidditch team!!' Colin Creevey's deep voice rang out around the Quidditch Stadium. Seven scarlet blurs entered the pitch, and Colin took up his microphone. 'Put your hands together for – Finnigan, Creevey, Woods, Weasley, McDonald, making his first appearance for the team, Longbottom aaaand … _Potter_!' There was rapturous applause from three-quarters of the crowd. 'And now,' Colin continued, rather less enthusiastically. 'The Slytherin team. Malfoy – and a few other people.' Colin's indifferent approach caused most of the stadium to shout with laughter. The Slytherins, however, looked furious. As Harry cast a glance around, he noticed Malfoy looking daggers at Colin, but softening slightly when Flora waved to him. 

The players moved into position. The Slytherins, in their green robes, looked as though they'd just been force-fed Hagrid's rock cakes. They didn't look happy as Madam Hooch blew her whistle to start the match.

'And they're off. Roberts dives for the Quaffle – but Longbottom beats him to it! Longbottom with the Quaffle – good Lord, look at him fly – he's approaching the Slytherin goals – Keeper Davies comes to meet him – Longbottom scores!! Surely a new record!' Harry stood in midair, astounded. James_ could_ fly well. He certainly hadn't flown that well at practice. He caught James' eye as James did an exaggerated celebration and gave him a thumbs-up. His thoughts were abruptly pushed from his mind, however, as a Bludger swooped towards him, with Dennis Creevey not far behind.

'All right, Harry?' he yelled as he whizzed past. Harry grinned, and strained both his ears and eyes to listen to Colin and search for the Golden Snitch.

'And – Slytherin in possession now – yes, Slytherin Chaser Marx approaching the – a wonderful interception by Weasley. She has the Quaffle now – plays a nice pass to McDonald. McDonald comes inside – dodges a Bludger – nice spin – she's being caught fast by Sintisan – she's still going, and – oh, and beautiful pass to Longbottom. She executed that move to perfection. Longbottom, now, approaching the goals – Davies comes out to meet him – and – FOUL!!' James, inches from scoring, was thrown unexpectedly from his broom. Malfoy had smashed right into him. There were screams from three quarters of the crowd, who all stood up as one to see what had happened.

James knew what to do. Very slowly, he pulled out his wand – he never played Quidditch without it – and muttered, '_Accio Firebolt!_' It did the trick. Harry's old broom came soaring after James and, just a few feet from the ground; it caught him. He breathed a huge sigh of relief, and there was a great cheer from the crowd, but James couldn't hear. He pelted up the pitch as fast as he could towards Malfoy, who was still clutching the Quaffle. Malfoy saw James just in time, but his pass was a weak one.

'Longbottom makes the interception – and – he scores! Gryffindor lead by twenty to nil!' James turned; grinning, and the noise of the crowd met his ears at last. It seemed almost like being back home – it was so frighteningly familiar. Three-quarters of the crowd spurring him on, their voices joined in one colossal sound. One quarter of the crowd hissing and booing, their voices being drowned out by the cheers. And a commentator who, whether inadvertent or not, was blatantly biased in his favour. James suddenly glimpsed something in the uppermost rows that made him grin again – a large, shaggy black dog. Sirius was here.

The game continued, though Harry still saw no sign of the Snitch. He was just considering calling time out when it started. At first it was just a few drops of the end of his nose, but soon all fourteen players and the referee were soaked to the skin. The storm came quicker than anyone could have expected. Harry and James, both wearers of glasses, performed the water-repelling charm on their spectacles to allow improved vision. But soon the storm had taken over. Strokes of lightning adorned the heavens, as the rain lashed the roof of the stadium. James noticed many students conjuring umbrellas, though others weren't so lucky. 

'Lovely day for a Quidditch game, eh?' said Ron cheerfully in the stands. He was soaked to the skin, but it hadn't dampened his spirits. Hermione made a noise of irritation. She was still angry at the way he had behaved around the Veela. 

'Neville sure has improved,' Dean observed, as a soaking-wet James put the Quaffle through the Slytherin goalposts once more. 'What's the score?'

'We're killing them,' Ron said enthusiastically. 'But it's getting darker – Harry won't be able to see the Snitch soon.' Dean nodded. High above them, Harry was still circling the game like a hawk, desperately searching for the Snitch. According to Colin, Gryffindor were a hundred and thirty points up – but that would be useless unless Harry got the Snitch. He looked harder, squinting through the rain as green and scarlet blurs whooshed past him. He could still just about hear Colin's commentary over the thunder – James had just scored his ninth goal.

'He is good. Longbottom, I mean.'

'I 'ad noticed. 'E is very nice, you know. But in love also.'

'Oh?'

'Yes. With 'ermione Granger. She too is kind, and extremely clever. Everyone but Neville needs 'er 'elp, I am thinking.'

'Dear, your accent is becoming slightly more distinctive. You'd never pass for an Englishwoman.' Marie Déesse pouted.

'Maybe so, dear sister. I know _you_ are perfect, of course.' Flora smiled widely, attracting a number of boys' around her attentions.

'I already have my sights set on someone,' she said huskily, glancing up at Draco Malfoy.

'Draco Malfoy?' her sister giggled. 'You devil.' Flora grinned mischievously. Her sister laughed, but suddenly sobered, as another scarlet figure zoomed passed, holding a small bat.

'He is here,' she said sadly. 'I knew it was 'im.'

'The Irish boy?' Flora inquired. Marie nodded.

'I knew it was all a mistake. I wish I 'ad never met him.'

'Of course you do,' said her sister, sounding disbelieving. 'Longbottom scores again,' she added, tactfully changing the subject. 'He is certainly on form. Ten goals now, is that?'

Harry's heart stopped. The Snitch was fluttering its wings right down next to the Slytherin goalposts. He dived, and saw Malfoy do the same. But he was miles ahead. He swooped lower, gaining on the Snitch every second. He stretched out his hand – he was barely inches – and – Madam Pomfrey's whistle rang out around the stadium once again. She looked livid. The Slytherin goalkeeper, Davies, had _caught the Snitch_, and thrown it off into the storm.

'Foul!' she screamed. 'I've never seen anything like – penalty to Gryffindor!' There were shouts of anger from three-quarters of the crowd. The Slytherins, however, looked delighted.

'THOSE DIRTY CHEATING SCUM!!' Colin screamed, 'FILTHY, NO-GOOD, DON'T DESERVE TO –'

'Creevey,' said Professor McGonagall warningly, who was watching him. 

'BUT DIDN'T YOU SEE WHAT HE DID?!' Colin bellowed. At this, three-quarters of the crowd cheered and nodded their heads. Professor McGonagall said something quietly to Colin.

'All right, so after that – disgusting – Snitchnip by the Slytherin Keeper, Longbottom slots the Quaffle away, no problem. Play continues …'

Harry, far above the stadium, knew it was futile to try and overturn the decision. He had encountered the Slytherin's cheating methods ad nauseam in the past, and they no longer surprised him. He contented himself with searching again for the Snitch. Not a sign. Until …

'Harry!' James shouted. 'Look behind you!' Harry turned, and almost laughed out loud with relief. Davies' plan had failed. He reached out his hand, and grasped the cold, smooth surface of the Golden Snitch, the wings beating helplessly in his hand. 

And suddenly, the volume was increased. Harry felt three speeding blurs crash into him. First Seamus, grinning like a madman, then Dennis, shouting, 'You're the greatest! We're the greatest!' and finally James, looking at Harry with pride written all over his face. The three were joined shortly by Ginny, Natalie and Jenny, who merely beamed widely, each of them kissing Harry on the cheek.

The team, tangled together in a many-armed hug, floated down to the ground. Colin was still bellowing 'GRYFFINDOR WIN! GRYFFINDOR WIN!!' and the crowd were going wild. Wave after wave of crimson supporters flew onto the pitch, and soon the whole team had been lifted onto their shoulders. At the back of the crowd, James noticed Ron, Hermione, Professor Lupin, and a very familiar black dog, smiling at them. He stood up, his arm around Harry's, and raised his fist into the air. There was another gigantic cheer, as the crowd drowned the noise of the storm.

Harry noticed, with a grin, Malfoy land nearby, looking furious and embarrassed at the same time. Malfoy looked at him and made an unfriendly gesture. Harry merely replied by holding up six fingers. Six games against Slytherin – six victories. 

*

The party in the Gryffindor common room went on into the night. Harry and James made a short excursion to Hogsmeade to fetch food, and it was as though Gryffindor had already won the Quidditch Cup. Harry also noticed, with a slight grin, that a lot more people were now paying attention to James. He noticed at least four girls approach him and tell him in husky voices how impressed they were. James merely shrugged his way out of it – it reassured Harry to know how much his father really loved his mother.

'A star, Harry, is what you are,' James said, smiling. 'Wonderful. I bet you always wished I could have seen you play?' Harry nodded. 'You never expected to play alongside me though, did you?' Harry shook his head, and James embraced him again.

'It's good to be here, Harry,' he said. 'It's good to be here.'

Eventually, Professor McGonagall turned up. Although James convinced her to have a Butterbeer, she soon began shepherding people back to their dormitories.

'Excellent flying today, Potter, Longbottom,' she said, when she passed them. 'You really are both most capable. Good night.'

'Night miss,' they said simultaneously. Professor McGonagall laughed and left the room, taking with her a bottle of Butterbeer.

*

'You were fantastic today, lads,' said Ron, grinning at James, Harry and Seamus. The four had returned to the common room to get ready for bed. 'Bloody brilliant. I wish I could fly as well as you …'

'Yeah,' said Harry, smiling contentedly. Anyway, I'm –' He was cut off at this point, however, as Hermione came through the door, looking out of breath from running. She burst into the dorm, emitting a shriek of protest from Ron, who was dressed in just his Chudley Cannons underwear.

'Hermione!' he shrieked. 'What the –?' Hermione overrode him, however. 

'James,' she said desperately. 'I was just coming back from the kitchens when I saw Dumbledore talking to someone.'

'Who?' James asked, looking slightly alarmed at Hermione's manner.

'It's Neville,' she said breathlessly. 'He's back …'

**Finished. Joy. **

** **

**OK, sorry this took a while to get up. I've been busy with, er, things. **

** **

**Now, _before_ the actual thanks section, I have a few people to thank. First and foremost, the wonderful ~*Snow Angel*~ for beta-ing this chapter and allowing me to exploit her character. Secondly to Mina for letting me use her as a character too. The Veela sisters. Both girls are assured of, well, nothing. I can do what I like. Heh. **

** **

**OK. Now, as I had more reviews than I expected for part eight, I've had to cut down on the comments somewhat. But don't worry – I still love you all:**

** **

**HGW (The first of 113. Nice one. Love you, HGW.), The House (You're a star. Nothing else to it. Ciao), ****ldjkasfjdaslk**** (Donna is a girl who is dead. ****Cheers!), Hallie_U (Cheers Hal, mi amigo{?}. ****GCSE's are no fun, you're right. Love you.), Kelzery (I was _joking_, dear. You're a die-hard H/H. Love you, Kelly. Thanks.), Mayleesa (Thanks a lot. H/H is fun, I agree), Czarina of the Pink Squirrels (Sometimes I wonder of the sanity of my reviewers. 'Pimple' is a fantastic word. Leave it alone *g*. Cheers.), Cat Samwise (Very avid H/H support there. I can stop stories whenever I like. It's easy. Thanks a lot.), _Good old … gah … young _Lizzy/Tygrestick (Can I ask? Where did that pseudonym come from? Hmm … I was reading DD again the other day. Hilarious stuff. You'd like all ****'****hot guys around 14 to call you ****"Lizzy", eh? Well, I pass two out of three … thanks L/T; love you.), ~*~silverstreak~*~ (Argh. Too late, sorry. But ta for the offer. Thanks a lot.), _the great _Calder Lynch (Your favourite story? *Goes pale* {that's my version of blushing, so to speak}. Thanks Calder; love you as well.), Kaitlyn (Thanks a lot.), H/H rule (Very subtle. Thanks a lot.), Renee (Will do … or will I? Thanks a lot.), Professor Unicorn (Will do. Thanks again!), _the fantastic _someone2 (You won't? Oh, what a terrible shame. Still. Thanks anyway, s2. Still love you.), _the superlative _seraphim (All right; I'm no expert. This Megan girl – yes, only one person got that, I think. Look at the bottom. Thanks. Love you.), _the marvellous _illusions2525 (Still going, still going. Thanks, illusions. Love you.), *Ice Lily* (I thought a romance subplot might attract attention – I was right! Thanks a lot.), Katana (_Very_ subtle. Cheers.), Tasha (Thanks for your kind comments. Love you, Tasha.), Jeanne (Why do I cut at the best parts? I'm evil is why. Thanks a lot.), _the simply supoib _Twilight and Silence (Rosemary is your name, I perceive? No? It's Rosethimble? I didn't see that coming. Anyway, sorry about not being able to beat {I'm in good hands}. I still love you, T&S. Thanks.), _the intelligent _Hank Riddle (That review scared me somewhat. Still, thanks a lot anyway Hank. My dad translated that Spanish for me. *Chuckles* Very good. Ciao.), SilverTone (*Pallor of skin goes immensely white* That's the nicest review out of the lot. Thank you so much. You really inspire me to write more. Love you!), Lita of Jupiter (It's nicer on Saturn at this time of year. Vote registered. Thanks again; love you.), Prongs has Beatles (He does? ****Hmm … 'Hey Prongs' *Shakes head* Just doesn't have the same ring. ****'The Ballad of Prongs and Yoko'? No, no, I don't think so. Thanks a lot.), *Magic* (I guess I wanted an original idea. Thanks a lot.), _the fantastical _Mladybug3 (That story cheered me up. _Sine Qua Non _is better than this, I agree. ****Arabella's a genius. ****Thanks for all your usual witty comments. Love you still, and glad to see you voting H/D. Ciao.), Cassy (Sorry to hear about your Spanish test. Better luck next time. Subtle vote registered. Thanks a lot!), Tygerlily (Thanks a lot!), Jadeite Z (Another loyal reviewer. Love you, JZ. Glad to see you using links, too. Ciao.), *Magic* (Again? Thanks Magic. Love you!), Me (Nice and original. Great poem! Thanks.), _The genuinely nice gal Tiger_ Lily (For being so nice I think maybe I should let _every_ one of those votes count. Yes. I will. I think you're a sweetie too. Thanks a lot. *Sniffs* You're all … too kind. Love you, TL. Ciao.) ;-) (Poor old Ronniekins … I still like him. Thanks a lot. Ciao.), lala (Yes, it is rather absurd. But I feel I owe you people thanks. You're all so marvelous. Thanks a lot!), Eternal Angel {x8} (8 reviews? You're so kind… MWPP is Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. Thanks for all those, EA. Love you.), Laila (Refer to Werewolf if it's Chimaeras you're after. *G* FB is great. Thanks, Laila. Love you.), ker-rin (Very subtle vote. Cheers.), saturnova (Thanks very much. I might make it H/H – we'll see. Ciao.), Ambrosia (Going AQAP. Thanks a lot.), herm (Glad to hear it. Thank you!), _the great _Jenn (Thanks again, J. Only one person got the Megan bit, as I said before. Love you.), _the insane French Hermione/Sirius shipper _Rachel Granger-Gryffindor (Flattery is a terrible thing. Complimenting is not {and _yes_, there is a difference}. Thanks again, Rachel. Love you.), rebecca (Well, Herm had other things to think about in this part… thanks a lot, Rebecca****. Ciao.), fiona (Yes, someone sensible at last. But you didn't even vote, dear. No 'the', 'a' or 'love' anywhere in there. Thanks anyway.), _the terribly wondrous, marvelous, superlative-draining_ gumdrop (Quite an intro. Yes, I've heeded your great advice. Kim is now my beta-reader for this as are you for JPatW. Thanks again, Nadia. Love you.), Arabella Figg (Probably the second nicest review I received. And the threesome suggestion *looks annoyed* Why weren't you around at the start of the fic? *G*, thanks a lot, Arabella. Love you.), Kate (I don't watch TOTP. It's bad for my, er, ears. And we get Neighbours, so you aren't the only sufferers. Thanks a lot, Kate. Ciao.), SuperSayiaJin (Hmmmm. No. Thanks anyway.), mixednuts (All I have to say is thank you very much, and that boys grow! Yes! Incredible, no?! Right, that's my outburst for the day. Cheers.), CalorSolChica (The best story? Pfft. Check some of my links in chapter 8. Thanks a lot anyway, though. Love you.), Nice (x2) (Thanks a lot!), TicTac (Thanks v. much. Ciao.), Heraclas (Thanks a lot ****J****.), Little Witch (I don't take offence. If the TS is as long as the fic it means lots of lovely people like yourself have reviewed the fic. Thanks a lot, LW. Love you.), Rufus (Fantastic poem. Superb. And in the books, I think this much romance will occur between the trio: 0. JKR can't risk upsetting half of her fans. Loved the poem … you get six … teen votes for that. Ciao Rufus. Love you.), SweetySwee (Mwahahaha. I seemed to have converted a lot of people to H/H with this story. Perhaps I'm upsetting the fanfic balance? Nah. Cheers, SS.), Celeste Riddle (Draco might come into a bit more – Flora has taken definite interest in him *g*. Thanks a lot.), Patrick (Goes even paler. A real book? Me? Well, maybe in a few years … thanks a lot, Patrick. Thanks a lot.), Roarke (No, I haven't forgotten Werewolf. Thanks a lot. Ciao.), Lilliana Rivas (Nice pseud. Maybe I will … in the future. Thanks a lot!), Cedric* luvr (How could I? It's quite easy to stop a fic, you know. Going AQAP. Thanks very much.), Ashleigh (Nah, I'm not really. I just have a fertile imagination. I'm doing the same thing with Herm and James that I do with James and Lily in Werewolf. Sort of. Anyways, thanks a lot!), *Magic* (This name is familiar. Thanks again!), Roarke (I'm trying to shorten it – not having much luck. Cheers.), _the long-word loving_ LongLongHair (Thanks a lot for the interesting comments, LLH. *G* Have you scared your friends yet with your knowledge of ridiculously long words? Thanks a lot. Love you.), Hank Riddle (Again. Thanks a lot, Hank. Ciao.), Krazzie Krys (Thanks a lot. Mice awards, eh? Those Golden Toads™ will never know what hit them. Thanks again!), Florencia (Another great review. Thanks a lot, Florencia. Love you.), Slytherin Supporter (Thanks.), laure (You should vote for them then. 'Pimple', remember? Thanks a lot …), Elizabeth (Will do. Cheers.), Griff (Nice vote. Thanks a lot.), Draconia (Nice name. Thank you very much.), Zybenkizzashanta (*Sighs* It means: _A deluded human who practices Divination or forecasting by means of phenomena, interpretation of acts, or other manifestations related to the following animate of inanimate objects and appearances: bids, oracles, Bible, ghosts, crystal gazing, shadows, air appearances, birth stars, meteors, winds, sacrificial appearances, entrails of humans and fishes, fire, red-hot irons, altar smoke, mice, grain picking by rooster, snakes, herbs, fountains, water, wands, dough, meal, barley, salt, lead, dice, arrows, hatchet balance, sieve, ring suspension, random dots, precious stones, pebbles, pebble heaps, mirrors, ash, writing, dreams, palmistry, nail rays, finger rays, numbers, book passages, name letterings, laughing manners, ventriloquism, circle walking, wax, susceptibility to hidden springs, wine, and shoulder blades ..._**** interesting, no? Thanks a lot!), lee-anne (Will do. Thanks a lot!), Chantel HedwigSlyterin {Slytherin?} (More? OK, if you insist. Thanks a lot.), *Magic* (Thanks again!), Malfoy's Best Friend (Oh, come on now. That was pitiful. You must be _subtle_. Thanks anyways though.), Sara (Will do. Thanks again, Sara. Love you.), PixyChick (Thanks for all those very well hidden votes. *G* Thanks a lot, PC. Love you as well.), Blondie (Thanks a lot! Ciao), _the nasty stalking _Chinook (Put it this way: it takes a while. Looking forward to your trip to Angleterre still? Thanks Adrienne, love you.), Lavander (Thanks once again, Lavander. Love you.), Hermione Gulliver (Thanks a lot, HG. Love you!), Nickzchick (I'm promising nowt. And Ron – I don't know. People hate him more than I'd anticipated. Thanks a lot, NC. Ciao.), LongLongHair {again} (Yes, the trivia is just for you. Thanks again!), Paparazzi (Hermione/Voldie? Grr … you should have been around at the start, too! *G* Vote registered. Thanks a lot!), Jae-san (Oh, you make me chuckle. I know where you got that from now – Friends! You little spiky devil you. Ciao for now.), Rufus (How informative.), sOmeOnESpeCIaL (You find plugs confusing? Never mind. Thanks a lot anyway!), HGW {again} (You know perfectly well how stupid that question is. The next part is up now, obviously! Still, thanks again, HGW. Still love you), ~*Snow Angel*~ (Enjoy your cameo, did you? Flora the flirting Veela – has a nice ring, no? Déesse – that's just supoib. *G* Love you, Kim. Thanks!), Mayleesa (Thank you very much.), harry's girl 3 (He's got three girls on the go? Bad Harry. Nice vote. Thanks a lot!), SEEKER_2000 (Merci beaucoup. Au revoir!), Tonallan (Vote didn't count. Not subtle enough. Thanks anyway. Ciao.), _the fantastique _Naomi (Glad to hear it. Thanks a lot, Naomi. Love you.), Sugar Quill (Nearly there … thanks a lot!), _the insane, sunflower-seed eating, Seamus adoring, cameo presence _Mina (Ooh, I saw your kind comment on the hpwfa *nods*. You're Marie Déesse, for the moment. Care to look it up? *G* Thanks, Mina. Love you.), Athanasia Salazar (Nice pseud. Will do. Thanks a lot), _the last, and my personal favourite because it means I've finished … _tamako (Definite H/H? You should vote for them in that case. Thanks for being the last person and allowing me to conclude this still INHUMAN PRACTICE!!! Ciao.).**

** **

**So there we go. Finished. Some trivia for LongLongHair: **

** **

**Thanks section: 1797 words**

**Whole thing: 7373 words**

**Percentage: A mere 24%. That's been cut down nicely.**

** **

**Right then. So that's part 9, children. Thanks again to Mina and ~*Snow Angel*~ for their cameos. **

** **

**I love you all, yes I do. **

** **

**Ciao**


	10. Back to the Future (10): Dances and Disa...

Alas, I have returned from sunny Lincolnshire

**Alas, I have returned from sunny Lincolnshire. And I've brought BTTF 10 along with me. Now, in this part … well, suffice to say that interesting things happen… oh, and, I forgot to mention it last part. Congratulations to Sapphire Flame, who actually emailed me the answer to my puzzle from where she was staying in Scotland (SF {formerly Rainbow Kitty} is my sis, but she still figured it out). Yes, Megan Geri Horner _is_ an anagram of Hermione Granger. Now, this part is dedicated, first and foremost, to Lizzy/Tygrestick and Chinook, for their superlative appearances as Veela. It is secondly dedicated to The House – purely for being himself… **

Back to the Future (10): Dances and disaster

'I see, Mr. Potter,' Dumbledore replied, stroking his beard. He had allowed James to speak into silence. 'That is quite a predicament.' James glanced around Dumbledore's office nervously, from Harry, who looked perplexed, to Ron, who looked merely bored, to Hermione, who had a shrewd expression on her face, before finally, to the real Neville Longbottom, sitting in the corner, whose expression was a mix of all three.

It had been Hermione's idea to explain the whole situation to Dumbledore. Ron and James had both openly agreed. Harry, however, had been more reluctant, and James felt sure he knew why. He would probably be sent back – back to the past – back to his own time. And Harry wouldn't want him to go, at least not yet.

Eventually, though, Harry had conceded the point, realising that, with Neville's return, James chances of remaining hidden were slim to none at best. Therefore, the four of them had traipsed up to Dumbledore's office (the new password was 'gumdrop'), whereupon they had interrupted a meeting between the Headmaster and Neville. Neville's face upon seeing James had been a sight to behold. Of course, the explanation that James was Neville under the influence of Polyjuice Potion would have helped little, especially in terms of preventing Neville from requiring heart surgery. Therefore, the absentee had remained for a conference between the group of anxious students and the wise headmaster. He now looked completely astounded.

James had recounted everything. From waking up in the hospital wing to Hermione's less-than-enthusiastic welcome ('There's five seconds I'll never forget.'), to conjuring his Patronus for Snape and allowing Gryffindor to win their Quidditch match. He missed out only a few details, most notably when he and Sirius had accompanied Remus in the Forbidden Forest in his werewolf form. Dumbledore, at his desk, sighed again, though his eyes were lit with an excited blue flame. James could tell he had something up his sleeve. Dumbledore always did.

'Let us think,' he said, standing up again, and stroking Fawkes under the chin. 'Neville, you may not be aware, as the others are, that two members of the Order of the Phoenix joined our school community yesterday.' Neville looked up, as did Ron. 'Now,' Dumbledore continued. 'There are two more members arriving tomorrow, whom I'm sure you will enjoy meeting. It could easily be arranged, James, for you to take the place of a third Phoenix member.' At these words, both Harry and James started.

'I can stay?' James said, at exactly the same moment that Harry said 'He can stay?' Dumbledore nodded. 

'I think, in light of recent events, it would be most useful to have you with us, James. I'm sure none of you would object to this?' he added, to Ron, Hermione, Harry and Neville. Each of them grinned, in turn, before shaking their heads simultaneously. 

'It seems that you are a welcome visitor, James. Also, though you have not yet experienced it in your time, before your death you were the best Phoenix member we had.' James smiled.

'Sure – I'm nothing but a recruit,' he replied, though his faced showed what he though of the great man's compliment.

'I see,' Harry said, breaking the few minutes of silence that ensued. 'So James would be Sorted into Gryffindor, obviously. He would essentially be taking the same role as he is now.'

'But he'd need to take Polyjuice Potion or something,' Hermione put in. 'He certainly couldn't be Neville any more.'

'And what happens when Neville comes to play the next Quidditch match?' Ron asked. 'How's he gonna feign James' talent?' At these words, Neville's look of anxiety transformed into an expression of pure horror. 

'That's not really important right now,' James said, sighing. 'I think I just need to get undercover. Does Severus have an Aspectus Draught lying around somewhere, sir?'

'What's wrong with Polyjuice Potion?' Hermione put in, before Dumbledore could answer.

'Think about it, Hermione. I don't want to impersonate somebody, as you do with Polyjuice Potion. I want an unique visage.'

'Could that be translated as an ugly mug?' Ron whispered to Harry, who had to stifle his laughter. Hermione looked slightly different, somehow, as though being told something by someone else was an experience she'd long forgotten. Dumbledore, meanwhile, looked pensive. 

'I have no idea,' he replied. 'Perhaps I should invite him up here and ask him?' James shook his head. 

'No sir, maybe I should ask him on my own. Catch up on old times, stuff like that …' James could see Dumbledore's eyes laughing.

'Certainly,' he replied. 'And now, I suggest the rest of you return to Gryffindor Tower. Neville, I am sure your classmates will be delighted to see the real you again, though I advise you to ask Harry, Ron, Hermione and James here to explain what has supposedly happened to you over the past few days. James, I will speak to the two young ladies arriving tomorrow morning and explain the situation.'

'It might be wise to omit a few small details,' James replied, glancing at Harry. Dumbledore smiled.

'I will speak to you tomorrow. Good night.'

*

_Why I have to put up with such imbeciles … I don't know. "Sir, is my friend supposed to turn into an aardvark as a side effect?" Thank God I wasn't a Hufflepuff_.Severus Snape's thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock at the door. He approached it carefully.

'Hello?' he said weakly, wondering what exactly had caused him to become such a coward when opening doors.

'Afternoon Severus,' said a cheerful voice. Snape knew that voice. James Potter stepped into the room. Snape stood, frozen.

'Longbottom – Potter – but how – Patronus –' Snape collapsed onto a chair. 'How are you here?' he said, finally.

'Time turner,' said James, pulling it out from around his neck. 'Came to see all my old buddies again.'

'No,' replied Snape, his voice full of hatred. 'It can't be you – it's impossible. You're Neville Longbottom.'

'You know perfectly well that all of those statements are false,' James replied, seating himself opposite Snape and looking him straight in the eye. 'Neville is back in Gryffindor Tower and … you saw the Boggart.' His voice shook slightly. Snape looked even more horrified – as though all his nightmares had come true at once.

'I don't know why you look so terrified, Severus. We're on the same team, now. And Dumbledore told me what you did.' James couldn't help keeping the pride out of his voice. 'Lily and I would have died a lot sooner without your help. If only Peter hadn't intervened.' At this, Snape did start.

'Black killed you,' he hissed. He looked less horrified now that he was convinced James wouldn't attack him. 

'And you know that's false as well. I must say I was disappointed when I heard about the Shrieking Shack incident …' James felt sure he'd imagined it, but he was certain something akin to shame crossed Snape's features. It was soon replaced with a sneer, however.

'I thought that Weasley, Granger, and your illustrious son might be in danger.'

'And why would you care about Harry being in danger, hmm? You once vowed to me that you would hate me and my descendents, and their descendents. And theirs. You went on for some time, as I recall.' Snape muttered something incoherent, but James distinctly heard the words "life debt" in the sentence. He almost fell backwards in shock. 

'Don't tell me that's what all this has been about?' he said, amazed. 'The time I saved your life? That's why you hate Harry, and hate his friends, and hate Sirius –'

'HE TRIED TO KILL ME!' Snape bellowed, interrupting James.

'Shut up,' James replied, his eyes two chips of ice. 'You know Sirius would never intentionally harm someone. He just meant to scare you a bit. And he would have saved you, had I not been a faster flier. He went after you as well, Severus, but I got there first. He didn't tell me that for months. He ran as fast as he could to try and save you, try and pull you back, as I did. That's the truth, Severus: Sirius would have risked his life to save you as well.' Snape looked astounded for a minute.

'But – but I thought …'

'We know what you thought, Severus,' James replied angrily. 'We were there when you woke up. The first and only thing you said was that you hated us both and never wanted to see us again. Something changed in you that night, Severus. Your relationship with us went from dislike to intense hatred. But you never had a good reason, Severus, you never had a reason.' Snape said nothing. He continued to glare at James, who merely shrugged.

'Anyway, Severus, while I'm here, I need a favour. Do you have an Aspectus Draught lying around?'

'Yes,' Snape muttered, clearly thankful for a way out of the previous conversation. 'Wait here…' He disappeared for a few minutes into his storage cupboards, and returned a few moments later carrying a small vial of dark blue solution. 'Here you are,' he said, rather grudgingly. 'One drop every twelve hours – you must add a hair for the potion to work.'

'I know – Sirius explained it to me once. If you ever put aside your differences, you'd realise that you have quite a bit in common. Well, thank you, Severus. I must be getting off. Oh, and one more thing. You know, I never actually hated you.'

*

'_He_ still hates _me_,' James replied. 'That much is obvious. But I got the stuff.'

'Excellent,' Harry replied, grinning. 'So, what will your new pseudonym be?'

'Hmm … I wonder if Don Juan is taken …'

'You could always fall back on Postman Pat.'

'How … inspirational. Have you got a partner for the dance yet?'

'Marie Déesse,' Harry replied nonchalantly. James could tell that he wasn't as excited about this as a number of other boys would certainly be.

'Really? So, think she's going with you for your thoroughly gorgeous façade or that large gash on your head?'

'Hard to say,' Harry replied, pulling back his fringe with a slight smile playing around his lips. 'You know, this attracts girls more than any other inanimate object I've encountered in the past.'

'Dean must be devastated,' James replied dryly. 

'Hello children,' said a voice from the corner.

'Hi, Ginny,' Harry replied. 'Here – have a seat.' He didn't notice James' warning look.

Hi Neville,' she said. James could visibly see her putting two and two together and, unfortunately, obtaining four. 'Hold on, Neville, I thought you'd changed back …' Harry shot James a questioning look. James nodded mutely.

'Ginny,' Harry said. 'I'd like to introduce you to a friend of mine …'

*

'Good luck,' Hermione said, passing James the small vial. James took it. It smelled uncannily of Sirius' old socks; not a pleasant odour at the best of times.

'Blimey,' he said to Harry. 'Smell that!' Harry took the mixture and made a face that implied he'd just been told he had to attend the dance with Millicent Bulstrode. Ron took it and promptly went into a coughing fit.

'Just take it, James,' Hermione prompted. 'Or we'll all die of asphyxiation.' James nodded to her and then to Dumbledore, who was standing behind the four of them with an amused look in his eye. James tipped his head back, and threw the foul liquid down his throat. The effect was instantaneous. James' insides began to shudder, first softly and then more violently. His eyes were burning, and his skin felt like it was being stretched across a rack. There was only minimal pain, but it was indeed the strangest sensation of his life. He could no longer feel his stomach, just a strange writhing inside it, as though live snakes had replaced it. And then, as suddenly as it had started, the feeling of numbness disappeared, and James felt perfectly normal again.

'It worked, I guess?' he said to Hermione, except the voice he heard wasn't his own. It was deeper, and hinted slightly at a Mediterranean accent. He looked up to see Hermione literally gaping at him.

'Good God Almighty,' she whispered (a/n. And somewhere in England, a guy called James Bemand cheered). She took a deep breath, clutching her chest.

Hermione had certainly seen handsome men in the past. Ron and Harry, even, in their individual ways, were quite good-looking. And Seamus had that mysterious-Irish aura about him. Never before had Hermione felt she was in the presence of pure, unblemished beauty. Until that moment.

James – who no longer looked anything like James Potter – was just slightly taller, with a mop of fairly long black hair. His body was completely covered with just the perfect amount of scrupulously sculpted muscle – what seemed like the result of hours spent in a gymnasium. His eyes appeared no longer blue, but a rich light brown, almost like pools of melted gold. By the tone of his skin, it looked as though he had spent many a hot day sunbathing in the warm Mediterranean sun – a deep bronze tint. He smiled at her, flashing her a set of perfect, pearl-white teeth behind a deep-set jaw line. This person was not just handsome; he achieved something greater, almost transcending the human perception of good looks and attaining something amongst the ranks of the immortal. He gave Hermione the impression that he was an angel, sent down to guard over mere mortals.

'Hmm …' Ron said, a few moments later. 'Maybe ugly mug might not _quite_ fit the bill …' Harry grinned. He was having a great time watching Hermione practically drool all over James.

'OK, James?' he said. James nodded.

'Yeah, I feel fine. Do I get to see myself?'

'Certainly,' replied Dumbledore, also looking somewhat amused, as he handed James a pocket mirror. 'May I introduce you all to _Iago Alfarero_?'

'That's my name, is it?' James replied, admiring his new façade in the small mirror. He looked up, grinning. 'Very clever, Albus.' Dumbledore smiled.

'It should work,' Dumbledore replied. 'Now, I suggest you three –' he motioned to Harry, Hermione and Ron, '– go and help yourselves to some breakfast. I will be announcing James and his colleagues shortly. They arrived early this morning.' Harry nodded to the other two, to Dumbledore, and finally to James.

'See you in a bit,' he said. 'Good luck.'

*

'Blimey, he's nice,' Hermione said.

'Nice?' said Harry airily, grinning. 'Nice? Is that all?'

'All right,' Hermione said, flushing purple. 'He's the most gorgeous human being I've ever set eyes on. Satisfied?' Harry laughed, slinging an arm around Hermione's shoulder.

'Don't worry, Hermione. Dumbledore did that on purpose. He had to put James up to Veela standard.'

'He's crossed that boundary by ten miles, I'd say,' Hermione replied.

'That's an interesting thought,' said Ron, with an amused chuckle. 'Hermione has an illegitimate relationship with James…' Harry and Hermione shuddered as the three of them entered the Entrance Hall.

'Aha!' said Ron, skipping ahead slightly. He drew their attentions to a new piece of paper on the notices board.

Dancing Competition

_ _

_These are the current pupils participating in the event from Hogwarts:_

_ _

Justin Finch-Fletchley – Hannah Abbott

Harry Potter – Marie Déesse

Seamus Finnigan – Ginny Weasley

'Cheeky git,' Ron said, though he didn't sound too worried. Seamus has matured an incredible amount since his early teen years, and was unlikely to do anything hasty. 

'Cor, there are plenty of people entering,' Harry remarked. 'Look at all these down here … blimey …well, well, well … look at the last two couples…

Flora Déesse – Draco Malfoy

Hermione Granger – Neville Longbottom

'Oh dear,' Hermione said, pulling out her wand. She muttered a few words. Ron, however, was quicker:

Hermione Granger – Neville Longbottom Iago Alfarero

'Simple,' he said, as Hermione raised her eyebrows and Harry grinned.

'Yes, of course, Ron dear,' Hermione said, kissing him swiftly. 'Come on, now. Places to be, people to see …'

'I'd hardly refer to the Great Hall and repulsive, disgusterous kippers in such a way, but whatever you say …

*

'A pleasure to meet you, Iago.' James smiled good-naturedly. The two Veela smiled at him hungrily, and he felt he could sense what they were thinking.

'Nice to meet you, Adrienne. And you, of course, Elizabeth …' He grinned and kissed both girls on their fingers.

'Call me Lizzy,' the slightly shorter Veela purred. 'So, Iago, what brings you 'ere?'

'I am a member of the Spanish Confederation of Wizards,' he replied smoothly. 'But my mother was English. I was sent for by Dumbledore.'

'I see,' Adrienne replied softly. 'We were sent for also. I expect our cousins arrived not long ago.'

'Two days,' James replied, and, without skipping a beat, 'Dumbledore informed me.'

'I am sure Flora 'as been up to her usual tricks…'

'Usual tricks?'

'Let us just say – she is a very _passionate_ girl. Woe betide the one who succumbs to her charms.' 

'Lucky Draco,' muttered James wryly.

'What was that?' said Lizzy swiftly, running a finger through her hair. 'Draco Malfoy? 'E – 'e is 'ere? And –' She swore softly, and muttered something to her sister. James overheard, however, with a slight grin, '– she got to 'im before I could.'

'You know him?' he said airily.

'Er – yes – we 'ave met, so to speak. What house is 'e in? Slytherin?'

'Right in one.' Lizzy shot her twin sister a quick glance. 

'That is terrible,' she said. 'Poor Draco.'

'Yes. Anyway, I think –' James was interrupted at that moment as Dumbledore entered the room.

'If you'd all like to follow me,' he said kindly. The three teenagers shared a look, nodded, and slowly followed Dumbledore out into the Great Hall.

*

'Seems to be creating a fair bit of excitement,' Harry remarked. Most of the boys in the Hall were now craning their necks to get a better look at the door behind which James, Adrienne and Lizzy were concealed. 

'Methinks some of the females in here will soon be eating their words,' Hermione said, looking pointedly to Parvati, admonishing Dean for gazing at the door with his mouth open and his tongue protruding. 

'All right?' said Ron, coming over.

'Yep,' Harry replied. 'Going to go goo-goo on us again, Ronniekins?' he added, in what he felt was an uncanny impression of Fred and George Weasley. Ron grinned.

'Sorry about that, Hermione. But it's impossible to resist, you know …' Harry looked nervously to Hermione. He could tell from her tight-lipped expression that she too knew the only method of escaping the Veela charm. That came rather unsurprisingly – Hermione knew everything.

Dumbledore stood up. Immediately, all male eyes in the Hall bar those of Harry, Draco and Seamus looked to him. Seamus turned around and grinned as the anticipation in the Hall rose. Even Malfoy, at the Slytherin table, caught Harry's eye and shrugged. Harry thought it was unusual for Malfoy not to abuse him, but these thoughts were removed when Dumbledore opened the door behind him.

The quiet buzzing that had started in the Hall subsided immediately. A tall girl stepped out of the door, and smiled around at the Hall. She was fairly thin, with long hair flowing gracefully down her back. And, obviously, she was a Veela. She was elegantly dressed in a dark red robe, with glittery red teardrop, blood-coloured tassels   
dangling down, ending at the bottom, just above her anklebone. She smiled around the Hall again before standing to one side of Dumbledore. The door opened again.

And in stepped what Harry perceived must be the leader of the four. She was, incredibly, more stunning than either of the other three. She had the trademark long Veela hair, though it was dark instead of the usual blonde. She smiled around the Hall, winking in a similar fashion to Flora Déesse. She caught Marie's eye and grinned at her, both of them obviously enjoying the attention. Harry glanced to Dean, who was goggling at the second Veela's attire, or lack thereof, for she was dressed in merely some form of pale blue material that looked suspiciously like water. Long gashes covered the dress, leaving very little of her body to the imagination.

The two sisters stood at the front of the Hall beaming around widely. Dumbledore stood up, raising his arms.

'I would like you all to welcome Mesdemoiselles Adrienne and Elizabeth Beauté.' There was rapturous applause, but a number of perplexed looks as to why the door at the back of the Hall was still ajar. 

'Thank you,' Dumbledore said, raising his hand for silence. 'Now – before we eat - there is another last-minute student joining us today, who arrived earlier this morning.' Hermione saw him glance amusedly to the Gryffindor table. 'I would like you all to welcome … Iago Alfarero!'

For the first time in two assemblies, it was the turn of the female contingent of Hogwarts to look interested. There was a scraping of chairs as the door opened slightly wider and James stepped into the room. And there was a loud gasp.

James stepped into the room, clad in a simple forest green robe. He caught Hermione's eye, grinning, and made a gesture as though to blow her a kiss. She grinned back, pretending to blush. James stepped up next to Dumbledore, and soon realised that nearly every girl in the Hall, except perhaps Hermione, was craning her neck to get a better look at him. He smiled, and looked over to the Gryffindor table. Harry was in conversation with Seamus, whom kept shooting furtive glances at Marie Déesse, in rapt conversation with her sister, both of them staring at James. Ron appeared to have lost interest in the Veela and was courteously serving Hermione a drink (though from where it had come James could not quite envisage). Dean, however, was staring relentlessly at Lizzy Beauté, and James had to work quite hard to suppress a grin. 

Dumbledore motioned once again to Professor Flitwick, who left the Hall swiftly and returned with the patched, frayed Sorting Hat. However, the Sorting Hat did not seem too pleased at being used so frequently, twice in three days, and therefore bluntly refused to sing anything.

'That hat's the last person you'd expect to have an attitude problem,' Harry muttered to Hermione, who chuckled amusedly. 

Dumbledore motioned to Adrienne to step forward. She did so, and placed the Sorting Hat on her head. She glanced around as the Hat made up its mind. After about thirty seconds it bellowed, '_Slytherin!_' There was a loud cheer from the Slytherins and Adrienne, smiling, made her way over to the Slytherin table, seating herself next to Draco Malfoy. At the Sorting Hat's words, however, most of the Great Hall had let out a load moan, Dean in particular. Seamus, meanwhile, remained silent and looked extremely pensive.

Lizzy stepped forward. She grinned to her sister, Flora and Marie, and put the hat over her hair. It had barely touched her head before it positively screamed, '_Slytherin!_' Lizzy, through more cheering and moaning, went and sat on Draco's other side, attempting to engage with him in conversation. Draco, however, was deep in conversation with Flora, who shot Lizzy a triumphant look. Dumbledore, still beaming widely, turned to James.

James smiled back and walked over to the small stool on which the Sorting Hat was placed. He'd done this before, but that seemed like a lifetime ago. Taking a deep breath, and getting one last, fleeting look of all the girls in the Hall staring at him avidly, he slipped the hat over his head. And he heard a familiar voice.

'Good Lord – is it really James Potter? Oh, I see, you came here via time-turner.'

'You always that said the Gryffindors were the troublemakers,' James thought back.

'Quite. Now, let me see – you've changed James, certainly. A lot less careless, more wary of others' welfare … I daresay you and your son are a dying breed. I couldn't put you anywhere else really, could I? You're going back into _Gryffindor!!_' 

The last word reverberated loudly around the Hall. James, still grinning, took his seat at the Gryffindor table. He didn't notice the jealous looks from the girls in the other houses, or the triumphant glances of Lavender and Parvati. He merely saw the amused glances of those who knew the whole story – Harry, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Ginny and Neville. He approached Harry.

'A pleasure to meet you at last, Mr. Potter,' James said solemnly, shaking Harry's hand and trying to prevent himself from bursting out laughing. He could tell that Harry was having to work hard do the same thing.

'Tell me, Iago,' he said. 'Have you been to England before?'

'Oh no,' James replied loudly. 'I learned English off the back of cereal packets.'

*

James and the others whiled away the afternoon in the Gryffindor common, supposedly getting to know one another better. Shortly before five-thirty, James volunteered to go and fetch some food from the kitchens. All those who knew not of James' true identity were amazed that a newcomer could have located the kitchens in such a short space of time. James merely shrugged. Harry gave him the Invisibility Cloak and Marauder's Map, for what he described as, "just in case".

It was on his way down to the kitchens when James noticed two distinct things on the map. The first, in the Slytherin common room, was the dots 'Draco Malfoy' and 'Flora Déesse'. The dots were not the usual black, however, but red. James grinned as he remembered that extra charm Sirius had added. He also remembered what Lizzy had said earlier, "_Woe betide the one who succumbs to her charms_". Chuckling, he looked to the second odd thing on the map. The dot in the Gryffindor common room, 'Ron Weasley', was not black either. It was green. James, straining his memory, remembered that that had something to do with protection.

'Ron is protecting someone?' he muttered, a little puzzled. Remus had added a lot of anti-Dark Arts charms to the Map, some of which James knew little. He looked back to the map, but, astoundingly, the dot had returned to its black colour. Shaking his head, James folded up the map, put it in his pocket, and continued on his expedition, intent on catching up with an old friend.

*

'Afternoon.'

'Hi James. What are you up to?'

'Not a lot, Remus. Just wanted to check something. Here, look at this.' He drew out the map and showed Remus the peculiarity he had noticed beforehand. Remus looked at it with a furrowed brow.

'Hmm … green, you say? No, I didn't write that one. Must have been Peter.'

'Where is Peter?'

'No idea. Ask Dumbledore.'

'Well, I'll leave it for now.' He checked his watch. 'I have to go and get changed in a minute.'

'Oh, for the dance? Who're you going with?'

'Hermione. Why, are you going too?' Remus grinned.

'Hermione, eh? She'd be just right for you. All that intellect …' James punched him playfully on the arm.

'Less of that, you. Who are you going with, pray tell me?' 

'Professor Sinistra. You know, Caroline.' James threw his head back in an exaggerated manner.

'Ah, fair Caroline. A beautiful young lady and an absolutely _marvellous _dancer. Who is she again?' Remus chuckled.

'Never mind. So, _Iago_, how have you been getting on?'

'Don't take the Miguel out of me,' James said in a mock-horrified tone. He drew himself up. 'I am a member of the Order of the Phoenix!'

'Huhhhhh. So?'

'So you must wespect me. Where's Siwius?'

'He should be in hiding – though I bet he's off finding a dance partner.' James grinned.

'Ah yes, he always wan –'

'Ranked, highly. R-anked.'

'I remember that,' James remembered, laughing hard. 'Along he came, with his wisp. I remember what Sirius would say …'

'Yes, I don't think we'll ever forget. Moving swiftly on …'

'Rats.'

'Go on. You go and get changed. You wouldn't want Hermione to stand you up, would you now?'

'She would have to be pretty stupid.'

'That's what you said before, and Lily still went with Sirius.' James did not reply. He merely sighed, and seemed to wipe away a tear from his eye.

'You miss her, don't you?' Remus asked. James nodded glumly.

'I dunno – it's great to be here and all – I just – I wish Lily was here to see it as well. To see Harry – Ron and Hermione – Seamus – you – Sirius.' He sighed. 'I love her so much.' Remus smiled.

'I know,' he said softly. 'I know. We all did.'

'A little too well, sometimes. All right then, I'd better be off. See you later, Remus. Thanks.' Remus smiled, and opened the door.

'See you later, James,' he said quietly. He closed the door quietly, and put his face in his hands, thinking long and hard about the contemporary and friend he could have had.

*

'Ron, you're _too_ nervous. It's only dancing, for God's sake.'

'Shut up,' Ron replied, grinning. 'Just because you've become Mr. Sex-On-Legs doesn't mean the rest of us can't try.'

'I will treasure that moment for a whole thirty seconds, Ron. Thank you so much.'

'Oi,' said Harry, in a mock-affronted tone. 'Come on, idiot, I'm trying to prove that you're not brilliant at everything.' James held up his hand.

'Oh – too late.'

'Ha ha,' Harry replied. 'You're absolutely useless at this game.'

'I used to be good, but constant thrashings from Lily, Sirius, Remus and Peter in particular led me to suicide. When I say suicide what I _mean_ is giving up.'

'But you thought you'd play me just to make me feel better?'

'No, I thought it might be hereditary.'

'Baldness and chess skills are two very different things.'

'It'd be a bastard if they weren't. And they do say, "Unlucky at chess –'

'– Lucky at Transfiguration." Yes, we know, Hermione proved that years ago.'

The conversation continued in this vein for about ten minutes, until a loud cough interrupted the boys' arguments about Hermione's hairbrush. It was Marie Déesse, looking absolutely spectacular in robes of sapphire blue. Her hair had not been changed very significantly, yet she looked truly beautiful. Harry smiled. 

'You look beautiful, Marie,' he said kindly. Marie smiled, nearly blinding James as she flashed her teeth in his direction. Ron seemed to have lost the ability to construct coherent sentences, and appeared to James to possess all the charm and charisma of half a chewed banana. 

'Thank you, 'arry,' Marie replied. 'You look very 'andsome.' Harry bowed and put his arm through the crook of hers.

'Are you ready to go, Ron, James?' he asked.

'We're going to wait for Hermione. You go on ahead.'

'All right,' Harry replied. 'See you in Hogsmeade. Bye.' He and Marie crossed the room, arm in arm, and left the common room amidst chatter and giggling. 

*

'She's taking her time.' Ron glanced nervously over to the door that lead to the girls' dorm. James, who was attempting to engage Ron in a game of chess, sighed.

'Don't worry,' he said. 'Hermione is hell-bent on winning the Dancing Competition – she'll not go AWOL.'

'Yeah, but it's not that, it's …'

'Look Ron,' said James kindly. 'I know how much Hermione means to you. Lily meant the same to me.' He sighed at his use of past tense, and felt an odd clenching in his chest. 'Believe it or not, it pains me to be here, purely and simply because Lily isn't. My relationship with Lily is different from my relationship with Harry, even though I love them both – I miss her, Ron. I miss her badly.' Ron sat silently, feeling terrible for James. He was just about to utter some words of confidence when Hermione entered the room.

Even James' jaw dropped. Hermione looked completely stunning. Her hair had been tied back in a sleek, elegant knot, and came to a rest at her shoulders. She was wearing a fine silk green dress, coming down to her ankles. She also wore a thin diamond necklace, given to her by her deceased grandmother, around her neck; it sparkled in the flickering light. She smiled at Ron and James nervously.

'What do you think?' she asked. Ron merely gulped. James took Hermione's arm, however.

'You'll knock them all for six, Hermione,' he said, grinning. 'You look beautiful.' Hermione smiled.

'Thanks James. I won't comment on your appearance for fear of foaming at the mouth –' James grinned. 'Come on, shall we go?'

*

'Sh - sugar, this place has changed quite a bit since I was last here,' James remarked, as he, Ron and Hermione walked arm in arm across the main street of Hogsmeade. Ron chuckled.

''Spect you still had Honeydukes and Zonko's though, didn't you?' James grinned.

'Ah, those were the sites of our misspent youths,' he replied fondly. 'That place was here too, and the pub, of course. Ah, I could tell you a hilarious story about Lily, Sirius, that restaurant over there and myself. But I'd rather not …'

'I think I'd rather not know,' Hermione muttered, her teeth chattering slightly. James gave Ron a sidelong glance. Ron, without even noticing, removed his jacket and placed it around Hermione's shoulders.

'Thanks,' she said. 'Come on – it's just over here, James.' They were walking into the part of the village that had been revitalised shortly after Voldemort's first defeat. When they passed into the shadow of once particularly grim looking house, James shuddered.

'What?' Hermione asked.

'Just – in this house. Horrifying things – too horrific to recount – sorry …'

'The resemblance between you and Harry really is uncanny,' Ron remarked. 'He was kinda like that at the end of our fourth year – not giving any horrific details …' Hermione sighed.

'He's been through enough, though,' she said. 'And you know he's saved our necks on more than once occasion. Look at the time he saved my life – what knowledge do any of us have of that, eh?' James averted his eyes. Ron merely changed the subject. _Harry_, James thought, _if you don't tell her then I will_. In later years, James would swear that he had heard a voice in his head at this point, and yet, the more he thought about it, the more impossible it seemed. _I'll tell her, dad. Don't you worry._

_ _

*

'Good evening contestants!' The moderator of the dancing competition beamed around the hall. 'My name's Hayden, and I will be running the competition tonight. My colleagues, Matthew, Leanne and Kim, will be helping me to judge the event.'

Most people were sitting down at tables when James, Ron and Hermione entered. There were waiters rushing around, hastily taking down orders for drinks, and a few people had even started to dance unaccompanied by any music. The three made their way over to where Harry, Marie, Seamus and Ginny were sitting, chatting unconcernedly. Upon seeing Hermione, Seamus pretended to fall to the floor in a dead faint, claiming he was 'blinded by her radiant beauty'. Harry merely sat, speechless. He eventually managed to stammer, 'You – you look beautiful, Hermione,' before James rescued him, leading Hermione away to help him get drinks.

Presently, the dancing began. A fast beat started, with all of the couples moving from every direction like tributaries to a river into the centre of the dance floor. James took Hermione's hand, and Harry took Marie's. Seamus and Ginny had started to dance exuberantly almost the minute they left their seats. 

They danced for approximately half an hour to different tunes, from Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata to Stutter, by Mystikal. At one point, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Hannah Abbott were politely asked to leave the floor because of the 'evident passion' they were displaying while dancing. Evidently, the operators didn't like their "bumping and grinding" (which they claimed all the Muggles did) to the Thong song. Fuming, Hannah exclaimed, 'God, it was _only_ my nipple!' whilst the judges attempted to get them away as hastily as possible. They were soon seen exiting the club to find a more private spot. The rest of the partners gave the angry couple unreadable looks before they left, yet continued dancing with just as much flair as before.

To take the dancer's minds off of the disturbance, the judges started to play the   
Tango. At this, two of the judges, Kim and Hayden, decided they would have a   
better look at the dancers while dancing themselves. James laughed when he heard Kim giving Hayden terse orders, 'Pretend my body is a globe. Your hands don't go south _or_ north of the equator. Got it?' Kim ordered, placing his hands on her waist. She glared up at him, but a grin started to spread across her face as Hayden led her across the floor with the other couples. He merely smirked innocently before they began.  
  
Presently, most people sat down for a drink. James and Hermione remained for the tango, however. James took Hermione's right hand and guided it onto his forearm, whilst his left went onto the small of her back. His right hand grasped her left and   
stretched it out into the correct position. Then, slowly, they began to move. Slowly, Hermione turned around and relaxed his arms. She fell against him in the usual slow dance position seen in dozens of both Muggle and wizarding television shows and films. They continued dancing in the simple two-step pattern. The two were clearly the best dancers out on the floor, in tune not only to the music, but to each other; always on the beat, aware of where the next one would move – they would be most likely to receive the top marks. 

  
Seamus and Ginny waltzed across the floor, flying through the gaps in the   
other couples as if they were butter. Somehow, however, Ginny got the impression that Seamus would prefer to be dancing with someone else. Flora and Draco, meanwhile, matched the others perfectly with their grace and skills in all the dances ... however, because Draco had decided that the seventh slow dance of the night was the perfect time to kiss his partner softly on the lips, they had been asked to leave, and display their affection elsewhere. Draco jumped at this, and hastily led Flora to an old broom cupboard at the back of the club.

After the first set of dances, people began to start dancing with other people. Harry took one round with Hermione, though she was clearly far better than he was. Then Hermione led Ron in a slow dance, letting her head rest on his shoulder as he turned her around slowly. But easily the most heart-warming sight was when Seamus asked Marie if he could dance with her. The sparks were practically flying from them, in Harry's opinion, as they danced slowly to an encore of the Moonlight Sonata. Whilst dancing, they were staring unwaveringly into each other's eyes. Harry felt he could quite easily guess the three small words Seamus whispered into Marie's ear at the end of their dance.

There was a break shortly after the second set of dances. The judges were to collaborate their marks and the top three couples were to prove their excellence by dancing 'La Tango de la Burro'. Harry and the rest sat drinking at their table. Hermione insisted on sticking to orange juice. Dean, however, had other ideas. Hayden stood up to announce the finalists, when there was suddenly a huge crash from the street outside.

The whole club went silent.

'What the hell was that?' Harry said, glancing worriedly at James.

'No idea,' James replied, pulling out his wand. 'But we'll soon find out. Come on.' Harry nodded and followed. He noticed Ron, Hermione, Sirius and Remus do the same. The four friends ran outside of the building, whilst the dancing continued. It was deserted.

'OK,' said James. 'Whatever that was probably isn't good. We need to find it. Harry, you and Hermione go that way, up towards the Shrieking Shack. Sirius, you and Remus go up the main street. Ron and I will go this way, towards the Castle. We'll meet back here in an hour.' The four nodded, and went off their separate ways. James muttered, '_Lumos!_' and, with a slight sense of foreboding, started off down the dark path, Ron to his left.

*

'See anything?'

'Nope. Come on, I think this is safe.' Harry inched forward and allowed Hermione to tiptoe past him. 

'I don't like this, Harry,' she said, shuddering slightly.

'Neither do I, Hermione, but we need to find whatever it was that made that noise.' She nodded, and they continued along the dark path, the shadows of the Shrieking Shack lit by Harry's wand light. It was odd, in a way, to know that the Shrieking Shack was not a haunted building, as it practically epitomised one, in Hermione's eyes. The overgrown moss on the side, and the boarded-up windows served to give it a very spooky aura. Harry made a sudden movement. He seemed to be straining his ears, as though listening for something. He motioned for Hermione to be quiet, and stepped closer to the Shack. It looked very ominous, particularly when only lit by the light of Harry's wand. He inched closer, and saw something move on the ground. It was very small, dark and thin.

'What's that?' Hermione asked, looking at what looked like a black sheet.

'Haven't a clue,' Harry remarked. Hermione peered closer, however. She knelt down until she was close to the cloth-type creature.

'There was only one creature I can remember being cloth-like,' Harry said, straining to remember. 'What was it – hmm –' He mused for too long. The small black cloth, whatever it was, leapt up suddenly and onto Hermione's face. Her screams were muffled by the thick black sheet that was, Harry suddenly remembered, a Lethifold.

'Good God,' he said, instantly wondering how a Lethifold had made its way to Hogsmeade. He pulled out his wand, and concentrated extremely hard on the moment he had kissed Hermione, all those months ago. The feeling swelled in his chest, and, almost automatically, he heard the words, '_Expecto Patronum!_' escape him. 

James' Animagi form's appearance was a brief one. The silver, dazzling stag rushed at the Lethifold, catching it on its antlers. Hermione managed to sit up, looking dazed and very out of breath. Harry watched as the Lethifold slithered away, incensed that there was no Light Arts way of destroying the creature. He looked up at Hermione, who looked extremely shaken and very pale. 

'Hermione –' he began, but he was cut off. Hermione, wiping tears from her face, threw her arms around him helplessly, sobbing into his jacket. 'There there,' he said, consolingly. 'It's all right.' Hermione gulped.

'Harry,' she said. 'I'm sorry – a Lethifold – I didn't know – I didn't mean to –' 

'Shhh, don't worry,' Harry said kindly. 'It's gone now. See? It's not here.'

'But H – Harry, how did it get here? I thought they were tropical creatures…'

'They are,' Harry replied. 'Someone left it in Hogsmeade with the intent of murder, I perceive. Something bad is going on, Hermione. Something is wrong. We need to find the others, and quickly.'

*

'Something bad is going to happen, I can feel it.'

'Don't _worry_, Sirius.'

'I tell you, I've only sensed this feeling once before.'

'When?'

'Can't you guess?' Remus nodded.

'Halloween 1981,' he said glumly. Sirius bowed his head, and wiped some tears from his eyes.

'Right,' he said, his voice cracking slightly. 'The night – Lily and James – died. I could feel it, Remus. I knew something was wrong. And I got twelve years in a living hell for it.' The deadened look in his eye became more pronounced than ever before.

'I hope you're wrong, Sirius, that's all I can say.'

*

'Anyone there?' Ron asked nervously.

'Don't think so,' James replied, pulling back from the window. 'They're all still at the dancing competition.' He turned and looked to the path ahead of them.

'I think we should go back to the castle,' Ron said, voicing what James was thinking. 'Something's just not right.' James nodded.

'Good idea. Come on.' They left Hogsmeade, both with their wands out in front. As they walked, they looked left and right for signs of anything out of the ordinary. The most they encountered was a rather irate Jarvey who harangued them for at least five minutes on the importance of remaining quiet when walking past his home. Ron got rather annoyed himself, eventually, and put a Jelly-Legs hex on the creature. The Jarvey had danced away before it could protest.

They walked until they could see the looming turrets of Hogwarts on the horizon. James motioned to the tallest tower. 

'That was where I proposed to Lily, I'm told,' James remarked fondly.

'Eh? How'd you know?'

'Sirius told me about it. Apparently I made Snape write it on the wall in his own blood, which just goes to show that Sirius never tells the truth …'

'How do you think you would have proposed to her?'

'I wouldn't be extravagant. No need. Go down on one knee, tell her how much I love her, and offer her the ring. No need for extra complications.'

'So you wouldn't mind the casual tossing of the ring over the table, "fancy getting hitched?" approach?' Ron replied slyly. James chuckled.

'That's more a Sirius thing, probably. Nah, only kidding. That would just be pathetic.'

'There goes my plan, then.' James chuckled.

'Never mind. We're both a bit young to be thinking about marriage, anyway …' He suddenly chuckled again.

'What?'

'Oh, just never thought I'd hear myself saying that sentence.'

They walked further, and the windows of Hogwarts became more and more distinct. The moonlight was shining off the lake in ripples when it appeared, and James sighed wistfully.

'What's wrong?' Ron asked.

'Can't you guess?' James asked, smiling.

'You must miss her badly, James. Everything seems to remind you of her.'

'You could name any single thing associated with Hogwarts and I could associate it with Lily.' Ron grinned, accepting the challenge.

'All right then … The Great Hall.'

'Place where every single person in the school found out about Lily and me.'

'Ah, I'm sure the ticket prices were astronomical. Hmm … the library.'

'Let's just say there's one section called, "Detailed Studies of History of Magic" where nobody ever goes.' Ron smirked.

'All right then … the tallest tower – ah, no, you said you proposed to her there … the lake.'

'Ah, the time when Lily er, fell in, so to speak.' Ron grimaced.

'OK – last one – the seventh year Gryffindor boys' dormitory …' James laughed.

'Nice try. I'll just say that I'm not at liberty to answer that question.' Ron smiled.

'You were lucky, you know,' he said. 'To have Lily, I mean.'

'I _was_,' James said, sighing. 'And that's the problem.'

They ambled on further, Hogwarts becoming clearer the closer they got to it. It looked, as it always did, positively mysterious in the moonlight. The evening air was still warm, though there was a very light breeze coming in from the north. 

'Nice night,' James muttered. He turned, expecting an answer, but he couldn't see Ron. He turned, puzzled, and he saw it. A large black shadow was making its way towards him. It all happened very quickly.

The black shadow moved forward, breathing slowly, but before it could react, there was a loud cry of '_James!_' from the other side of the path. Something tall flew onto the path, and knocked James, completely frozen, onto the floor. This happened just as the words '_Avada Kedavra!_' escaped the mouth of the black shadow, and green light issued around the small clearing.

*

'What the hell was that?' Hermione said, looking anxious. Harry didn't answer; he merely grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her in the direction of Hogwarts castle.

*

'Ron,' James gasped. 'Ron? Ron!' He struggled to his feet, and saw Ron, lying spread-eagled on the ground.

'James,' Ron whispered slowly. 'I'm OK. The spell missed me …' James breathed a huge sigh of relief.

'Thank God,' he said. 'Come on – up you get.' He put his arms under Ron's and pulled him up. He looked all right, just very shaken. James released him, and he just about managed to stand on his own two feet. His face was deadly pale.

'Thank you, Ron,' said James sincerely. Ron muttered something incoherent. 'Thank you for saving my life. Come on.'

'What happened to him?' Ron asked suddenly, motioning to the assailant. 

'I Stunned him,' James replied, his eyes two chips of ice. Ron nodded.

'Good. I think we had better get going …'

'Ron! James!' Hermione's voice rang out across the path, as she and Harry came running up.

'Are you all right?' Harry asked. 'We heard a – Good God, what happened to this one?' He had noticed the attacker, sprawled on the ground. James had the man's wand, and was twirling it between his fingers.

'He attacked me,' he said simply. 'He probably though I was you, Harry. Ron knocked me out of the way.' Ron did not look up, and James would be forever touched by his modesty. Harry smiled, meanwhile, and looked up towards the castle.

'I think we should go back,' he said. 'It's been a busy evening, what with one thing and another. Come on.' They turned to leave. James conjured a stretcher for the attacker, and letting him float along ominously. Just before they began to walk, Harry muttered something rather disconcerting in James' ear, 'I'll tell her when it's the right time.'

*

James, Ron, Harry and Hermione spent the rest of the evening playing Exploding Snap in the Gryffindor common room. They had dropped off the attacker, who both Dumbledore and James had recognised as a Death Eater called Avery, in the hospital wing.

After seven or so games, people began to return from Hogsmeade. One of the last couples to come through was Seamus and Marie Déesse, who had certainly settled their differences. They came through the door hand in hand, and made their way over to the corner.

'Made up, have you?' Harry asked, smirking. Marie and Seamus grinned at each other. 

'I suppose so,' Seamus replied. Marie replied by kissing him swiftly on the lips. She pulled back to face a rather dazed Seamus.

'I 'ave to go somewhere,' she said, checking her watch. Seamus pretended to look very upset. 

'Oh, OK,' he said, kissing her again. When he did, however, Marie was taken by surprise, and fell over on top of Ron. She jumped up hastily, and apologised profusely. Still embarrassed, she muttered, 'See you later', smiled at Seamus and the others, and left the common room through the portrait hole.

Ron, almost immediately after she had left, jumped up and said, 'I'm going to the kitchens.' He didn't sound quite all there when he said it, however. It sounded almost automatic, as though he hadn't meant to say it.

'What?' James asked. Ron shook his head.

'I'll go and get us some food,' he said, quietly. The others nodded.

'All right,' Harry replied. Ron stood up and left the common room. James stood up too, as he had noticed something odd. A green stain on Ron's dress robes. 

'Harry,' he said. 'Can I borrow the Marauder's Map? I need to go and see if Remus and Sirius got back all right…' Harry wasn't fooled.

'Why do you really want it?'

'I don't know, Harry. Just an odd feeling. Please?' Harry nodded.

'OK, see you in a bit.' Within a few moments, James had also left the common room.

Seamus remained with Harry and Hermione for some time. He procrastinated for a while, but eventually they found out what the story was between him and Marie.

'We met in France, two years ago,' Seamus recalled. 'And fell in love, even though we were really young. I dunno, it just seemed – right.'

'But it didn't work out?' Hermione asked.

'No – Marie had to leave, with her sister. God knows where, and God knows why. She just left me a very tear-stained note explaining the situation.'

'That was why you were so shell shocked around that time,' Harry recalled.

'Yeah,' Seamus replied. 'I was pretty devastated. But when she showed up here …'

'That's why she was staring at you when she arrived,' Harry said. 'She recognised you too.' Seamus nodded.

'She didn't expect me to forgive her,' he said, smiling. 'But I couldn't stay angry with her – I love her too much.' He sighed, and seemed to remember something. 'Oh yeah, Hermione, why did you and James leave? You won!' Hermione gasped.

'I – we won?' she said faintly.

'Yeah – but you weren't around to get the trophy. I think – Flora has it – ask her when you see her.' Hermione finally looked as though all her dreams had come true.

'I won – we – James and I – we won,' she said, still amazed. Harry chuckled.

'Did you really think anyone else would win?' he asked incredulously. 'Ron and I dance like pregnant gherkins.' Hermione and Seamus laughed. 'Not funny,' Harry added, in a mock-affronted tone.

Seamus stayed for one more game, but insisted he had to go to bed. Harry and Hermione remained alone in the common room playing chess. After two games, Hermione suddenly became acutely aware of that fact, and of how closely together they were sitting. But, then again – she was going out with Ron, wasn't she? Why should she be bothered about Harry? _Do you really want me to tell you?_ Came a small voice from the back of her mind. Hermione sat up, suppressing it.

Harry, meanwhile, was suffering some description of internal suffering – he couldn't decide whether or not to tell her. Surely it was the perfect moment. He smiled nervously, and was surprised to see Hermione smiling back. He gulped, and braced himself.

'Er, Hermione,' he said, as another of his pawns went flying.

'Yeah?'

'I think there's something you ought to know,' he replied, as casually as he could.

'Fire away.' Harry exhaled and took a deep breath.

'I think you should know what happened the night I saved your life …'

*

Hermione couldn't believe it. She sat, stunned into silence, as Harry drooped his head onto his shoulder. Something else began to swell inside her – anger. _Why_ had he not told her? She had a right to know, didn't she? How dare he not tell her?

'Why didn't you tell me, Harry?' she asked, a few tears leaking out. Harry had to work to keep his voice steady.

'I just – I couldn't do it – I didn't want to ruin …'

'So you thought you'd just wait until I was seeing Ron?!' Hermione practically screamed. 'Just thought you'd wait until you could ruin our romance, hmm? And there was me thinking you _weren't_ self-centred, Harry. You're too late, I'm afraid.'

'Hermione, please, just listen –'Harry, sitting devastated, was interrupted.

'No Harry, you listen to me. You love me, fair enough. But I don't love you, I'm sorry to tell you. I love Ron, and he loves me…' She broke into tears. Harry had to work hard not to bite through his lip.

'Yeah, Hermione, you're right. I'm sorry. Forget anything ever happened.' Harry walked across the common room, feeling his heart literally being wrenched out of place uncomfortably in his chest and smashed into a hundred pieces. After all this time – and she didn't feel the same way. What was he going to do now? He could barely look at her any more, let alone attend every lesson. He again felt a painful pang in his chest. He swallowed – with difficulty – and made his way up to the boys' dorm.

Hermione suddenly felt terrible. What had just happened? Had she really said those things? She suddenly looked at the conversation from Harry's perspective.

'Oh my God,' she whispered. 'What have I done?'

She did not have long to dwell on this, however. James burst into the common room, his face bloodless and his eyes on fire.

'Hermione,' he said, in a toneless voice. 'Get Harry. Now.'

'Why?' she asked, almost fearful of his commanding presence.

'Peter and Avery have escaped,' he said calmly, obviously not showing his emotions. 'They took Severus Snape with them.' James looked into the light, clearly suffering internally. 'And Ron –' his voice cracked very slightly as he lifted the Marauder's Map from his pocket and drew his finger across it. 'Ron has disappeared …'

**Oh dear.**

** **

** **

** **

**Blimey, that part was quite long. Thanks and double thanks go to: Firstly, the absolutely superlative ~*_Snow Angel*~_, without whom this chapter would not have been possible. You can congratulate her for the dancing competition section, and for costume design. Secondly, thanks to Lizzy/Tygrestick, Chinook,~*Snow Angel*~ and Mina for allowing me to use them as good-natured although seductive Veela. And thirdly, to all you reviewers, who really inspire me to churn out these chapters as fast as I possibly can. The Thanks Section comments are only minimal, this time, but I can assure you that your reviews mean a lot to me. Thanks. **

** **

** **

**HGW (In again first is HGW. Congrats. Ah, thanks a lot again, HG. Love ya.), _Ah, the intensely beautiful _Lizzy/Tygrestick (Another one quick off the mark. You know how much I love you, Lizzy, I'm sure … and that 2/3 bit? Now you can decide. Cheers, and I hope you liked your cameo ****J), Cat Samwise (Glad to hear it. Thanks again, Cat. Ciao.), _the insane, speaking-to-me-on-AIM _Mina (You've just gone. Ohhh well. Ah, you and Seamukins made up. Lucky you. Ciao Mina; still love ya.), Chinook (Yup *nods*. That I do. Enjoy the cameo, eh? *G* Love you, Adrienne. Thanks.), Lilly Potter (Thanks. Was it you who plugged my fic? I think it mighta been. Love you for that and reviewing!), Kelzery (Ooh, long review. 'Petrified' can just mean 'terrified; afraid'. Still love you, Kelly. Ciao.), Twilight and Silence (I thought as much. *g*, thanks a lot, T&S. Ciao.) Kenady (Going AQAP. Thanks a lot!), Jagara (Thanks a lot. Will do.), Lilliana Rivas (Thanks a lot, Ruby. Yeah, Gladiator is great. The name's my MSN pseudonym, actually. Ciao.), Aria* (I probs could have made the Neville thing more interesting – but I wanted to be realistic. Thanks a lot. Ciao.), Ashleigh (Good, good. Ah, people who read this deserve thanks … thanks!), Hank Riddle (Ooh, a fancy/fear kinda situation, eh? Sounds very interesting, Hank. I'm sure you enjoy it, anyway. Cheers.), Mayleesa (Thanks. The Quidditch game was fun ****J), illusions2525 (Too kind, illusions. Thanks once again. Love ya.), SilverTone (I like Ron. He's a cool character. And, there was the Dancing. Thanks a lot), Griff (Thanks very much!), _the oooh … superlative _gumdrop (Ooh yeah, I love Neighbours, me. About the Veela-hair thing. Hmm … I dunno. Thanks again, Nadia. Love you as always), Rufus (Ah, the poem was classic. Thanks again, Rufus!), _(hermione in disguise)_ Hallie (You had time to spare from Textiles to read this? I'm corrupted. Ah, you'll never convert me. Thanks Hallie! Ooh, I'm sure I love you …), Trin (Ten seconds?! That long?!! J/K, thanks a lot), Nickzchick (Ah, keep up. He went … somewhere. I know R/H has more basis in fact, but I don't care. This is fanfiction. Thanks a lot! Loved the review.), athena_arena (Ah, yours are better, Rachel. Still, it's always nice when better authors compliment. Thanks!), FiFi :) (I thank when peeps review. Thanks a lot!), jen (Ah, maybe in an AU fic I would have Herm/James. Ohhh well. Thanks.), Penny (People who don't like generally haven't read. Me? Single? Hmm … let me check … *drops of water from tap fall* Yup!), Cassandra Lynn {x2) (Ooh, I bet the H/Hers didn't like the end of this chappy. Thanks a lot for double reviews!), JadeiteZ (Thanks, JZ. Love ya!), Malfoy's Best Friend (THANKS {Ooh, monosyllabicism}), _da supoib _AngieJ {x9} (Ar, thanks, Angie. It means a lot to me not only to have my stories reviewed by one of my favourite authors, but an English teacher nonetheless. Thanks for the comments. Incidentally, the ending was purely a vote for Sirius' Dementor's Kiss in TiP9. Hooray!) Leap (Ah, poor Snapey. Thanks!) the seraphim (Ah, thanks, seraphim. I won't love you if you don't want. Hating is easier. Ciao!), jj (Thanks a lot! Ooh, a Malfoy-hater *g*), Mladybug3 (Yes you are. Ooh, tell me how you get on with your fic. Love you. Ciao), dcChic (Thanks a lot. Ciao), _the … hmm … ooh, too superlative for words_ ~*Snow Angel*~ (Ah, a very interesting review. Simon sends his love, I'm sure. How's Strip-Man? Hmmm? Ohhh, never mind. Thanks as always, Kim/Flora. Love ya.), Calder Lynch (Ah, give that to Angie, she's around here somewhere. Thanks anyway, of course. Ciao), *Ice Lily* (Going AQAP. Thanks.), ClayZebra (Glad to hear it, CZ. Thanks; love you.), someone2 (Yeah, I love you too, s2. Thanks again.), ex-LongLongHair {x2} (Ooh, you will hitherto be known as 'Baldy'. Thanks a lot. Hope Marshmead was good. Ciao), Krazzie Krys (Thanks a lot. Ciao), MK (Thanks very much!), Anime Freak (No it isn't. Thanks a lot), Rachel Granger-Gryffindor (Ah, thanks as usual, Rachel. Love you.), You-Know-Who {x3} (It makes noises? Thanks for the multiple reviews. Ciao), Lita of Jupiter (Ooh, that's what you thought. Ah, I'm off to Venus, in that case. Tchau!), Professor Unicorn (How fascinating. Thanks a lot), _ah, the wonderful_ The House (Ah yes, I do love everyone. I think. Ah, you're still a star, Andy. Look – chapter dedicated. ****Ahhhh), Sandrilene Anastasia (Nice pseud. That exciting? Blimey … thanks), Liz (Ooh, nice vote. Glad you like the Snape/James bits. Always fun. Thanks.), Prongs (Thanks a lot. Will do), Bryn {x2} (A conversion. Heh heh. Glad to hear it. Thanks), whatever (Ooh, a well thought-out alias name. Thanks a lot), Lily Vance (Ah, thanks a lot), Caro (Ah, going AFAIC. Thanks), Guy Fawkes (Thanks for your intelligent comments. Oh yes, James is highly mature. It's his way. Thanks), Melissa (Will do. Cheers), len (Thanks a lot), Lily of Ravenclaw (And I'm very happy to hear it. Thanks!), Skittles (Ooh, definitely not. There are some betters, though. AngieJ, Cassandra Claire, Lori. Keep looking. Thanks), Sarah (Thanks a lot ****J), Grace (You shouldn't hate Ron. He's kewl. Thanks a lot for all the comments {you're right about the electronics thing} Ciao), J {x2} (You should vote then. Cheers for double reviews), Ivi Murffy {x4} (Ah, thanks for the multiple reviews. Ciao), Acromantula (Ooh, subtlety. The second person to do an email address vote. Thanks), Charmsangel (Hmmm. Now. Thankeledankely!), Teardrop005 (Ah, me going AFAP. Thanks a lot), Ppofn (Ah, don't hold it against me. I know R/H is far more likely – I'm just having a bit of fun. And Ron is kewl; I like Ron. Thanks), Little Witch (Aha, going AQAP. When's the next part of 'WHmL' out, hmmm? Thanks, LW!), Switchblade {x3} (Thanks for multiple, albeit insane, reviews. Ciao), Herms (Will do. Thanks), herm (I will. Thank you), Kacie Michelle (Ooh, more ficciness. Thanks), Lady Ev (Dead yet? Ohhh well. Cheers), Paparazzi (Ooh, you press are so changeable. Thanks a lot!), Angel Star (Ah yes. I like Seamus. I think … gumdrop voted the same. Sorry – he has Marie. Thanks), star beneath the stairs (It's got better, IMO. Thank you), FunkyMonkyLO8 (Ah, good vote. Thanks), ? (I'm a god? I knew it – House, you owe me a tenner! Cheers), Spunky (Ah, thanks a lot), K.A.P. {x3} (Thanks for multiple reviews. I think James wanted, in this fic, for Harry to regard him as a contemporary, as they are both 17. Thanks), Angelina Johnson (Ooh, shoulda voted. Cheers), Dragon88 (Glad to hear it. Cheers), Unknown (More what? Ohh well, thanks anyway. Ciao), Lycus (I'm not that good. Thanks a lot), Courtney (Ooh, long review. Cheers), Hedwig {x2} (Nice, subtle vote. Happy to hear you enjoy it. Thanks), Menyl, Goddess of Manipulation (Thanks a lot for two reviews! And I _am_ 14 … I think), sam (Yes, I've shortened it. Ta), becki~ (Thanks a lot), George Must Die (Must he? Thanks for comments. Ciao), Daniel Diggory (I think I did … hmm … thanks), Taylor (Yup. Like cliffies, I do. Cheers), HP FREAK (A self-confessed freak … that's rare. Thanks), James + Lily, Harry + Hermione (Add a sprinkle of sugar and you're on. Thanks), jus1digigirl (Yes I must. Cliffies are fun. Thank you), Princess Sakura (Nice vote. Thanks a lot), _ooh, the very spiky_ Jae-san (Will do, sah, thank you, sah. Good night), Phoebe (Thanks for a kind review. Ciao), pool (Thanks), G-chan (Yeah, James is cool. Cheers), Unshed Tears {x2} (Love that pseud. Still going … thanks), tina (Ah, nice vote. Thanks), Arthurs Merlin (Yes. Thanks a lot), do you really care ?! (No, I suppose not. *g* Thanks a lot), anonymous (Oh yes. I understand all of not at all. Thanks), Menyl, Goddess of Manipulation (Well, I know you reviewed before, but oh well. Thanks a lot. Liked the vote – and I definitely am 14. I checked. Thanks), Withywindle (I think, just for that, I'm making it Ron/Marie. We'll see. You scare me, Maria; did you know that? *g* Thanks a lot!), JadeiteZ (Pray tell me, which story was it you found? Thanks anyway, JZ. Ah, once again, this becomes my favourite reviews, as it allows me to finish the INHUMAN PRACTICE that is the THANKS SECTION!!).**

** **

** **

**I think you should all give yourselves a pat on the back. Yes, very good.**

** **

**Some twivia:-**

**_ _**

**Ooh, now, the whole thing is: 11, 148 words**

**The Thanks Section is: 1, 387 words**

**The Percentage is: 12.5% Oh yeah, baby. **

** **

** **

**Thanks again, everyone. I hope you'll stick with the fic 'til the end. Only … two chapters to go! (I think …)**

** **

**I love you all more than I did last chapter.**

** **

** **

**Tchau**


	11. Back to the Future (11): The Final Battl...

So, I'm back after an eventful absence

** **

**So, I'm back after an eventful absence. The French exchange is over. Exams are over. School is now a joke. Time to finish Back to the Future, no? Any suggestions as to how to get The DeLorean into this story, by the way? Argh – too much genuine BTTF. Now ... dedications … this chapter is for my good friend Jae-san, more commonly known to most of you as Jason Mak, though he needs a haircut, all the R/H shippers, including Hallie, Rachel and others, and finally Mladybug3, for her encouraging words and comical reviews over the months. Here we go then:**

Back to the Future (11): The Final Battle 

** **

Hermione could tell from James' expression that he was just barely keeping his emotions stable.

'Ron is gone?' she whispered disbelievingly. James nodded solemnly.

'Yes,' he said shakily. 'One moment he was there, and one moment he had disappeared, straight off the map. I don't know where he's gone, Hermione, but I've got a good feeling.' He didn't have time to speak as Hermione's face literally crumbled in front of him, and she let out a bitter sob. He leaned forward slightly and let her fall into his arms; her flowing tears soaking deep into his robes.

*

Harry sat in his room, feeling utterly dejected. Seamus was already asleep, but Neville and Dean were playing a quiet game of chess. They both seemed to perceive that Harry wished to be left alone as his face implied that he had just seen Lord Voldemort face-to-face. 

So she didn't love him. He sighed. If only he had told her at the time; if only he had told her sooner; if only; if only … it was too late now. Hermione had said that herself. And she had been right, certainly. In his haste, Harry had completely overlooked that her feelings may not match his. There was no point in moping. He should be happy for his two best friends, not trying to split them apart. He sighed again. He was still decked out in his dress robes, despite them being rather dusty from the hasty journey back to the castle. All of a sudden, he felt sure he heard a scream from somewhere below him. And he recognised the voice, for it was the voice of one of his best friends.

'Hermione,' he muttered wildly, before sprinting out of the boys' dormitories.

*

'I'm sorry, Hermione, I really don't know what to say. Come on, don't cry … come here …' He pulled Hermione into an embrace and she sobbed unwaveringly into his robes. She felt that this really was the lowest end. She felt as though someone had taken her heart and torn it into pieces, as though a part of her had merely been plucked out. Ron was gone. How could he be gone? She let out another wrenched cry and broke away from James, tearing off her diamond necklace. James, eyes wide open, bent down to pick it up. Hermione shook her head, however, and James pocketed it. What were they going to do? Ron wouldn't come back unless … unless he was _rescued_. And that was when Hermione realised that the stony look on James' face implied that that was what he intended to do.

'Oh, James,' she said, between gasps. 'You can't go – you can't do it all … alone … you can't possibly –'

'Shhh … there, there, Hermione. We _will _rescue Ron. You'll see. We have to tell –'

Yet the person that James had to tell entered the room before he could finish his sentence.

'Hermione?' Harry asked concernedly. 'What's wrong? Where's Ron?' With a defeated sigh and a horrific expression, James began to talk slowly into the rapt silence…

*

Harry lay in bed thinking that night. He had lost two friends that day, his two best friends in the world. Wiping away a tear, he realised that he could well never see Ron Weasley again, and that thought chilled him to the bone. It was far more like losing his brother than his best friend. He could almost understand the pain Sirius had felt at Lily and James' demise. The _old _Lily and James.

And then there was Hermione. Now she was no longer Hermione his best friend, for she knew of his secret, and she had rejected him. There would undoubtedly be a change in their relationship. What with Ron being gone she was also likely to be much more adamant about how she stood in terms of romance. 

When James had first recounted the news to him Harry had been literally blinded with grief. Though there was a small possibility that Ron was still alive, he hadn't been able to prevent the anguished cry escape him or the tears flow. A part of him had been untimely ripped out without any prior warning. Ron had just … disappeared. But how? That was what irritated Harry. How? Hogwarts, Hagrid had once told him, was the safest place in the magical community. _And_ it was crawling with Phoenix members, from all of whom loyalty was assured.

Harry had to go to Voldemort. There was a reason for all his doings. First Donna, and now Ron – these were mere warnings. Warnings to Harry that the Dark Lord could take even his best friends in the most protected of places. And Hermione was likely to be the next target. As impractical as it was, Harry was going to have to face Voldemort, not for his own sake but for the magical community as a whole. He would most definitely risk his life to save those of others. He would even sacrifice himself, if it came to that. 

And there was someone he felt sure he could rely on to help him. Perhaps it was fate, he wondered later, that James had come forward in time to exactly the time when Voldemort was at his strongest. Perhaps it _had_ been foretold. There was no easy way of knowing, but either way, they had to take advantage of the situation and act accordingly. 

Straightening up, Harry could hear Neville's snores from the other side of the room. Yet he had an odd feeling that James was definitely awake. Before he could react, he heard something that made him start, 'Yeah I am.' It had been James that whispered. Harry, however, stood in shock.

'What the –?' he began. James lit the end of his wand dimly, so there was sufficient light for him and Harry to see each other. 

'What's wrong, Harry?' James asked.

'Nothing,' Harry lied. 'James, what are we going to do?' 

'I really don't know, Harry,' James replied helplessly. 'I really don't know.'

*

Breakfast the next morning was a very depressing affair. Any newcomers to the Gryffindor table would have thought that the Dementor's Kiss had been administered to Harry and Hermione. And they weren't the only ones. Seamus too, had a very deadened look in his eye, and Lavender and Parvati were evidently fighting back tears. Though Ron had often complained to Harry and Hermione that his brothers overshadowed him, the mood at the table that morning proved with undeniable finality how special a person he really was. 

Harry was still confident that Ron was alive, however. He maintained that if Ron _were_ dead, Voldemort would waste no time in telling him. Dumbledore had been informed by Hermione, but had not made any form of announcement as yet. Perhaps due to the low morale of the school since Donna's death just a few short days beforehand, or maybe due to something else altogether, he had not brought it up. 

Therefore, of the student body, only Harry, Hermione, James, Ginny, Seamus and a handful of other Gryffindors knew of the situation. All of the Phoenix members had been informed, and there was evidence of tighter security around the castle. The damage was done, however, and Harry could sense that Voldemort would keep hold of Ron unless he went to face him.

James, on the other hand, felt sick, both with sadness and hatred. Of course, he had suffered directly at the hands of Lord Voldemort before, but never to this extent. In Ron's absence, all happiness seemed to dissolve. The changes in Harry and Hermione were beyond evident. Then again, James thought, it would have been like that for him if Sirius had been captured. The most time Ron, Harry and Hermione could ever have spent apart over the last seven years was the weeks of the summer holidays when Harry had been forced to stay with the Dursleys. 

Ginny, meanwhile, was in complete shock. She persistently muttered things to herself under her breath; James felt she could be reassuring herself that Ron would return. She had sent an owl off to her parents, Fred and George, and Bill and Charlie, now cohabiting in Spain. They would not have received the news as yet, of course.

Marie Déesse seemed particularly distraught. Though Seamus comforted her, telling her that Ron would be all right, she seemed very fidgety. She kept shooting furtive glances to her sister, who looked as stunned as anybody else. Even Lizzy and Adrienne Beauté, usually, according to Marie, the "life and soul of a party" looked miserable and downcast. Evidently they held themselves somewhat responsible for Ron's disappearance.

*

Hermione had collected the Dancing Trophy from Flora, but it was little consolation for anything that had transpired. She, James and Harry sat silently in the common room, not speaking and avoiding eye contact. Yet it was evident what each one of them was thinking. Would they see Ron again?

Seamus and Marie sat on the other side of the room, speaking very quietly. There was an untouched chessboard in front of them, and it was obvious that neither were interested in playing. They seemed preoccupied with staring into each other's eyes. 

It turned out to be a sad, lifeless day. One day that stood out in Harry's memory similar to this was the day Ginny had been taken down into the Chamber of Secrets under the influence of Tom Riddle. _Tom Riddle_, Harry thought bitterly, he's the root of all this misery. How a person had been driven to such pure … evil was incomprehensible (a/n See footnote). 

In light of what had happened, both Harry and Hermione seemed to have forgotten their conversation of the previous night. James, of course, knew nothing of the situation. Due to the fact that Hermione and Harry would probably not be speaking even if engaged, however, he did not notice anything unusual their lack of eye contact.

Marie Déesse walked over to the table just as James left for the kitchens. He had taken with him, again as a precaution, the Marauder's Map and the Invisibility Cloak. Marie walked over and muttered something quietly into Harry's ear. Though right next to Harry, Hermione could not make out any distinct words. Suddenly, however, Marie tripped and fell on top of Harry. It would have been hard for an unwitting observer to determine who seemed more dismayed by this – Seamus or Hermione. Though she was not open about it, Harry felt that Hermione did not see any of the Veela in a particularly favourable light. Marie, however, straightened up, apologising profusely to Harry, and dusted off her robes. She left the common room arm in arm with Seamus. Hermione did not notice the painful look in Harry's eye.

Or the green stain.

*

James strolled briskly down the hallway. Since Ron's disappearance, he knew he had not been himself. A distant part of his mind, somewhere, told him he had failed the young Weasley. Ron had saved his life. For that he would be eternally grateful, and he merely hoped he would see the boy again to inform him of this. Filled with these rather pessimistic thoughts, he entered a secret passageway he and Sirius had discovered nearly a lifetime ago that would lead him to the kitchens. 

James had always enjoyed the company of the house elves. Their general attitude, though he knew it to be rather more slave like than anything else, always made him chuckle. When he entered, a group of them were standing in a corner by the huge wood-burning oven, supporting an extremely large stuffed turkey. Another group were disappearing through a fireplace, dustpans and cleaning liquid in hand. James chuckled again. There must have been some serious defect in house elves gone by to have made them work ethics rather than their human counterparts – work intolerant. 

What with the excitement (or lack thereof) of the afternoon, James did not feel particularly hungry. Still, resigned to the fact that the others very well might be, he asked the house elves politely for a couple of hamburgers. Muggle fast-food restaurants had nothing on the Hogwarts kitchens - that was for sure. One of the elves, slightly taller and, in James' opinion, more authoritative, approached him, bowed, and asked reverently, 'Would sir care for some chips to accompany sir's meal, sir?' James nodded, laughing, as he mentally compared the words of this polite, respected house elf to the somewhat stereotypical attitude of the American Muggles he had seen in comics politely inquiring, 'D'you want fries with that?'

James left the kitchens, a plate of various delicacies floating ominously behind him. He suddenly thought – pulling out the Marauder's Map – that Sirius, if he was still around, might like some food. This in mind, he traced his finger across Remus' office. Empty. Glancing briefly to the Gryffindor common room, he noticed that Hermione was in there, alone. _Odd_, he thought, _I wonder where Harry is. Oh, there he is _– _oh my God _… James stopped thinking and started.

Hearing the platter crash to the floor behind him, he stared fixedly at the small dot on the map labelled, 'Harry Potter.'

Green.

*

Harry felt dizzy, and a searing pain was cutting through him. He was disorientated, and knew his thoughts were not his own. _Follow me_, said a voice from somewhere. _Why?_ Harry thought back. He had known for years that he could throw off the Imperius curse, so this should be no exception, should it? _I said follow me! _the voice countered, and another shock of pain passed through Harry's body. He stiffened his resolve, the pain awakening his sense of awareness. _No_. But he was weak – he had been poisoned, no doubt. But by whom? His last thoughts before he slipped from consciousness were, _where's James when I need him?_

*

James ran at breakneck speed. He had to get to Harry. Something was wrong and he knew it. Ron had disappeared just hours after James had spotted his dot as green on the Marauder's Map – he would have to stick to Harry like glue to prevent him being taken as well. He flew around a corridor, not stopping to apologise to Professor Flitwick when he knocked him down in his haste. He kept on running, getting closer and closer to Harry, know walking, staggering, it seemed, down the second corridor. He rounded a corner, and flew headfirst into Flora Déesse and Draco Malfoy, looking distinctly hot and sweaty. He wouldn't have needed three guesses to determine what they'd been doing, but that was not important at that particular moment in time.

'Draco,' he gasped. 'Come with me – quick!' Draco raised an eyebrow.

'Why should I, _Alfarero_?' he sneered.

'Come with me, you arrogant git!' James snapped, grabbing Draco by the arm and forcefully pulling him forwards. Being as strong as he was, Draco was easily moved.

'What the _hell_ are you doing?' he replied. 'I'm sorry about Weasley, and everything, but really –'

'Harry is about to be taken, idiot!' James hissed. Draco blanched.

'Let's go.'

*

Harry lay across two desks in the empty room, a small crystal necklace in his hand. He was quite unconscious; the person watching him had made sure of that. The shadow fell across him again, and chuckled.

'You think you're unstoppable, Potter,' it sneered. 'We'll see.' The shadow checked the small clock in the corner. Twenty seconds to go. It pulled out a shining, silvery material from its pocket – standard issue – and covered itself. And held Harry's hand.

Ten seconds to go – nine, eight, seven – six, five, four – three – on three, there came a tremendous _crash_. James and Draco burst into the room, and both grabbed onto Harry. The shadow cursed them both, but managed to keep its voice low.

One – zero – James felt a familiar hook jerk in behind his navel. He was rising – they were leaving. In a whirl of wind and colour, they left the small classroom, the Marauder's Map fluttering slowly to the floor.

Four less dots. 

*

Seamus blinked. He and Hermione, back in the common room, were finishing a game of chess.

'What was that?' Seamus said. Hermione looked up at him blankly.

'What?' she asked.

'I just felt – or heard something – something uncomfortable.'

'A million voices cried out at once and were suddenly silenced?' Seamus raised an eyebrow.

'Yes,' he replied sarcastically. 'A million voices were suddenly silenced.' Hermione laughed at his tone of voice. 'It was probably nothing,' he reassured her. 'Don't worry. But where are Harry and James?'

'James went to get food – I think Harry followed him.'

'Strange – shouldn't they be back by now?' Hermione frowned.

'Perhaps,' she said pensively. 'Then again,' she added. 'You know what those two are like.' Seamus nodded, conceding the point.

Five minutes later, there was still no sign of Harry or James.

'I hope they're OK,' Hermione muttered nervously.

'I expect they will be,' Seamus said, sounding more confident than he felt. 'Don't worry too much about Harry. Although God knows he could do with some reciprocity.' 

'Pardon?'

'Harry – worrying about everyone. He cares about us all, you know, Hermione. You especially.' It took Hermione just a few seconds. 

'Wh – what?' she stammered. She pointed at Seamus. 'You – you _know_?' Seamus suddenly realised that Harry hadn't told Hermione exactly how much everybody knew.

'Er –'

'He – _he told you before telling me_?!' she hissed. Seamus nodded glumly. 'That bloody – if he hadn't – ohh, just wait until I get my hands –'

'What will you do?' Seamus cut in, his eyes shining.

'What?' Hermione snapped. 'I'll tell him –'

'I would think, Hermione,' Seamus interrupted, running a hand through his sandy hair, usually an action performed by Harry. 'That you could show Harry just a little more gratitude for saving your life.' His voice was calm and cold, and seemed to cut into Hermione like ice.

'What?' she said icily, her voice dangerously low, though it was clear she was avoiding Seamus' eyes. 'How dare you defend him – he didn't tell me!'

'And what would you have done, Hermione?' Seamus whispered back. 'In his position – would you tell your best friend that you loved them?' Hermione stuttered, and Seamus chuckled, resting back against his chair. 'I met Marie in Paris, some … two years ago. We met, although I don't think her mother was altogether too pleased, and hit it off practically straight away. Of course, it took me just three days without Marie – she was forced off somewhere – to realise how I felt about her. When she came back – to Paris – she felt much the same – it took us weeks to admit it to each other.' Seamus raised his head, evidently in a state of some agitation. His voice shook slightly. 'Wh – when we finally did tell each other – Marie had to leave just two days later.' He closed his eyes. 'It wasn't good, Hermione. All that remained for me was a tearstained letter and a broken heart – I thought I'd never see her again …' Hermione had allowed Seamus to talk into silence, obviously intrigued, and both of them remained silent for some minutes.

'You really love her,' Hermione said quietly, breaking the silence.

'Yes, yes I do,' Seamus replied. 'But don't you see, Hermione, Harry loves you even more – if that's possible. _You_ surely must know the properties of _Amora Primus_.'

'Yes,' said Hermione irritably. 'They can be used only on a person who you are in love with.'

'Correction,' Seamus said, smirking. '_Amora Primus_ can _only_ be used on a person's _one true love_!' Hermione opened her mouth as if to speak, thought better of it, and closed her mouth again. This was evidently news to her. Before she could think of anything to say, a few tears leaked from her eyes. She looked up helplessly.

'Seamus,' she said helplessly. 'I don't know what to do …'

'Come here, Hermione,' Seamus replied kindly, drawing Hermione into an embrace. She sobbed unrestrainedly into his robes for a few seconds before leaning back.

'Thank you,' she said, looking him straight in the eye. Seamus smiled

'I can understand why Harry loves you so much,' he said quietly. Hermione started almost imperceptibly and looked back directly into Seamus' eyes. He looked back at her, giving nothing away – for his gaze was as impossible to read as Ron's. They did not break eye contact, however.

Slowly their lips met.

*

James landed hard on cold stone. He felt his leg – it was fine, albeit a little painful. He turned to Draco, who had gone white with fear and shock.

'Oh God,' he said, in a tone that chilled James to the bone. 'We really don't want to be here.'

'Albania?' James ventured, even though he knew what the answer would be.

'Yes,' Draco replied. 'Come on – follow me – much as I hate to admit it – I know the geography of this place.' James face was etched in stone with determination.

'Let's go.'

'Not so fast,' an invisible voice hissed quietly. '_Stupefy!_' 

James and Draco fell motionlessly to the stone floor.

*

Hermione could hardly breath – fire was spreading through her, warming the tips of her fingers and toes. Kissing Ron had never felt like _this_. And yet, she could still not quite believe it – kissing Seamus – it would be like kissing one of her cousins, they were that close. Before she even had a chance to contemplate this, Seamus had pulled back, a slight smile playing at the corner of his mouth. Hermione tried to say something, but she could only gulp weakly.

'Seamus –' Seamus held up his hand, indicating to Hermione to keep quiet.

'I'm sorry if I upset you, Hermione. That was just something that might have been – under different circumstances.'

'What do you mean?'

'Oh come on,' Seamus replied. 'I have Marie – you have Harry. I can't see it happening, really.' Hermione clenched her fists again.

'There you go again – saying I have Harry. I don't!' Seamus smirked.

'Sure you don't, Hermione. I think – when you finally stop pretending and confront your feelings – you'll realise that Harry's love for you is more than mutual.' He didn't give Hermione a chance to answer as he rose from his chair. 'I'm going to look for Harry and James,' he said. 'See you in a bit.' He pecked her on the cheek, smiled again, and left the room through the portrait hole. Hermione watched his retreating figure leave the room, before she whispered, 'Seamus – that was amazing …'

*

Harry blinked. His head was hurting rather badly. The last thing he remembered was sitting in the common room with Hermione – where was he now? He sat up properly, and heard a chink of metal. His hands and feet were bound with silver chains. Silver? No, it wasn't silver; he had used that enough in Potions to know what it felt like. It looked like silver but was far too solid, too rigid. He attempted to pull his hands apart, but the chains were much too hard. 

'Crœsium.' Harry turned swiftly. Severus Snape was lying on the floor next to him, a languid smile on his face, bound with exactly the same chains. 

'Snape?' Harry said breathlessly with a sigh of relief. 'You're alive. What happened? How are you here? Where's Ron?' Snape chuckled.

'Slowly, Potter,' he said. 'You're bound with Crœsium chains, that is, chains that cannot be broken by magic. A recent discovery, nearly twice as effective as adamantine.'

'Crœsium?' Harry replied. 'What's that? 'And how did you get here?' Snape rose from the floor, holding his chained hands up to his eyes.

'It is an abnormally strong substance which repels magic. You know, of course, that werewolves are killed by silver?' Harry nodded. 'Crœsium, discovered by a French wizard of that name, is a compound of tungsten and caesium with a silver plating.' Harry stared blankly. Snape sighed. 'Anyway,' he said. 'The silver is as apt to repel magic as it is to kill a werewolf. It comes from the fact that werewolf hair is used in all magic wands.'

'It is?' Harry replied, amazed that his capture was turning into a potions interrogation. Snape sighed again.

'Yes Potter, it is, for it has various magical properties. Therefore –' He tensed the grip on his chains, '– we cannot escape.' Harry sat back down against the wall.

'How did you get here?' he asked Snape after a few minutes. Snape shrugged.

'I do not know. I went to give Avery and _Pettigrew –_' He spat the name with venom that Harry had never heard him use, '– their food, and I was ambushed as soon as I walked in. How and who by I do not know.'

'Couldn't they have attacked you as you entered?' Harry asked.

'Impossible,' Snape said. 'Dumbledore uses magnetic Crœsium to keep them secured in place. They are only released from this when they eat, for I control the Crœsium from outside the cell.'

'I see,' Harry said. 'When you enter, they are secured in place, when you leave them food and exit, you release them, when you return to collect the plates you secure them again and enter.'

'Exactly,' said Snape, his pale eyes glittering. 'So what happened I do not know.' Harry bowed his head in thought.

'Wait,' he said suddenly. 'When you take in the food, do you lock the door behind you?' Snape shook his head.

'There is little point,' he replied. 'I am only in there for about twenty seconds.' Harry thought hard again, eventually reaching the only possible answer.

'Yes,' he said. 'I see what happened. We'll have to be on our guard, Snape, because the Death Eaters are issued with Invisibility Cloaks.' Snape started.

'How do you know?' Harry fixed him with a piercing stare.

'I just do.'

'Do you not have your father's Cloak?'

'No I don't.'

'Then where is it?'

'Residing with its owner, of course,' said a voice from above them. 

*

James jerked awake, his forehead covered in a thin layer of perspiration. His head felt terrible, shades of the mornings after the nights he and Sirius had spent at the pub in Hogsmeade some twenty years ago. He looked to the walls surrounding him and cursed swiftly. An adamantine cell – but – wait – was it adamantine? It didn't look like it, particularly. Despite shimmering, it did not possess the giveaway adamantine marble feel. Instead it felt harder, coarser even. James sighed and turned his head to look around the room, gasping as his eyes came to rest on a heap of robes covering a shock of flaming ginger hair.

Ron.

James let out a huge sigh of relief and approached the motionless form of Ron Weasley. He checked his pockets and realised, swearing loudly, that his wand had been taken from him. He lifted Ron so that his head rested against the wall of the cell. Once propped up, James proceeded to take his pulse. It was there, that was for sure – beating at an absolutely incredible rate. James' brow furrowed. _How can his heart rate be so high if he's out cold?_ he pondered. He flicked his wrist, whispering '_Enervate!_'

Nothing happened.

'Bollocks,' he hissed, realising that the cell was designed to repel magic. 'Now what?' He glanced around the room, searching for a possible means of escape. It looked futile – the room was empty except for the tiniest of grates in the far corner. James did not see what good it might bring, but he approached it nonetheless. It was then that he heard something that made him start violently. A voice, a low voice, a voice that he had heard thousands of time in the past, was speaking.

'Do you not have your father's Cloak?' Snape. It was Severus Snape, and he was _in the cell below James_. That reminded James of something … but of course! He still had the Cloak! He had taken it with him on the way to the kitchens! He straightened up and pulled out the silky, shiny material, dusting off against his sleeve. This done, he bent back down closer to the grate, resting on the floor so that his eyes could just make out the robes covering somebody's arms. An answer came swiftly, and James had a feeling he knew the other speaker.

'No I don't.' So Harry and Snape were sharing a cell. That was reassuring – to know not only that Snape was all right but also Harry's whereabouts.

Malfoy remained unaccounted for.

James lowered his head again and heard a reply come drifting up from the room below him, 'Then where is it?' Snape had asked. James lowered himself so he was right up against the grate, and Harry's alert green eyes came into view. He looked particularly chagrined, and was, unlike James, bound with chains. His mouth curling into a smile, James whispered, 'Residing with its owner, of course.' He saw Harry and Snape both visibly start and stare up at the ceiling. 

'James?' said Harry disbelievingly, though his voice shook with some suppressed excitement. 'Is that you?' James replied in the affirmative, 'Yes,' he whispered. 'I'm OK – we're not tied up.' He could hear Harry moving around, sounding distinctly excited.

'We?' Snape replied acidly, obviously not so excited about James being in the cell above them.

'Ron's up here with me,' James hissed back, hearing Harry give a strangled cheer. He suddenly came into view right below the grate, though he was still bound in chains. He was smiling. 

'Is he OK?' Harry asked, his voice and eyes full of concern. 

'He'll live,' James replied. 'Just out cold is all.' Harry nodded to show he understood. 'What are you bound in?' he asked. Snape's voice brought back the answer.

'Crœsium chains,' he said slowly. 'The second hardest substance in existence. If we had diamond we could cut through it, but …' His voice trailed away. James nodded to Harry to show he comprehended the situation. They were both trapped, and nothing could save them but diamond … diamond … diamond …

James started, gasping loudly as he did so. Harry looked up at him, bemused, his bright green eyes veritably shining over the tops of his glasses. He pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose, running a hand through his hair. He glanced up again at James, and said, 'What?' James, however, was fumbling with the pocket of his robes, and pulled something out of his robes, saying, 'Yes!'

Harry looked up again to see James positively beaming down at him his blue eyes alight. 

'What is it?' he asked, for James was evidently in a state of excitement. James looked down and held something out for Harry to see. Harry gasped.

'Don't you see?' James asked. 'It's Hermione's diamond necklace! I picked it up last night after we found out Ron was gone! You can use it to cut through the Crœsium!' James heard Snape suck in a low breath as well. He muttered to Harry, 'It might just work …' Harry turned back up to the grate, his eyes shining with anticipation.

'Pass it down,' he said. 'Just through the grate.' James hesitated.

'I don't know,' he said. 'They sometimes have alarms here to prevent people passing things through to each other.' Harry sighed.

'Come _on_,' Harry persisted. 'It could be our only way out of here.' James nodded, and reluctantly dropped the small necklace through a single gap in the grate.

And immediately wished he hadn't 

A piercing siren went off, practically shattering James' eardrums. Ron finally jerked awake and opened his eyes, his face stricken with horror. He turned to James, oblivious to the shrill alarm and the approaching footsteps.

'James?' he said, as James started. 'Where are we? I – this isn't the kitchens!' James did not have time to reply, however, for two masked Death Eaters had just entered the cell. 

*

Harry froze. 

'Shit,' he muttered, the siren still wailing loudly. But Harry knew what he had to do – grasping the diamond necklace very tightly in his right hand – he had hardly any time, it was imperative that he got this right – he started to cut into the Crœsium binding him. It cut almost like paper – within a few seconds, Harry had his right arm free, and was just in the process of freeing his left when …

'Stop right there, Harry.' Two Death Eaters with their hoods down entered the room – Peter Pettigrew and Jacob Avery. Harry cursed. Peter smirked, and turned to his companion. 'You go back upstairs to the Dark Lord, Avery,' he said. 'Inform him that the situation is under control.' Avery nodded, bowed, and swiftly lifted his hood. Looking very closely, Harry saw exactly what he had expected, and sighed. He glanced up to the grate and saw that James' face had disappeared – Snape was sitting in the corner, a look of twisted, pure hatred written across his features. Harry was quite alarmed – the last time he had seen that look was the look Snape had given Sirius years ago in the Shrieking Shack. Peter laughed. He was looking directly at Snape and chuckling. Harry couldn't help it – something in that ring – that tone of laughter – it was boring into him – he raised his right fist behind his back.

SMACK

Peter flew across the floor and hit the wall hard. Harry raised his head – he had hit someone – for the first time in his life he had hit someone. He had started to shake, and his breathing was uneven. Peter remained sprawled on the floor, conscious, but with a vivid black mark rising on his cheek. He smiled.

'Never should underestimate a Potter, I suppose,' he said languidly. He had started to breathe heavily as well, in the manner of a person who has done something against the law. He looked at Harry long and hard for a minute, and seemed to make up his mind. He got up, and suddenly started fiddling with something in his pocket. He drew something long and thin out of it, breathless triumph in his glittering eyes. He held a hand to Harry, and Harry started when he realised the thing in Peter's hand was _his wand_.

'Take it,' he said, avoiding eye contact. Harry stared.

'_What_?'

'Come on,' Peter said, the smirk disappearing from his features. 'I'm getting you out of here.' 

*

'_Never_ – _do – that – again_!' James groaned again. He was sprawled out on the floor, being kicked repeatedly in the stomach by a masked Death Eater. He should have known better than to try and drop something between the grates – they had always been armed to prevent wizards passing wands to one another. He opened one eye as one of the Death Eaters stopped his companion. James could feel himself slipping from consciousness, but he held on.

'Now,' said one of the Death Eaters in a low hiss. 'You will do as we say. We are going to return you to and stone cell, tie you up, and kill you.' James could have sworn that he had heard a low gasp, but realised he was probably not thinking straight. 

'Up!' the wizard barked. 'Now!' James scrambled to his feet, swaying slightly to one side. He looked up into the white mask and saw a pair of brown eyes glittering back at him – he recognised those eyes from somewhere. But where? How could he possibly know any people in the future, unless … James racked his brains … surely there was no one … no … surely it couldn't be … no … it was impossible. But the further James stretched for a possible alternative, the more assured his fears became. But why would he become a Death Eater? James summoned every ounce of strength he could feel within him, lunged forward, and pulled at the Death Eater's mask. It came away easily, dropping silently to the floor. James gasped and then began to shout – shout and scream louder than he ever had before.

'No,' he whispered, holding out a hand, '– surely it can't be you …' The Death Eater raised his eyebrows.

'When you've quite finished with the identification parade,' he snarled. 'Perhaps you would move.'

'Why?' James asked. 'Why did you do it?'

'Do what?' the man replied absent-mindedly, pulling out his wand.

'Switch to the Dark Side,' James replied. The man stopped and started up at him. 'Why did you do it – you had a future – you had friends – Lily and James would be disappointed in you.' This was clearly too much for the man, whose eyes seemed to come into focus properly at the mention of James and Lily. He raised his fist and sent James sprawling to the floor.

'Don't _ever_,' he hissed. 'Ever talk about Lily and James Potter! NEVER MENTION THEM IN MY PRESENCE!' he sent James another furious glare. James was shaking his head, however.

'You were at their house only days before they died,' he recalled. 'You said you'd always be there for them.' The man paled.

'Who are you?' he said, pale as parchment. He pulled out his wand, sending James to the floor with a low kick. 'I'll kill you,' he said, eyes glittering, 'Unless you _tell me who you are_.' He kicked James again, and James felt himself slipping from consciousness. He looked up, winded.

'You wouldn't believe me if I told you,' he choked. The man's eyebrows narrowed.

'Good bye,' he said. 'Avad –'

'_Stupefy!_' A loud, feminine voice rang across the corridor. Both Death Eaters slumped noiselessly to the ground. James, just about to pass out, looked up. Someone was standing over him – watching him – he caught a flash of a necklace – no, surely it couldn't be – impossible – no – how could she be here? With a final gasp, he drooped his head to one side and sank to the floor in a dead faint.

*

'_What?_' Harry replied, choking on his words. Snape had stood up and was eyeing Peter interestedly. Peter's eyes were on fire, yet he looked perfectly calm. He knew exactly what he was doing. 

'Like I said,' he replied, coughing slightly. 'I'm getting you out of here.'

'But – Peter – why?' Peter looked at Harry intently. Looking into his eyes was no different to looking into Lily's eyes. He softened slightly.

'Because I have to, Harry,' he said silently. 'I'm in your debt and I'm in your parents' debt. I have to pay you back.' There were a few minutes silence. Snape was looking down at the floor, obviously not wanting to intrude. Harry was merely staring at Peter, and, for the first time, he did not see the man who had murdered his parents but the friend he had been to them. There was a soft look in Peter's eye as he gazed wistfully to the wall of the cell – Harry had a feeling he knew what Peter was thinking about. Approaching the door, he turned back to Peter.

'Why are you dong this?' he said. 'Why the sudden change of heart?' But Harry knew the answer long before Peter finally stammered out an answer.

'James,' he whispered, his lips white. He sat down in the corner of the room, slumping hopelessly to the floor. Harry could tell they would not be moving for a while. Carelessly shutting the door with his wand – he sat down on the ground opposite Peter, imploring Snape to keep a lookout.

'Tell me about them,' Harry said quietly. Peter looked up at him, his lips shivering slightly, and started to talk quietly.

'James Potter was the first person I ever met at Hogwarts – he helped me to load my suitcase into the Hogwarts Express on platform nine and three quarters. We got to know each other during that journey.' He stopped talking to wipe his eye. 'About halfway through that day, Sirius Black entered our compartment. He and James –' His voice broke slightly, '– even in that first five minutes conversation, I could foresee what great friends they were going to be. They were laughing and chatting – when Lily came in with one of her friends…

Peter suddenly let out a low chuckle.

'James was _always _chivalrous to Lily, and I literally mean _always_. Even then he offered her his coat when she started to shiver. James – in my eyes – was an amazing person. The way he spoke to you – it almost warmed you from the inside. Everyone could talk to James.

'We talked for hours on that journey – all of us. But you could always count on James taking centre stage. You see – I don't mean he was actually showing-off – but he had a way of expressing things and of talking which made you want to listen and made him the centre of attention. Thus began our friendship.'

Peter sighed again and leaned back slightly. Snape, standing in the corner, has his ears pricked, and Harry could tell he was listening intently. Snape knew what was coming.

'We settled into Hogwarts,' Peter said, his eyes slightly misted over. 'I was amazed to learn how clever Sirius and James were. Believe me – this was not cleverness – it was bordering ingenuity.' He allowed the corner of his mouth to curl into a grin. 'Of course, they didn't just exercise this intelligence on Charms homework, oh no. They were a rare pair – instead of the almost clichéd Dumgbomb attacks, James and Sirius specialised in Forbidden Forest excursion and illegal trips to Hogsmeade. In fact, as I recall, they once spent eight hours in one day combing the school with their wands for hidden passageways. This was seriously planned out stuff. They would spend days, even weeks, planning adventures. It was brilliant, but then …' He gulped, 'then there was … Severus …' Peter stopped talking and glanced over to Snape, who was staring fixedly at the wall.

'Go on,' Snape replied, his voice hoarse. Peter nodded reluctantly.

'Snape and James got on rather well at first – both were clever and popular in their houses – despite being a Gryffindor and a Slytherin they were both good friends. However, Snape had been raised with certain ideals that James did not altogether share …

His voice faded out again, as Snape rose from the Dungeon floor. 

'I'll check the corridors for any security,' he said quietly, his black eyes oddly over bright. Peter nodded, and drew a second wand from his pocket. Snape left with the look of … something … still in his eye. It was a mixture of pity and regret. Peter turned back to Harry.

'Anyway – Snape was somewhat disapproving of Muggle-borns – though he rarely admitted it. If you ask me, James told him to keep a lid on it. But – one day – Lily started an argument with Snape – I don't know how it stemmed – they were standing outside the Charms corridor all guns blazing. Snape was arguing that only half-bloods or more were eligible for Hogwarts – pure Muggles should not be let in. However, I don't think he meant all this – it was just instilled in him from birth. They carried on, attracting more and more attention when Lily suddenly made a remark about Snape's mother. Big mistake.

'Snape hit her. Not hard, granted – we were only thirteen years old – but Lily went sprawling to the floor. Snape had only about three seconds before James had knocked him unconscious. He came down the corridor just as Snape struck out, saw Lily go down, and then gave Snape such a punch, as I'd never seen. James was strong, you see, _very_ strong. It sounded a little like a hammer hitting rock – it was a nasty crack, no doubt about it. Snape slammed right back into the wall – not unlike I did just now.

'James was completely unperturbed by this, however. Seemingly ignoring everything and everyone around him, he picked Lily onto his shoulders and took her up four floors to the hospital wing. We all followed – there were people cheering him – but he took no notice. All he made sure of was that Lily was all right. He stayed with her talking for hours that night…

'James was a people person. Very much so. People who had troubles or worries went to him like birds to a lighthouse. He wasn't just a good listener – he was wise. Wise beyond his years. Sirius was much the same, especially as he got older and sneaking into the Forest became a little boring for him. They had their sights set on something much better …'

'Animagi,' Harry whispered, slightly wistfully. He had never heard any sort of account about his parent's time at Hogwarts in this detail, except perhaps in the Shrieking Shack some years ago. 'Go on,' he whispered. Peter's finger slipped slightly on the fastening of his cloak.

'Of course, as the clock moved on, the lot of us got closer. We became Animagi, yes – I haven't even mentioned Remus yet – we had many great adventures. The thing that always made me proud to be James and Sirius' friend was that they treated me so well. They always encouraged me, and so forth. The nicest time I believe I ever experienced at Hogwarts was Lily and James getting together …' Harry tensed slightly, but Peter relaxed, with the air of one telling a tale told many, many times before.

'Of course, the night they fell in love was some months before. It was blindingly obvious to me, though Sirius and Remus failed to perceive it. Jason Mak recognised the symptoms, too, as I remember. Anyway, the Christmas Ball was when events came to a head. To cut a long story short, Lily ran from the Hall when Snape insulted her. James chased after her, met her in the common room …' he smiled a warm smile.

'Nothing was seen of the two until they came down from the boys' dorm together the next morning. Of course, we all had our _suspicions_, but never any proof. I can see by your look that you jump to the same conclusion. Anyway, after that, Lily and James were literally inseparable, and they –'

'Why, Peter?' Harry asked suddenly, his eyes over bright in the dim light of the cell. 'You've just described a time that you have said was wonderful and yet you still joined Voldemort. _Why?_' Peter sighed, a long, low sigh that echoed around the small room.

'It was a culmination of events,' Peter sighed. 'It sounds pathetic, but I truly had no one to turn to. You see, some time after Hogwarts, Remus and I had just had a heated argument – very heated, you should note – before he left the country. Of course, I felt very angry towards him afterwards. Several days later, my girlfriend split up with me – she hadn't been a patch on Jenny, but I still felt terrible when she called me worthless and pathetic. The thing was that Sirius and James were not in the country at that time. They had been called away to help the Chief of the International Confederation of Wizards to sort out a complication in Egypt and I was in the flat all-alone. Then, of course, Lord Voldemort showed up. I was young and foolish – he gave me promises of glory and fame and power. Now, for once – maybe one of the first times in my life – my judgement was blinded by greed. I have come to regret it now, but at the time I was overcome by these illusions and agreed to join Voldemort. Of course, also overshadowed was the thought of my friends. From somewhere I –' His voice cracked quite distinctly, and Harry noticed tears about the corner of his eyes. His hair seemed more flecked with grey than ever. '– I had this delusion that none of my friends cared about me any more. I had always willingly played subordinate to James and Sirius and suddenly realised I had a chance to be famous, to be in charge. When I said this, Voldemort agreed. He told me that they were plotting against me …' Peter put his face into his hands. 

'I don't know how or why I believed him, but from that time onwards, I no longer perceived James, Lily or Sirius as my friends. Voldemort poisoned my mind against and I, _stupid_ as I was, believed him. And then I helped to kill them and realised what I had done. 

'Lily and James – dead – something just didn't seem right. It was more like something was missing than anything else. It wasn't a part of me, particularly, more like a part of society. For Lily and James were – hardly anyone in the wizarding world did not know their names – they made themselves famous. For the two of them to be killed was like taking a chunk out of the wizarding world. It would be like our time without you, Harry.' He looked at Harry with kind eyes, which, to Harry, was rather disconcerting. This man had killed his parents – put his godfather through years of hell. Surely he wasn't thinking about _forgiving _him. Peter seemed to read his thoughts.

'I don't ask for forgiveness, Harry, certainly not. I don't want it. I have dug my grave and I'll damn well see I don't go to it a traitor to my only friends. These could well be my final hours, but anything I can do to help you, Harry, I will. I owe James and Lily, and I owe you. I never forgot what you did for me in the Shrieking Shack. Voldemort means nothing to me any more – that much has become obvious since James found my hiding place in Hogwarts.'

He finished speaking and there was a long silence. Harry merely sat, not looking at Peter, but rested in deep thought. There was a note of such sincerity in Peter's words – Harry felt he could at last be telling the truth. He looked up at him, smiled slightly, and whispered, 'Let's go.'

*

'James? James? James!' James jerked awake. Such a vivid dream. He remembered seeing an old friend, and then a blinding flash of green light, and then … James started as he remembered what he had seen. Ron was standing over him, his robes still stained green but a smile playing at the corner of his lips. He looked in a hurry, however.

'Come on, James,' he said. 'We need to move.' James blinked a couple of times, saying something incoherent.

'What?' Ron said. 'Come on – we need to move. Snape just let me out of the cell and went back to join Harry and Peter.' It took a few seconds for James to register the meaning of this sentence.

'_Peter_?' he repeated, shocked.

'Yeah, he let Snape out and gave him his wand – no idea why. Come on though, we need to move.' James nodded, and shakily rose to his feet. Then he noticed something odd.

'Hey,' he said. 'Where are those two Death Eaters?' Ron looked back at him, nonplussed. 'They were here …' James said, his voice tailing off into the shadows. Ron shrugged.

'Maybe,' he said, '– but I didn't see anyone. Anyway, come on; let's get out of here. Maybe we should use the Cloak' James rose to his feet and smiled. He was in the process of extracting the Cloak from his pocket when he heard something to make his blood freeze. Laughter. Cold, high laughter. Laughter that he had heard before on more than one occasion – and it was coming from the walls.

'My young friends,' came a voice. 'It was insulting of you to think I had not anticipated your every move.' More laughter. Ron swore as the door at the end of the passage opened and six Death Eaters entered, flanked by two Dementors.

And then it started. James heard screaming – screaming he had never heard before in his life – he recognised the screaming – it was Lily – he had to get to her. He lunged forward blindly and felt strong arms grab him.

'No,' he muttered. 'Lily – must get to Lily …' He opened his eyes, and saw that two Death Eaters had him by the arms. One of them leaned into him and muttered, 'don't worry – you'll be fine.' James started imperceptibly, for he recognised that voice – he just couldn't quite place where he had heard it before.

The Death Eaters began to lead them forward. James noticed that one of them seemed a deal smaller than the others – he overlooked it, however, as he and Ron were led down corridors and through doors. They finally emerged in a gigantic chamber – it seemed to be carved out of ice, though James knew better. Magnificent stalactites hung from the ceiling, glittering in the flickering torchlight coming from the walls. Candles were also floating around the room, supported by bats. The room was filled with line upon line of masked Death Eaters, all of whom had turned to face the newcomers to the room. At the front of the room stood a glorious silver effigy of a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth. Severus Snape lay stunned at the foot of the statue – and in a green throne above him, resplendent in robes of rich purple and with a thick python encircling him, sat Lord Voldemort.

*

Harry and Peter rounded a corner. Snape was nowhere to be seen – they came to another door. It was locked – Harry whipped out his wand and was on the verge of saying, '_Alohomora_', when Peter hissed at him not to.

'You can't,' Peter said, choking slightly on his words. 'This place works in the same way as Hogwarts – he can detect any magic that is performed outside of the cells.' Harry nodded. Peter moved forward and put his Dark Mark against a small panel next to the door. There was a quiet hissing sound and the door slid open. Peter nodded to Harry to move through, and after he had come through also, they heard the swift movement of the door closing. Peter turned to Harry.

'Harry,' he said, lowering his voice. 'This place is the root of all Evil – but it does have a core. An energy field in the depths of the Albanian forest powers it – approximately two kilometres from here. Now, this energy field was created years ago by Voldemort to essentially make everything in this forest dark and evil. It also powers his base of operations – here. To enter the energy field one needs the Dark Mark and the Jade Ring.'

'The Jade Ring?' Harry asked. 'What's that?'

'No time to explain, Harry,' Peter said, his face contorted with concentration. 'Now, I have managed to procure the ring, but it is only a matter of time before the Dark Lord realises. Therefore I must go to the field and destroy it – and unfortunately myself along with it.' Harry let out a cry of indignation, but Peter overrode him, 'It is the _only_ way, Harry. I have to keep the Dark Mark held against the override systems until the point of explosion. Anyway, nobody else but me can perform this task now. All I ask is that you have escaped from this hellhole in precisely forty-five minutes from the time I leave it. Once I have overridden the force field, the whole base will explode, along with anyone in it. Even Voldemort will not be able to survive the blast, Harry, for it is the core of his magic – it makes him infinitely powerful. Go now – this next door is the Apparation point – you must face him, Harry, for it is your destiny.'

Harry started violently – not only had Peter said Voldemort's name, but he had just given Harry an incredible pronouncement. Peter, again reading his thoughts, grinned.

'I took Divination NEWT,' he explained, '– I don't fear him now, Harry – I have a duty to perform. He turned, and then turned back to Harry. He grasped his hand.

'Good luck, Harry,' he said, as the door behind him slid noiselessly open. 'Tell James, Remus and Sirius that I am sorry and that they - they were right about me, Harry. They were right about me …'

And then he disappeared.

Harry hesitated – where should he go from here to get to Voldemort? It was then, however, that he noticed a slip of paper on the floor just where Peter had disappeared. He picked it up and noticed, starting, that it was a Map identical to the Marauder's Map in every respect – except that it was a map of the dungeon. There was a note attached.

_Harry,_

_ _

_I took the liberty of preparing this map for you – I envisaged your arrival at some point. By this point I will have left for the field – all I can wish you is good luck._

_ _

_Farewell, _

_ _

_Peter_

_ _

Harry smiled as he unfolded the map in front of him. He studied it carefully for a few minutes. Ron and James were being held captive in separate rooms – as was Snape – they were all in rooms adjacent to one huge room in which Harry spotted the dot 'Tom Marvolo Riddle' He traced a route to the room with his finger, noticing a short cut immediately to his left. He crawled into the passage, which inclined slightly. He emerged eventually next to a door with the statue of a snake next to it. The flickering of the light made the snake seem alive, and Harry knew what to do. He whispered, 'open' in a low hiss and the door slid open. Gripping his wand tightly, and taking a deep breath, Harry stepped through it.

*

James sat in the small damp room, a single Death Eater covering him with his or her wand. He sighed – he merely hoped that Harry would be able to help him – he had certainly made a mess of things. Peter had given him the chance to escape and he had walked straight back into capture. But _had _it been Peter – there had been the woman in the hallway – had it been who he thought? It was an absurd supposition – Polyjuice Potion existed, didn't it? Anyway, he thought, I need to concentrate on a way out of here.

His attention was suddenly drawn when the Death Eater who had been guarding the door tapped him on the arm.

'I'm here to help,' the enigmatic figure whispered. 'I know what is to happen and I beg that you do not attack those Death Eaters with a blue stripe across their mask.' The figure suddenly pulled back and James saw, with a gasp, that his or her mask indeed had a blue stripe across it. He nodded, perplexed by this character.

'Who are you?'

'That is not important – there will be four of us with blue masks, mark that. We will help you to overcome the enemy.' 

'OK –' James began, but there was suddenly a loud gasp from the Hall outside. There was an air of great anticipation within the noise made. The Death Eater waved a hand over his face, and his mask returned to its original white. Another Death Eater stepped into the room the moment the Death Eater had resumed his position.

'He is here,' the former said excitedly. 'Our Lord requests that the other prisoners be brought through.' The latter Death Eater nodded.

'Quite,' he or she said quietly. 'Come on,' he said, grabbing James' wrist. Through the mask James saw another familiar pair of eyes – but this time he could not think whom they belonged to. He sighed, nodded, and, the two Death Eaters either side of him, walked through the open doorway into the Main Hall.

*

Harry could not have imagined such a spectacular yet terrible place. His attention on entering the Hall was immediately drawn to the spectacular Dark Mark statue beneath which sat the Dark Lord. He noticed a loud gasp go up when he entered. However, no Death Eaters accosted him. He walked steadily to the front of Hall, the scarlet red eyes in front of him getting closer and closer. As Harry passed the front row of Death Eaters, Lord Voldemort rose to his feet, bowing mockingly to Harry.

'Welcome, my young apprentice,' he said, as the Death Eaters snickered. 'Welcome to the Hall of Death.' Harry raised an eyebrow.

'Surely you could have done better than that,' he said through gritted teeth. Voldemort raised one of his spidery hands to his chin with the air of one thinking over a complex problem.

'No,' he hissed. 'I don't think anything could be more appropriate. Now, Harry Potter – it is time for you to fulfil your destiny.' Harry said nothing – he merely stood silently, the slight breeze in the Hall rustling through his hair. Voldemort's mouth curled into a smirk.

'You will join me, Harry Potter,' he said quietly. 'Or pay the consequences.' Harry looked at him for a long moment, his green eyes locked against Voldemort's red. And then, all of a sudden, he began to laugh softly.

'No,' he said quietly. 'Never.' It was Voldemort's turn to laugh.

'Perhaps those manners have still not been implanted in you, Harry,' he hissed, his red eyes bright. '_Crucio!_' Harry, however, was ready. He merely held out his hand and stopped the jet of light from hitting him. He waved it aside, drawing out his wand as he did so.

'Impressive,' Voldemort said. 'Your training is complete – now you must join the Dark Side at my side and fulfil your destiny.' Harry smiled again.

'I have said never,' he said venomously. 'And I mean never.' Voldemort stopped smiling.

'So be it,' he hissed again. 'If you will not join me, you will die – and your friends with you.' Harry flinched slightly, but Voldemort noticed, the smirk returning to his features. 'Ah yes, Harry – do not think I had not anticipated your moves. I have your friends here with me – and three Death Eaters are stationed at the Energy Field.' Harry cursed under his breath. 'What's that, Harry?' Voldemort continued. 'Surely you do not think I did not know that that fool Pettigrew was a traitor.' He laughed. 'His life will soon be at and end, and yours with it.'

'Take me,' Harry said. 'Give me a chance to save them.' Voldemort looked back at him, apparently satisfied.

'You may have your wish,' he said quietly. 'I will give you a chance to save your friends – if you are victorious, they can go free –' He narrowed his eyes. 'If not – they will die, and you will join me.' Harry's eyes were so thin that they seemed little more than green slits.

'Agreed,' he said finally. Voldemort motioned to two Death Eaters stationed at two doors off the Hall. They nodded, and left. After two minutes both arrived back again, accompanied by James and Ron.

*

James immediately caught Harry's eye and winked. Harry winked back. He and Ron, who was completely silent, were forced to the front of the Hall, where they stood next to Harry, facing Voldemort. Voldemort himself had revived Snape, who now stood on Harry's other side, looking pale yet determined. Voldemort resumed his seat and faced the four.

'Mr Potter and I have made a bargain,' he said delicately. 'I will let you go free if you can defeat my forces. If you lose, however …' The cruel smirk was ever present, 'you will die.' He raised his hand, oblivious to the horrified looks of those in front of him, and two wands came swooping into his outstretched hand. He threw one to James and one to Ron. He then stood again.

'Death Eaters,' he said. 'The time has come for you to prove your valour.' He clicked his fingers, and every Death Eater in the Hall stood up. With a jolt, James noticed a small group of Death Eaters in corner stand up, invisible to Voldemort – their masks were striped with _blue_. As quietly as he could, he whispered to Harry, Ron and Snape that they were there to help. He noticed, with a jolt, that when he put his hand on Harry's chest inadvertently, he could feel Harry's heartbeat. Rapid. Inhumanly rapid. He finished speaking and the other three nodded, and, all of a sudden, Voldemort's hand rose. He brought it down swiftly, and every Death Eater pulled out his or her wand and turned to face the four at the front of the Hall.

Everything started at the same time.

*

James immediately struck down two Death Eaters with a curse he had been preparing, whilst Snape sent a third crashing into the walls. Harry, James and Snape were bunched together in a group, sending out curses left and right. Death Eaters sprawled to the floor one by one – and then James noticed something. The four Death Eaters with striped masks were Stunning their companions. He lost his concentration for just a second, and immediately wished he hadn't. A curse hit him full on in the chest, and he stumbled back, winded. A large Death Eater was charging at him – it was sent crashing to the floor by Ron. James smiled, but Ron merely continued to send out curses. 

It was quickly clear that there were too many Death Eaters – James and Harry were only just holding them off – Snape, however, who had started to fight them individually, looked badly hit – he had curse marks covering his robes. Ron, however, seemed calm. He was cursing left and right as though it was perfectly natural. There were only a few curse marks on his otherwise stainless robes.

Two Death Eaters then came charging at Snape, but were countered by one of the blue-striped Death Eaters on the floor. However, many of the Death Eaters seemed to have noticed that there were traitors amongst them, and now the four vigilantes were being attacked as well. The fighting continued, fast and furious, with Death Eaters being stunned left and right. Each of the Light Side members had cast Shield charms over themselves, though these were becoming increasingly weakened. Snape's, especially, was getting thinner and thinner. Ron's, however, seemed fairly untouched. Evidently not as many curses were being thrown at him. 

James and Harry were now standing back to back, in one combined Shield charm, firing curses in every direction. Death Eaters were falling to the floor right, left and centre, and yet every time one went down it seemed another replaced him or her. 

The four traitorous Death Eaters in the centre of the floor were running into trouble. The four were locked in a combined Shield, and yet it was becoming weaker. Harry noticed one Death Eater sneaking up behind Snape, and send another Stunning charm at him. The Dark Wizard slumped lifelessly to the floor.

Lord Voldemort, still up on his throne and yet behind an impenetrable shield, was looking both dismayed and impressed. His mouth was curled into a thin smile as he watched Harry and James dispose of wave after wave of Death Eaters.

And then, suddenly, there was a cry of despair. Severus Snape's Shield Charm had been broken, and there were Death Eaters advancing on him – Harry turned and sent another curse – several Death Eaters fell, but still they advanced on Snape. Snape, however, had lost his look of despair, and appeared suddenly to be performing a feat requiring great concentration. He was looking directly at Harry and James, and muttering something quietly under his breath.

'Kill him!' came a scream from Lord Voldemort. He was too late, however. A stream of bright golden light issued from Snape's wand – and went straight for James and Harry. Everybody in the Hall had stopped to stare at this. The golden beam wrapped itself around Harry and James time after time, and, eventually, the two were encompassed in a large golden arc. 

Harry felt power surging through him, and heard a voice in his head. _Harry?_

It was James' voice – he had somehow been connected to James. He replied, w_hat's this?_ James' reply was quick and excitable, '_we're invincible – the shield can't be broken_.

However, Snape falling lifelessly to the ground punctuated these thoughts. Two Death Eaters immediately surrounded him, and, before anyone could stop them, they shouted, '_Avada Kedavra!_' just as Snape cried, 'Forgive me!' and lay still. 

Harry and James let out anguished cries, as did several of the blue-striped Death Eaters. Ron, too, had tears appearing at the corner of his eyes. He focused his anger into his wand, and let out a bout of curses at a group of Death Eaters who had stopped to watch Snape.

James and Harry then realised again that they were untouchable. They couldn't relax now – even though Severus was dead – they had to keep fighting; they _had_ to take advantage of his sacrifice. They struck back against the Death Eaters, faster and more furiously than at any point previously. They sent dark wizards flying everywhere; even Ron stopped to watch at one point. The two were still encircled by the cage of golden light, and every curse sent at them bounced harmlessly off it. They were concentrating their anger at Snape's end into sending out curse after curse at the Death Eaters.

A small Death Eater marched forward determinedly, and pointed his wand at Ron. Harry felt a surge of anger flow through him – before he knew what he was doing, he had said, '_Avada Kedavra!_' and pointed his wand at the small wizard. There was a blinding flash of green light, and the wizard slumped noiselessly to the ground. Harry stared; wide-eyed, and realised he wasn't the only one. James was looking something between impressed and horrified, and some of the blue-striped wizards were staring in amazement. Ron, however, merely nodded to Harry, a thankful smile on his face. 

The Death Eaters were, slowly but surely, being overcome – that was obvious. Voldemort was beginning to look a little chagrined – he seemed a little perplexed at the bond between James and Harry.

_He doesn't have a clue who you are_, Harry pointed out to James as he glanced up to Voldemort, looking at the golden light worriedly.

_He'll find out soon enough_, James replied, cursing one of the dark wizards approaching the small group of ex-Death Eaters.

The Death Eaters were definitely running out, Harry noted. As he, Ron, James and the four blue-striped wizards sent curses in all directions, the number of Death Eaters on the floor was slowly accumulating. Soon there were only two-dozen or so Death Eaters left, and Voldemort held out his hand to stop their attacks. They retreated, taking up positions at the side of the Hall. Harry turned at that point and suddenly realised that two of the wizards with blue-striped masks had disappeared. The two other masked Death Eaters had approached the front of the Hall, and, slowly, they removed their masks, a Shield charm still surrounding them.

Draco Malfoy

_Marie Déesse_.

Harry and James both started violently when Marie removed her mask. There was a look of fierce determination and hatred in her eye.

Voldemort began to laugh again – his cold, high laugh that made the hairs on the back of James' neck stand on end. He turned to Draco and Marie. Draco, meanwhile, had a pale look of courage across his face – he stared back at Voldemort, unperturbed.

'Well well,' Voldemort hissed, stroking his wand between his fingers. 'What a pretty little party this is. Now I find I have not one but _three_ traitors in my service. Or _had_. The shield between Voldemort and the others suddenly disappeared, and Voldemort cried loud and clear, '_Avada Kedavra!_' Before he uttered the words, Marie and Draco shared a look and nodded simultaneously. As soon as Voldemort's spell issued, they broke the Shield Charm and dove to either side. The spell passed right between them and hit a Death Eater at the back of the Hall, who fell instantly to the floor.

_I see why this is called The Hall of Death_, James said to Harry nervously. Harry nodded silently. Voldemort, meanwhile, did not look pleased.

'Very well,' he said. 'If your friends will not die, Potter –' Marie and Draco had left to take on the remainder of the Death Eaters. Harry suddenly looked at his watch. 

_Ten minutes_.

'– then _you_ will!' He raised his wand again, and Harry prepared to dive, when he realised, paralysed with horror, that Voldemort's wand was not pointing at him

'_Avada Kedavra!_' 

Ron Weasley fell lifelessly to the ground.

*

Harry let out a wrenched howl, his mind draining of thoughts.

'No!' he cried. 'No – Ron – no!' He approached the limp form of Ron Weasley, whose eyes were still wide open in shock. 

He felt some part of him be literally ripped out and strewn across the floor. He looked down for what seemed like an eternity into Ron's lifeless grey eyes – they had lost their warmth and colour.

Ron was dead.

Harry let out another anguished cry, one that reverberated loudly around the Hall, echoing back several times. That cry held within it all Harry had ever known about friendship, seven years of happiness – for his best friend was gone. And so was a large part of that happiness. His mind had gone completely blank as he stared again into the vacant face of his friend.

'Oh Ron,' he said, holding his friend in his arms, as though to will him back to life. 'Please,' he said, tears in his eyes. 'You can't be gone – you can't!' He buried his face in his hands, tears flowing freely.

He still hadn't quite registered the fact that he would never see Ron Weasley again – never hear Ron crack another joke – never hear Hermione or Ron have a petty argument. _Hermione!_ What was she going to think? He realised suddenly that he had started to shake violently, tears misting his vision. Cold laughter reached his ears.

Voldemort.

He felt anger surging through him, coursing through his veins. It was thicker than poison, and hatred more violent than any he had experienced in the past. He felt his hands shaking, and saw his knuckles go white – he gripped his wand extremely tightly, his hand sweaty from the use of it. Yet he felt cold – very cold. He felt it well up inside him, clamouring to be released. He heard the laughter once again and lost control.

'_Avada Kedavra!!_'

He turned. Voldemort was still standing up, a look of cruel satisfaction on his face. He had blocked the curse.

'You are foolish, Potter,' he hissed. 'Do you not know that I cannot be defeated? It is impossible. You are weak and those whom you care for blind your judgement. Love is a myth, Harry Potter, there is no one sacred on this world but you – remember that. There is only one way I can be defeated, and it is beyond impossible. You will now join me or die.' Harry thought fast.

'Nothing is impossible,' he hissed, his voice full of black hatred.

'It is, Harry Potter. There is but one way – it is ancient magic, and – I think I _will_ tell you, so you realise the hopelessness of your situation. This spell requires the combined power of a traitor, an enemy, and –' He smirked. 'I see you look hopeful, Potter – the final piece of this ancient magic is – the _power of a victim_.'

A victim. A victim. A victim.

_James_.

'Every one of my victims is dead, Potter,' he sneered. 'So you have lost.'

'So you think,' said a quiet voice. Voldemort turned, as did Harry. James had spoken.

A final bond of understanding was made between Draco and James. James nodded to Draco, and Draco held his wand tightly in his hand, prepared. James turned back to Lord Voldemort.

'You say all your victims are dead, Voldemort,' he said dangerously. 'Are you _sure_?' Voldemort looked, for the first time, taken aback, as James stared on at him. 'Well, my _Lord_,' he hissed, in a tone Harry had never heard him use. 'Do you remember _me_?' James turned away, and ran a hand over his face. He turned slowly back, and faced Lord Voldemort. And Voldemort did something Harry had never heard him do.

He screamed. 

Fear passed across his face for the first time ever as he stared into the cold blue eyes of James Potter.

The _victim_.

'Draco!' James shouted. 'NOW!!' Both James and Draco pointed their wands at Harry, and two beams of light shot out of the end of them. James' was deep blue and Draco's fiery red. The two beams hit Harry simultaneously.

Harry felt an infinite power course through him. The power of a traitor. The power of a victim. Only one thing was still essential – _the power of an enemy_. He focused his mind completely on what he was about to do – he could see that Voldemort was frozen with horror. Harry grasped his wand one final time, and threw it forward. Just before he spoke, however, a beam of black light shot from Voldemort's wand – it passed James and Harry and rose high up into the air. James and Draco followed its flight, amazed, but soon it disappeared into the air. Voldemort slumped to the ground, and Harry pushed his concentration to the maximum.

'_Potestas Coniungo_!' he screamed with all his might, bringing his wand down. A beam of green shot out, combined with blue and red – slowly it transformed into pure gold – and shot at Lord Voldemort.

There was a horrific scream.

The light pierced Lord Voldemort's body and began eating away at him. Smoke began to rise – there was another terrible scream. The screaming continued and continued as the golden light moved its way up the Dark Lord's body – it started at his feet, the web of gold glowing brighter as it moved up his body, his torso and finally his head. The evil red eyes that had haunted Harry for seventeen years were suddenly immersed in gold, and with a tremendous BANG Lord Voldemort exploded into a thousand pieces as golden light broke through him. A beam of golden light shot upwards to the ceiling and out of the high windows, and with a final, prolonged and anguished scream, Lord Voldemort disappeared for the last time.

*

Seamus blinked. Hermione turned to look at him. They and almost the rest of the school were standing nervously in front of Hogwarts Castle. Harry, James, Draco, Ron, Snape and Marie had all disappeared. They were all now hoping anxiously for a return.

'What?' Hermione asked, noticing Seamus tilt his head.

'You know earlier you asked if I had heard a million voices cry out and then be silenced?' Hermione nodded.

'I just heard a thousand silenced voices cry out with joy.'

*

Harry gasped loudly as he looked at the empty space in front of him. He felt strong hands on either side of him as he looked on at where Lord Voldemort had disappeared.

'It's over,' he said weakly. 'It's – it's finally all over.' He turned around to see James, Draco and Marie veritably grinning at him. He felt beyond exhausted because of the spell, but suddenly felt overcome with joy. He smiled a weary smile as Draco and James helped him to his feet.

'Thank you,' he said to James, embracing him unsteadily, his feet almost giving way. He turned to Draco, and saw the smile in his grey eyes. 'Thank you Draco,' he said, as the two boys embraced.

United.

Harry glanced suddenly at his watch, and turned to the others.

'Look,' he said worriedly. 'Peter _went _to destroy this place, and, if he's successful, it'll blow in approximately two minutes. I don't want to wait and find out whether he is successful or not, so I say we –' He choked slightly on his words. 'We take the bodies and get out of here quickly.' The others nodded.

Harry could still feel a balloon swelling inside him as he looked to where Voldemort had disappeared – but it deflated slightly when he saw Ron and Snape. He felt truly exhausted – the spell had drained all of his energy. He looked up again and felt his strength slipping away – and his consciousness. He smiled wearily just before he fainted, and thoroughly felt for once he had done a good day's work.

*

'Come on, James,' Draco cried. 'We don't have very long – we really need to get out of here.' He was supporting Ron on his shoulders – James was holding Harry – whilst Snape floated along, supported by Marie. James felt Harry's pulse – 'Shit,' he said. 'It's getting weaker – that curse has nearly killed him. We _have_ to get out.' 

'In here,' Draco said. He opened the door to the Apparation chamber, and, as he did so, his sleeve drew back slightly. There was no Dark Mark there.

'Everyone ready?' James cried, as he watch showed twenty seconds. He was just about to Apparate when Malfoy cried, 'Stop!'

'What?' James said, the time running out.

'We can't Apparate – we won't come out on Hogwarts grounds. We need a Portkey!' Marie stepped forward, smiling, and pulled a small crystal necklace out of her pocket.

'It got us here,' she said, noticing worriedly the pallor of Harry's face. 'It'll get us back.' It took James a few seconds to get her meaning.

'It was _you_,' he said to Marie, realisation at last crossing his features. She turned to him, her eyes wide.

'Yes, James, it was,' she said sadly. 'I will explain everything when we return. Everyone hold on –' Three seconds – two – one.

As the first explosions came to James' ear, he felt a hook jerk in again behind his navel. They were rising from the floor – it was all over – they were going back …

*

__

James felt himself fall forward onto soft grass. He heard voices, but could only think _Harry's going to die – we need to move him_. He scrambled to his feet with a sudden surge of energy, and saw Hermione and Seamus approaching. Hermione saw Ron and screamed. Seamus stood back, horrified at the sight of Snape and Ron. 

'It's over,' James said quietly. 'It's all over!'

The next ten minutes were a complete blur. Hermione was being calmed down by James and Draco – and Seamus and Flora were comforting Marie – all thoughts of his kiss with Hermione forgotten as he held Marie in his arms.

Harry, however, remained lying in the grass. Dumbledore had insisted that he remain there for a few minutes whilst he fetched something from his office. Madam Pomfrey had been summoned, but it looked as though, after several more minutes, Harry was beyond help. He lay surrounded by people as Madam Pomfrey shook her head sadly. There were tears in more than one eye, and suddenly it was being shouted across the night sky.

'Harry's dead! He's dead! Potter's _dead_!'

There was more uproar. People started to crowd around Harry – their celebrations at Voldemort's final demise severely damaged by the deaths of Ron and Snape – and it seemed as though Harry would follow shortly. 

When suddenly;

'I saw his arm move!'

And then Hermione Granger froze where she was standing.

And, over the wind, though she knew it was beyond impossible, she felt sure she heard a soft, kind voice; whisper in her ear, 'go to him'. She knew what she had to do, and she could feel that it was the right decision. She turned to face Harry.

Seamus, on her side, stood hand in hand with Marie. They also were looking at the prone figure of Harry, and stepped back to let Hermione through. She carried on towards the body, people dispersing to left and right to let her pass. Flora had appeared next to Draco, and both smiled at her as she passed them. She noticed Dumbledore coming down from the Entrance Hall, a worn piece of parchment in his hand and a smile on his face. By the time everyone had moved, she had a clear walkway to Harry, people on both sides. As she came towards the end, she saw a swift movement, and James appeared, the small crystal necklace in his hand and a smile on his tired face. His eyes glittered with an unnatural fire and he winked to Hermione.

He knew.

She walked forward, something very painful going on in her chest. But, as the soft pine scent of Harry's soap caught in her senses, she realised that this was something she had to do. Hermione had lived for years by the motto "_Don't let your heart rule your head_".

Now was the time to forget it.

She leaned over Harry, and heard the people around her suck in low breaths. She held her breath, and moved in closer, something powerful striking through her. 

'_Amora Primus_.'

****

I've resigned to the inevitable, what can I say?

Only one chapter left, guys, containing several funerals, missing links, a big goodbye and use of the quote, '_Journeys end in lovers' meetings_.' Not forgetting the nice killer twist at the end …

Ze Thanks Section (which will take a while)

**HGW** (Blimey. First again, HGW, you must be lurking in the shadows when I upload these. Thanks a lot – can you make it four in a row?), **Lilly Potter** (Yes, lots of question *cackles*. Thanks, LP. Love ya.), **Mina** (Mweheh. I knew I could get the kiss in. No acid, though *damn*. Getting in quickly, too, Maria. Still suffering Acidophobia? Hmm … fanfiction God? Me? Sounds about right … thanks – love ya!), **Joshua Eide** (Nup – only the one left. Thanks a lot!), **Imp3use** (Thanks a lot.), **pool** (Great! Thanks.), _the aptly evil shipper queen _**AngieJ** (I can tell you find R/H OOC, you evil person. *Cackles* 'Twas a great twist in TiP. Hmm … no Azkaban for me? Nadia and Hallie and several others will be disappointed. Thanks a lot, Angie/Ebony. Love ya.), **Sapamfa** (Cheers.), **Switchblade Malfoy** (You know, your 'moreee' made it very hard to read my reviews – they're one word deep! Going AQAP), **minestreybabe** (Thanks. Will do.), _the scary Hallie sound-alike_ **Lizzy/Tygrestick** (Mweheh. No snogs for Lizzy. "Ron's dead – MWAHAHA" – LOL, you're evil. Thanks a lot, though. Love ya!), **herm** (Thanks.), **Grace** (Make sure the rocks at the cliff bottom are nice and pointy *eg*. Cheers, Grace. Love you.), **illusions2525** (Thanks once again, illusions. Love you ~as alwayz~), **Cassandra Lynn** (Why does everyone want Ron dead, I wonder … you must have been camped out for a while. Cheers. Love you.), **Trinity** (Thank you), **Ayla Pascal** (They're Veela for the purposes of this story. Thanks), **A. Spinnet** (Were you Florencia, or am I wrong? Ohh well – thanks a lot anyway. Love you.), **rachyr** (Ack. Hard to do R/H from _this _position.), **amy** (Thanks!), **Rishi Khiara** (Ohh, you get Most elaborated!Review award. Cheers), **someone2** (Yer too kind, s2. Still going AQAP. Love you!), **Twilight and Silence** (Yes I do *nods*.Voldie came in a bit at the end, I suppose. Thanks again, T&S. Love you as usual.), **Caro** (Dah – meant to be AFAIC – As Fast As I Can. I'm dense, what can I say? {Hallie and others shout 'Damn right!} Thanks.), **Mayleesa** (Go, in most jurisdictions. Though my brother has yet to adapt to these laws. Thanks, M, love you.), **Lady Aquila** (Still going AQAP. Dankeschön!), **FunkyMonkyL08** (How original. Cliffies are always fun. Thanks. Toodlepip.), _the cool _**Chinook** (You're the only Veela bar Flora who hasn't been giving me headaches with hacking and snogging and acid and so on. I love you just for that! Thanks as always.), **Brittanie** (Cheers), _ze supoilative _**seraphim** (Mweheh. Snogging is something that Lizzy has taught me to love *cackles*. Cheers, ts, love you as always, mutual or no.), **Padfoot Lover** (Thanks. Ron? Dead? Would I do that *looks around* Eep…), _the marvellous _**Mladybug3** (Hmm. Scary review!award for you, madam. Do send us that fic upon completion. No, I think I'm free in September 2015 *nods*. Thanks! Love you.), **SoMEoNe special**(12, I think. Thanks a lot!), **Griff** (Eep. Not too speedy, eh? Ohh well – cheers.), **Ginny In A Straight Jacket** (Your wish is my command, ma'am. Thanks – love ya.), **Rachel Granger-Gryffindor** (Still going quick as possible, Rach – hang in there. Love you – thanks once again.), **Hallie** (Good God Almighty. Sleep-Inducing!Award for your review, dear. 'Twas longer than the fic, I think {I wouldn't know – I fell asleep}. If anyone read your whole essay *cough* review, they'd know all the storylines for my various fics. Stoppit! Ohh well, ciao, Hallie dear. I still love you – probably), **K.A.P** (Well, here is your name, KAP. I rarely ignore people. Thanks for a nice review! Love you), **EternalAngel (x2)** (Seamus meeting Marie doesn't mean Draco couldn't have met Flora, remember. *G* - watch this space, for Maria will have an interesting fic up shortly. More references required, obviously. Thanks.), **gumdrop** (Thanks as always, Nadia. I've nearly finished my letter to Jo. Hmm … maybe. Ciao – love ya. Bet your review of chapter 11 begins with 'great!'), **C R Y S T A L** (I _should_ defiantly write more. I'm writing, I don't care what any of you say. Ohh it works. Thanks.), **AVK** (Thanks. Ciao), **VIHPF5** (Ack. Events have come to a head a little hastily. Ohh well, sue me. Thanks – love you), **Too lazy to sign in** (OK! Thanks.), **Do you really care?!** (Nup. 1) I like Spanish people. 2) I'm the author and I say so. Heh heh. Thanks.), **Angel Star** (Mmm … sugar. I'd like to be a Paperback Writer *nods*. If The Beatles taught me anything it's that. Thanks.), **kat** (He's in the wrong time zone. Thanks anyway), **Ruby** (Thanks. Love you.), **Hank Riddle** (Arr, but that Stouffer woman would sue me for using her characters. Thanks again, mate, and for the BU review too. Ciao.), **Menyl, Déesse de ... ****Manipulatione** (Nice, succinct review. You should speak to Hallie to get it up to proper essay length. Thanks a lot.), **Someone2 and Krazy Kris** (Thanks.), **Labyrinth Dumbledore {x2}** (Thanks a lot for double reviews. Ciao), **The** **House** (Tenterhooks my arse. Still, cheers anyway. Ciao.), **Angelina Johnson** (OK. Ciao), **California Love {x3}** (Thanks very much! Hayden Christensen, eh? I've heard of him from somewhere. Have _you_, Flora?), **Celestia** (You haven't died yet? Damn – remind me to postpone for amonth with chapter 12. Cheers), **Gorbut** (Quite. Your name sounds like an exaggerated cleaning fluid. Cheers anyway!), **Arabella Figg** (This is longer, I think. Thanks a lot, AF. Love you.), **Falcon** (Merci!), **Prima (x10)** (WOW!! ALL TEN AT ONCE!! You win Greatest!Person award. Thanks very much!), **Moonlight girl** ('Tis not the best. You want to be in a story of mine, all I need is a name and vague description. Thanks!), **Lavander** (_Always_ lazy. People are so _unimaginative_! Why not, 'couldn't sign in due to compluter imploding', hmm? Ohh well. Thanks L, love you.), ***Ice Lily*** (Going quick. Not only does everyone hate Ron, _now_ they hate Hermione. No pleasing some people. Thanks), **a.n.g.e.l** (Thank you), **lee-anne** (Merci beaucoup), **crazy­­_laulo** (Cheers), **Starlight** (_Applaud_ the photo? Have you no sense of sight? Ohh well. Cheers. Hope you're not too busy, Kim. Ciao), **Jenn** (Thanks a lot. Nearly there.), **Addie** (u do? gr8! Thanks a lot for reviewing), **Caty** (Just made up a new rule. Voting twelve or more times for one ship _actually_ means you wish to see the other. Ohh, look at R/H soar into the lead! Thanks!), **-=moonlight girl=- (x3)** (Thanks! I'm all for cameos, y'know. All I need is name and vague description. Love you!), **Mina** (Argh! You again! Odd review. Shame that pre-teen Maria/Seamus fic FAILED! Anyways, "French Affair", is much better. Love you. Tchau.), **Sara Cassidy** (Thankelidankely.), **Priori Incantatem** (Confusing is right. Cheers.), **Kirst** (OK - thanks. Ciao), **will** (Great! Thanks), **sandrine black** (Merci. Au revoir.), **akaSailor Mars** (I've had a lot to do, really I have. Thanks a lot!), **phoenix** (There goes my plan to put ch.12 up in October sometime. Thanks.), ***Magic*** (Danke.), **split personalities are we** (Evil, yup. I considered releasing this page by page, or as two separate chapters. Nup. Thanks.), **Winged Witch** (Cheers!), **WolfMage_01** (Thanks a lot. Still going *deep breath*.), **mamsita** (I shoulda emailed you just after this went up. Thanks!), **Nickzchick** (Hey! Still going AQAP. Thanks, NC. Love you.), **Dark Sovereign Muse** (Still on. You might be slow, I dunno. Pace isn't my subject – ask me mate Andy. Thanks.), **Tiger Lily (x2)** (Thanks for two reviews. Adios!), **KasMac16** (1} Yes, damn right. 2} You'll have to wait and see. You're right again though. Very perceptive. Thanks!), **cuckoo** (OK. Will do. Cheers.), **Jewelz** (Check some of my links in the last few chapters. Thanks!), **KE Heyduk (x2)** (Thanks for all your kind comments *g* you're too kind, really you are. Love you.), **Heaven Brooke** (Merci.), **Phalanx Dragon** (Hope this answered some questions. Thanks.), **Zapper** (Danke.), **Griffin** (1 – yes, astute observation. 2 – I don't think the age thing actually matters – 'tis only a couple of weeks. Wait until they check his age *cackles*. You're certainly right. Thanks!), _ever-so spiky _**Jae-san** (Ohh, highly original review, Jas. Still – potado potada – great! Ciao mate.), **Cari (x2)** (Thanks. 'Tis confusing at the start, I agree.), **LittleNymph** (Makes me think, certainly. About who else would be insane enough to write a Thanks Section this long. Thanks.), **Snuffles** (Again with the laziness. Thanks.), **StarChildHermione86** (OK – thanks a lot.), **Panther Lady** (There's always one. Most informative!review for you! Thanks.), **elizabeth** (He doesn't look like Harry any more, as Iago. Thanks a lot!), **DaveH** (S'all right, James will go back to his time soon enough – whether it is with or without the knowledge you will soon find out. Thanks. Ciao.), **Undercover Angel** (Yup, I'm 14. 15 on July 31st. You're Irish, you say? Kewl – I'm only part Irish, but it's interesting to see someone Irish on here. Thanks a lot. Sayonara), **cherry blossoms little wolf2** (Yup, still going ASAP. Thanks.), **Zepp Hobb** (Thanks very, very much. Ohh, dizzy from all these kind reviews, yup *nods*. Ohh, thanks incredibly much, ZH. Love ya.), **Bryana Silver** (Nah. Think I'll leave it here. No last chapter. Thanks!), **Heaven Brooke** (Thanks verra much!), **Lin-z** (Wow! All ten in one go! Amazing. You win part of that award I gave to Prima earlier. I thought I'd be horribly unoriginal and go with something akin to canon. Ohh well. Thanks a lot!), **lily girl** (That potion – interesting. I did have a a/n in there at one point saying, 'Some of you could use some'. Got rid of it, though. Shame. Ta very much!), **LilyAyl** (Mmm … Hippogriff *drools*. I'm hungry. Very. Thanks!), **suger** (You need suger or sugar? Oh well – cheers anyway. Ciao), **Snuffles** (Still going AFAIC. Merci beaucoup!), **Harry and Co fan** (You hate waiting? Excellent. I'll draw out ch.12 as long as possible. Just in time for Xmas, hopefully. Danke. Salut.), **Megan** (Odd review. Nice rhyme, though. Cheers.), **lm;l;kkkk** ("Hurry up already!"? Is this some Americanism I'm failing to comprehend. Already? You want me to go faster … already. Right. Isn't that some sort of tense discrepancy? Ohh well. Thanks a lot.), **ex-LongLongHair** (Way-hay! Got yer letter, Jo, albeit, well, illegible. Wait 'til you see my scrawl. It was very heroic of you to review from Marshmead. Love you. Ciao.), **Topaz (x5)** (Thank you, Topaz, knew you had it in you. At last! Someone who supports Hermione/Dumbledore! In yer face, Hallie! Cheers, T. Love ya.), **Uzbekpilot** ('Course it's confusing – makes it all the more fun. Thanks a lot!), _the last _**MaKenna** (Thank you), **~hermione~**(Thanks so much for reviewing and for being {unless Pacey gets a move on} the last reviewer. Always nice to finish this **INHUMAN PRACTICE**. Thanks. Ciao). 

Siwius's twivia 

Overall: 16326 words

Thanks Section: 1760 words.

Percentage: 10% (ish)

Fic length: 14194 words 

Thanks again to all the guys behind the scenes. The House for all his new and great ideas – likewise to Jae-san. I'm sure if Pacey slowed down he'd help me too. To people like Mina and Switchblade, constantly nagging me every five minutes on Messenger to hurry up with the next chapter. To Lizzy, just for making me laugh (with her British accent), Hallie, without whose daily dose of sarcasm I'd feel miserable, and most of all Flora, without whose beta-reading this fic would not be what it is (which is hopefully good). And also to all of you who take the time to read this fic and express your own opinions. Thanks guys – t'wouldn't be the same without all of you. Give yourselves a pat on the back. Go on. No, Maria, I sat pat on your back, not hit Dillon …

Little links:

I'm drawing this out, I know, but these have been recommended. I said "(see footnote)" somewhere in the fic, and that is for:

**Nemesis**: I am Lord Voldemort – [http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=48699][1]

**James and Sirius**: First Year Nonsense - [http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=294101&chapter=1][2]

**Lizzy/Tygrestick**: Hermione's Sweet Revenge – [http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=51116][3]

OK, that'll do me for this chapter. Stay tuned for the finale.

**Ciao**

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=48699
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=294101&chapter=1
   [3]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=51116



	12. Back to the Future (12): Back to the Fut...

Series Disclaimer: I own everything

** **

**Series Disclaimer: I own everything. JKR stole it all from me. No, really, she did. Where are you going? *Dying footsteps*. Seriously, though, Harry Potter and all its characters and rights in general belong to the superlative J. K. Rowling. However, I claim all rights to Harry Potter's birthday. Because it is mine. He stole it. I'll sue him, don't you worry. Also, Stop All The Clocks belongs to the outstanding W.H. Auden, and I think the start of Harry's speech comprises a song from Les Miserables. Wouldn't want to be seen to be plagiarising … no indeed.**

**So, Back to the Future draws to an inevitable close. Just one thing, guys – in this story, always expect the unexpected. Read on – the conclusion of my interesting story – the brainchild of, as I have described, a History lesson that could have made William Hague fall asleep (political jokes … bad…). It's been an enjoyable story for me to write, certainly, and I hope you have enjoyed reading it. I know it started light and happy (James/Hermione. How could**** I?), but I always intended it to have rather a grim ending. Forgive me. Now, this chapter is dedicated to every last person in the list at the bottom. Yep, all of you. Give yerselves a pat on the back ;-).**

** **

** **

**Back to the Future**** (12): Back to the Future **

** **

** **

"Your future is whatever you make it – so make it good one!"

**"Doc" Emmett L. Brown**

**Back to the Future**

Hermione kissed Harry with incredible passion – passion she had harnessed for nearly seven years. She wiped away tears from her eyes, a very painful sensation in her chest. Could it be?

_'Please,' she whispered, silence all around her as she spoke. 'Please Harry, don't go – I need you – I –' She stuttered slightly, though she knew in her heart what the words uttered. More tears. 'I love you, Harry, don't leave me …'_

_ _

_And then there was movement. And he sat up, green eyes blazing._

_ _

'I failed him, Hermione …' he said lifelessly, but the look in her eyes silenced him. He gasped as he realised. He realised. And then he kissed her back. He kissed her back with every inch of the love he had possessed for her over the passed months.

The rain began to pour and James smiled as he saw a vivid shooting star cross the horizons. But Harry and Hermione did not notice. The whole world dissolved into shadows as they kissed each other. For to each of them, there was only the other … 

** ****Two weeks later Paris  **

Two smiling figures stood atop the famous Eiffel Tower. They were silent, gazing across the evening Parisian sky. The two seemed quite oblivious to the figures jostling around them – leaving, mostly, as closing time was imminent. Wild little children, asking their parents if they could fly down from the top of the magnificent edifice – others, slightly older, inquiring whether anyone had any spare camera film – and adults who looked thoroughly as though they wished one could purchase alcohol on the _troisième __etagé of the landmark._

The two characters with which we are concerned, a girl and boy in their late teens, stood motionless with their arms around each other. Of course, it would have been beyond obvious to any onlooker that these two adolescents were a loving couple. However, if these perfectly normal people could have been told about the lives of these two young humans, they would certainly have accused the informant of one too many glasses of _Bordeaux Rouge._

For these two figures were not _normal people, at least not in the literal meaning of the word. These adolescents, along with many others, existed in a different place, a different time – a different world, even. These two creatures, long since resigned to the fact that they would never have a true place in the Muggle world, harnessed the power of magic._

Despite the magical world's usual seclusion from the Muggles – for, as I have mentioned, Muggles and wizards are quite sensibly kept apart – (the Muggles are those who cannot conjure aforementioned magic) over the past two weeks there had been an understandable cause for celebration. For the magical world was at last free from its oppressor, free from a terrible force that had plagued it for nearly fifteen of the last thirty years. This force had been known as Lord Voldemort. 

A young hero by the name of Harry Potter had finally vanquished Lord Voldemort two weeks prior to the day I now describe. Harry had always been an illustrious figure in the magical world – even at the lowly age of one, he had very nearly conquered the Dark Lord following the murder of his parents – and yet now he was beyond fame status. He was the hero of the magical world, their protector, their guardian, even. And it is with Harry Potter that the conversation between our two young friends atop the Eiffel Tower is concerned.

'It's so beautiful,' said the girl, straining her eyes across the wonderful landscape of Paris. Her companion pushed his hair out of his eyes, wondering if, two and a half weeks ago, he could possibly have known how happy he would feel in the time to come.

**'Not as beautiful as you,' he replied quietly, earning an approving glance from his companion. She smiled and kissed him on the nose. He pulled back slightly to smile at her.**

'We should head back,' he said quietly. 'Harry wants everybody there for the funeral.' The girl nodded.

'You're right,' she said. 'Are all three of them being buried at the same time?' The boy shook his head.

'No,' he replied sadly, knowing how hard it must be for his friend. 'Just Ron. Snape was buried last week and Peter –' He cleared his throat, '– Peter's body was not found.' 

He looked back across the twilight view of Paris. He could see the _Arc de Triomphe quite clearly in the night sky, and further off down the Seine he spotted the famous __Notre Dame cathedral. He had always found Paris more magical a place than any other in the world._

'What are you thinking about?' his friend asked, noticing his slightly faraway look.

'Remembering,' the boy replied, pushing his sandy hair back once again. 'The first time we met …' At this, Marie Déesse let out a slight chuckle. Seamus Finnigan turned to look at her questioningly. 

'Don't you remember that night?' he asked. Marie chuckled again.

'Of course I do,' she said, smiling. 'I was just remembering the kind words I spoke to you when you asked me for a film.' Seamus smirked.

'Aren't we forgetting something, Miss?' he said, pointing to his teeth. Marie smirked as well.

'Put a sock in it, Daffy,' she said, barely holding back laughter. Seamus grinned and moved forward to grab her. She ducked out of the way, however, and darted to the lift.

'You can run but you can't hide,' Seamus taunted. He heard a giggle from the left lift, and almost managed to sidle in.

'Shit,' he swore, having hit his leg on the lift door. Marie emerged from her hiding place, a mischievous grin on her face.

'Aww,' she said. 'Is my wickle Seamikins hurt?' Seamus put on a brave grimace. 'I wonder,' Marie continued, 'what we can do about that?'

Seamus' answer wasn't in words. 

Eventually, the lift reached the bottom of the Tower, with Marie and Seamus still kissing each other with a great deal of passion. Of course, when a Tower guard gave them both a very strange look, they desisted, watched the guard return to his hut muttering about the youth of today, and burst out laughing.

'Come on,' Seamus said as the two crossed over the Seine, noticing for the first time fireworks coming from the direction of the _Rue de Sorcière. 'Let's go back.'_

*

James Potter sat comfortably in the Gryffindor common room, a large leather-bound book across his knees entitled _Magical Retreats for Potential Evil-Doers. Or, rather, Iago Alfarero did. Resigned to the fact that if any newspapers got wind of his hasty return to the magical world he would never get a moment's peace, James had agreed to return to his disguise. He glanced at the clock. The funeral was scheduled for eight o' clock the next morning, and James' departure back to his own time for the following evening._

It pained him to have to leave 1998. However, Harry and Hermione now had each other to look after – at last – as did Seamus and Marie. Draco Malfoy and Flora Déesse, Marie's older sister, had expressed their wish to leave for France following James' departure. James was just wondering whether to go and get some food when Harry and Hermione entered the common room arm in arm.

'Evening,' James said, the corner of his mouth curling into a grin. 'Been having fun?' he added innocently. Harry turned to Hermione and they both smiled.

**_'Of course,' Harry replied, 'but –' His smile faded slightly and his voice lowered, 'we were just thinking about Ron.' Hermione suddenly became very subdued, tears appearing in the corners of her eyes. _******

Ron Weasley had been Harry and Hermione's best friend for the past seven years, and yet Voldemort's downfall had had its repercussions. Ron was dead – murdered by Voldemort in cold blood in an attempt to will Harry onto the Dark Side. The Dark Lord's plan had failed, but that hadn't brought Ron back. And he hadn't been the only one.

Also lost in the attack had been two of James' classmates from Hogwarts. The first was Severus Snape – an ex-Death Eater who had helped Harry and the others in their defeat of the Dark Lord. 

And Peter Pettigrew – who had at one point been one of James' three best friends. Peter had helped the Dark Lord to find and kill James and Lily Potter, and yet had, with an unbelievable change of heart, willingly sacrificed himself to help destroy the Dark Lord's power source. Of course, Peter's body had not been possible to retrieve as he had been at point blank range to the energy field when it had exploded. Only one thing still confused Harry over this point, which he voiced at that moment.

'You know Voldemort said he had sent three Death Eaters to the energy field to stop Peter?' James nodded. 'How d'you suppose he got past them?' James shrugged.

'No idea – perhaps he had help.'

'Impossible,' Harry said. 'Because I saw him go alone.' James shrugged again. 

'No idea, in that case. Have Marie and Seamus showed up yet?' Harry shook his head.

Seamus and Marie had left for Paris two weeks ago, for Marie wished to visit her one living relative in Paris. She had promised to explain to them exactly what she knew of the previous three weeks, and yet she had not yet returned. Harry still had many questions – most notably who the other Death Eaters with the blue-striped masks had been.

For Harry, James, Ron, Severus, Draco and Marie had had help from two others. Draco had to admit afterwards that he did not have a clue as to who their enigmatic helpers had been. Marie remained the only one who could know.

'They simply came up to me,' Draco had recounted. 'And asked me if I wanted to help the Light Side. They explained the plan – and then told me about the ancient magic. They explained about how the combined power could defeat Voldemort. They merely told me to put in my share when it was required. I was clueless for a long time as to what they were talking about, but when I saw someone who so resembled James Potter I felt the time had come to act. Anyway,' he allowed himself a slight grin. 'I have actually visited the Department for Magical Law Enforcement several times – I checked the records following the second lot of new arrivals and after that I _knew there was no such Auror as __Iago Alfarero. I was suspicious – but when James appeared in the Hall of Death it all made perfect sense – and he and I both knew what we had to do to help Harry. It just seemed to come naturally.'_

Draco had not yet recounted all he knew and had therefore agreed to come up that evening to try, with Marie's help, to make everything much easier to understand. However, as James sat alone in one chair and Harry and Hermione sat in another, they** had not yet shown up.**

The first knock came at around ten o' clock. It was obvious that it would be Draco, for he was the only member of the group who did not know the password to Gryffindor Tower. He entered, silent as ever, but with a tired smile on his face. He nodded to Harry, Hermione and James, and sat down in a chair next to the fire.

A good deal of the enmity between the Gryffindors and Slytherins had been dispelled with Harry and Draco's newfound friendship. As many of the Slytherins had been forced, like Draco, to support the Dark Side by their fathers, a good deal of them were now becoming more and more friendly. Of course, there had been a few voluntary Death Eaters in the House, most of who had returned to the Light Side. The few that remained loyal to their deceased master had fled Hogwarts forever.

But, as Dark Magic went, it seemed as though an era had ended. It was highly unlikely, in James' opinion, that a wizard more evil than Voldemort could rise, at least during the remainder of Harry's life. And, with Voldemort gone, that stood to last a very, very long time.

The four sat in silence for a few more minutes. Hermione was lying across one of the comfortable chairs, her head resting in Harry's lap as he stroked her hair. Draco was looking at them and smiling absent-mindedly, whilst James sat lost deep in thought, still attempting to unveil the heart of the mystery. However, after several minutes it became apparent to him that he could go no further without extra information. 

Seamus and Marie showed up about a quarter of an hour later. Both were smiling and seemed almost inseparable as they sat down side by side. 

A light breeze drew in through the window of the Gryffindor common room. It passed around the room, taking careful note of the inhabitants. The saviours of the magical world. It stopped first at Seamus, flickering through his sandy hair. He pushed a strand of it back. His face showed undeniable weariness, but his eyes were over bright and alive as he intertwined his fingers with those of Marie. Marie, in turn, looked pale and haggard, but again her eyes showed just how happy she felt inside. Her lips curled into a grin as Seamus leaned over to peck her lightly on the cheek – the warmth was radiating from her.

The eyes of Harry and Hermione were no less overflowing. They seemed alight with happiness – their eyes being like a passageway into the inner feelings of the soul – as they sat near the blazing fire. They were happy. Harry, for one, felt as though, for once in his life, he felt truly happy with all that was around him. The Dark Lord was vanquished – and Hermione – she felt the same way as he did. She felt the same way.

James and Draco surveyed the two couples with some interest. Draco's face had, for once, lost its deathly pallor. There was distinct colour in his cheeks and a jagged smile across his features. It was evident that he knew his decision had been correct. He glanced across for a moment to James and their eyes met. A thousand thoughts crossed between the two in that split second. For an eternity, James' warm, sparkling blue eyes looked into Draco's of silky grey, smiling back at him. 

Harry suddenly cleared his throat.

'Right, everyone, let's just get this over with. Come on.' The six friends rose. Hermione's eyes lingered for just a moment on the couch where she and Ron had … they had nearly … Harry seemed to read her thoughts. He stepped closer to her and whispered something into her ear. She smiled back at him, the faintest tears perceptible in her eyes. They crossed the room, and left via the portrait hole. Harry was the last to leave, and just before doing so he turned back to the couch Ron had occupied for the better part of seven years. The odd, clenching feeling in his stomach returned as he glanced to the seat and the ghost of an eleven year old Ron appeared in front of him.

He knew his eyes were playing tricks, but as he watched, the young Ron slowly started growing … it showed a Ron sitting with Harry at Christmas … arguing with Hermione about Scabbers the rat … standing perfectly still as a pin-on badge hit him off the head. The figure eventually grew taller – the hair becoming longer and messier. And the last figure it showed was a Ron Weasley with his arms around Hermione Granger … holding her tight and smiling deeply. Harry closed his eyes again, and saw the horrified look on Ron's face as Voldemort lowered the wand – the flash of green light – the sickening slump to the floor. And the motionless expression.

'I'm sorry,' Harry whispered, his heart in his throat. He saw the lifeless eyes … 'Ron … I'm … I'm sorry for everything.'

**_ _**

And with a final sigh, Harry left the common room, pained with the remembrance of the best friend he had ever had.

*

Dumbledore rose from his chair.

'Welcome,' he said, smiling, as the six teenagers slowly entered the room. As they took seats that had been placed around the room, Dumbledore knocked on the door of the adjacent chamber. It slid open and a very white Arthur Weasley stepped through. Harry hadn't looked at him for more than a few seconds before feeling a prickling sensation in the corner of his eye.

_Focus, Potter._

Mr Weasley nodded sombrely to Harry, Marie, Seamus and Hermione, but shot quizzical looks at James and Draco. Harry thought back to a week and a half ago, when a similar meeting had taken place. That had, however, been far, far more depressing, as Ron's entire family had been present.

Mrs Weasley had been the only one absent – she had been committed to St. Mungo's for a brief period after hearing of Ron's death. The whole experience had made Harry feel that it would be better to have Ron back than Voldemort dead, when he realised how selfish his thoughts were and how impossible it was. Ginny had cried unwaveringly into her father's robes during the interview – very little had actually come to light in terms of information as, firstly, Seamus, James, Draco and Marie had not been present, and secondly that Ron's death had pushed everything else to the back of Harry and Hermione's minds.

Fred, George, Percy, Bill and Charlie had looked so … stricken. Anguish and grief had been so firmly imprinted into their impressions that it seemed unlikely they could ever smile again. It was particularly bizarre to see Fred and George, usually so lively and cheerful, having to deal with such pain.

It would have been hard to say who had been hit hardest. Harry and Hermione would never, of course, be the same again. The same applied to all the Weasleys. James had never heard in his life of such a close-knit family, and knew what Ron's death would do. It had subdued most of the students at Hogwarts, even with the end of the Dark Age. And those closest to Ron were but empty shells at times.

Lifeless.

** **

Dumbledore cleared his throat as he stood up. He nodded to James, and turned to Mr Weasley. 

'Before we begin,' he said heavily, 'I believe it is important that we agree to recount all details on a policy of strict and unwavering honesty. Therefore, Arthur, I would like to introduce you to our humble visitor. James, if you please.' Mr Weasley watched in amazement as James ran a hand over his face. His skin tone was getting lighter and he was growing slightly. Mr Weasley allowed himself a small gasp. The Spaniard's shoulders broadened – and James Potter was back again, his blue eyes flashing.

Mr Weasley had stood and was clutching his chest. He had gone as pale as a fish's belly.

'J – James Potter?' he stammered. 'But he – how?' It appeared to be too much for him. He rested back down in his chair, breathing hard. He looked very close to fainting.

'It was a time-turner, Arthur,' James said quietly. 'It malfunctioned. I was brought to 1998 and have been living here safely for several weeks.' Mr Weasley seemed to relax a little as James laid the infamous time-turner on Dumbledore's desk. Suddenly, however, he gasped again, and was back on his feet, an incredulous look on his face. He pointed to a beaming Dumbledore.

'Albus!' he cried, comprehension dawning across his face. 'It was _you! I __saw you! How did you know?' Dumbledore smiled again, and Harry couldn't help but feel he was concealing something. However, he merely replied, 'Later, Arthur. First we must hear this account.' Mr Weasley took his seat again, regarding Dumbledore and James with a look of sheer amazement. Marie, meanwhile, had stood up, bowing to Mr Weasley and to Dumbledore, and breathing deeply. Seamus clasped her hand; she smiled weakly, and then began to speak slowly._

'I suppose this all began two years ago,' she said softly, 'when Seamus and I met in Paris. That is where my involvement in the whole situation came about.' She sighed again. 'My mother, Belle, was a Death Eater – she was – one of the worst. I do not wish to talk long about this, but –' she put her head in her hands and it was obvious to James that she was crying. Seamus placed a comforting arm around her shoulders. Marie coughed. 'I was made a Death Eater, against my will.' There were several shocked gasps around the room, Seamus especially. Only Draco and Dumbledore looked unsurprised. 'Yes,' replied Marie miserably. 'Look, look 'ere –' she started to pull back on her robes. 'I 'ate to look at this, but –' Now it was her turn to gasp. She had lifted the arm of her robes, but where there should have been a Dark Mark, there was …

'Nothing,' said Draco, a grim smile across his features. Marie looked up at him, horror in her eyes.

'No,' she said, 'look!' Draco, for once taken aback, approached Marie and glanced closely at the spot on her arm where the Dark Mark would once have been. Draco looked at it, confused.

'There's nothing there,' he said, stating the obvious. As James leaned over, he too could see that Marie's arm was completely free of any marks. Marie, however, could evidently see something that the others could not.

'Can you not see it?' she cried helplessly. 'It looks like wings – it is purple – a mark. Purple wings!' She looked like the very epitome of distress. Draco took her arm in his strong hands.

'It is invisible,' he muttered. Then, he suddenly turned, and ripped off the sleeve of his own robes. James could have sworn to Merlin that he saw something flicker on Draco's arm before Draco put it to the light. The colour drained from his face.

'I see it too,' he said, his jaw locked. 'What does this _mean, sir?' Dumbledore, for perhaps the first time, seemed unable to give an answer._

'Only two possibilities can I predict,' he said, his eyes radiating sparks. 'One – that this is the symbol that counteracts the Dark Mark – the ancient Mark of Angels – or –' he cleared his throat. 'It represents the coming of another cruel oppressor, however unlikely it may seem.' A sudden gasp came from Hermione.

'Draco, Marie,' she said hurriedly. 'Is that mark royal purple with four wings?' Draco and Marie nodded simultaneously. Hermione gasped, and left the room with a shot.

She returned a few minutes later, oblivious to the confused looks everyone but Dumbledore seemed to be giving her. She had a large Charms book under her arm.

'I was flicking through this the night I had that nightmare,' Harry and Seamus nodded, remembering. 'I couldn't concentrate that night – you know, when you two went to find Peter …' her ears were turning red, and James was having trouble suppressing a grin.

'I wonder _why_ you couldn't concentrate,' he said airily, looking between Harry and Hermione. Hermione grinned.

'Oh hush,' she said, matter-of-factly. Anyway, I remember glimpsing something like – yes! Here it is, look!' She showed a page to Draco, and he nodded, confirming that the mark on it corresponded with the one on his arm. She passed the book to James, and he read the passage underneath the purple wings:

The Mark of Angels has often been perceived as the counter-symbol to the unfortunately well-known Dark Mark. The spell has no incantation, and it is believed were the Dark Lord to be destroyed, each Death Eater's Dark Mark would transform into a Mark of Angels. This comes from ancient times, however, and we do not know how accurate the prediction is. There was once an ominous prophecy made by Circe in relation to the Mark of Angels, but its last owners were two valiant Light-Siders killed some ten years ago. Their identities were never discovered.

** **

Harry looked up at Dumbledore, amazed. 

'Could this be what it seems? Does it just confirm Voldemort's death?' Dumbledore nodded.

'With considerable lack of evidence to the contrary,' he said. 'I should say yes, it could do just that.'

There were a few excited murmurs in the room, but they deceased when Marie stood up again.

'I was taken to live with my sister, Flora, because both my mother and father were dead. Flora 'ad met some boy during her brief stay in Paris with me and went on about 'im continually. It was not until I arrived 'ere that I realised who that boy was.'

Draco's cheeks went pink.

Marie smiled. 

'Flora** took me to train as an Auror – it was when I 'ad my first shower there I noticed this repulsive mark – 'ow I could have not observed it before will always be a mystery. So there I was, stuck in an Auror training centre with the Dark Mark on my arm. I could be accused of being a spy at any moment. I confided in Flora my predicament, and she, thankfully, believed that I had been initiated against my will.' Marie's voice cracked slightly as Seamus took her hand once again.**

'After my father died, and I found how I 'ad been … stained with this mark, I became a very different person. I was forced to grow up. In Paris I had always been spoiled, and I knew it, and I was never really a nice person. 

'The final blow for me came when my cousin, one Donna de l'Entrecôte, was captured and murdered by the Dark Lord. It was part of 'is plan to have someone stationed inside 'Ogwarts. He knew that if 'e could kill a student, the Order of the Phoenix – for 'e knew of its existence – would be mobilised. He knew that any Phoenix members to be placed at Hogwarts would come from Camé, that is, the Circe Academy of Magical Education. Therefore, shortly before Donna died, he 'unted me via the Dark Mark. He asked me if I would willingly 'elp him. I refused. Therefore he placed a powerful Imperius curse on me. It would cause me to act quite normally during the day, though at night I did his bidding. Slowly, during my time 'ere, I weakened the anti-Apparition fields on 'Ogwarts. When I arrived at the castle, I found, to my horror, that in my possession I had this –' She pulled from around her neck the small crystal necklace which had taken James, Harry, Draco and her to Albania. Also, I found a Lethifold.' Harry gritted his teeth, glancing momentarily to Hermione.

'Yes,' she continued quietly. 'A Lethifold. I tried again and again to get rid of it, but my resolve was not strong enough to overcome that of the Dark Order. In the end I disposed of it in 'Ogsmeade when attending the dance with Harry. I threw it into the town flame but it may have escaped. I was not thinking properly – for it was night time, and at night time my actions were not my own.'

'We noticed,' said Harry grimly.

'The rest is simple,' Marie continued. 'I was forced to take Ron, 'Arry, by quite an ingenious method.'

'How?' Harry asked. Marie picked out her brooch. 

'You see this?' she said, holding it up at the end. 'Look how it is stained at the end.' Harry looked closely, and gasped as he saw the end of the pin was green.

'Imperius Solution,' Marie said miserably. 'When I fell on top of Ron, I – I stabbed 'im with this pin.' Harry put his head in his hands, Hermione gasped, and Seamus merely shook his head sadly. Marie trembled. 'I … I left the room and turned the door of the kitchens into a Portkey. 'Ow I knew where it was I shall never know. I 'ad Ron in my power, and I could feel the Dark Lord telling me to tell Ron what to do. I told 'im to go to the kitchens. Several minutes later 'e did, though you may 'ave noticed the somewhat strange manner in which he left. So, Ron was sent to the Dark Lord, as a warning to 'Arry.

'But he had already warned me through Donna,' Harry pointed out. 'Could there have been any other reason?' Marie shrugged.

'If there was, I would not 'ave been told about it. I doubt it, 'Arry.'

'Very well,' said Hermione, understanding what had happened. 'That was how Ron was captured. What about Avery and Peter? How did they escape?' Marie looked stumped, but Harry stood up.

'I can explain that to you,' he said, his green eyes alight. 'When I was in the cell with Sn – with Severus, I managed to deduce how they did it.

'Peter was locked in a very singular room, and held in place with magnetic Crœsium chains. They were released only when Severus brought them food and he had left and locked the chamber. Therefore, I took it as a working hypothesis that Avery must have brought into the room something to defy Severus' plan. After a few minutes, it became obvious that the only possible thing could have been a –'

**'– time-turner,' James finished, seeing what Harry was getting at.**

'Precisely,' Harry said. 'But an Invisibility Cloak as well, otherwise the plan would not work. Think about it like this – at, say, midnight, Avery was put into the room, bringing in with him, though we were all unaware of this, an Invisibility Cloak and a time-turner. He and Peter, using the time-turner, travelled back two hours, to a time when Peter was asleep. They hid under the Invisibility Cloak, and waited for Avery to be brought in again. When he was brought it, they stunned the past Avery, the past Peter and the past Snape.'

'Why stun Avery and Peter?' Draco asked swiftly.

'To prevent them from seeing their future selves,' Hermione replied, remembering her third year. 'Or they might have attacked each other.'

'Exactly,' Harry said. 'Then all they had to do was take Snape, shut the door behind them, and rendezvous with Marie to send them back to Albania.' Marie stood, nodding profusely.

'That must be correct,' she said, amazed. 'They were there when we left, though invisible. 'Ow did you work it out?' 

'Well,' Harry said. 'James' arrival led me to think of time travel, and then when Peter and Avery entered my cell, I saw my prediction to be correct, for Avery had the time-turner not so surreptitiously around his neck. The fact that Avery took in an Invisibility Cloak went without saying, because another person would not be able to hide in such a small room as that.'

'So Avery went into Hogsmeade with the intention of being captured?' James asked.

'Yes,' Harry replied. 'But killing a few people might have kept him entertained. He was lucky but also unlucky to be put in with Peter. His intention was to rescue Peter, but had he known that Peter would later turn to our side again, he would of course have left him.' The others nodded.

'Might he not have been able to travel into the future and check where he would be put?' Hermione asked.

'Who knows?' said Dumbledore, startling them all, because they had almost forgotten his presence. 'You must remember me telling you, Miss Granger, that time is not a matter to be messed around with. Young James here will, I am sure, assure you that this is the case.'

'It isn't always a bad thing,' said Draco, smiling. James smiled back.

'OK,' said Hermione after a few minutes, 'so now we know what happened prior to Ron's capture. What about –?' Hermione was suddenly interrupted.

'Hold on,' said Harry suddenly. 'What about the green dot on the Marauder's Map? What did that mean?'

'I know that, Harry,' said a voice from behind him. Remus Lupin strolled into the room, Sirius just behind him. There were a few minutes as everyone welcomed the newcomers, and then Remus sat down, pulling the Marauder's Map from his pocket.

'I discovered what the green dots meant,' he said. 'It was a charm made by Peter called the "protection charm". Essentially, if a dot turned green, that person needed immediate protection from something or someone.'

'Yeah,' said James, remembering vaguely what Remus was talking about. 'That makes sense. When Ron's turned green, he was about to be captured – well, in a few hours – though Harry's didn't take as long.'

'It could well have been green for several hours beforehand without you noticing.'

'True,' James admitted. 'It was in Harry's trunk for the whole afternoon.'

'One thing, Remus,' Hermione said, suddenly. 'If you haven't seen Peter, how do you know of this charm?' His eyes might once again have been deceiving him, but James was sure he was faint hesitation on Remus' face. He knew the man well enough to know if he was telling the truth or not.

'I found it in the old book of charms we used back then,' he said, his voice slightly higher than usual. James gave him a strange look. Everyone else, however, seemed satisfied.

'That all makes sense,' Seamus said slowly. 'So, what happened when you got to Albania?' 

'Harry and I were imprisoned,' James said. 'With Snape and Ron.' He and Harry proceeded to explain what had happened to them in the cells.

'You say you saw someone you recognised?' Hermione asked, a little curiously.

'Yep. You'll never guess who, Sirius.'

'Jason Mak,' said Remus, startling them all. Sirius gasped loudly. James stared at Remus.

'How the hell did you know that?' he said amazedly. Remus smiled mysteriously.

'I just do,' he said. Sirius looked completely stunned.

'Jason – why would he do something like –?' 

'He was under the Imperius curse,' Draco interrupted. 'I remember his capture.' Sirius nodded, still giving Remus incredulous looks when James continued.

'Anyway,' he said. 'I think Jason was stunned by another Death Eater.'

'Did you get a look at him?'

'It was a her,' he said quietly. 'I didn't see the face.' Harry nodded, though Remus looked a little unsure.

'Never mind,' he said. 'Now, Marie, Draco, care to tell us what happened to you?'

Draco stood up from where he had been sitting, and took a seat next to Marie.

'There's not much to say, really,' she said pensively. 'I arrived the same as you, Draco and James, but instead of being imprisoned I was taken, with Draco, to the 'All of Death. The Dark Lord commended me and Draco for bringing Harry and Iago, for he mistakenly thought that Draco had assisted me.' Marie winced.

'You know,' Draco took over, 'How I was convinced into helping you, though I can't say the same for Marie.' He looked at her, and she sighed.

'I was, of course, still under the effects of the Imperius curse at that point, so my thoughts were not my own. I was taken there, and I remember being told by Voldemort to sit in one of the small rooms off the 'All. Well, I did so, and I distinctly remember hearing someone say, 'Billy.' Do you know any Death Eaters of this name, Draco?'

'William Clarke,' Draco replied instantly. 'That makes perfect sense, actually – William, or Billy, as he was always referred to, was one of the few anti-Death Eaters. Didn't like the Dark Lord's methods. Voldemort had suspected for a long time that he was a spy.' Marie nodded curtly.

'Then it is so,' she said. 'This Clarke must 'ave been one of these blue-striped wizards or an assistant. Anyway, I 'eard movement, and without a word of warning, the curse was suddenly thrown off me.

'You can imagine my 'orror to discover where I was, especially since I'd no idea how I 'ad come to be there. There was a wizard in the room, though, and 'e spoke to me quietly. 'E explained everything clearly … where I was, and what I had to do. 'E gave me this –' She drew from her pocket a Death Eater's mask with three clear blue stripes across it.

'This wizard … 'e must 'ave been a Seer … explained what was going to –'

'Parker!' Draco cried. 'He is the only Seer in the Death Eater ranks. It must have been him!' 

'There is your mystery solved then, Harry,' Marie said. 'It is merely a shame we cannot meet our comrades.' Harry nodded glumly, looking a little unconvinced. There were a few minutes silence.

'Well,' said Dumbledore, after several minutes. 'This interview has been most informative. Thank you all for coming. I expect –' he sighed heavily, '– that I will see you all in the morning.' He smiled. 'I suggest you get some rest. Tomorrow will be a difficult day.' His eyes twinkled as he surveyed James and Harry in turn. Harry, however, suddenly remembered something.

'Professor?' he asked. Dumbledore turned. 'When we were in the Hall of Death … Severus cast some kind of spell over James and me. We were caged in a dome of light … similar to what happened after the Triwizard Tournament … what caused it, sir?'

'I can only suggest,' Dumbledore said, smiling, 'that the link between yourself and James was so powerful that it could become tangible. I think I know why Severus knew of this particular spell, but even in life that remained a personal matter between him and myself. I feel I cannot dishonour his sacrifice by explaining the situation.' Harry nodded, as James cast his mind around. Dumbledore smiled around the room again.

'Good night,' he said solemnly, with a strange hand gesticulation. He bowed, and left the office. Mr Weasley thanked everybody and followed him. Sirius stood and faced everybody.

'Come on,' he said. 'You guys had better get back to your common rooms. I'll –'

'One question,' Remus interrupted. 'Sorry Sirius, didn't mean to interrupt.' Sirius shrugged. 'Harry –' Remus continued. 'You've told us you vanquished Voldemort with the TriPower curse? How did you come to know the Incantation?' James turned, interested by Remus' question. It was true – Harry had conjured the spell out of nowhere. They all turned to look at him, and were surprised to see a slight grin curling about the corner of his mouth.

'I read it,' he said. 'I picked up a book several weeks ago – found it on my bedside table –' He stopped for a moment here, for Remus had gone very, very pale. So pale, in fact, that James immediately rushed to him to prevent him from falling. Seamus, Draco, Hermione, Sirius and Marie were fixed with equal looks of perplexity. 

'Remus – what's going –?' Harry began, but Remus started again, causing him to tail off in mid-sentence. He looked at Harry, eyes gleaming.

'Harry,' he said breathlessly. 'This is extremely important. Did you notice who had got the book out of the library?'

'I did, as a matter of fact,' said Harry, looking surprised, 'because it was very strange. "Hermes", it said. Obviously a nickname.' This was, inexplicably, too much for Remus. With one last amazed sigh, he slumped heavily to the floor, his brow creased and his face a deathly pallor.****

*

James sidled breathlessly into the common room. He and Sirius had taken Remus up to the hospital wing and left him with Madam Pomfrey, who was just a bewildered as them in terms of what the problem actually was.

'Neural shock,' she had explained. 'Though what caused it I have absolutely no idea.' She released Remus' clammy hand and let it fall back to his side. Sirius blinked.

'He's only ever this pale after a transformation,' Sirius noticed. 'And that was nearly three weeks ago – the next won't be for another week – it's as though he's seen a ghost.' Sirius' voice was strangely subdued as James nodded in agreement. Turning, James noticed that Sirius was looking between Remus and himself. He felt another feeling of discomfort flitter across his stomach. Sirius sighed.

'I had better get back home,' he said quietly, his voice high. James sighed, and pulled Sirius into an embrace.

'I'm sorry,' he whispered, as Sirius choked slightly. He raised his head and swallowed, though his throat seemed a little inactive. He looked into the eyes of his best friend.

'I never meant to –' he gulped again, '– I didn't mean to hurt you, Sirius –' And all of a sudden, he had a vague impression in his mind. That night …

He sees a man, of his height and looks, one arm around his beautiful wife, the other over the chest of their baby, sleeping peacefully in a cot. Then there is a crash – from the front of the house. The man leaps to his feet, pulling out a thin strip of wood. He sees what is coming. He and his wife embrace briefly– they share one final kiss – for they know it could be their last – he kissed his son on the forehead before the woman leaves the room with her baby, and the man grits his teeth, gripping his wand tightly.

'Show yourself, coward!' he shouts, and there is cold laughter from behind him. He knows his instincts to be correct – and he must protect the baby.

'Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off –' He hears a murmur of assent, when the shadowy figure enters the room. The figure removes its cloak.

'James,' the figure hisses, with a cruel stare.

'My Lord,' James replies sardonically, with a small bow. The figure emerges from the shadows, and a vague sign of human countenance is perceptible. The figure shines its eyes on the young man, and they turn slowly crimson.

'You know what I want, James,' he says coldly.

'Never,' the other replies, smiling slightly. 'You will never have him.' The Dark Lord is beginning to lose his patience.

'Your valiant attitude fails to amuse me, James. I want the baby.'

'Hell can freeze over before I hand Harry over.' 

'Your insolence will not be rewarded,' he continues. 'Proximo!' A flash of blue light springs from his concealed wand. James is ready for this, however. Just in time, he conjures a Shield Charm. 

'Best you can do?' he smirks, sending a burning curse back at Voldemort, which he only just avoids. James sends another straight away, and this time his aim is true. Voldemort blanches, a livid wound on his arm. He knows he may not win this fight – James has been taught well.

But there is always one weakness.

'You may not have remembered, James,' he says coldly, after several more curses have been fired. 'But I was assisted in finding you.' And that is when the cold dread hits James. In his rush of adrenaline, all thoughts of his Secret-Keeper had vanished.

'No,' he says, paling. 'No … Peter,' he chokes on his words. 'No … how could you?' And suddenly all seems irrelevant – James' wand drops to the floor silently as he lets out an anguished cry. The Dark Lord smirks cruelly. James shakes himself … what is he doing? He must protect Lily! Harry! He raises his wand again…

But all is lost.

'Avada Kedavra!'

James started, opened his eyes abruptly. He could have sworn he had just seen green light pass across his eyelids. Sirius blinked.

'Are you OK?' he asked. 'You seemed to have dozed off.'

'I was remembering,' James said sadly, shaking slightly. 'Remembering the future.'

Back in the common room, James was settling into an armchair, still thinking about that brief vision. Was that how it really happened? he wondered, flicking open a book. It must have been …

So that was how he was going to die. His body was to be simply wiped of life, leaving little Harry to deal with everything all by himself. James knew that he was in very deep trouble. What could he do? In his mind, he now knew every systematic detail of the remainder of his life in the past. He could not possibly return with the knowledge, for the whole course of time would be altered. Peter would not be made Secret-Keeper … Voldemort would not be vanquished … yet he and Lily would be alive, and life for Harry would be … James stopped in mid-thought. He was being utterly selfish. Was it worth sacrificing possibly the whole wizarding world just to prolong his death? Besides, he would eventually be struck down anyway, if Voldemort was allowed to prosper … no, there was simply no way he could leave 1998 with the knowledge.

No matter how much he wanted to.

Harry sidled quietly into the common room, and, noticing James immersed in thought, said nothing. Harry was suffering. Seeing James, his stomach tightened.

The Final Night.

James seemed to register Harry's presence, however, for he looked up and smiled. Harry forced a grin, and flopped down in the opposite armchair.

'I know what you're thinking,' James said, giving an involuntary shrug. 'You know I can't help it, Harry.' Harry nodded sadly.

'True,' he murmured. 'But it was nice to meet you.' James let out a laugh.

'I don't think "nice" really describes it for either of us, do you?' Harry sighed.

'James, when I learned of Hogwarts, and Hagrid … Hagrid told me what had happened to you and mum –' he swallowed, '– I spent seven years being haunted by the final moments of your life.' James' expression changed at the speed of light, and was too horrific for words.

'In the first year it was just the laughter. The green light, and the … the laughter … the cold, merciless laughter.' Harry was shaking. James put out his hand and Harry took it.

'The second year wasn't quite as bad … I'd got a little used to it by then … besides, I had other things to worry about that year … but then … when Sirius escaped … the Dementors –' Harry closed his eyes, seemingly reluctant to continue.

'Go on,' said James, in a strangled voice.

'The first time I was in the presence of a Dementor, I heard … the screaming … Mum … Lily … trying to protect me from Voldemort … a flash of green light … the laughter again –' Harry put his head in his arms, a few teardrops falling to the floor.

'Later that year,' he continued, with some difficulty, '– Remus was teaching me to fight the Dementors … and I heard … I heard … you.' James shook his head sadly.

'You have to imagine,' Harry said. 'How difficult it is … yet how wonderful … to be able to see a person you love … someone who has dogged your nightmares.' James put out another hand, but Harry pushed it away. 'That isn't the worst of it,' he murmured.

'See … the very sad thing is … when I heard these voices … I had a guilty desire to hear them again. Again and again. I wanted to hear Mum speak … albeit screaming … I hadn't heard her before when I could remember … and I wanted to hear you, dad.' A single tear dropped from James' eye. That was the first time Harry had called him that.

'I wanted to imagine what it would be like if you had lived – taught me to play Quidditch – seen me play Quidditch. That's why I'm so lucky to have had Sirius. He was the closest thing – the next best thing to a – a real father.' Harry put his head in his hands. Throat too tight to speak, James pulled him into an embrace.

'I'm sorry, Harry,' he choked. 

'Just try to imagine,' Harry said. 'What it's been like for me – knowing you for nearly three weeks – after all this time. Thanks for coming, James.' 

'Anything for you, Harry,' he replied, smiling. 'Anything for my son.'

** **

*

Sometime later that evening, James awoke with a start. Though not quite sure why, his feet led him to the corner of the boys' dormitory. Rubbing sleep dust out of his eyes, James yawned and headed down to the common room.

A few dying embers still remained in the fireplace, giving the whole room an eerie glow. James sighed. Later that day, he checked his watch – in approximately eighteen hours – he would leave 1998 forever, with no knowledge of what had transpired. He could practically see himself back in 1978 – knowing with frustration that something had occurred, but never being able to reach the lost memories. James' eyes roved around the common room, and came to rest on a particularly heart-warming sight.

In the largest armchair of the room, illuminated by the light of the fire, lay two still figures, arms wrapped around each other. Harry lay across the sofa, a cloak over him, and his glasses on the floor. Hermione was resting on his chest, his arm around her and a smile on her face. James smiled at the two, as they lay sleeping silently. 

And for the first time in three weeks, James registered that his presence was no longer required in 1998.

*

'Friends, family, guests – we are gathered here this morning to mourn one of the noblest members of our wizarding community – who now lies at peace. Mr Ronald Weasley showed true courage in his final hours in the last battle against the deceased Lord Voldemort.' As Dumbledore paused, Harry noticed with some satisfaction that nobody in the congregation shuddered.

It was a bright spring morning, and a large group of people was assembled at the edge of Hogwarts Cemetery. The wind rippled through the grass, making large arcs of it seem like waves. The Cemetery was an ominous place – not until Harry's sixth year had he learned of its existence. Low-hung willows stood around its edges, and rows and rows of graves lay across the smooth cut grass. Alongside these rows, right in the centre of the graveyard, stood a magnificent cylinder of stone, built from the ground. This stone – the Jubilee rock – had, according to legend, risen up from the ground at the very moment when Godric Gryffindor had vanquished Salazar Slytherin. Since that day, it had recorded; in much the same way as the quill from Godric Gryffindor's Phoenix recorded births, all deaths in the magical world. Each time a witch or wizard died, their name would be inscribed on the stone. Harry had not found himself able to check for Ron's name yet.

'Ronald Weasley was truly an unforgettable person, as many of you here will no doubt know. To talk to you a little about him is someone who knew him probably better than all of us here today … Harry Potter.' Harry rose shakily, looking far older than his seventeen years.He hadn't expected to have to give a eulogy, but he owed it to Ron to at least make an attempt.He closed his brilliant green eyes briefly, collecting his wits.His lips parted to speak, but no words came out.How could he summarise the life of his best friend and what he meant to him in mere words? He cast his mind around, and thought of a song he had heard nearly a lifetime ago.

'_There's a grief that can't be spoken _

_There's a pain goes on an on_

Empty chairs at empty tables 

Now my friends are dead or gone,' Harry recited slowly, glancing wistfully to Sirius, at the back of the crowd. 'Not a cheerful outlook,' he began quietly, the light wind ruffling his hair, 'but it describes rather well how Hermione and I have felt over the past two weeks.' Harry noticed a number of people in the congregation blowing their noses.

'Some of you here,' he continued. 'Will have known my father.' Certain informed heads flicked back to where James was sitting, concealed again as a Spaniard. Others merely gave Harry sorry looks. 'You will know the friendship my father shared with one Sirius Black.' This time more heads turned. 'There are many kinds of friendship, but I think that friendships such as the ones I shared with Ron and my father did with Sirius are the most special. After a time, a special link – a bond – is created between two people like this. It is almost as delicate as love, but –' he glanced to Hermione, '–there is something more complex, more underlying.' Harry stopped to wipe his eyes.

'Ron was a good friend. He was not the first magical person I ever met, as such, but he was always there for me. We had skirmishes, of course, all friends do, but since my fourth year here and probably before that, Ron Weasley remained the thing I would miss most were it to disappear.' He noticed tears running down Ginny's face. 

'But I knew Ron very well,' he said, 'and he was never really one for sentiment. Were he here and I there –' he motioned to the coffin, '– which I regret to say is not the case; I believe Ron would talk about the good times. He was an optimist. You could always count on Ron to give laughs and look on the bright side of things. Some of his brothers were the same –' his eyes roved over Fred and George, '– and I believe it was one of his most powerful traits.' Harry stopped talking, and lifted back his hair, leaving his scar very visible.

'Everybody knows how this scar was caused,' he said, without a hint of arrogance. 'And I will always have it. This scar will remain. The same applies, I think, to this. Ron's death will be like a scar upon us, and will always remain. I would ask you all to stand, just for a moment, and think for a few minutes. Think about whatever comes into your mind. Then sit down. Thank you.' Harry left the stand, smiling briefly to Dumbledore. Meanwhile, everyone else was now standing, and Harry saw, feeling happy, that many people had their eyes shut but smiles on their faces. Happy thoughts, he thought, that's what Ron would have wanted.

The service continued, but it was fairly short in all. Mr. Weasley said a few words, impressing how hard it had been for the Weasleys, and yet admitting how proud they were of Ron's sacrifice. The very last person to the stand was Ginny Weasley, with a piece of silver parchment in her hand. James could have sworn it was gleaming in the sun. She turned to face them all without a word, and began to read, slowly and clearly.

'_Stop all the clocks, cut off the telephone._

_Prevent the dog from barking with a juicy bone._

Silence the pianos and with muffled drum 

Bring out the coffin, let the mourners come.

'_Let aeroplanes circle moaning overhead_

_Scribbling on the sky the message He Is Dead._

_Put crêpe bows round the white necks of the public doves,_

_Let the traffic policemen wear black cotton gloves_.

'_He was my North, my South, my East and West,_

_My working week and my Sunday rest,_

_My noon, my midnight, my talk, my song;_

_I thought that love would last forever: I was wrong._

_ _

_'The stars are not wanted now: put out every one;_

_Pack up the moon and dismantle the sun;_

_Pour away the ocean and sweep up the wood;_

_For nothing now can ever come to any good_.

Ginny's eyes were red with crying as she descended back to her seat. Looking across the crowd gathered, Harry saw that nearly every person was in tears, clutching at handkerchiefs or tissues for relief. Dumbledore stood again, and announced that it was time for Ron to be put at rest. 

The coffin lay right at the front of the aisle, covered for the most part with pure white Lilies. At Dumbledore's signal, Harry, Fred, George, Mr. Weasley Bill and Charlie made their way to the front. They picked up the coffin together, and slowly began to walk up the aisle to the freshly dug grave where Ron was to be buried. Feeling almost compelled, Hermione got to her feet. She walked out into the aisle and supported Ron's coffin with the others, earning some bemused looks. She did not care, however … it just felt … right. 

They reached the grave, and the crowd gathered around slowly. Hardly keeping his emotions stable, Harry helped as Ron's body was slowly lowered into the ground. Even Dumbledore, who was usually so stoical, looked as though he was having difficulty concealing tears.

'Ron Weasley is now laid here to rest. Ashes to ashes … dust to dust.' He closed his eyes. 'Let perpetual light shine upon him, and may he rest in peace.'

As he finished, Dumbledore waved his wand over the grave, and instantly a shimmering silver gravestone appeared. They looked at it, all of them, smiling very slightly.

Ron Weasley 

_Changed over, Monday 16th March, 1998_

_Beloved son and caring friend_

_ _

_A prince laid to rest_

*

James laid a consoling arm on Harry's shoulder. Hermione was standing just behind the two of them, shivering slightly. James had the impression it was nothing to do with the cold.

'Come on, Harry, let's go back.' Harry turned, a slight smile on his face again.

'You two go,' he said, in an oddly quiet voice. 'I'll be – I just have to say goodbye – to an old friend.' James and Hermione regarded him sadly, but both nodded. Harry, however, suddenly put out his hand. 'James,' he said quietly. James turned. 'Stay for a moment, would you?' James looked to Hermione, who shrugged, but he turned back nonetheless. Hermione smiled.

'I'll see you both back at the castle,' she said warmly, before wrapping her cloak tightly around her shoulders and leaving.

'I can imagine what it was like for Sirius when you and Lily died,' Harry said pensively, looking down at Ron's grave. He felt the tearing hole in his spirit widen. James said nothing. Harry stopped for a moment, and knelt down slowly at Ron's grave. He looked distinctly pained. 'Goodbye, Ron.' He got to his feet, and he and James left the small enclosure, Harry leaving with it his very last words to the best friend he had and would ever have.

*

'What did you want to show me, Harry?' James asked as the two crossed the gravesite.

'I think you need to see something,' Harry replied shortly. 'This way.' He led James into a shadowy corner of the graveyard, where the moss and weeds were more overgrown. James noticed as he walked through that these graves belonged mostly to Dark Wizards. He shot a questioning glance at Harry, but Harry merely beckoned for James to follow him. Then all of a sudden he stopped. Harry pointed.

'See that?' he whispered. James followed his gaze. Right in the back corner of the place stood a huge Whomping Willow – behind that stood its cousin, a weeping willow. James looked nonplussed. Harry bent closer.

'Stop the Willow – you know, press the knot – and walk through.' Knees shaking slightly, James approached the vicious tree. It lashed violently as he got closer but he transfigured his quill into a long, thin stick, prodded the base of the tree and it instantly froze. With a strange sense of foreboding, James continued. Looking back, he realised Harry was no longer behind him. The thin willow branches were the only things now standing in the way. James took a deep breath and walked forward, through the leaves. And he gasped.

He appeared to have walked in on some sort of magical dream, paradise, even, or that was at least the first thought that struck him. He was no longer in a dark, shadowy corner, but in a very small, enclosed patio (which he suspected was enchanted). High, sweet-smelling conifers stood all around the outside, and a small flowing stream ran through it, trickling off in the direction of the lake. There were many other trees in this haven; each filled with colourful, cheery songbirds. The whole place was filled with nature's beauty. And suddenly, James noted that light was shining on the yard, but in a very peculiar manner. It was shining as normal, but right in the centre, it was shining with unnatural brightness. James inched closer, eager to see what constituted this magical sunlight.

And then he saw.

And his heart turned cold. 

Dead in the middle of the small yard lay two elaborate headstones, the column of light directly on them. Gravestones. With a feeling of grey despair, James edged even closer, when the small yard was filled with beautiful music. Momentarily distracted, James looked up into the nearest tree and, right at the top, he could distinctly see a beautiful, multi-coloured bird with an enormous plumage. A Phoenix. Seeming almost to sense James' dismay, the bird was now filling the place with unwavering Phoenix song – music to James' ears, filling him with hope. He was suddenly given confidence, and, bracing himself, he stepped in front of the two side-by-side graves.

Lily Potter

Released, October 31st 1981

Loving mother of Harry Potter

Affectionate wife of James Potter

A candle in the darkness

James choked slightly as he read the gravestone … released … she had been released. James smiled at this particular use of terminology – nothing described it better. With a heavy heart, James turned to the second gravestone … his …

James Potter

Martyred, October 31st 1981

Loving husband of Lily Potter 

Caring father of Harry Potter

A hero laid to rest

James could feel tears burning the corner of his eyes … this was … his … Lily's … they were …

'Beautiful, isn't it?' said a kind voice from behind him. James turned and noticed Harry, with a kind of painful smile on his face. He knelt down next to the grave, sighing.

'You know I said,' he choked, his voice hoarse. 'That I first came to the Cemetery last year?' James nodded, tears flowing down his face. 'Dumbledore –' Harry swallowed, '– Dumbledore showed me this place … he explained that …' Harry couldn't finish his sentence. He swallowed, breathed deeply, and attempted to continue.

'Dumbledore created this,' he went on, 'even though you and mum were buried ages ago. He made it a separate shelter, because there are fields around it that prevent any people other than Potters entering. If you look around, you see this is the Potter Sanctuary.' And as James gasped, other graves began to appear slowly, in spirals, all of them marked with the names of Potters. James saw them everywhere, and could no longer resist the urge to cry.

'Thank you,' he said, his stomach writhing uncomfortably. 'Thank you, Harry. Thank you for showing me this place.' The rows and rows of graves slowly disappeared from view again as Harry and James shared an embrace very close to the centre of the yard. Words were unnecessary as the two of them clung onto each other, still shaking.

And all of a sudden, the incredible light shining on Lily and James Potter's graves moved ever so slightly to the right, and came to rest on the young boy who had lost so much in life, and the father he had never known. Together, after so many years, as one.

*

As Harry had learned what seemed like so long ago in life, time had a disobliging habit of speeding up whenever he wished it to stop moving altogether. And all of a sudden, his lessons were over, lunch was finished, and the afternoon preceding James' final departure had arrived. 

There were a large number of people in Dumbledore's office at half past seven that evening. The Weasleys were in attendance except for Molly; she was still indisposed. Fred and George were currently taking advice from James on excellent pranks to pull. 

Also there were Draco, Flora, Marie, Seamus, Neville, Hermione, Sirius, Remus and, sitting somewhat subdued on a chair in the corner, Harry.

At twenty to eight, Professor Flitwick entered Dumbledore's study, and seemed thoroughly bemused at the number of people in there. He handed something to Dumbledore, muttering under his breath. Dumbledore smiled thankfully and Professor Flitwick left, still looking very confused. James, speaking with Draco, was suddenly tapped on the shoulder. He turned and looked into Albus Dumbledore's bright blue eyes, shining behind half-moon spectacles.

'May I borrow you for a minute, James?' he inquired. James nodded, and the two of them left for the adjacent room. As soon as they were in, Dumbledore pulled from his pocket what looked like an ordinary time-turner.

'This is no ordinary time-turner,' Dumbledore said, almost reading James' thoughts. 'This has recently been perfected by Gilbert Wimple – a skilled member of the Committee for Experimental Charms. It is, James, as you can see, a time-turner that can take a person to any designated time of their choice.' As James peered closer, he noticed a number of tiny knobs on the side of the time-turner, as well as small dial indicating the date.

'I need not remind you, James, that this technology is untried – however, Gilbert assures me it will work at one-hundred and thirty eight per cent efficiency, as do most items from that department.' James nodded.

'However, James –' James' heart gave an involuntary thud, '– I am afraid, and you must surely understand – that it is impossible for you to return to 1978 with the knowledge that will have come your way over the past three weeks.' James' insides turned to lead. He had been dreading this for some time.

'So …' he said nervously, 'I won't remember anything?' Dumbledore smiled.

'James, I am not quite that heartless. I know how special is has been for you here with Harry, Sirius, Remus and the rest. I intend to give you a selective memory charm – that is, one which will only erase memories which pose a threat to the space-time continuum.'

'Don't they all?' James inquired.

'Not in such simple terms,' Dumbledore said, checking his watch. 'For example, I could leave you with the feelings you have had whilst here, such as being with Harry – though you may not be able to remember from whence these happy feelings spring.'

'Oh,' said James, still a little disappointed. 'Well, thank you, Albus. Shall I say goodbye to everyone now, or –?'

'No need,' Dumbledore interrupted. 'The memory charm will take effect when I wish it to. I will cast the spell, and then, when eight o' clock strikes; mutter the Prolonged Memory Charm incantation. As soon as that dial spins, which is set for exactly the right time, every memory will pass from your mind.' James nodded sadly.

'Forgive me, James,' Dumbledore said. 'I do not wish for this to happen … however …'

'It's fine, Albus. I think I would be happier not knowing. What I can't know can't hurt me.' Dumbledore smiled, and waved his wand. A bright blue sphere of light was emitted from his wand, and came to rest on James' forehead.

'And now,' the Headmaster said, not his usual bright self, 'I fear it is time to for you to say goodbye to us all, James.'

*

James spent several minutes saying his goodbyes. He first shook the hands of each of the Weasleys, giving Ginny a brief hug when he came to her. He then shook hands with Neville.

'Bye, Neville,' he said, smiling. 'Forgive me again for taking your identity.' Neville grinned.

'No problem. Goodbye, James.'

'Goodbye, Marie,' he said to the younger Déesse sister, pulling her into a delicate hug and kissing each of her cheeks twice. She blushed slightly and wished him goodbye. 'And you, Seamus,' he said, shaking the young Irishman's hand. 'I think the two of you will be very happy together. Enjoy yourselves.' Both of them smiled back at him and wished him good luck.

'Draco, Flora – I think you'll both be very happy too,' he said, shaking both of their hands vigorously. Flora, in turn, kissed him on both cheeks, whilst Draco wrung his hand, smiling brightly.

'Farewell, James,' he said. 'Thank you.' James stepped next to Hermione, whose hand released Harry's for a brief moment. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment before putting their arms around one another.

'Goodbye, Hermione,' James said soothingly, for he sensed a number of tears soaking into his robes. 'Take care.' He leaned back and placed a kiss on her cheek. She held out her hand to where he had kissed her, an odd look coming over her for a moment. She smiled happily, tears still on her face.

'Goodbye,' she gulped, hugging James one last time. 'Thank you.' She resumed her seat again as Remus stepped forward.

'See you, James,' he said, embracing his friend. 'No doubt Sirius and I will see you in the future.'

'You mean the past,' James replied, smiling.

'Exactly,' Remus laughed, a genuine smile on his face. 'Au revoir.' Sirius stepped forward, with a similar smile on his face.

'It was indescribable to see you again, old friend,' he whispered into James' ear. 'When you get home, come and see us all. We were planning a surprise for you in the Great Hall.' James laughed.

'You remember that long ago?' he grinned. Sirius smiled.

'I remember every single day I spent with you and Lily,' said Sirius, a painful look on his face.

'Goodbye.' Embracing one last time, Sirius moved aside, and Harry stepped forward. For what seemed like hours, he and James merely looked into one another's eyes, before both embracing each other tightly. Words were not needed as they held onto each other. Eventually, James looked up, into Harry's over bright eyes.'

'Take care, son,' he said quietly. 'And take good care of her.' Harry nodded, tears of happiness and sadness on his face.

'Say hi to Mum for me,' he said, gulping slightly. They hugged again, whilst everybody else kept completely silent.

'Time to leave, James,' said Dumbledore sadly, checking his watch. James, smiling at everyone one more time, slipped the time-turner around his neck. He checked the date … everything was fine. Heart thumping, he looked at his watch. Twenty seconds to go – fifteen – James went cold as he realised the spell would be applied at any second. I don't want to forget, he thought stubbornly. Ten seconds – he noticed Harry place an arm around Hermione – there were tears flowing freely. Throwing caution to the wind, James leapt forward once again and into Harry's arms. Five seconds – he felt Harry's tears stain his robes.

'We both loved you,' he whispered. 'Goodbye.' He released his grip – three seconds, and waved to all the people in the room – two seconds – I don't want to forget – one second – please …

With one final swish, the room turned upside down, and James disappeared with a flash.

***

**31st March, 1978 ****19.59pm  **

** **

Exactly twenty years earlier …

Lily Evans stood nervously in the middle of her final Charms exam. The process was surely simple – go forwards five minutes in time, collect the bracelet, return five minutes in time. Her NEWT course would be complete. Taking a deep breath, Lily checked her watch. She was to leave at exactly eight o' clock. _Ten seconds to go, she thought. She remembered what James had said – "__time travel can't be that hard for someone as clever as you." She smiled. If James believed she could do it, then she definitely could. Checking her watch one final time, Lily__ spun the hourglass of the time-turner over – and the world turned upside down _

***

James hit solid ground, hard, and a sudden yell told him he wasn't the only one. He looked up and gasped. 'Lily!' He threw himself at her, and spent the next twenty seconds getting re-acquainted. 

'James!' Lily gasped, taken aback by the kiss. 'What are you doing here? This is supposed to be an exam!' 

And that was when a familiar, prickly feeling of uneasiness began to shiver down James' spine. He had not yet realised the importance of this familiarity.

'Oh no,' he said quietly, for as he turned to look around the room he was in – empty, for the most part – with a curious mirror in the corner – he realised that he was somewhere that he definitely did not recognise. As if on cue, a tall, pretty girl entered the room. 

'Hello,' she said, in mild surprise, clutching a very familiar map in her hand. 'Who are you?' 

Shaking violently, James asked the girl, 'Excuse me, but what date is it?' The young girl looked nonplussed, her vivid emerald eyes taking in the two newcomers. She checked her watch

'It's the thirty-first of May,' she replied, looking suspiciously at Lily and James. 'Why?' 

James braced himself, though he was still unsure whether he dared ask the question

'What year is it?' he asked, his eyes closing in horror.

'2018,' the girl replied instantly. 'I thought everyone knew that.' James heard Lily gasp loudly, and shook his head, a feeling of unspoken horror in his stomach.

'Good God Almighty...'

A/N: *evil cackle*

Yes, you guessed it, BTTF is *far* from over. Stay tuned for Back to the Future part II in a month or two (ish).

So here it is, the very last **Thanks Section** of BTTF1, which is, in fact, the **Super Thanks Section**, as it comprises the name of every single BTTF reviewer. Thanks a lot, guys. 

** **

** **

** **

***Ice Lily***, ***Magic***, ***Too Many Cheering Charms***, **...**, **?**, **~*~Bec~*~**, **~silverstreak~*~**, **~*-Curry Spice-*~**, **~*Hermione*~**, **~*Snow Angel*~**, **-=moonlight girl=-**

**A. Spinnet**, **a.n.g.e.l**, **Acromantula**, **Addie**, **akaSailor Mars**, **Al**, **alicia/sue spinnet**, **Alyssa Michelle**, **Ambrosia**, **Amethyst**, **amy**, **Angel Star**, **Angelina Johnson**, **AngieJ**, **Anika of Prague**, **Anime Freak**, **anonymous**, **Arabella Figg**, **Aria***, **arne**, **A****rthurs Merlin**, **Ashleigh**, **Athanasia Salazar**, **athena_arena**, **atlieneko**, **AVK**, **Ayla Pascal.**

**becki~**, **Belle**, **Beth**, **Biz The Insane Who Has Nothing Better To Do Than Read Fanfiction And Eat French Fries**, **Blondie**, **Blotts**, **B****rightStar**, **Brittanie**, **Bryana Silver**, **Bryn**, **Bumblebeee Bucy.**

**C R Y S T A L**, **Caius Julius**, **Calder Lynch**, **Cali**, **California Love**, **CalorSolChica**, **Cari**, **Caro**, **Cassandra Lynn**, **Cassy**, **Cat Samwise**, **Caty**, **Cedric*luvr**, **CeiQ Reader**, **Celeste Riddle**, **Celestia**, **Chantel Hedwig Slytherin**, **Cheeky Witch |=P**, **cherry blossoms little wolf2**, **Chinook**, **ClayZebra**, **Courtney**, **Cousette Lupin**, **crazy_laulo**, **Crymson Tyrdrop**, **cuckoo**, **Czarina of the Pink Squirrels**.

**Daniel Diggory**, **Darjani**, **Dark Sovereign Muse**, **Darla**, **DaveH**, **Daydreamer**, **dcChic**, **Demon_Child**, **Der Deutsch-Sprechen Exzentriker**, **do you really care ?!**, **Draconia**, **Dragon88**, **Dragonessa Smith**.

**eb**, **Elizabeth**, **Emily**, **EternalAngel**, **ex-LongLongHair**, **Expelliarmus**.****

**fairyfly**, **Falcon**, **Fallen Darkness**, **FiFi :)**, **Filipina FireFly**, **Fiona**, **FunkyMonkyL08**

**G-chan**, **Genya Black**, **George and Fred**, **George Must Die**, **Ginny :)**, **Ginny In A Strait Jacket**, **GoldenBallet**, **Gorbut**, **Grace**, **Griffin**, **gumdrop**, **Guy Fawkes**, **Gwyneth**.

**H/H rules**, **Hallie_U**, **Hank Riddle, Harry and Co fan**, **Harry Potter and Hermione Granger worshipper for life**, **HarryRules**, **harry's girl 3**, **Harry'sLostSister**, **HASKAP**, **Hawkins**, **Heaven Brooke**, **Hedwig**, **Heraclas**, **Herald-Healer Shadowsource Estharachern, **Herm**, **Hermione Gulliver**, ****Hermione26, **Herms**, **HGW**, **HP FREAK**.******

**illusions2525**, **Imp3use**, **Ivi Murffy**.

**J**, **JackieRon**, **JadeiteZ**, **Jae-san**, **Jagara**, **Jake**, **James+Lily,Harry+Hermione**, **Jeanne**, **jen**, **Jenavira**, **Jenn**, **Jewels**, **Jewelz**, **Jinskid3**,**jj**, **Jody**, **Johsua Eide, Julia**, **Jus1digigirl**, **JustMe**.

** **

**Kacie Michelle**, **Kaitlyn**, **Karen A. Plattes**, **KasMac16**, **kat**, **Katana**, **Kate, ****Katrina Skyfrost**, **KE Heyduk**, **Kelly**, **Kelso44**, **Kelzery**, **Kenady**, **ker-rin**, **Kessie Anne**, **K****irjava :)**, **Kirst**, **Krazzie Krys, Kristen**.

**L/J Fanatic 2**, **Labyrinth Dumbledore**, **Lady Aquila**, **Lady Ev**, **ladybugg2886**,**Laila**, **lala**, **Larissa and the Mood Turtle, Laugha holic**, **laure**, **Lavander**, **Lavender**, **ldjkasfjdaslk**, **Leap**, **lee-anne**, **len**, **lexsykat**, **liat**, **Lilliana Rivas****, ****Lilly Potter**, **Lilly_Dee**, **Lily Evans**, **lily girl**, **Lily**, **Lily of Ravenclaw**, **Lily Vance**, **Lily White**, **LilyAyl**, **Lin-z**, **Lipsmacker, ****Lita of Jupiter**, **Little Witch**, **LittleNymph**, **Liz**, **Lizzy/Tygrestick *SSS***, **Lizzy-poo, ****lm;l;kkkk**, **Lord of the Net**, **Lycus**. 

**Madam Malkin**, **MadonnaBLUE**, **MaKenna**, **Malfoy's Best Friend**, **mamasita**, **Marissa**, **Marril the mistress**, **Mayleesa**, **Me, ****Me Myself and I**, **Megan**, **Melissa**, **Menyl, Goddess of Manipulation**, **Mina *grins*, ****Minestreybabe**, **MischiefMagnet**, **mixednuts**, **MK**, **Mladybug3 *snogs***, **Moonlight girl**, **MoonShadow**, **Moony Lupin**, **Moony's Girl**.

**Naomi**, **Nasha L. T. M. Potter**, **Nice**, **Nickzchick**, **Nicole**, **Noura**.

**Orange Girl *hugs* (don't want you to feel all alone in the Os)**.

**Pacey ("Hermes")**, **Padfoot Lover**, **Panther Lady**, **Paparazzi**, **Patrick**, **Penny**, **Phalanx Dragon**, **Phoebe, phoenix**, **Pie**, **PixyChick**, **pool**, **Ppofn**, **Princess Sakura**, **Priori**, **Professor Unicorn**, **Prongs**, **Pumpkin Hatching**.

**Rachel Granger-Gryffindor**, **Rachyr**, **Rain93**, **Raven**, **Ravenclaw Filly**, **Ravenclawizard**, **r****ebecca**, **Renee**, **Rishi Khiara**, **Roarke**, **Rogue15**, **Rosethorn**, **Ruby**, **Rufus**, **Ruka-chan**, **Ruriko**.

**Sailor Galaxie**,** sam**,** Sandra Solaria Dees**,** Sandrilene Anastasia**,** sandrine black**,** Sapamfa**,** Sapphire Flame**,** Sara (Winner of the Best Review Award) *hugs***,** Sara Cassidy**,** Sarah :-)**,** Sarah**,** saturnova**,** SEEKER_2000**,** senshi of darkness**,** Serene**,** Silverphoenix**,** SilverRaven**,** SilverTone**,** Skittles**,** Slytherin Supporter**,** Snuffles**,**Some Girl**,**SoMEoNe special**,** Someone2 and Krazy Kris**,** Spartacus**,** split personalities are we**,** Sprika**,** Spunky**,** star beneath the stairs**,** StarChildHermione86**,** Stardust**,** Starlight**,** StarZed**,** Sugar Quill**,** suger**,** SuperSayiaJin**,** SweetySwee**,** Switchblade Malfoy**.

**Tai's wand**, **tamako**, **Tasha**, **Taylor**, **Teardrop005**, **The Frog**, **The House *grin***, **the seraphim**, **TicTac**, **Tiger Lily**, **tina**, **TOGI**, **Tonallan**, **Too lazy to sign in**, **Topaz**, **Trin**, **Trinity**, **Trisana Moonstream Granger**, **Twilight and Silence *hugs***, **Tygerlily**. 

**Undercover Angel**, **Unknown**, **Unshed Tears**, **Uzbekpilot**.

**VIHPF5**, **Violet Papillon**, **Virgo Ruben, v****mr**.

**Wanderer, **watever**, **Wendy**, **will**, **WolfMage_01**. **

**Zapper**, **Zenya**, **Zepp Hob**, **zgurl**, **Zhen Lin**, **Zybenkizzashanta**

** **

** **

There's a cameo in BTTF2 for the first person (other than those who've already had them) to give me the name of the (in the above alpha order) 238th reviewer in their review.

Also, I'd like to thank a few other people for their help with this interesting fanfiction. Firstly, **Pacey** and **The House** for all their new and innovative ideas and some beta-ing – **Hallie**, **Maria** and **Lizzy** for inspiration one would not expect to find in an MSN chat room, and also for several useful proof-reads. Tremendous thanks also to **Arabella** for allowing me to use _Amora Primus_. **Starlight**, for a number of hints in the opening chapters, **George Weasley's Girlfriend**, for a number of hints in this particular chapter, **Chinook, Mina**, _my esteemed wife _**Lizzy/Tygrestick and ****~*Snow Angel*~ for consenting to star as the four Veela, people like ****gumdrop and ****Twilight and Silence, for making constructive comments on all eleven chapters of the fic and, perhaps most importantly, thanks to **Flora/Kim** for her beta-ing work and guidance over the past half-dozen or so chapters. Thanks a lot, guys. Couldn't have done it without you.**

Trivia

Story Length: 12, 300 words

Super Thanks Section/Author Notes Length: 1111 words

Overall Chapter Length: 13, 411 words

Percentage: 9%

**Recommendation:**

** **

You **must** read __[][1]The Minister and the Muggle by **Marcus Mortimer Caesar**. A light-hearted view of life in the Boden-Smith household, guaranteed to make you laugh.

Back to the Future part II will be coming along fairly shortly – I won't set a date, because I'll be horribly overdue and wouldn't want to disappoint you all ;-)

Thanks for sticking with this story. It's been fun J.

Ciao

_Andy/Sirius_

_****_

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=367938



End file.
